


Fast and Furious

by Rash_jaya



Category: The Fast and the Furious Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:24:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 51
Words: 90,301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya
Summary: Dominic Toretto a submissive Omega who act like Beta and short tempered, a male carrier has given up on finding his Alpha this less the perfect world never thought he would find that Alpha in all places in prison.Lompoc the prison where the deadliest criminals come to service time, Dominic Toretto, first meet Brian O’Conner a nineteen-year-old, who had taken a deal to Keep his friend Roman Pearce, who only got three years behind bars of his seven years time but it is unknown to Pearce.





	1. Domminic's is fucked

Lompoc sending an Omega here was like death sentence, Beta and Alpha, both guards and prison mates were look for a bed slave, when the verdict came down Dominic Toretto knew that was what he had to look forward for two years he got for almost killing his father killer.

Todd was the means beta guard that was in charge of new inmates that were coming in, Dominic was marched off the SAWT bus long with seven others in Chain line. He could move his feet more than few centimetres at time. Dom did not know what the other were in for, but he knew that only killers get send to Lompoc. Todd eye the new inmates closely when he his eyes fell on Dom a small smile tugged at his hard-lined lips. Dom notice the way Todd Tongue licked his lips the eyes dark with want.

Todd yelled, “listen up ladies, if one of miss behaviours in anyway all eight will know what life it going to be like for you ladies in Lompoc” he turned a thin tube in his hands.

They were taken to room where the guards strip four of the new inmates, ripping the jumpsuit off. When one of the inmates asked about his right base rights. Todd laughed saying “In Lompoc you have no rights, you ass belongs to us now, we can do whatever the hell we please to it, you do what you are told when you are told, do I make myself clear”

Todd Dom arms above his head securing the restraints behind his back, he was forced down to his knees, vulnerable, Todd could do anything to him and he would not be able to defend himself in anyway. Dom hated that feeling, but was powerless to do anything about it.

Todd reached down and traced his fingers along Toretto's jawline. He felt the prickle of hair and wished that removal of facial hair wasn't so fashionable among the inmates. He liked long whiskers, plaited. “you are beautiful, you give yourself to me right now willing” He could feel Toretto's breathing speed up, even though nothing showed on his face. But Toretto was kneeling at Todd's feet, arms bound, flanked by two guards, and unfocused by the injuries from when the beating he had got during a fight with another inmate before he was lord up into train port.

"Even better," Todd said, and smiled. He loved the way the man bared their teeth at each other as if it meant friendship. "You will let me show your companions how very brotherly we are, and then I will return all of you, to your cells. No harm and no foul, I believe you say."

Toretto was still having trouble controlling his breathing. "Or I will have them raped one by one in front of you every night for your time with us," Todd added.

Toretto nodded, slowly. "I won't forget. You can count on that."

"Indeed, I rely on it," Todd said, and ordered one guarding Toretto to cut off his clothes and bend him over so genitalia could be inspected. He ran his nails down over the soft dangling flesh of Toretto's phallus and testes. "Small for your size," he needed. Toretto swore at him. It was too bad that Toretto was a male; humiliating him through the anal opening seemed less satisfactory, but Todd needed to work with what he had in front of him.

He had another guard bring him a handful of lubricant from the shelve, and watched as it pushed as much as it could inside Toretto. Toretto's inmates were angry, rattling at their cell bars. Todd had Toretto turned to face them.

"Don't move unless you want to be badly hurt," Todd said, leaning down over Toretto's back. "I tell you this as a friendly advice."

He didn't get a reply; he hadn't expected one. He unfastened his trouser front and pull out his thirteen and a half long think dick. He pushed hard against Toretto's opening, but patiently; when Toretto lapsed in his tight clenching against violation, the whole knot slid smoothly into nearly the length of Todd's hand.

"Your sex does not have a valve," Todd told Toretto. "I don't know how you keep your mates from escaping before the release of sperm. This is what it feels like," and he saw the drones tighten their hold as he pushed the valve in and felt it harden and spread, locking Toretto to him until the copulation was complete. It was uncomfortable, an awkwardly small space that was unpleasantly hot around his aedeagus. But Toretto shouted and whimpered with pain and degradation, fighting futilely against the implacable grasp of the guards, his bound hands at his back clenched into fists. It felt good to see Toretto like this, perspiration shining along the arc of his back, anal opening fully dilated and full of Todd's dominance over him.

Todd had been able to hold back his instinctual need to copulate until the valve expanded, but now he was alive with urgency. He pushed into Toretto again and again. The sound of Toretto's cries with each thrust, bitten back, noises that Toretto didn't want cell mates to hear, were easy enough to pretend were hormone-driven mating clicks and chittering. Todd had wondered whether he would find satisfaction taking Toretto like any faceless, nameless person like all the inmates were in Lompoc. He shouldn't have doubted.

Todd shoved in hard and felt the release of sperm from his dick, a slow satisfying flow. He had several minutes left before the valve contracted again, so he had his guards pull Toretto more upright. Toretto was shaking, and his phallus was more rigid than it had been before, and slightly larger. Todd reached around and placed his tube over the head of Toretto's dick. Toretto's head jerked up in panic. Todd could just see his wide, fear-full eyes as he slid the head of Toretto's dick inside his tube and contracted around it. He wanted to collect, he supposed he probably could, although the idea of having a corpse dangling off his aedeagus was repulsive. But he would settle for forcing Toretto to extrude sperm despite his cell mates watching, despite the humiliation of having Todd's aedeagus still locked tightly in his anal opening, despite all of Toretto's will to not give up any part of himself.

It didn't take long for Todd to discover how to move his colleting tube to make Toretto's body react, but it took longer than Todd would have imagined for Toretto to release sperm. Right before he did, Toretto said, his voice soft and broken like the culled, "Please don't. Please. Don't. Please." But his body tightened and propelled the sperm out of his dick anyway, the contractions making Todd's valve slip free of Toretto's anal opening.

Todd stepped back. He held out his tube, and wiped it clean with a piece of fabric that had once been Toretto's jumpsuit. Todd indicated his own sensitive genitalia, and immediately cleaned his aedeagus as well, and did up his trouser front.

The guards were still holding Toretto in the same posture. Todd could see that his anal opening was swollen and stretched. His own sperm was leaking out of Toretto's body, tinged with blood, but not enough to cause worry.

"Stand up," Todd said, jerking his head at his guards. They released Toretto, who stumbled as if he had just clawed out of his larval sac. "It is a wonderful thing, to have a brother." Toretto was shivering, and not looking at his cell mates, even though they were calling his name. "And now I will uphold my end of the bargain," he added. "Because like you, Dominic Toretto, I too am one of my word." He had to laugh at the look on Toretto's face. The guards took them into the showers for wash and then into their cells.


	2. meet the Warden

Toretto ignores the screaming in the back of his brain with long years of practice. This is the only sensible way to handle this situation and he knows it. The rest of the inmates looks broken already and nothing has even happened yet. He won’t break. Not now, not during, and not after. He knows this for a fact. That’s why it has to be him.   
  
No! No, no, no, run! Run, run! His unconscious mind yelled at him if this has been the street that would have worked but Lompoc there was nowhere to run.  
  
They were strip-searched and thoroughly inspected, one of the inmates named Ronon is still certain they can escape, even though a week in this cell has not turned up a single weak point, even though every one of them has brought their own expertise to bear. Solid concrete walls, no windows, electrified bars, very well-armed guards who come in sets of three.   
  
The inmates’ members were each given a pair of short pants and a shirt, and have been fed only food that requires no utensils to eat. They have no chance in hell of breaking out.   
  
Out, out! Need to get out! The unconscious mind yell at him, he could see the beatings and rape was take a toll on some of the men, one of the guards have said they would be given some rest from it all if one of them would give them self over to head guard. Dominic was the one who had been picked for the job.  He finds them each “enticing” in their own way but Dominic was beautiful, olive skin, brown eyes, and that afro haircut.  
  
Mark is horrified and hasn’t stopped enumerating the long list of ways in which this is wrong, wrong, wrong. Mark seems destined to vibrate right out of his skin. He keeps looking at Toretto as if by agreeing on these things together, they can make this not be happening but Dominic knows better, knows the world does not work that way.  
  
Teyla has a quiet, speculative look in his eyes that Dominic doesn’t like. He would allow himself to be the evening’s sacrifice, but Dominic can tell there would be damage by the way he flinches, uncharacteristically, when Mark moves suddenly.   
  
Ronon looks furious on Teyla’s behalf, and alarm on his own, and has been pacing nonstop, fists clenching and unclenching. Dominic suspects Ronon would offer himself as well. But he doesn’t think the Submissive would he his thing or did he think that the man would survive the experience with the big guy. The Warden was their only hope and their ticket to survive.  
  
“I’ll do it,” Dominic says again, and the endless litany of pleading screams at the back of his skull ratchets up a notch. He ignores it. All seven of his inmates’ members turn to him, staring. He can see the conflict in their faces, each of them relieved and appalled and afraid and guilty. They all start to speak at once, and Dominic cuts them off. “No. No discussion. I’m doing this. And we’re going live to see the outside.”   
  
No, no, no, no, no! was the only word that ran around in his mind.  
  
Of course, they don’t listen, and their arguments roll over each other while he turns away and yells for the guards. When the guards come, it’s clear they’ve done this before, and Dominic supposes the others are lucky they are getting anything at all in return, let alone possible of a pass back through the gate.  
  
The warden opens his door with a frown that transforms into a delighted grin as he looks Dominic up and down and reaches out to usher him into the room. There are no obvious implements of bondage or pain, though the wrought iron headboard looks multifunctional. This is not particularly comforting. Dominic knows the difference between “obvious” and “actual”.  
  
As Dominic is guided toward the bed, the man keeps touching him, petting his shoulders and arms, murmuring soothing nonsense into his ear. He supposes perceives himself a gentle, considerate lover.   
  
No touching, don’t, no, no, no! this is going to be a long night for Dominic.  
  
It doesn’t matter. Dominic would still be here if the man was vicious. This is the fare for his to make it to his trip home, and he truly doesn’t care the way they do. He is, without a doubt, the best man for this job. He knows exactly what to do, how to make this work.   
  
He returns soft strokes and smiles like for like, shores up the wall in his mind behind which the clamor is surging, and soon Benno is where he wants to be.  
  
The rough, rocking slams of his’s hips impacting his ass give Dominic something to focus on, a contact point through which to feed the man above him the illusion that Dominic is actually here. With his eyes trained on Benno’s dark hair and his hands wrapped around the bars of the intricate headboard, Dominic concentrates on regulating his breathing to match the jolting rhythm, inserting the occasional huffing groan to show the man how much he is enjoying his rape.   
  
He feels very little, in fact. Dominic has to remind himself to pay attention or this could turn ugly. Considerate rapists like Benno can be so much more dangerous than outright brutes when they are offended by the ingratitude of their “partner”.   
  
Wrapping his legs tighter around the old man’s waist, Dominic tries harder to hear the whispered endearments past the howling in his head.   
  
No, no, no, no, no, no, no, no, no! ring in his mind along while the old man pounded into him.  
  
“That’s it, so good,” murmurs Benno, in his ear.   
  
Out, out, out, let me out! He ever let these words out.  
  
Experimentally, Dominic reaches up and drags his nails across Benno’s back lightly, receiving feedback in the form of a moment of stillness, followed by a series of quick, hard thrusts and a loud moan, hands clenching on his shoulders.  
  
Don’t touch me, don’t touch me, no touching, no, no, no, no! Then it happens.  
  
Benno has lifted himself up on his hands, hips slamming harder, faster, chasing his orgasm now, looking into Dominic’s eyes and Dominic is looking back. A bead of sweat rolls from Benno’s hairline to his forehead and Dominic sees it coming in slow motion. The languid, liquid stretch of the salty fluid, the snap of the elastic hold of the surface tension, the shine as the drop falls from his Johnny’s face straight into Dominic’s right eye.  
  
No, no, no, no, NO, NO, NO, NO! Please, Johnny, no! Panic explodes in his gut and in his head. He thinks he is yelling but no words are coming out, they are all stuck inside his skull, crashing through the wall he normally keeps them behind and overwhelming his thoughts until there is nothing but shrieking. Please no, please, please, please! Words swim in his mind.   
  
Through the wailing in his mind, Dominic hears himself begging “please, please, please” and Benno’s eyes widen in surprise and he speeds up his thrusts for a last one, two, three good strokes and throws his head back and groans. He slumps slightly and smiles. Dominic is frozen with horror and dread, but the hand on his cock is insistent, imperious, and shoves him over the edge. His limbs won’t move and he feels electric fire exploding in his body.   
  
Please, no more!  
  
Dominic’s orgasms are always painful, steel wool on his raw nerves and broken glass in his gut, and he forces himself to keep his eyes open, to drag breath after breath into his lungs. To feel the pain in his body, hoard it to himself so he knows he still has one.   
  
Benno rolls away and lies panting while Dominic lies and concentrates on not shaking, trying to calm his breathing, put the pieces of his brain back where they belong. Attempting to once again seize and subjugate the screaming voice in his head and incarcerate it behind its wall.   
  
He barely notices Benno wiping his stomach with a soft cloth and calling the guards.  
  
An hour or so after he is returned to the cell, Toretto just has the Warden had said they were left alone for few days but they knew that it was just matter of time before it all starts up again.


	3. what happened

Dominic was in the rack room watch the Raiders game on big screen TV, and when the guy - in his late teen, slim,  _hot_ , with a blood curls and a twinkle in his blue eyes - had caught his eye, he'd never planned to go anywhere but the guy was across-the-room flirting him this was harmless right.  
  
Dominic hadn't planned on walking over to him, swaying his hips a little more than usual and something in Dominic wanted the man blaming it on the circle, hadn't planned to play footsie with him, hadn't planned to kiss him in the hallway on the way up to his cell, and he certainly hadn't planned this; hadn't planned to end the evening sprawled naked over some guy's jean-clad lap, a hand smacking down on his ass over and over again, making his ass burn and his balls ache with need. The worst part isn't the pain or the knowledge that sitting down will be hell come tomorrow.   
  
It's not that he doesn't even remember the guy's name (Sown man? Spiller?  _O’ Something_? - Who the fuck knows), or that he'll have to avoid the gym and the communal showers for the foreseeable future, because there's no way in hell Hi team will ever take him seriously as a leader ever again if they see him with an ass that's fire-engine red (Dominic has never been spanked, but he's seen enough porn to know).   
  
It's not even the fact that he doesn't know how this happened, how the guy got him into this position (he remembers kissing, he remembers being stripped, but he could have sworn the guy was matching him piece by piece, he remembers some playful tousling and that first startling smack, shocking him into inaction and making him instantly achingly hard), or how he knew Dominic wouldn't fight him.  
  
No, the worst part is that he loves it. Loves the way it hurts, loves the way he knows he must look, naked and vulnerable and taking it, his hard dick smearing pre-come over some strangers pants as he moans incoherently into the pillow he's hugging, loves how empty his head feels all of a sudden, all his usual frenzied thoughts swept away by an overpowering need.   
  
He could come from this, he realizes, if only the guy could do him a little harder instead of keeping all the smacks the same force, but he's not going to give Dominic what he wants, Dominic knows, not unless he asks for it ("gonna make you beg for it," the guy had murmured, and Dominic hadn't really been paying attention, too distracted by feeling, but now he remembers).  
  
"I need," he grates out, "please,-" but of course it's not enough. If anything, the spanking is becoming less forceful now, and Dominic is suddenly terrified that it'll stop completely.  
  
"Please, don't, I need it harder, please, please," and the words are coming easier now, flowing out him, " _please_." It wasn't supposed to happen like this, the hit came hard and fast, he could feel the guy excitement grow under his Jeans, has he was pulled deeper and deeper into his own need.

At some point, he must have passed out has he came all over the guy, next thing he remembers is waking up in his own cell the next morning with no idea how he got there.


	4. Painful day

That afternoon when Dominic was clearing the dishes from in the kitchen following the mid-day meal, Kitchen duty one thing Dominic used to do back home. It was the first time he left normal in months when another man came into the kitchen. This man, unlike the last one Dominic, had encountered in the kitchen while on duty, was well dressed and styled. This was clearly not an inmate like the last man.  
  
"Well, hello," the man said. "Aren't you just a little piece of heaven?" The man walked slowly toward Dominic. Just like his last encounter in this room, the man put his hands-on Dominic's ass and stroked his penis. Dominic was terrified, not sure what to do. He was the Warden, "I think I've just found the perfect bonus for my clients. Put those dishes down and come with me." The man led Dominic outside of the kitchen and across the yard to the small glasshouse. As they approached the glasshouse Dominic could hear male voices from inside, talking and laughing. They were the group of Street gangs all in blue bandannas, which Identified themselves has 134 street gang.  
  
Once inside, Dominic saw that there were indeed men in the glasshouse – roughly 15 he guessed. They were seated in a large circle leaning back on bales of hay, clearly taking a post-lunch break before returning to the working in the glasshouse.  
  
The man pushed Dominic into the center of the circle and announced, "I've got a little bonus for you boys. Here he is. Any of you horny?"  
  
Hoots and hollers rose from around the room. Dominic was grabbed and pushed face down onto a bale of hay. Two men held his arms, pulled away from his body. He felt more hands on each leg, pulling them apart.  
  
"Ok. Who goes first."  
  
Dominic heard the voice of the man who had brought him here give a name. Seconds later he felt hands trying his ass open and felt spit hit his hole. With no other preliminaries, he felt the man shove his erection into Dominic's ass in one thrust. Dominic cringed, the muscles in his ass clenching involuntarily and pain ripping through his mind. The man on top of him leaned forward slightly and piston pumped his penis into Dominic's ass. He was fairly trim but was not above average in his endowment. Apparently, the men had been without sexual relief for some time since it didn't take more than a minute for the man to reach orgasm.  
  
The dick in Dominic's ass was pulled out in one move, leaving him suddenly feeling empty. Another name was called and another dick entered his ass. This one about the same size as the first but the man attached to it was fat. He laid forward and completely covered Dominic's body, pumping Dominic's ass. Dominic felt the man's full weight bear down on him making it hard for him to breathe.  
  
Fortunately, though, this man finished as quickly as the first and was gone. Dominic took the opportunity to breathe. And so, the cycle repeated. At one point the man coordinating the rape instructed some of his men to use Dominic's mouth as well as his ass. Moments later Dominic found his mouth stuffed full of a man's penis, just as he felt another inserted into his ass.  
  
Dominic lost count of how many men used him that afternoon. The only way he could endure this torture and abuse was to mentally distance himself from what was happening. The men might be using his body but in his mind, he was elsewhere, focused on his simpler life working on the car with his father, racing in streets of LA with Letty and Vince his two best friends.  
  
After a certain amount of abuse, Dominic lost most sensation in his ass. However, he certainly felt the stretching and length of the latest erection pushed into his ass. This one was larger than the others in both length and thickness, stretching Dominic more than he had been previously, and pushing into parts of his ass the others hadn't reached.  
  
Dominic was yanked back from his attempt at distancing himself. He wanted to scream in pain as the man pushed his full length inside of Dominic. But because of the penis in his mouth, he was unable to do so. He jerked his head around trying to dislodge the dick in his mouth. Unfortunately, though, the man at his mouth had a firm grip on Dominic's head and wasn't giving him any wiggle room.   
  
The man attached to the dick in his ass leaned completely forward and laid atop Dominic's prone body. Dominic felt his weight but was more focused on the pain radiating out from his ass. This man put his full weight on Dominic's body, wrapped his arms under Dominic's shoulders and wrapped them around the back of Dominic's neck, interlacing his fingers, giving him full control over Dominic's body. And then it started. The man had a larger than average endowment and believed in using it vigorously. It felt like a jack-hammer pounding his ass. Constant in and out, up and down, rapid-fire, deep strokes. Occasionally the man pulled his erection fully out of Dominic's ass, only to slam it back inside in one jab. Dominic gave up trying to focus on something else – the pain his body was feeling just wouldn't allow it to happen.  
  
The man who had been inside Dominic's mouth shot off and pulled out. Fortunately, there was not another waiting to immediately take his place. Dominic dropped his head to the hay bale and tried to breathe. Tears welled up in his eyes but he fought the urge to cry.  
  
Finally, after what felt like a lifetime, the man in Dominic's ass got off. While the others had finished and immediately pulled out, this one remained where he was. Dominic felt the formerly rock hard penis become long and swollen as it remained inside his ass. The man lay on top of Dominic and said, "Nice piece of ass, boss, but he's getting a little lose."  
  
"No problem, boys. I can take care of that. Get off," he ordered, and Dominic felt the weight on his back removed and the dick withdrawn from his ass. Dominic waited for another man to crawl on top of his body and use him, but no one else appeared. Seconds later, Dominic's body jerked when a belt was slapped across his ass hard. He grunted and tried to look to see where this had come from. The sight he saw horrified him. The man who had brought him out here was standing beside Dominic, holding a big belt. The look in his eye was one of glee and tremendous excitement.   
  
He brought the belt down hard once again on Dominic's ass. He stepped back, got good leverage and belted him again, and again, and again. After about a dozen strokes Dominic couldn't hold it in anymore. He screamed as the belt hit him again. The force of each blow was mind boggling in its intensity.  
  
"There you go, boys. That should tighten him up for you. Next."  
  
Dominic heard laughter all around. Another man was on top of him and another dick entered his ass. Dominic spaced out at that point and lost all track of who was using his body for their own gratification. He didn't know if two more men had entered him or twenty. He had also lost all track of time.  
  
"What in the name of all that is holy is going on here," he heard been yelled. "What have you done? Get off that man. Get your dirty hands off of him immediately. He is not your property. I cannot believe the audacity you had to go into my house and take my property and use it in this manner. You disgust me! I'm paying you men to harvest the crops in here not to go handing your rewards. Since you're not doing that, no one gets paid for a month and each one of you can spend the month in one by one cell. Now get them out Guards!" it was the Warden on one of his inspections.   
  
All of the hands that had formerly held Dominic's limbs disappeared. He could hear clothes being rearranged and men quickly exiting the glasshouse flag by guards. Apparently, the man who had brought him to the glasshouse remained. "Just letting the men have a little fun, Benno. No harm in that. It makes them work just that much harder. And you most certainly are not paying me but they all are paying me for a full day’s work from each of them today." Dominic heard the sound of boots crunching in the dirt as the man apparently left the glasshouse. That left Dominic and the Warden alone in the glasshouse. Dominic hadn't moved a muscle, lying where he had been placed, softly crying.  
  
"Oh, dear God. What have they done to you?" He touched the belt marks on Dominic's ass, causing Dominic to jerk away. "I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry. You've got to believe me. I would never have allowed this to happen if I had been here. Can you move?" he asked Dominic.  
  
Dominic tried to stand, wincing in pain as he did so. "Come on – put your arm around my shoulder. I'll help you get back to the cell." Together they walked slowly back toward the jailhouse. Once inside he ushered Dominic to a room he hadn't seen before with a large bed. He helped Dominic to lay down before summoning the man who had bathed him previously.  
  
Together the Warden and his inmates cleaned Dominic and applied soothing ointments to the welts on his back and butt. The Warden gave Dominic something to drink, telling him it would ease the pain. Dominic obeyed, finding that it did indeed help to ease the pain. It also made him sleep which was a welcome escape from the torture he had endured that day. 

 


	5. Warden's sult

Nothing about this has ever been a good idea.

Everything about it is inherently wrong, and every time Dominic even thinks about it, he thinks of something else that's problematic. This is, however, the worst idea of them all.

Because now they're on a fucking balcony of Benno’s office overlooking the yard, and Dominic  _thinks_  no one can see, but there's no guarantee of that at all. If they can, they're getting quite the show; Benno has him pinned, one arm wrenched up behind his back, and he's driving in and out of Dominic's ass over and over and over again. Dominic's face is pressed against the floor, and it's starting to hurt, the grit of thousands of years of half-assed sweeping grinding into his cheek.

Benno's hand is around his dick, jacking him hard, but Benno's just doing it to fuck with him; Dominic knows he won't be allowed to come. This almost isn't even sexual, more about proving that he's Benno's plaything than anything else.

He's getting close, Dominic can tell, grunting as he slams in harder. Dominic hasn't been told not to talk, and he's already anticipating what Benno will want to hear; maybe if he takes the initiative, Benno will show a little mercy. "Please," he says, breathlessly, brokenly.

"Please what?" Benno snaps.

"Please fuck me harder," he says, and it's so much easier when he doesn't have to look Benno in the eye. "God, I'm a slut, I'm such a slut, I'm not good for anything else." He pushes back the little he can, urging him on. "Hurt me, please  _hurt_  me."

He's panting now, and saying all this is making it so much harder not to come, even though he knows one orgasm won't come anywhere close to being worth all the punishment that'll come after it.

"And what do you want, boy?" he says, through gritted teeth, and Dominic knows this is the only choice he gets; he only gets to decide between two choices that are more or less equally humiliating.

"Please come inside me," he begs, shutting his eyes. "Fill me up, please, I want to take it for you,  _please_ -"

Benno's grip goes tight around his wrist; he makes a feral noise and thrusts in hard, erratically, spilling deep in Dominic's ass. And Dominic, God help him, loves it, lives for it, wants it almost more than he wants to come himself.

Benno lets him go, abruptly, pulling out of him, standing up; Dominic feels sore all over, his face and his shoulder and his ass and his knees, but none of that compares to the thought of what he must look like right now. "Get up, boy," Benno says. "Don't embarrass me by letting somebody see you laying there like that, looking like a cheap whore after a long day."

With that, he turns and walks away, and Dominic can't do anything but stay there for a moment, caught between hating it and reveling in it.

If only it didn't feel so  _good_. He knows that is close to his heat-Circle which only be hell in this place. God help him, he knew where he would be there only to place in Lompoc for Omega in Heat, one the milking station or two sex slave, they were his only choice in Lompoc.

 


	6. Milking station

Todd had been signed to the Milking Station this week, the one area of this fuck up place that no guard want to be sign to. This was Todd first time, here it showed that he had Warden trust, but Todd did not want to be here. This is where Omega inmate who go into their heat circle are taken to be milked and to extra eggs for the breeding program that Benno is running unknown to the any authorities. This place was more than one time came to close to be discovered when one inmate made a complaint to his family. That was little over six months ago that was some inspectors nosing around for a while but anything came of it.

The underground apartment, three floors and each floor house corridors of room fifty rooms on each floor. Guards may beat and rape the inmates to control them but this is being one step to far in Todd book. Benno was use the inmate’s DNA to create a baby to sell into slave market has a side income.

Todd could year groan coming from one of the rooms when he walked and what he saw made me feel sick, he swallowed the puck that filled his mouth. There was his missing Army LT a Omega who had gone into heat two days ago. When Todd when home he had be in his cell locked up and when he came back on duty the next day the man was missing. He had been told that man had started a fight had been taken to solitary confinement.

Todd found him there, spread naked and desperate on a table with iron shackles pinning his wrists, ankles, waist and neck. Biomechanic electrodes had been secured to his forehead and chest, and they had fitted him with the standard apparatus for specimen collection. A tube emerged from his erect penis and led to a bag partially filled with a milky white liquid; a machine at the foot of the table sent a rod pistoning slowly and steadily further back between his legs.  
  
They had not undressed him until after they'd locked him down; his jumpsuit hung in tatters around his bonds and off the side of the table. They had left his boots but removed his wrist adornments. Todd caught a glimpse beneath the restraining collar of the identification tags he wore around his neck.   
  
Sheppard's eyes were squeezed shut under sweat-wet hair, his face and chest flushed. As Todd watched, he twisted in his restraints and let out a groan around the tight cloth gag that left him baring his teeth in a snarl nearly worthy of a wild animal.

The sign was shameful Benno should burn for doing this to another human, at the back of his mind he knew that it was only matter of time before Benno’s boy Toretto found himself in Sheppard’s place. Beta and Alpha would tell that it just matters of days before the boy when into his first heat circle. There is no a damn thing anyone could do to in keeping it from happening.

Few days later Todd found him in one of the room on the ground floor. Just like Sheppard had been up on the second floor. Dominic was spread naked and desperate on a table with iron shackles pinning his wrists, ankles, waist and neck. Biomechanic electrodes had been secured to his forehead and chest, and they had fitted him with the standard apparatus for specimen collection. A tube emerged from his erect penis and led to a bag partially filled with a milky white liquid; a machine at the foot of the table sent a rod pistoning slowly and steadily further back between his legs.  
  
They had not undressed him until after they'd locked him down; his jumpsuit hung in tatters around his bonds and off the side of the table. They had left his boots but removed his wrist adornments. Toretto's eyes were squeezed shut under sweat-wet hair, his face and chest flushed. As Todd watched, he twisted in his restraints and let out a groan around the tight cloth gag that left him baring his teeth in a snarl nearly worthy of a wild animal. See the chart he could see that boy had been in here few days now today was his last day.

Taking a closer look at the boy he could tell that Dominic was already showing signs of dehydration, and they had apparently not bothered sustaining him with intravenous nutrients. Dominic was not so far gone that he couldn't summon up a glare, however. Todd could hear his demand to  _get me outta this damn thing_  as clearly as if he could read the man's thoughts. Todd couldn’t not yet, he had missed the young boy, he had not had him in a while now. there were no cameras around in this place, he knew he could have little fun with the boy without be caught.

He leaned in. the boy would raise an eyebrow right about now. Todd contented himself with a sing-song lilt to his words. "In time. First, for little fun”

Creases of worry softened the glare. Excellent. But Todd enjoyed it only for a moment. The pistoning machine speeds up without warning, and Dominic's head thudded back against the table as he groaned again.  
  
It was as good an opening as any. Todd trailed the fingers of hand over the slick hair and hot skin on Dominic's chest, teasing himself and drawing Dominic's attention back to him. He let his other hand wander lower, over the metal band at Dominic's waist, down a straining thigh and inward to shadowed places.   
  
Dominic made a sound and tried to buck him off. Or—Todd chuckled—perhaps he wanted Todd to touch him where he most needed touch, frantic to find release again even though it only meant starting this cycle once more. Judging by the expression on Dominic's face, it was the former. All the better.   
  
Todd cupped Dominic's soft scrotum in his palm, relishing the strangled noise he received in response, and extended his fingertips until he found the rod as it slid in and out. They had used lubricant, at least; Dominic would be able to walk out of here when the warden ordered the guards at the door to release him.  
  
He rubbed his fingers across the slick skin stretched around the rode and rolled his palm to provide a gentle massage. He was careful to avoid Dominic's erection, in the same way, he was exploring Dominic's nipples, ribs, and shoulders without fondling the faint scar left from a fight in the yard.  
  
Dominic was struggling harder now than he had been when Todd had entered the room. It looked as though he couldn’t settle on whether to glare, grimace in disgust, or give in to the sensations bombarding him. Todd smiled. How long had he waited for the tables to turn? For how many nights, pacing the corridors of Dominic’s cell after he being marched in chains through the jailhouse or facing Dominic's smirk through the cell gates, had he yearned to have Dominic utterly under his power, to show him the humiliation and desire that arose from unwilling servitude?  
  
"You will come for me, Dominic Toretto," he said, showing his teeth in a full grin. "You have no choice. And you will know it was I who did this to you."  
  
Dominic made an aborted movement as though he were rolling his eyes when Todd suddenly moved his hand to the center of Dominic's balls and message them.  
  
Oh, yes. He remembered the taste of Dominic well. The energy flowed into him, potent with fury and recent orgasm. Todd threw his head back and growled. He barely heard Dominic's gag-muffled scream, barely felt the stiff shakes wracking Dominic's body.  
  
Only a few moments. Todd forced himself to pull away, licking his lips as though he could taste him there. His body sang with Dominic's life force.   
  
Dominic panted beneath him. He had lost little hair on his head; new wrinkles lined under his eyes and clenched hands. He looked—not beaten; it would, it seemed, take more than this to break him—but weaker. Perhaps to the point of accepting what Todd was about to do.  
  
He took a breath, savoring the last of Dominic's gift; slid his left hand up over Dominic's erection; held Dominic's rheumy gaze, and pressed down the second time.  
  
He heard Dominic's helpless groans and felt the tremors shuddering through him. They locked eyes as Todd leaned on Dominic's breastbone and worked his erection without mercy. Dominic writhed beneath Todd's hands, the metal bands, and the rod still pushing in and out of him. His face had gone bright red, his eyes and mouth wide with what might have been agony or the edge of pure pleasure.  
  
"Now," Todd commanded and squeezed.  
  
Dominic's entire body went taut, and with a shout, he arched and came into the collection tube.  
  
Todd pulled off and waited the few moments for his body to regain its equilibrium. Dominic lay limp on the table, breathing hard, his head turned to the side.   
  
"I will return you to your cell," Todd murmured, mindful of the guards who would be joining them shortly. "Although it is tempting to keep you for myself for a time first." That earned him a more characteristic glare.  
  
They an ice clip he over Dominic lips, and let the boy sick on it. At that, the doors slid open and the guards entered. Todd stepped back to allow them to work. The guards trained their stunners on Dominic while the leader worked to free his prisoner of the various instruments attached to him. Dominic narrowed his eyes at Todd, only pausing to wince when the tube came out.  
  
Todd inclined his head, unconcerned with the implied threat. Dominic might have been embarrassed, but he must also have understood that Todd had just saved his life. When the restraints were unlocked, Dominic swung into a sitting position and shook off the shreds of his uniform, still glaring.   
  
Todd smiled to himself. Now that they had this between them, he did so look forward to the next time, give the boy new jumpsuit, Todd marched him back into his cell in the jailhouse.


	7. The Warden is owned

Benno's not going to break. Not this time, not ever. He's stronger than that. Better than that. But O’Conner's cock inside him is pushing him so hard he can't stand it. He's so close, so fucking close.  
  
"Please," he grates out. "Brian,  _please._ "  
  
O’Conner shoves into him hard and holds him like that, arching above him with a smile behind his eyes. "Sorry, sir," he says, and he's enjoying this, the bastard. "Not this time."  
  
"Crap," Benno whispers because he knows it's the asking that made O’Conner say no. Benno knows better. He really does. He just slipped up, there.  
  
"You can put your feet down if you want," O’Conner says, which is taking pity on him, so Benno does. He slides his heels down to the bed, relaxing his abs and his knees, while O’Conner shoves in again.   
  
It's not as hard to hold himself off in this position. O’Conner's cock still feels huge, but he's not hitting Benno's prostate anymore, and it's a relief, even as each stroke still pounds into him. Benno fists his hands in the sheets. He can manage, like this. He won't come.  
  
"You look so hot, sir," O’Conner says, ramming him again. "All spread out like that for me. You could take this all night, couldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Benno says, because that's the right answer, and he can say it now. "Can take as much as you want to give me."  
  
"That's much better," O’Conner says and pulls out. "Flip over, Benno. Ass in the air. You can hold your balls if you need to."  
  
Benno rolls over and sticks his ass up. He's doing better but he's still close, so he wraps his right hand around his balls and tugs them down as O’Conner enters him. It helps a little.   
  
His asshole has taken a lot already, so he has to suppress a groan as O’Conner slides in. O’Conner knees his thighs apart and takes him deep, and Benno squeezes his balls harder, hard enough to hurt. He's going to be aching in the morning, but O’Conner told him not to come. If he's lucky, he'll get his chance tomorrow.   
  
"Be good for me," O’Conner says, shoving in again, hard. "Make me come."  
  
That's Benno's cue, and he lifts up as O’Conner pulls out, squeezing his ass muscles tight as O’Conner's cockhead slides through the outer ring.   
  
"Fuck," O’Conner says. "Yeah, baby. Like that." He pushes in and Benno clenches again, over and over, in time to O’Conner's thrusts. Benno's good at this. O’Conner has trained him well, and in a matter of minutes O’Conner is gasping with every shove.  
  
"Gonna fill you," he says. "Gonna fill you so fully." And then he gives the hardest thrust yet and his hands clamp down on Benno's hips and Benno feels him come, hot and pulsing inside.  
  
It goes on for a long time, longer than usual even, but finally, O’Conner pulls out with a little sigh. "You're so fucking pretty like that, sir," he says, and Benno goes hot all the way down his chest. "Roll back over."  
  
Benno does what he says and looks up at O’Conner's face. O’Conner's looking pleased with himself as he surveys Benno's body, and Benno can imagine how he must look, his hole all red and swollen, his cock still hard and desperate.  
  
"So pretty," O’Conner says, and strokes Benno's hole with one finger. "Too bad I can't fuck you all night."  
  
Benno can't help it: his cock twitches at the thought, and O’Conner laughs.   
  
"One of these days, I'm going to fuck you for hours," he says and pushes his finger inside Benno's hole. Benno clenches around him, rocking his hips, and O’Conner laughs again. "You'd love that, wouldn't you?"  
  
"Yeah," Benno says, and the most humiliating thing about it is how it's totally true.  
  
"One of these days," O’Conner promises, and pulls his finger out. Benno can't help himself; he whines a little in his throat when it's gone, because for a minute there he'd thought O’Conner was going to take pity on him. well we better get ya back to your quarters."  
  
Benno knows what that means, so he gets up slowly and bends over to pick up his pants. But when he tries to straighten, he feels a hand on his back.  
  
"Wait," O’Conner says. "I just got an idea. Something I think you're going to like. You can go ahead and get in your clothes, but don't pull your pants up."  
  
"Okay," Benno says, and his heart is pounding in his throat as he does what O’Conner says while O’Conner goes and digs in a box underneath the bed. No one know how he got it in the jailhouse but Benno know he has contacts far higher than any inmate should, once he had made a mistakes of looking into it, a mistake he would not be making again, the Alpha was dangerous to his health, he could make or break Benno and he knew it too. Benno feels pretty awkward lacing his boots with his pants around his knees, but when O’Conner stands up, he's holding a butt plug. A big one, with a wide bulb and a narrow, elongated base, the kind meant to fit snugly in the cleft of your ass.  
  
"Bend over, sir," O’Conner says, and Benno feels himself flush again, but he does it, and the next thing he feels is the plug against him. There's no lube on it, but O’Conner didn't let him clean up, so his ass is still full of spunk, and when O’Conner gives it a good shove, the plug slides into him. There's a spark of pain as the widest part pushes through, and then Benno's incredibly full and his cock is so hard he's pretty sure it's going to fountain if anything touches it.  
  
"Now, remember," O’Conner says, "you're not allowed to come," and Benno swallows the  _fuck_  that wants to come out of his mouth.   
  
"Need. A minute," he manages, and O’Conner puts a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Take five if you have to," O’Conner says, so Benno does.  
  
He's still hard enough to hang a towel on five minutes later, but he's not going to rocket off, so he carefully pulls up his boxers and his pants and fastens up the fly. His cock is tenting his pants pretty badly, but O’Conner doesn't say a word, just leads the way to the door and out to the corridor.  
  
It's only when he starts to walk that Benno realizes just how big the plug inside him is, and how full he is of O’Conner's spunk. He can feel the thing shifting inside him, sliding side to side, pressing against his prostate with every step, and just like that he's on the edge again. He has to stop at the end of O’Conner's hallway, bracing himself against the wall and counting down from a hundred by threes.  
  
"C'mon, sir. You can do it." the inmates all watch even his little boy Toretto he watching on, guards and inmates like would know that O’Conner owned my ass.  
  
"I'm good," Benno says, straightening, and when O’Conner says, "You know, you really are," he flushes all over again.  
  
"Oh, hello, Sir. Brian," Todd says, with a nod to each of them.   
  
"Evening," Benno manages, and carefully slides a hand into his right pocket. He doesn't touch his cock, but his hand kind of disguises the tent, a little.  
  
"You heading down for the midnight chess tournament in the mess?" O’Conner asks Todd like he wants to have a conversation, and Benno barely suppresses a groan.  
  
"Yes," Todd says, "yes, I am. You two should join us." His eyes settle on Benno. "I have heard, Warden, that you possess a certain amount of skill."  
  
Benno waits for a moment, his heart pounding in his chest, but O’Conner says, "'Fraid I can't make it tonight. Sorry, Todd."  
  
Benno can feel his shoulders slump in relief because he can't even imagine trying to play chess like this. He'd be laughed out of the mess after three moves. "Maybe some other time," he drawls, and Todd nods.  
  
"Yes, yes. Now if you will excuse me," and steps in through the gate that lead to the lefts.  
  
"Have fun," Benno says as the doors close, and then he can feel O’Conner's hand on his ass, steering him toward his quarters.  
  
They make it inside without further incident and O’Conner palms the door closed. "Strip," he says, so Benno does. His cock is still ramrodding hard, dark and wanting, and it points toward O’Conner like it's saying all the needy words Benno's holding back inside.  
  
"Very nice," O’Conner says. "Now go brush your teeth."  
  
Benno's hyper aware of the plug in his ass as he goes through the motions of brushing and flossing. Taking a piss is next to impossible, but he finally manages it. When he comes back out, O’Conner's leaning against the wall by his bed, his face still warm and amused.  
  
"You know, it's funny, sir," O’Conner says. "I never would have pictured you like this. Before we started all this, I mean."  
  
That might not exactly be permission to speak, but Benno figures he's earned a little leeway tonight. "Oh, I've got hidden depths," he says.  
  
"That you do," O’Conner says and pats the bed where he's pulled the covers down. "You're pretty damn amazing. I hope you know that."  
  
The words warm Benno all the way to his core, and he doesn't even mind all that much when O’Conner pulls the sheet and blanket up over him.  
  
"Sleep well," O’Conner says and bends to kiss him on the mouth, slow and sweet with a lot of tongue.  
  
"See you tomorrow?" Benno can't help asking.  
  
"Bright and early," O’Conner says. He pats Benno's shoulder through the blanket. "Oh, and Benno? Don't forget: you're still not allowed to come."  
  
Benno doesn't manage to say "Good night," but O’Conner doesn't seem to mind. O’Conner throws him one more wicked glance before heading out the door, leaving Benno alone -- hard and desperate and plugged -- in his bed.  
  
O’Conner told him to sleep, so Benno tries, and he succeeds intermittently. He keeps thinking his ass will adjust to the plug and he'll be able to ignore it, but it's too big for that, and every time he shifts, he shudders. But he can't stay hard forever, and somewhere after three, he finds a position that isn't utterly impossible and drifts off.  


Next morning he wakes to a hand on his inner thigh, sliding up towards his balls. Benno cracks open his eyes to see O’Conner bending over him, and there's a sudden pressure inside his ass as O’Conner touches the plug.  
  
"Amazing," O’Conner says. "I can't believe you left it in. You really didn't come?"  
  
"You told me not to," Benno says, because that says everything, and the next thing he knows, O’Conner is kissing him again.   
  
Kissing isn't really something they do a lot of, but O’Conner's really into it, and Benno takes his tongue in greedily. Benno's already hard, but he can feel last night's desperation building again, all from the press of O’Conner's mouth against his.  
  
"Gonna fuck you," O’Conner says. "So hard you see stars."  
  
Benno tilts his hips helpfully and O’Conner sits up and takes hold of the plug. It's pretty firmly stuck in there, but O’Conner tugs steadily, and with a sharp flare of pain, it's finally out. Benno whimpers and grabs his legs, spreading for O’Conner shamelessly, and O’Conner lines his cock up, braces himself on one arm, and slides in.  
  
It hurts, but not as much as Benno was expecting, so Benno takes a firm grip on his balls. He needs some sort of distraction, something to hold himself off until O’Conner says he can come. But O’Conner's hand closes over Benno's and eases his fingers away.  
  
"It's okay," O’Conner said. "Really, sir. You can come whenever you want." And he starts to move.  
  
Benno throws his head back and takes it, takes every burning stroke. There's nothing to stop him now, nothing to hold him back, but he lasts as long as he can, letting the sensation wash over him, concentrating on the sound of O’Conner's breathing and the rhythm of his thrusts until he finally senses that O’Conner's getting close.   
  
"So. Fucking. Amazing," O’Conner says, and pulls Benno's legs up over his shoulders to take him deeper still, and that's when Benno loses it. A sound tears out of his chest like a sob, and the pleasure rips through him, so strong he can't see, can't hear, can't do anything but feel the come pouring out of him. He's dimly aware that O’Conner's still fucking him, but it's like nothing he's ever felt before, a rip current, a tidal wave, and he's still making noises, incoherent sobs that only slowly turn into words.  
  
"O’Conner," he hears his voice say. "God, O’Conner, I..."  
  
"Shhhh," O’Conner says, and Benno feels him jerk and shudder and knows he's coming, too. "It's okay, Benno. It's okay."  
  
O’Conner's cock is still twitching inside him when he opens his eyes, and Benno's covered in spunk, drenched from his chin to his dick. "Fuck," Benno says. "That was..."  
  
"I know," O’Conner says, and gently lowers Benno's legs before leaning in to kiss his forehead one more time. "Believe me, Benno. I know."  
  
There's nothing more to say, so Benno closes his eyes again and just lies there with O’Conner on top of him. In a minute or two O’Conner's cock will go soft and slip out, and there's a world out there, a real world, with crises and responsibilities and imamates, a world where O’Conner's not his and O’Conner has to do what he says rather than the other way around. But he doesn't have to go there, not just yet. O’Conner's still inside him. He can fly a little longer.


	8. Broken

Dominic was call in to Warden office, what he did not expect was the Lawyer of these men that Gang raped him to be there. he did not like the look on Warden face he was been blackmailed. The Warden was clearly bothered by the threats. "I find your demands to be unreasonable. I do not like having my arm twisted."  
  
"No one is twisting your arm, Benno. You are a free individual. You run thing around here and you make your own decisions."  
  
"I am very reluctant to give you any time with this inmate. He is my personal property and I do not want him damaged. You know as well as I that you have a reputation of abusing the men you bed."  
  
Smiling, the man responded, "What can I say, I'm a vigorous, demanding lover. One hour, Benno."  
  
Clearly frustrated but out of options, the Warden said, "Very well. But I'll be listening and timing you. Return him in one piece, undamaged. Do you hear me?" he said in a threatening tone.  
  
"But of course. Come now my pretty," he instructed Dominic. "Which bed may I use, Benno? And I'll need some rope." The last comment made Dominic shudder with fear. He had no alternative but to do as instructed so he followed the two men into through the door that leads into a hidden bedroom. The Warden disappeared momentarily but returned with the requested rope. "Put him on the bed and tie his arms to the bedposts, please," he instructed the Warden as he disrobed.  
  
Dominic reluctantly went to the bed, laid down, and allowed the Warden to secure his arms to the two bedposts. The Warden reluctantly left the room and closed the door. For the first time, Dominic noticed that the man was a solid wall of muscle. He was a good-looking man, and not as soft as Dominic had originally thought. As his eyes drifted downward however his breathe caught when he noticed the man's dick – it was huge, and still lengthening.  
  
The man stood by the bed, stroking Dominic's hair and directly his lips to the man's dick. The dick was shoved into Dominic's mouth and throat and held in place until Dominic started to choke from lack of air. The dick was withdrawn only to be shoved immediately back in and once again held in place. This pattern repeated until Dominic started to feel light headed from his inability to breathe.   
  
When the man stepped away, Dominic gasped in lungs full of air. His head dropped back to the pillow. He looked down when he felt the mattress shift. The man was crawling between Dominic's legs. His erection was truly frightening. Dominic was seriously scared, not knowing what he was going to do. There was no way that that dick was going to fit inside his ass.  
  
Dominic's legs were lifted into the air and he was bent in half. Unlubricated fingers were shoved roughly into his ass, causing Dominic to tense, involuntarily tightening the muscles in his ass.  
  
The fingers were withdrawn; he felt something he assumed was lubricant being spread over his ass. What followed was the most painful experience of Dominic's life. The man showed no mercy. With no preparation, he shoved his thick trunk-like penis into Dominic's ass. Dominic felt like he was being ripped in two. Despite his attempts to be stoic and endure the experience, Dominic screamed in agony. The dick kept sinking into his ass. After about the halfway mark it became more difficult. The dick head struck something inside Dominic that was the absolute opposite of the pleasure his prostate provided. Dominic writhed, pulling uselessly at his restraints.  
  
The man stopped his insertion and looked down at Dominic. "Quiet now. Don't make me gag you."  
  
Dominic attempted to comply but as the man attempted to shove more of his erection into Dominic's ass it was nearly impossible. Dominic threw his head back and grimaced. He was in such pain that his vision went white with bright points of light where objects should be. If only he could have passed out, he thought, he could have endured the rape, but unfortunately he remained conscious.   
  
Whether or not the entire thing was shoved into him, the dick was withdrawn before being immediately slammed back into Dominic. Dominic bit his lip, trying to avoid screaming. Each stroke was agony. He was stretched beyond his limit. On each stroke the head of the man's dick painfully struck something, causing Dominic to writhe and thrash. Tears streaked down Dominic's face. The man clearly enjoyed this and continued his assault on Dominic's ass.  
  
Time was lost to Dominic. He couldn't have told if the man had been on top of him for a minute or for an hour. All he knew was that he was thankful when the man shoved in one last time and clearly exploded inside Dominic's ass. With his penis still mostly engorged, he abruptly pulled it from Dominic's ass, causing yet another gasp of shock from Dominic. The man found a towel, cleaned himself off, dressed and left without a word.  
  
Dominic's legs dropped back to the bed. He wanted nothing more than to pull inside himself and block out the world. Moments later the Warden returned to the room and untied Dominic's hands. When he was freed, Dominic rolled to his side and pulled into a fetal position. The Warden gasped when he saw Dominic bleeding. The sheets were bloody as well.   
  
"What have I done?" he whispered. He reached out a hand to Dominic's arm. Dominic shrank back involuntarily, tears continuing to roll down his cheeks. The Warden left the room, returning a moment later with the man who had bathed him a few days earlier. Together they raised Dominic from the bed and led him to the bathtub. Water filled the tub and Dominic was allowed to soak for a few moments. The man then apologized but told Dominic that it was important to examine him to see what damage had been done.  
  
Dominic cringed but complied. He rose to standing. The man was as gentle as possible, but still Dominic screamed when the man probed his ass. Reacting to the pain he jumped forward, falling from the tub and crashing into the wall. The Warden came running into the room and helped the man get Dominic back to the tub. Dominic noticed as they set him down that the water was now red. He realized that the red was his blood.   
  
Together they rinsed Dominic and moved him to a bed, packing towels between his legs. Dominic returned to the fetal position he had been in earlier. He had stopped crying but spoke not a word. The Warden touched his arm – at least this time Dominic did not pull away.  
  
The Warden pulled a blanket over Dominic, darkened the room and stepped outside, leaving the door open. Dominic could hear the Warden speaking with someone, he assumed it was the man who had bathed him. "He's torn up really bad," the man said.  
  
"I know. I never should have let that son of a bitch touch him. Will the bleeding stop on its own?"  
  
"Your guess is good as mine. I think we should watch him closely for the next few hours, change the towels and see what happens. I hope the bleeding will stop."  
  
"Agreed." Dominic drifted off at that point, falling into a sound sleep. The next thing he saw was the face of the old man leaning over him. "You ok, boy?"  
  
"No," Dominic answered. "Hurt bad." He tried not to move, remaining curled up on his side. He closed his eyes and tried to focus on anything to take his mind off the throbbing in his ass. The man went away but came back with a cup of tea. Dominic reached out a hand and took a sip, amazed that his hand was shaking. He set the tea cup on the bedside table and then pulled up a chair and sat beside Dominic. He took his hand and gently stroked it, humming quietly a tune that Dominic had never heard. The tune was soft and melodic and helped him to escape the pain momentarily.  
  
When Dominic next awoke it was to find the Warden changing the towels that were between his legs. "Good, the bleeding has stopped. Thanks the Gods," he muttered.  
  
Over the following week, Dominic slowly recovered his strength and energy. He was apprehensive about everything, constantly on his guard. He returned to the kitchen and helped the old man with the daily meals. The Warden noticed, though, that Dominic did not speak a single word, but went about his work silently from that point forward.   
  
A few months later, Dominic was awakened in his sleeping space in the storage room – the Warden had stopped chaining him up right after he was raped. "You're on your own in the kitchen."  
  
Dominic stared at him but did not utter a word. The Warden left. Dominic rose and started his morning work. He could only assume that the old man had died during the night. Dominic would miss him. He didn't know his name. In fact, Dominic didn't even know the old man’s name. Dominic didn't even know where he slept at night. He set down the knife he was using the cut a vegetable root and walked toward a door he thought led to the old man's room. Pushing the door open he saw a bed. The old man lay in the bed, clearly dead. Dominic inched toward him, gently taking one of his hands and stroking it momentarily. "Thank you," he whispered. "Rest well."  
  
He left the room and returned to his work. He ignored the men who came in soon after to remove the body. Dominic never knew what they did with the old man. He could only hope that he was given a decent burial. He would live on in his memories.  
  
Days ran together. Dominic had more work than before since he was on his own now. In point of fact, thought, the old man had been unable to do much work for the last few weeks. Dominic had carried the load for both of them so this was really not that much different than before.  
  
Like the work in the fields, his work in the kitchens was repetitive. One day ran into another. It was hard to look back and differentiate one day from another. The only thing that had changed since he was raped was that the Warden had not touched him sexually since the rape, and Dominic had not spoken to anyone unless absolutely necessary.  
  
As the weeks passed Dominic started to harvest vegetables from the garden, adding them to the daily menu he prepared for the Warden and the inmates and Guards. He never received any complaints about his cooking which he took as a positive sign.  
  
Weeks turned into months Dominic lost all track of time and thought nothing of life outside Jailhouse. He kept his head down, performed his duties, and stayed out of sight.


	9. Find a friend

Dominic stumbled out of the Restroom, praying that he wouldn't meet anyone on his way back to his cell. His hair had to be a mess, even if most people wouldn't be able to tell the difference, his lips felt swollen and red, his t-shirt was a sweaty mess under his jumpsuit blouse and he was intensely aware of his still hard erection and the come and lube that was slowly but surely leaking out of his ass. He was just grateful he was wearing his black jumpsuit pants and not anything it would show through.  
  
Even so, he reeked of sex, both literally and figuratively, and no one who saw him would have any reason to wonder what he'd been up to. They'd  _know_. Hell, they just had to look at the stupid grin he didn't seem able to wipe off his face to know that here came a man that had just been spectacularly laid.  
  
His ass was aching in a way it hadn't in months. He'd forgotten how amazing a good hard fuck could feel.  
  
Who would have thought that new Guard O'Conner could fuck like that? And he'd promised to be on the Alpha's beck and call for the next three months, letting him use him as he pleased. Dominic shivered, thinking about the Alpha's thick cock and the way it had felt taking it.  
  
But what the fuck was he supposed to tell Warden? He never believes that O’Conner just decided to help them out of the goodness of his heart. He had to bite his lip to keep in the hysterical laughter that threatened to spill out when he thought about it.  _Teyla would be so proud_ , he thought.  _He always knew I could be a trader_. And what a trade it had been. It was a shame he could never tell anyone about it.  
  
He'd had no idea what O'Conner wanted when he summoned him, and when the Guard had told him, Dominic had thought he was just fucking with him.  
  
"I can take care of the Warden and all the guards for you," he'd said.   
  
"I keep you alive to see the outside," he'd said.  
  
"You have a pretty mouth," he'd said.  
  
"A tight ass too," he'd said.  
  
Dominic hadn't said anything, but he didn't resist when O’Conner pushed him down on his knees, and when he unzipped his uniform pants and touched his dick to Dominic's mouth, he'd sucked it hungrily, not caring that it showed O’Conner just how much he wanted it. The Alpha mumbled something about always knowing what a cocksucker Dominic was, and then he grabbed Dominic's hair and fucked his mouth, and Dominic closed his eyes and just took it, letting the Alpha use him the way they both wanted.  
  
He'd chased after the cock when O’Conner pulled it out of his mouth, missing the way it was bruising his throat already, and the Alpha had laughed at him and told him to bend over the sink.   
  
"Yes Sir," Dominic had rasped out, his voice shot to hell, and he'd saluted O’Conner crisply, the way he never did.  
  
The Alpha opened his belt and pulled down his pants, and then Dominic had felt his saliva wet cock against his asshole.  
  
"I know you can take it," O’Conner said. "Probably jerk off with your fingers up your ass every night, don't you," and it was true, but Dominic wasn't going to tell him that. O’Conner hadn't waited for him to answer anyway. He just pushed in, his thick cock stretching Dominic to the limit.  
  
He fucked Dominic hard, no niceties about it, taking what he wanted without thinking about Dominic's pleasure at all, and Dominic was harder than he'd been in ages because of it.   
  
"Don't come," O’Conner had said conversationally, "not unless you want me to take my belt to your ass," and maybe Dominic wanted that, but he knew he couldn't have it, not with five hours of meetings with the Warden scheduled first thing in the morning.  
  
O’Conner noticed. "Tomorrow then, and maybe if you're good I'll even let you come."  
  
All the while, he kept up a steady deep fucking. Dominic already knew he'd have to cancel jogging with Ronon tomorrow morning as it was, and he was wondering if he'd be able to walk  _at all_  before the Alpha finally came, emptying himself inside Dominic's ass with a satisfied groan.   
  
"A pleasure doing business with you, Toretto," he'd said, and then he'd pulled up Dominic's pants and pushed him out into the hallway, wham, bam, thank you ma'am, and here Dominic was, hoping no one would notice him surreptitiously fastening his belt and doing the walk of shame back to his cell.   
  
He was looking forward to tomorrow already.


	10. one more guard to control

They've been fighting again, Todd and O’Conner, in that cold way that they fight when the fight's professional- clipped off sentences, crossed arms, overly sarcastic use of titles. Todd knows Benno's fed up with the two of them, but he's not backing down, not this time. He's going to do what's best for the everyone manly himself; it's not his fault that O’Conner doesn't know what that is.

They're an hour into an increasingly tense, very public discussion when O’Conner sighs, pinching the bridge of his nose in the universal sign for "this is getting old, shit."

"Something wrong, Officer?" Todd says, and he knows he sounds a little snide, but he doesn't really care.

O’Conner doesn't take the bait. "We'll go ahead with the mission as scheduled," he says tightly, "but they're not leaving without taking no less than three guards with them, and I want check-ins every half-hour."

It's not what Todd wants to hear, but it's close enough that he's willing to compromise. "Then we'll leave at 0900 as planned." He hops off the desk he's been perched on. "If you'll excuse me?"

"Of course," O’Conner says, standing and collecting his dossier, clearly as anxious to get the hell out of there as Todd is.

As they pass on their way out, O’Conner reaches out and taps his chest one time, a move so quick and light that someone would have to be watching carefully to catch it. That's all he has to do, and, instantly, Todd is flushed with embarrassment, his skin going hot and tight.

Nobody needs to know that O’Conner's hit the exact center of the ring that passes through Todd's left nipple.

Suddenly, all Todd can think about is that day, the day O’Conner took him down and made him do it. He didn't do it off site, where it would have been relatively safe and totally private- oh no, not O’Conner. O’Conner took him to a place in Colorado Springs, a place with enough questionable leather goods on the walls that Todd knew exactly what he was in for.

The piercer didn't bat an eye when he made Todd kneel and strip before getting up on the table. She didn't even look at Todd's face at all, addressing all her questions to O’Conner; it was clear that the only say Todd got in the entire matter was signing the release form.

There were people in the store, and Todd could see them looking, peering curiously in as the piercer prepared her tools. He knew they could hear, too, the loud, embarrassing noise he made as the pain lanced through him. But what mattered, more than the pain and the humiliation, was O’Conner's hand, tight around his wrist, keeping him grounded as he marked Todd as his own.

Todd wants badly to turn around and look at the smug, proprietary expression on O’Conner's face, but he keeps walking. If he's careful, nobody ever has to find out that there's anything going on between them at all. If he's very careful, nobody ever has to find out how much he  _loves_  it.

 


	11. Warden is O'Conner girl

The skirt isn't as bad as it could be; it's short enough to be interesting but long enough to be demure. There's a spaghetti-strap thing that goes with it, but on a hunch, he takes O’Conner's shirt off the hanger and puts it on. It looks good; it's just big enough that it really does look like he's wearing Daddy's clothes.

He keeps his makeup light and leaves his high heels in the bathroom; there are a time and place to look like a cheap slut, but this isn't really it. Benno takes a long look at himself in the mirror. His heart is racing and his palms feel sweaty, but he likes what he sees.

He takes a second before opening the bathroom door to wonder just what the fuck he thinks he's doing. There's this nagging voice in his head that says he should just go, but it's getting easier not to listen to it. That's the scariest part, that he doesn't  _want_  to fight it, that he'll do exactly everything that's asked of him and that O’Conner  _knows_. He opens the door.

O’Conner is on the bed, sitting up against the headboard, still in his undershirt and slacks. He's reading something, probably one of those Tom Clancy knock-offs that he finds hilarious. He smiles in that particular way of his, part dirty and part conspiratorial, the one that makes Benno's stomach drop a little. "Come to bed, sweetheart," he says, putting his book aside on the nightstand.

O’Conner spreads his legs a little, and Benno climbs up onto the bed between them. "Give me a kiss, baby," he says, reaching out to rake his fingers gently through Benno's hair; it's so worth not wearing a wig just for that gesture.

"Yes, Daddy," Benno says, leaning carefully over him to peck him on the lips; when he goes to move away, O’Conner grabs him hard around his bicep, keeping him in place so that he can kiss him harder, his tongue invading Benno's mouth. O’Conner lets him go, and Benno sits back, waiting for further instructions.

O’Conner looks him up and down; he seems satisfied with what he sees. "Now, what does my baby girl want tonight?"

Benno is thrown by the question; he's used to not getting a choice in these things, just doing whatever he's told to do. "I want-" he starts, but he doesn't know how that sentence ends; he's going about this all wrong. "May I suck you, Daddy?"

"And why should I let you do that?" he coaches.

This part Benno knows the answer to. "I'm a good cocksucker," he says, and he only stutters a little, "and I want to make my Daddy happy."

O’Conner tussles his hair again. "My girl is the best little cocksucker," he praises, and Benno goes red. "Come here and do it, then."

Benno gets himself into position; he unzips O’Conner's pants, taking out his cock. It's already hard and ready for him, and Benno drags his tongue up the underside, one long lick from base to tip. Before O’Conner can caution him not to screw around with it, Benno takes a breath and lowers his mouth onto O’Conner's dick, pushing it in until he can't take any more. He leads up to a little and tries to get more in, going as deep as he can and a little farther until he has to stop and pull back. He starts moving his head, bobbing up and down.

"Look at me," O’Conner says sharply, and it's hard to keep his concentration and still look up, but Benno manages. "That's right, honey. Suck Daddy's cock."

It's everything Benno can do not to reach up under his skirt and stroke himself. His panties are too tight around his aching erection, and this is just too good. His Daddy's cock feels good and heavy and right in his mouth; he wishes he could just stay here and do this for hours and hours until his jaw ached and his throat was raw.

He knows O’Conner's close when he grabs onto the back of Benno's head, keeping him in place. Benno tries to breathe through his nose and keep sucking; O’Conner lets out a low groan, and Benno gets rewarded for his efforts with a mouth full of come. He swallows it all down, trying to get every drop; Daddy won't like it if he's messy about it.

O’Conner finally pulls him away, his cock sliding out of Benno's mouth and smearing what remains of his lipstick. Benno tucks him back into his pants, zipping him up carefully. That done, O’Conner pulls him forward, wrapping him up in his arms and kissing him soundly. "That's my good girl," he says, stroking Benno's hair.

"Good enough to get a present?" Benno pushes.

O’Conner laughs, smacking him on the ass through his skirt. "Pull down your panties and turn around."

It's hard to wiggle out of them with his dick in the way, but soon enough they're down around his knees. He shuffles around so that he's facing away, and O’Conner takes the opportunity to flip his skirt up, running his hand over Benno's ass. "Hands and knees, baby."

Benno gets himself into position, trying not to seem too anxious to get off. He jumps as O’Conner hits him again, harder this time. He does it a few more times, and Benno hangs his head and wiggles his ass a little, begging silently. O’Conner obliges, spanking him until his ass feels warm, every swat going straight through him and to his cock.

"Such a good girl," O’Conner says, finally wrapping his hand around Benno's cock, stroking it slowly, too slowly. "What do we say?"

Benno has to shut his eyes to get the words out. "Thank you, Daddy."

"Thank you for what?"

"Thank you for letting me suck your cock."

"And?"

O’Conner hits him again before he can speak, a reminder. "Thank you for spanking me."

"Very good," O’Conner says, working his fingers faster. Benno wants to come so badly that his whole body is tensed up, waiting for it. "You know what to say when you want something," O’Conner prompts as if he can feel how desperate Benno is.

"Please, Daddy," Benno says, and the words come out like a sob. "Please let me come. I've been such a good girl, please,  _please_ -"

"Shh," O’Conner says, stroking his back, gentling him even as he's working Benno's dick fast and hard. "Come on, baby. Come for Daddy."

Benno gasps as he comes; the feeling hits him like a truck, and it's all he can do to keep from collapsing forward onto the bed. O’Conner keeps stroking him, taking him all the way through it, milking him for every last drop.

Benno's not even really there when O’Conner wraps his arms around him, pulling him back so he's pressed up against O’Conner's chest. "Such a good girl," he says, wiping away the tears that he didn't even know he was crying. "Daddy's sweet little girl."

Benno snuggles up against his Daddy and lets the tears come.

 


	12. surprise for O'Conner

Dominic had found himself been cleaned and in a lace panty, he was marched into O’Conner living quarters. He has been waiting for the Guard to return from his shift. Todd had got him the lace panties to help him surprise O’Conner and hopefully help mega win the Alpha over has a mate. "Wh...." Brian can't process what he is seeing. It makes no sense.  
  
He's in my room. Okay. That makes sense. And it explains why Dom is lying on the bed. But it doesn't explain...  _that_! _Those..._ Toretto is wearing...Okay, they're black. Toretto often wears black. Black is good. Toretto looks good in black. Toretto looks good in anything though. But in black... lace....   
  
Brian waves his arms. "Why are you wearing lace panties?"  
  
Toretto smiles lazily; stretches a little. Brian whimpers.  
  
"You think I don't know what you like?" Toretto asks.   
  
The little noise in the back of Brian's throat could be agreement, or it could just signify that Brian's brain is leaking out of his skull.  
  
"I know what you like," Toretto says, and he lets the tip of his tongue rest on his bottom lip, watching Brian. Then he  _rolls over_.  
  
Brian can see the cleft of Toretto's arse through the shadowy screen of black lace. He lets out one shaky breath as he takes the necessary three steps to reach the bedside, then drops to his knees.  
  
"Toretto... please..."  
  
Toretto leaf’s idly through the magazine in his hands. "Whatever you want, Brian," he says. If Brian didn't know every shade of Toretto's voice it would have sounded casual, bored even.  
  
Toretto is  _not_  fucking bored. Toretto is wound as tight as a drum. Something inside Brian eases. Toretto is doing this for him, and he is nervous about it.  
  
"You're gorgeous," Brian tells him. "You are abso-fuckin-lutely gorgeous."  
  
Toretto looks over his shoulder, grinning delightedly. "You've been hanging around with the Australians again," he accuses.  
  
"Yeah," Brian breathes. "Yeah.  _Toretto._ " He reaches one shaking hand out to pass caressingly over the smooth curve of Toretto's back until at last his palm encounters the soft scratchiness of lace.  
  
"Ah..." Brian closes his eyes, lightly tracing over the curves of Toretto's delectable ass with his right hand. He wants... god, he wants it all.  
  
He stands up, shucking off his shoes and pants with feverish haste, aiming for the moment when at last he straddles Toretto's legs, both hands cupping and squeezing the perfect globes of Toretto's buttocks.  
  
"Easy, Brian," Toretto drawls, but he is breathless, his eyes bright as he peers over his shoulder, and Brian stretches out over his back to kiss him, hot and demanding.  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Toretto laughs. He spreads his legs, pushing them out against Brian's straddling knees and Brian takes the hint and moves to kneel between Toretto's thighs. He slides a finger under the elastic of one leg and lets it snap softly back into place again. Toretto's hips wiggle impatiently from side to side.  
  
"I've been waiting here for you for an  _hour_  he complains and Brian slides his whole palm under the elastic to rub soothingly, his hand sandwiched between the silky skin on the palm and lace rubbing insistently against the back of it. His thumb dips into the enticing cleft, so close, and finds slick.   
  
Brian chokes. "Oh, My God!"  
  
"Told you I'd been waiting a while," Toretto says smugly. And then Brian has to bite him, has to push the elastic out of the way and lay one solid bite into that smug, perfect cheek. The lace against his hands and cheek is  _perfect_  as he nibbles and licks and he can smell Toretto, and slick and something which must have come with the panties... God the  _panties_... which Guard would have got him these.  
  
"You shouldn't have," he mutters, nose pushed into soft-firm gluteus muscle. Toretto just hmmm quietly, jiggling a little impatiently against his face and hands. If Benno knew...  
  
"Get on with it," Toretto demands breathlessly. "Shall I draw you a diagram, genius?"  
  
Brian wants to protest that he will take his own sweet time but the words still in his throat. Toretto takes one, two, three fingers easy as that and Brian can't take it slow anymore. He should blow Toretto or finger him or... he should do anything but what he is going to do, which is slide home as fast and as hard as possible.  
  
"Up!" he commands, tugging, and Toretto huffs a laugh as he rises instantly onto his hands and knees, bracing barely in time as Brian pulls the panties roughly to the left and slides inside in one brutal movement. Even slicked and ready as he is, Toretto gasps, but his head is thrown back towards Brian, meaning 'yes', not dropping low as it would if he needed more time.  
  
Brian doesn't wait. His left-hand cups lace and his right grips skin, interrupted only by the strained twist of lace where the panties are still holding onto their structural integrity, as he pulls back and rams home again, need burning like a fever. Toretto lets out a gasp that has nothing of pain or negation about it and Brian lets go, taking what he wants, what Toretto offers.  
  
He comes with his face buried in Toretto's shoulder, babbling god-knows-what until silence overtakes him with the sheet lightning of orgasm. it was one of the many nights O'Conner and Toretto spend together from that night to the day he was finally free of Lompoc, Todd, Benno and even O'Conner when he walks out of that gate tomorrow has a free man he would not look back.


	13. Miss DSS Agent

"Sit here," the servant tells Michael Stasiak, indicating a wooden bench piled with pillows and cushions. Michael Stasiak sits, and he  _tries_  to look stoic and forbidding, but he can't help himself; after he's left alone in the room for a minute, he has to get up and rearrange the pillows that are all lopsided and uncomfortable underneath him.   
  
And of course, while he's fumbling with them, that's when Zizi chooses to reappear, looking richly amused at Michael Stasiak's ineptitude.  
  
Confidence, Michael Stasiak remembers. Project confidence. He straightens. "Your accommodations leave something to be desired," he says, truthfully. He couldn't care less about all the glitter and silky fabrics and incense, he's not impressed by the head shop decor. The pillows are lumpy and the bench is hard.  
  
Zizi's eyes narrow. If insults are all it takes to get the upper hand, maybe Michael Stasiak will be able to handle this after all.  
  
"Nevertheless, I beg you to accept my hospitality," says Zizi. "Please. If you will sit, I will show you that this Agent Wilkes you seek is not my Connor Rhodes, as you believe." Michael Stasiak sites, shifting around until the pillows are tolerable. Zizi snuffs the lamp.  
  
"I warn you, if you attempt any sort of underhanded maneuver, this gun will kill people just as dead in the dark," Michael Stasiak says. He's never been able to make a credible threat before in his life, but he's astounded to hear how hard his voice sounds, how convincing. If they have Wilkes, if they've had him all this time, seven long weeks... that note in his voice is the conviction. He'll fire if he has to.  
  
"Of course, Agent," says Zizi. "Please, relax. Refreshment?"  
  
"No  _thank_  you."  
  
"Very well." He can hear the smile in Zizi's voice. He draws aside a tapestry; there's a window behind it, or no, not a window, there's no glass. It's just open, like at a diner for handing food from the kitchen to the dining room. Zizi says, "I will bring my boy into the next room. You will see him in the light, you will see he is not your Agent Wilkes, we will resolve this. My Connor Rhodes is very happy here, he is nothing like the man you describe."  
  
"Just let me identify him one way or the other and we'll settle this," says Michael Stasiak. "I know your people don't recognize any rights for foreigners, but our leader negotiated with your magistrate to give us legal standing. If he is Agent Wilkes you are obligated to release him to me. We'll compensate you for whatever costs have been associated with keeping him, room and board, that sort of thing."  
  
"Nothing could compensate for the loss of my boy," says Zizi. "But it doesn't matter. He is not--"  
  
"Stop stalling, please," Michael Stasiak says, both hands on his P-90, finger on the safety.  
  
"Only a moment more," says Zizi. "Please, be silent. My Connor Rhodes is shy, I try not to subject him to strangers."  
  
Michael Stasiak grits his teeth and waits as Zizi sweeps out of the room. A moment later, two silhouettes enter the next room; the lamps in there are lit but dim. Michael Stasiak sees movement on a-- table, altar, bed?-- and above it, twinned. Slowly the light increases. It's a bed, with a mirror above it. Great, the bigoted slavery planet is also the bad taste planet.  
  
More light. The man on the bed is-- Michael Stasiak's derailed from his singular sense of purpose because the man on the bed is naked. Not just naked, but  _spectacularly_  naked, a long and shapely body, lean and muscular, golden, hairless. Can't be Wilkes then, Michael Stasiak thinks reflexively, and then scowls at himself: obviously, they could have shaved him.  
  
Still, it's hard to tell, which is astonishing. Michael Stasiak could have sworn he knows Wilkes 's face as well as his own, and the man has plenty of distinctive qualities: the spiky hair, the oddly shaped, pointed ears, a slight bend in the bridge of his nose, scars from before Atlantis, before the Ancient devices that accelerate healing scarlessly and saved Wilkes from puncture wounds dotting his gut, saved Michael Stasiak from a trepanation scar on his forehead.  
  
But with the way the man is lying there and the lighting, Michael Stasiak can't see his hair, can't see his ears, and... the nakedness. It's... distracting.

And while Michael Stasiak's seen Wilkes with a tan plenty of times, he's never seen him with this kind of all-over bronzing, almost a glow... no, not a glow, that's some kind of cosmetic shimmer, artfully placed to highlight cheekbones, collarbones, pecs and abs, the tempting hairless incline down to the base of his cock. Which is hard. Oh god.  
  
"Connor Rhodes," says Zizi warmly. He strokes down the nude body.  
  
Michael Stasiak tells himself he can't just shoot Zizi. Especially since, horribly enough, he's still not sure that "Connor Rhodes" is Wilkes. This could be some other person, even someone who's here voluntarily. They know Wilkes's on this Village, they found his sub-q here, cut out and buried. But there are several towns, and the only lead pointing here is a neighbor saying that a photo of Wilkes looked like Zizi's new boy.  
  
Connor Rhodes 's eyes are shut, his face as relaxed and smooth as if he's asleep. But Wilkes doesn't look like that even in his sleep. There's always a faint line between his brows, always a hint of tension around his mouth.  
  
"My boy," Zizi says. "You came here when you had no place else to go."  
  
Michael Stasiak grimaces. The local culture disdains outsiders, refuses to recognize them as people and denies their most basic rights. They can't own anything, can't earn money, can't get protection under the law. They're also not allowed access to any communication without paying a tithe. That's how the team knows Wilkes must still be in this Village. He was nabbed by bounty Zizi with just the clothes on his back. He couldn't have paid the fee to leave this planet.  
  
"You were all alone, and lost," says Zizi. "Now that you've found us, you'll never want to leave us, will you."  
  
"No. Never."  
  
Damn it, it's not Wilkes's drawl either, the one that can stretch Michael Stasiak's name out into an expressive little tune all its own. Connor Rhodes 's voice is soft, low, even.  
  
"Of course not," says Zizi. "Open your knees and relax for me."  
  
Michael Stasiak studies the image in the mirror frantically, trying to see-- is that Wilkes's nose? It looks different. Don't his eyebrows have more of a curve to them than that? And sure, Wilkes has a full lower lip, but his mouth's not lush like that, is it? If the man would just open his eyes, Michael Stasiak's sure he could tell.  
  
Zizi's hand trails along Connor Rhodes 's thigh, dips and caresses behind his balls, and Michael Stasiak stands up mouth open, ready to end this no matter who the man is. Zizi looks straight at him, arresting him with a piercing look of warning.   
  
Standing, Michael Stasiak can see what was concealed when he was sitting: a table on the far side of the bed, a line of knives gleaming on a heap of fabric, right in Zizi's reach.   
  
Michael Stasiak's sure enough of his aim to put a bullet in Zizi without hurting the man on the bed, but not so sure he could kill Zizi in one shot. And Connor Rhodes is completely vulnerable to those knives. Zizi could lay him open with one stroke.  
  
Now that he's on his feet, Michael Stasiak can also see that the shimmer isn't the only cosmetic in play, and once he perceives that, his throat clenches up almost anaphylactic-ally; the man is Wilkes, absolutely it's Wilkes, Michael Stasiak feels stupid that he doubted it for a second.

But he can see what they did to confuse him. Wilkes's hair is longer than Michael Stasiak's ever seen it, and treated with something that makes it floppy instead of spiky. Besides shaving his body and his face so closely that there's none of Wilkes's usual stubble, they've powdered or painted him with something all over, disappearing his beard shadow, covering his scars.   
  
The paint on his face gives it new, idealized contours, creating the illusion of a straighter nose, more hollowed cheekbones. His mouth is painted dark and glossy, making his lips look almost swollen.  
  
What would his partner O’Conner do, if he were the one in Michael Stasiak's place? He wouldn't just stand here letting his teammate get molested. Michael Stasiak clicks off his safety, willing to chance it.  
  
Zizi's hand moves, and Wilkes gives a soft pained cry.  
  
Michael Stasiak clicks his safety back on and lifts his hands away, showing Zizi his palms. Zizi lifts his hands as well.   
  
Michael Stasiak sinks slowly onto the bench again, grasping his gun and watching; Zizi doesn't react.   
  
He can't understand the point of this. Obviously, Zizi hoped to disguise Wilkes with makeup and lights and... distractions, and pass him off as some random houseboy to get Michael Stasiak to leave.  
  
But he knows now that Michael Stasiak isn't fooled, and he knows Michael Stasiak is armed. Zizi can't stand there threatening Wilkes forever, and he knows that if he moves to carry out any of those threats, Michael Stasiak will shoot him.   
  
Zizi doesn't seem to want to hurt Wilkes, certainly doesn't seem to want to die himself. He must see that ultimately there's no other way out of this situation but to release Wilkes into Michael Stasiak's custody.  
  
But Zizi just strokes Wilkes again as if he has all the time in the world, and Wilkes stretches languorously under his hand. He's obviously drugged, that was the other thing that threw Michael Stasiak off: Wilkes is sedated to such complacency that all his little worry lines and subtle tensions are missing.  
  
"My Connor Rhodes, my boy," Zizi croons. "Open to me, show me."  
  
Somehow Wilkes seems to relax even further, turning his hands' palms up, his knees drawn up and open, his head tipped back to expose the long line of his neck, utterly vulnerable. Michael Stasiak resettles his P-90 to ensure its pointed straight at Zizi's chest, center body mass, dead on.  
  
"That's it," says Zizi, doing something, putting something on Wilkes's stomach. Michael Stasiak tenses, bracing himself, it might be a matter of moments... but it's just a glass dispenser, he's tipping it into his hand. Oil or something, glistening on Zizi's fingers, and then his hand closes around Wilkes's cock and strokes up slowly, root to tip. Wilkes's lips part, but he's otherwise completely still. He never once even opens his eyes. It's surreal. Wilkes is always alert to his surroundings.  
  
"Yes, my boy," says Zizi. "You'll be good, won't you."  
  
"Yes," Wilkes says, and his voice breaks on a moan. "Please..."  
  
Michael Stasiak can't understand why Zizi's making him watch this. It does at least explain why Zizi chose Michael Stasiak when he would only allow one of the team into his private chamber to meet "Connor Rhodes ." He must have been able to tell that Teyla and Ronon are more sure with weapons than Michael Stasiak; either of them would be able to make a kill shot without fear of giving Zizi the last chance to hurt Wilkes.  
  
Michael Stasiak's aching to shoot, in every sense of the word, but he can't trust himself to get it right.  
  
Zizi strokes Wilkes's cock, his hand occasionally straying up to finger his earlobes, touch his open mouth, pluck at his nipples, which seem to have some kind of tiny clamps around them, Michael Stasiak sees now. Zizi runs his thumb along the inside of Wilkes's wrists, into the cup of his open palm. And then back to his cock again.   
  
This time Wilkes reacts, his hips tilting up, thighs tightening.  
  
"No. No," Zizi says firmly. He might as well be talking to a dog.  
  
Wilkes goes lax again, obediently.  
  
Michael Stasiak feels the trigger under his finger. Center mass. Surely, he could knock Zizi down with a hail of bullets before Zizi could knife Wilkes.   
  
Except Michael Stasiak's seen more people shot than he can stand, and he's seen how unpredictable it can be: one bullet might drop a person instantly; a spray of bullets could hit another person and they might stay on their feet and keep fighting.  
  
"There, my Connor Rhodes. Much better," says Zizi, almost purring his approval. "Just like that, still for me, let me touch you. Oh, that's good. Very good."  
  
Michael Stasiak can see Wilkes's face in the mirror, not just relaxed now but  _happy,_  pleased. He has a feeling he should have realized before now that Wilkes is susceptible to praise because now that he sees it, he remembers a dozen times that Wilkes responded to approval like he was starved for it. Wilkes's much too successful at exuding that weird loner vibe of his. Everything that doesn't fit with the image gets lost among the shrugs and slouches and smirks.  
  
"A reward," Zizi says, producing something else; Michael Stasiak's rocking to his feet, but it's nothing sharp. Blunt, rounded, polished wood. At another commanding look from Zizi, Michael Stasiak sits.  
  
Zizi touches the thing to Wilkes's lips, and Wilkes opens his mouth for it right away. Zizi pushes it in and out, dragging it through the soft purse of Wilkes's lips, coming away with a gentle pop every time. Michael Stasiak stares, watching Wilkes's tongue curl out as he licks the wooden bulb, fellating the thing enthusiastically.  
  
Zizi pulls it away-- Wilkes tips his head up to chase it, but at a warning noise from Zizi, he falls right back into position again. Zizi pours a shot of oil onto the wood and it turns out, it's a plug. He seats it inside Wilkes with a firm push and a wiggle, and Wilkes's mouth works as if he wants to say something or suck something more, but he's silent.  
  
Michael Stasiak hasn't been able to hear it till now over the sound of his own harsh, labored breathing, but he hears it now, matching the sound with the rise and fall of Wilkes's chest: Wilkes is panting, the only sound he's making, but it's loud now, his breath coming deep and rapid.   
  
Even through the cosmetics, Michael Stasiak can see how flushed he is underneath it all, and the red of his mouth isn't painted on anymore.   
  
Zizi touches Wilkes again, teasing him now, rocking the plug inside him. "My boy. You didn't want this the first time, isn't it funny to remember that now? You said you'd never been touched there before. And now, see how badly you want it, feel how quick your breath comes. Tell me."  
  
"I want it," Wilkes gasps, in that weird low voice that doesn't sound like him. "Please."  
  
Zizi draws the tips of his fingers up the tight skin of Wilkes's dick, rubbing under the head with his thumb, too lightly. Wilkes's head tosses, but whenever his muscles tense, Zizi says  _"No,"_  and takes his hand away. The third time, Wilkes gasps in distress and bites his lip, and Zizi twists the plugin him slowly without pushing in or out.  
  
"Will you be good?" he asks, fisting Wilkes's cock again, and Wilkes does as Zizi apparently wants: he goes perfectly still and relaxed, letting Zizi handle his body without trying to reach for sensation or exert any control at all, as Zizi trains him to associate passivity with pleasure.  
  
And whatever he's doing is working. His hands glide over Wilkes's body, and Wilkes's shaking now, not with tension, not with the effort of holding back-- because he's still as slack as Zizi keeps ordering him to stay. His body trembles in uncontrolled reaction to pleasure.  
  
"That's it," says Zizi, "just let it happen."  
  
Wilkes's breath heaves now, coming so fast, and his balls are drawn up tight. Michael Stasiak has no idea how he's not thrusting up into the hand that's still teasing him, pulling up his dick with barely-there touches.  
  
Zizi says, "Open your eyes, my Connor Rhodes. See yourself."

Michael Stasiak makes a radio call he called the only one person he knew for help to deal with this Brian O’Conner who is undercover has a Guard at Lompoc try to shut down a hidden milking station. But this was one of their own an undercover DSS agent Wilkes.

O’Conner had been pissed to be called off a job, he hated the FIB agent Stasiak, they pair had to be had each other face with the minute of meeting one other while O’Conner had been uncover for the FIB, working mob case out of New York City five years ago, it had been O’Conner first undercover case. Something about the agent just rubbed normally cool calm Brian O’Conner off, to a point that he had broken the agent nose when he had slammed the door in the agent's face.

DSS agents Macroy, Fusco, Chato meet O’Conner with their leader Hobbs, they were in full tackle they had studied the layout of the house, and the team had inside person in the village, I deep undercover who had been in for years everyone just called him little man. He really was little only four eleven in high, but the man can move, one minute he there and next he was gone just like a ninja. He pops up when the team deeds him the most.

DSS stormed the house take the old man and they fucked up agent by force, the team in and out of the village before sun up hitting the house at a high of the night. It will take Wilkes months if not years to get back to right mind before he could be resigned to the team and active duty.


	14. Benno dream

Benno lay in his new cell he had been found guilty of not only Milking the inmate but illegally breeding them too only to make money on the side by selling off his offspring to underground slavery market.

"Are you going to kill me?" Agent Sheppard asks when Benno waltzes into the room, followed by two guards.  
  
Benno spends a moment looking at Sheppard, then makes a gesture at the two guards before turning back to Sheppard. "No, I will not kill you. I have other plans."  
  
The guards grab Sheppard and roughly push him down so he bends over a bench, then ties his hands and feet to the legs of the bench. They rip off his pants.  
  
"Leave us," Benno says.  
  
The guards leave and Benno walks around the bench so he can look Sheppard in the eyes. Sheppard glares at him. "What are you up to?"  
  
Benno leers. "Funny you should put it that way." He kicks off his boots, unbuttons his pants, and pulls them down.  
  
Sheppard forgets what he was about to say when he sees the large - and strange - cock that rises before him.  
  
Benno steps out of his pants and grins. "I see you have noticed the... differences between my kind and yours. Do not be concerned. It will not kill you. Even if the various... changes my body had gone through has also changed my genitals."  
  
"You're going to fuck me? Why?" Sheppard’s asks, disbelieving.  
  
"Several reasons. I am attracted to you, but that is not the main reason." Benno grins again. "If I am to create my own race to take over the earth, I need a Bitch. One that can breed."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, but I am male. So are you, unless I am mistaken."  
  
"Oh, I know. It is no problem. Among the more interesting changes to my biology, is an ability to produce eggs. It allows me to take DNA from others, like you, and mix it with mine in the eggs, before fertilization. Our child will be glorious, Sheppard! And she will have the gifted gene!"  
  
"You're crazy!" Sheppard looks worriedly at the weird appendage that is Benno's shaft - and which has grown further while he has talked.  
  
Benno runs his hand lovingly over it, cupping the bulbous head which is covered by a myriad of small soft protrusions. As he massages it a fluid seeps from it, and he uses his hand to cover his cock with it.  
  
Sheppard looks on in mixed horror and fascination, suddenly wondering how it will feel inside his ass. The shaft is mostly smooth, except for a number of bulges, and it is both longer and wider than that of most he's ever seen. Against his will, he feels his cock stir.  
  
As Benno continues massaging his cock, another strange appendage appears between his legs, under his cock. "The receptor - normally only Beta and Omega like the new arrival Toretto have it, but now I do too." He steps up to Sheppard and lovingly slides his hands over his ass cheeks. "I am so looking forward to riding you, Sheppard! You have no idea how long I have wanted to!"

He takes hold of Sheppard's cock and starts massaging it, using the lube that is now seeping in copious amounts from his own shaft. Sheppard gasps loudly and can't hold back a moan. He feels himself grow hard in seconds.  
  
Suddenly he feels something warm, wet and soft envelop his cock, and slide up along it, almost sucking it.  
  
"Yes, the receptor feels good, does it not?" Benno laughs, and spreads Sheppard's ass cheeks, probing inside with a finger. "This will be so good!"  
  
Benno pushes the head of his monster cock against Sheppard's tiny anal opening. At first, he does not slide in, but he pushes harder and the tip starts to enter.  
  
Sheppard cries out. "Wait! Please loosen me up a bit first!"  
  
Laughing hoarsely Benno rubs his cock head against Sheppard's anal fuck-hole, making Sheppard gasp again. "Feels good, does it not? The queen loves the small protrusions. Seems you do too!" He suddenly thrust forward hard and sinks his shaft into Sheppard's ass.  
  
Sheppard screams out as the gigantic cock head pushes into him, but the pain is mixed with pleasure, and the receptor keeps sucking his own cock. Benno pulls back a little and then push forward again, sinking deeper. Then he thrusts into him again, and again, each time going in further.  
  
Benno holds Sheppard’s hips hard as he fucks him steadily.  
  
Soon Sheppard is moaning steadily, enjoying it more than any sex he has ever had before. He cries out as he comes, flooding the receptor with his sperm. Benno gasps but keeps right on fucking his ass, now pounding into him in long full thrusts.  
  
Several minutes later, Benno digs his nails into Sheppard’s hips and cries out as he comes in powerful jets, filling Sheppard's ass with his cum. After some moments Benno pulls out, and releases the receptor as well, then goes to sit down.  
  
Sheppard is panting, and his cock is again hard. "You finished?" He asks.  
  
Benno laughs. "You are worried I will leave you frustrated? No, I need time to prepare the egg with our mixed DNA. My fluids are working on you now, preparing your body for my egg."  
  
"You know, that just sounds insane. Sure, you know what you're talking about? I'm human, you know. Normal Male."  
  
"Trust me. I have done this before. The offspring was not useful for breeding with my hybrids, but our child will be."  
  
Benno rises. "I am ready."  
  
Sheppard looks at him with barely hidden excitement, and his cock hardens even further. "How, how will this work?"  
  
"I will deposit the egg inside you, and it will grow in the pocket that is inside of you, your file said that you are Carrier that IED attack course you to lose its use, but out Medical officer said that is a small chance you could give birth to a baby."  
  
"What?" Sheppard asks, confused, then gasps as Benno cups his balls and then massages his cock.  
  
"Silence, little fuck toy. We can talk later." Benno pushes into him again, and Sheppard groans. "Relax, it will be a little harder this time - the ovipositor will extend through my shaft and into you."  
  
Sheppard groans louder as Benno's cock suddenly becomes much thicker, extending his ass greatly. "Oh, God!"  
  
"Good?" Benno grins, and takes hold of Sheppard's hips, before starting to push into him in earnest.

Sheppard can do nothing but moan and whimper as he is spread wider than he ever thought possible - and he is loving it. Only thing is that he needs some stimulation of his cock! "Yes!" He groans. "Benno...please, could you, could you use that sucker thing on my cock?"  
  
Benno keeps riding him for a moment, then relents, and the receptor unfolds and slowly envelops Sheppard’s cock. "Like this?"  
  
"God, yes!" Sheppard pants as his cock is been massaged like with a throat or pussy, while his ass is being split open and drilled by a gigantic cock ever. He is in heaven and can't do anything but moan and drool on the bench.  
  
He gasps as he suddenly feels as if a bulge move up through his ass, and then something push against him as deep in as Benno's cock is. There is a brief almost pain, then nothing but pleasure again.  
  
Benno starts fucking his ass roughly, powerfully, and Sheppard comes almost immediately. Moments later his ass is flooded by fiery hot cum from Benno, making Sheppard come again.  
  
When Benno pulls out and lets go of Sheppard, the Beta is just lying almost unconscious on the bench, completely exhausted from the powerful orgasms.  
  
After several minutes he manages to raise his head and look at Benno, who has already put on his clothes. "What now?"  
  
"Now I keep you here for 3 months, little hore, and then our egg is ready to be harvested. I will take care of it afterward until she old enough to Bread."  
  
Benno cuts the ropes that tie Sheppard to the bench and goes to leave, but Sheppard calls after him. "So, you'll just leave me here as a, a breeding mare?"  
  
With a grin, Benno turns to him. "Well that is what you are, is it not? But you will not have to worry - you will not be alone. Since you are a mere male beta, I will need to provide for the egg with a fresh flush of my fluids - twice a day for the three months. Benno leaves the stunned Sheppard to his own thoughts - and rapidly hardening shaft.

Banging on the bar had weakened Benno up, he was about to face some this inmates that he not only raped but he had breed against they will.


	15. Benno try for Appeal

Indonesia, Philippines, Somalia, Sudan, Iraq, Afghanistan and even parts of Pakistan have breeding centers for rejected Omega. This was a story that Benno lawyer use to get an appeal.

Alex had been at the Communal Breeding Center for three weeks when his heat hit. Every other omega in his class had been claimed by an alpha after their eighteenth birthday. But Alex had gone unclaimed. He wasn’t really surprised—he was too skinny, without the broad hips that meant he would be good at carrying babies, and his medical tests had signaled he might have problems with maintaining a sufficient milk supply.    
   
But every Omega was valuable. Just because an alpha didn’t claim an Omega didn’t mean they couldn’t still be successfully bred. The government had developed Communal Breeding Centers to handle unclaimed omegas. The omegas worked in various menial manufacturing jobs at the centers—Alex had been put to work assembling sunglasses and already passionately hated the little screws that fit the parts together. When they entered  _estrus_  they were taken to one of the insemination rooms and mated for several days until they were impregnated. Each Omega had to stay at the center until they had born five children at which point they were released with a small grant to attend school or to live on until they found a job.    
   
Alex knew he should be grateful that the centers existed so he could still fulfill his social responsibilities as an omega. But as he was led into the insemination room by an orderly and handed a thin paper gown, he had to blink back tears. If only he could be in a soft, warm nest with someone who loved him instead of in this cold, clinical space.    
   
He undressed and put on the gown. His thighs immediately grew wet with the slick leaking out of him, and he flushed at the stain it left on the gown. He was sweating too from nerves, his heart beating quickly. It made him unsteady as he climbed into the breeding couch. The couch was really a typical examination table but slanted further back so his pelvis would be tilted upwards, ensuring the sperm stayed in his womb.   
   
“Put your legs in the stirrups, please,” the orderly said.    
   
Alex did so, trembling a little at the feeling of being so exposed. His legs were spread wide now, and the gown rode up around his waist. His small penis poked stiffly over the edge of the gown. No matter his emotions, his body was primed for being mounted.    
   
“The doctor will be here shortly,” the orderly told him before leaving the room.    
   
A few uncomfortable minutes passed, and then Dr. Stevens arrived. He had given Alex an examination when Alex first checked in at the center.    
   
“Hello, Alex,” Dr. Stevens said, smiling and flipping through Alex’s chart. “This is your first heat with us, isn’t it?”   
   
“Yes, sir,” Alex said, swallowing against a dry throat.    
   
“I’m sure the impregnation will go smoothly,” Dr. Stevens assured him. He put a hand on Alex’s knee, and Alex couldn’t help twitching violently.    
   
“Nervous?” Dr. Stevens said, sympathetic. “Don’t worry. I know you’ve had the process explained to you, but remember, it’s a medical procedure. People talk about silly things like gangbangs, but you aren’t here to get fucked, Alex. Penile penetration is solely for the purpose of insemination.”   
   
“Yes, sir,” Alex whispered.    
   
Dr. Stevens pulled on a pair of latex gloves. “Now, let’s see how your pussy is doing. We want to make sure you’re open and slick enough so the procedure isn’t painful.”    
   
The doctor rubbed his finger along the lips of Alex’s vagina first, and Alex whimpered because it felt good. He wanted Dr. Stevens to touch his penis too, but the doctor ignored it, easing a finger inside him instead.    
   
“You seem very open, Alex.” He moved his finger in and out a few times, and Alex groaned. Dr. Stevens chuckled. “There’s a good boy. You’re going to do just fine.”   
   
Stepping back, the doctor pulled off the gloves. Then his hands went to his belt. It took Alex a moment to catch on as he watched Dr. Stevens undo his belt and pull down his zipper.   
   
“W-wait,” he stammered. “Are—are you…?”   
   
“That’s right, Alex. I like to be the first with a new Omega to make sure everything is okay and we don't run into any problems. Now keep your legs open for me.”   
   
Alex had unconsciously been pulling his thighs shut. Face burning, he opened them again. Swallowing, he stared up at the ceiling, catching a glimpse of the doctor’s thick cock.   
   
Dr. Stevens stroked it for a few minutes, his breathing picking up. With a rustle of clothes, he stepped closer again, in between Alex’s legs. Alex felt the warm, blunt tip of his cock press against his pussy. And then it was pushed inside, stretching him open. Whimpering again, he curled his hands into fists. And yet the thickness felt good, filling the ache inside him.    
   
Dr. Stevens pushed forward, drew back slightly, then seated himself fully inside. His zipper scratched roughly against Alex’s skin. Dr. Stevens squeezed Alex’s thighs, grunting a little as his cock twitched, depositing his semen inside Alex. He stayed there a minute or two, massaging Alex’s thighs, head tilted back and mouth slightly open as he finished coming.    
   
At last, he pulled out, wiped the tip of his cock clean, and zipped his pants back up.    
   
“Well done, Alex. Keep those hips tilted up, now. I’ll send in your betas—let’s see, we have four for you today.” He rubbed Alex’s stomach gently. “The insemination will be exactly like I just did—a brief penetration—no fucking, but we’ll get you nicely filled up. We might even achieve impregnation today. Wouldn’t that be nice?”   
   
“Yes, sir,” Alex managed.    
   
The betas came in one at a time. Each one wore only a shirt, leaving his lower half bare. They were already erect, and they stroked themselves to the brink of orgasm before inserting their penises in Alex. They humped him a little sometimes as their muscles contracted, sperm trickling into him in warm spurts.    
   
To his shame, Alex realized he wanted to beg them to actually fuck him. The penetration did little to soothe his arousal, and he was left helplessly turned on. Now he understood why the omegas in the dorm would sometimes fuck each other after coming back from an insemination procedure. Just last night, he’d watched an omega mount another Omega, his small cock not doing much to ease the other’s desperation, but better than nothing.    
   
The fourth beta was inside him now. This one withdrew a little too early, and some semen dribbled onto Alex’s stomach and thigh.    
   
Dr. Stevens noticed when he came back inside, and he cleaned it up with a sterile wipe before making a note on his chart.    
   
“We’ll keep you here for another twenty minutes or so, Alex. You should be done just in time to eat dinner. Let’s see, and we have you scheduled for another insemination procedure tomorrow morning. You might have caught already, of course, but it’s important to allow several opportunities for impregnation, as we won’t be able to detect for sure whether one of your eggs has been fertilized until some time has passed.”    
   
Dr. Stevens rubbed Alex's stomach again. "I think you even look a little chubbier, Alex, thanks to all that semen the betas filled you with. Maybe you don't need dinner, tonight," he teased.   
   
Alex squirmed. He felt so hot, his pussy throbbing between his legs, the cock was dripping onto his stomach.    
   
Dr. Stevens clucked his tongue. “Control yourself, Alex. It’s against policy to sexually pleasure or fucks Omega in this facility. You aren’t here to have sex, are you? That’s not what the taxpayers who support this facility are paying for. You’re here to be bred.”   
   
“I’m sorry, sir,” Alex whispered, shame making him flush again.    
   
Dr. Stevens patted his knee again. “You’ll get used to it, Alex, don't worry. I can tell you're going to be an excellent breeder.” 


	16. Jessie frist time

The glowing sign over the line to enter the breeding rave depicted an Omega, hands chained above them, legs splayed, slick and cum running down their legs. Jessie shifted with a little whine; there were only two omegas in front of him, and his heart raced with anticipation and fear. He wasn’t turning back now; if he went home, back to his locked room, his parents would chain him up before they let him lose his virginity at some club.

Jessie couldn’t meet the eyes of the guy at the door, but the guy just nodded, and Jessie was in. The omegas around him were stripping, shoving their clothes into lockers, and the room reeked of heat. Jessie took a bit longer than the others to strip, despite the discomfort the fabric caused on his overheated skin; when he shoved his slick-soaked boxers in the locker, exposing his wet, trembling legs to the room, he blushed.

No one noticed him; the omegas were too busy chasing the scent of the alphas in the club as quickly as they could. The dim fluorescent lights flickered in the dingy space, further disorienting Jessie’s heat-addled brain. He licked his dry lips, shoved the locker shut, and followed the other omegas, trying to feel as shameless as they looked.

When Jessie went through the swinging door to the main room, he was assaulted by the thick reek of pheromones, the heavy beat of the music, the moving colored beams of light in the black space. The press of bodies was nearly instantaneous, and he trembled as he was touched and pushed deeper into the crowd. Each touch, press, and grope of skin on his overwhelmed his starved senses until he was drowning in it, whining in confusion.

Someone shoved a thick finger into his wet front hole, and he yelped, moving away. Then he felt someone grab him from behind, a muscular arm wrapping tight around his torso, trapping him, pulling the body behind him flush to his backside. He could feel the man’s cock, huge and heavy, pressing between his ass cheeks. Jessie struggled on instinct, but the alpha easily held his small body still and waited till Jessie tired. It didn’t take long; he was exhausted by the toll the heat took on his body, half out of his mind with sensory overload. He slumped with a small, frightened noise, too exhausted to filter himself.

The alpha nuzzled the side of his neck, rutting against his ass in a steady grind. “Shh, baby boy,” he said, low and soft. “Sweet little virgin. No alpha’s ever come inside you, huh?” He sniffed Jessie’s swollen scent glands, licked them. Jessie moaned loudly. “I can smell it. Wet, untouched. You need this so bad, baby.”

The alpha slipped two thick fingers between Jessie’s legs, pressed against his cunt. One of them slid in, nice and deep, and fucked up into him in a steady rhythm that made Jessie’s knees give. He’d touched himself before, sure, but he’d never been touched by anyone else. His parents hadn’t even let him have dildos for his heat, in case they married his virginity.

The Alpha held him up, kept up the grinding, precum slicking between Jessie’s ass cheeks. “That’s it, good boy, don’t fight me.” The alpha leaned in, pressed sharp canines against Jessie’s scent glands, and a bit, hard. Jessie cried out, arched his back submissively, spread his legs.

The alpha’s saliva made him pliant, utterly submissive, desperate to be fucked. He panted, bared his throat, tried to be good. He was a slave to his instincts, couldn’t fight this now if he wanted to. This was moving so fast, and he was scared, but it didn’t matter. He’d be good. He’d take it.

“Such a pretty little boy,” the alpha growled, and Jessie felt himself getting wetter at the praise. Two fingers pressed deep into his sensitive cunt, scissoring him open. “You’ve lost your pretty mind, haven’t you? Can't help it, 'cause you know you're gonna get your first knot.” The alpha pulled his fingers out, steering Jessie on shaky legs out of the crowd, towards the wall. Jessie let himself be led, blinking as the room around him shifted in a wash of scent, sound, and color.

The shackles hung from a metal chain in the ceiling, their padding is worn from the many omegas before him who’d be chained here, mounted till they cried out. He could hear the slick sounds of fucking around him, see the smaller, androgynous forms of the omegas next to him as they leaned into the hands chained above their hands, legs trembling from cocks fucking deep between their legs.

The alpha grasped his wrists firmly, raised them, buckled each in tight. Jessie looked down, his gaze catching on the alpha’s cock. It was terrifying erect, larger even than any picture of an alpha cock Jessie had seen. It looked like pain. He flinched.

“No, boy, don’t look,” the alpha tilted his chin up, then firmly grasped the back of his neck until Jessie went limp in his hold. “Just feel.”

Jessie’s hands were secure when he tugged on them. The alpha moved behind him, grasping his hips, his hands nearly circling his body.

“Spread,” the alpha ordered, and Jessie obeyed. The Alpha moved up to mount him, the tip of his cock sliding between his legs, pressing at Jessie’s cunt. The pressure increased as the alpha pressed forward. It was too big, it could never fit, he’d tear in half-

Jessie panicked, struggling hard, and the alpha held him still with a grunt. He cried out as the alpha forced the head of his cock in. Then the alpha stopped, held him, licked over the bite he’d left on Jessie’s scent gland.

“Good boy,” he said, and his tone made Jessie shiver. “I know it hurts. You can take it.” The alpha brought his hand forward, grasped Jessie’s small cock, jerked him gently for a few strokes. Jessie jumped in surprise and moaned, spreading further. He could be good. He wanted to be good.

The alpha pressed his cock in deeper and Jessie flinched, whined at the pain of the stretch. The alpha forced his head to the side, bit the other side of his neck. The effect was instantaneous; all of the tension left his body, and he slumped in his cuffs, pliant in the alpha’s grasp. He made a loud, shocked noise as the alpha took the opportunity to grasp his hips so hard he bruised, fucking in all the way in one brutal movement. Jessie could feel his entire body trembling from the pressure, his head lolling on his shoulders.

“Deep breath, baby,” the alpha warned, and Jessie sucked in air as quickly as he could. Then the deep, rough fucking started, opening him up, forcing him to take it. He let out shocked, loud cries every time the alpha’s dick hit the sensitive depth inside him, where he could always feel but never reach. He clenched on the man’s dick, feeling the relief of finally having someone inside him, pressing where he needed.

“Yeah, boy,” the alpha growled, panting. “Come on my dick, you can do it, look at you. Get what you came here for.” The alpha started grinding in deep, the head of his dick pressing against that spot deep inside him, heavy balls grinding against his entrance. Jessie’s mouth hung open, desperately drawing in breath, his body clenching and trembling, back deeply arched.

The alpha smacked his ass, and Jessie came with a bitten-off scream for a few long seconds. Then his entire body went lax with exhaustion, and he made little hurt, overstimulated noises as the deep, rough fucking continued.

“Be good, just a little bit longer,” the alpha panted, his fingernails digging sharp points into Jessie’s hips. His pace grew more frantic until after a few long minutes he came with a deep, possessive growl. Jessie could feel the warm wash of the alpha’s cum, marking him, using him. He expected to feel dirty, ashamed at his slutty omega body; he only felt relief.

He almost forgot about the alpha’s knot until it started to expand, stretching his puffy, abused entrance. He let out a sob, and the alpha licked over the bite marks, ran his hands down his sides, soothing. It was surprisingly effective, and Jessie relaxed enough for the knot to expand, tying them together, keeping the alpha’s cum inside.

“Poor boy,” the alpha said into his ear and raised his hands to undo the cuffs. "All fucked out." He held Jessie’s weak body, lowering them to the mat below them. Jessie curled into the fetal position, comforting himself, and the alpha wrapped his broad form around Jessie’s back.

When the alpha brought a slicked hand to Jessie’s cock, he’d forgotten that he was still hard.

“One more, baby boy,” the alpha said, soothing. The touch on his cock felt good, and Jessie thrust into it lazily. “Come for me, then you can sleep.”

It didn’t take long before Jessie came weakly into his hand with a soft sigh. He could feel another rush of the alpha’s come inside him, the alpha’s arms cradling him. He passed out.

Jessie whined when the alpha pulled out a while later, the friction pulling against his cunt, leaving him empty. Slick and cum trickled down his thighs, the scent heady even in the rave. He shivered and turned into the alpha’s embrace, and they slept for a while longer.

“Up,” the alpha said finally, and Jessie whined. The Alpha chuckled and picked him up. Jessie was vaguely aware of being carried to another room, of warm water cleaning him off, a towel covering him. He managed to mumble out the code to his locker, and his clothes appeared.

The alpha casually pulled Jessie into his lap. “I’m calling a cab,” he said clearly. “What’s your address, sweetheart?”

“No,” Jessie said, hiding in the alpha’s chest. “Don’t want to see them tonight. Gonna kill me.”

The alpha petted his hair. “Probably not.” He paused. “They lock you in a room? Didn’t give you suppressants, just a guess.”

“Don’t smell as good to alphas, on them,” Jessie mumbled, babbling. “Didn’t give me suppressants, dildos, nothing, locked the door. Three times. Couldn’t do it again.”

“Hmm,” the alpha said. “If you wanna make them sweat it out for the night, you can sleep at my place.”

“Yes,” Jessie said quickly. Then, “You sure?”

“Yeah, baby,” the alpha said, nuzzling his bite marks. “You’re a sweet little fuck. We can cuddle.”

Jessie let his parents sweat it out or that what he told the Alpha but come morning he knew that he would not be going back home again, he had to find somewhere else to call home he hoped that he would find a place the next night when he went down to see his first street races. 

 


	17. Jimmy sold to be Slave

Jimmy knew all his life that when he reached sexual maturity he would be sold every has a slave by his stepfather. He was just 6 years old when he shows signs of hit puberty, he would hairless from the neck down, his head would be shaved, and stepfather started to come into his room at night lay there in bed with Jimmy he would just lay under the cover with Jimmy naked. Some nights he would put his hand down into Jimmy PJ pants and rub Jimmy hole or pussy but he would never enter the boy these nights end with Jimmy month around His Stepfather cock and his come down Jimmy's throat. The old man told Jimmy, that he had to know how to please a man now that he was becoming a man.

A week after the family Doctor declared him Sexually Maturity his stepfather packed him up and ship him off. Two men had come to take him way, one tall, slim dark hair and eyes, he showed no emotions his dark eyes where hole, lifeless. The other man was  built like tank, neck as what look light pole, his arms and legs were has big has tree trunks, he was really tall almost has tall has the door of the house. He look really mean and scary.

They had been traveling for half day, the car was hot and there was no Air-conditioning. It high of summer, and traveling during the day mean possibility of overheating that have been known to kill small children. When they Arrived he had been through into a room, they was nothing by small matters in the corner and children training potty, he could hear the two men quarrelling he was sure it was to do with him. the door opened and two men walked in.

"Okay, tomorrow we will look for a master for him... but today... Someone has a rope?" a big man asked.

Jimmy wasn't understanding anything, he was dizzy and hungry, and he just wanted to die. But the men had different plans for him. Two of the men grabbed him pull him out of the room and he was put on the table. They tied his legs and his wrists to the table legs and he tried to move but it was impossible. He closed his eyes because he just didn't want to look. But he needed to look because he was naked and tied... and when he opened his eyes, the men were naked and suddenly he realised...It would be like the hell.

They forced open his mouth and then one of the men pushed his cock inside of his mouth, he choked and closed his eyes. Then he felt a man caressing his hole must like his stepfather had these nights he come into Jimmy’s room.

He began to cry and suddenly he felt something inside of him. He yelled and the men began to thrust against him, one inside his mouth and the other inside his ass. And after those men, another new, and another... Until he stopped crying. He realised something that night, now he was an object, now he was alone, and he was weak, and he would be a slave till his death.

He doesn't slept in all the night, he couldn't, he had his whole body sore and he was tied to the wall with chains. He was thinking about his mother... and he was reminded of how his stepfather told everyday over and over again, he was a disappointment to her, he was just a stupid... a fool. He forgot how to smile just with one night, so he didn't want to imagine how much was going to forget over time. He did not raised his head when he heard footsteps, after all that he suffered the last night he didn't care and he was tied.

"How are you, bastard?" a man said, but he just sighed. He wasn't able to speak and he had his mouth sore. He had tears traces over his face. The man grabbed him by his chin and forced him to look at his face. Jimmy looked at him but without any emotion. "Your master is here, so be nice to him," he said and untied him. He didn't moved, he didn't want to obey. "Fuck... you are stupid.. listen to me stupid child, he want to pay a lot of money for you, so move your ass," he said and slapped him. He walked because he didn't wanted to be hit again. He was naked so he covered him, was the only thing that he could do. He was short, shorter than everyone, so he lifted his head and he saw a man in front of him. Jimmy lowered his head.

"This is your new pet Mr. Eren," the man said with a smile. Jimmy clenched his teeth, a pet... he was a pet... "Bastard, be polite, say hello," he said. Jimmy kept silence and the man kicked his back so Jimmy fell to the floor. The man tugged from his neck and forced him to look at the other man. "Say... hello," he said again.

"H-hello..." he said with a weak voice and clenched his teeth. Eren nodded and smiled.

"He is wild... I like him," he said and Jimmy just wanted to kick him.

"Show me my new pet please, I want to see his body because if he is in bad conditions..." The seller grabbed Jimmy by his hips and pushed him against the wall, he tied his wrists and opened his legs.

"He is flexible, and he is strong, he can endure many hours, he is really young. He's virgin." he lied. Jimmy looked at him with squinted eyes. "He is a bit marked with bruises because it was very difficult to capture him, but he would be an amazing pet with a bit of discipline," he said smiling. "And look his hair and his eyes, he's unique"

"I see... turn him around," Eren said and the man did it. Jimmy felt how the buyer touched his back and his head, and then he opened his legs a bit more and looked his crotch. "Yeah... he is good," he said and then he pulled out the money. "Now, you are mine!" he said to Jimmy, and the raven just clenched his teeth again. Now his objective was to escape. He wanted to be free again. He would fight for it.

Jimmy was curled up against one of the corners, he was exhausted but he couldn't sleep, because he was afraid, he was always afraid. He was living now with Eren, and now he had rules, he had a lot of rules.

The first day that Jimmy arrived at the house he was like a wild horse,  he just wanted to run away, he wanted to escape and hit Eren all the time. He knew that Eren wasn't a good man, he could see his eyes. And he was right, he was like the devil. He tied him to the wall with chains, he had a lot of things there to bind him, he was a sadic. He had a lot of things to hit him there... he was bad as hell. The first night he fucked him from dusk to dawn . He was just a child, he had 8 years... he cried and screamed but it was a waste of time because nobody could hear him. The second day he tried to bite Eren's member when he forced him to g a blowjob and the man gave a beating to him. But he wasn't weak, he wanted to escape, so he would continue being as wild as a horse because he couldn't be tamed. Eren had a lot of rules for him.

The first was that he couldn't do anything without permission, he couldn't speak if Eren didn't want to hear him, he didn't have rights, he was now a pet so he had to call him master. He couldn't say no to anything, he had to do everything that Eren ordered to him, and he was his proprietary, so if he wanted to share his pet with other people, he had to obey. He had to pretend that he was having pleasure, and he had to seem desperate all the time, as if he wanted sex all day, it would be something nice to Eren's friends. And obviously he wouldn't was going to be touched never, he was there to give pleasure not to have pleasure, he couldn't fuck anyone, only if Eren ordered it someday. He was like an object, and he didn't knew how to be a pet... 

He was sobbing when he heard something outside. He hugged his knees and began to tremble a bit, unconsciously. Eren said to him that he would have to wait for him all the time, kneeling in front of the door, but he didn't want it. He was blindfolded, so he wasn't able to see anything. He heard Eren's voice and a new voice with him, and clenched his teeth. 

"No, please..." he said to himself and suddenly the door was opened. 

"So... where is the surprise?" Sanchez said and Eren laughed a bit.

"He's a bit disobedient, he had to be there, kneeling, but he's not here..." he said and Jimmy felt someone grabbing his neck. "Hello, pet"  he said and pulled off the blindfold. Jimmy blinked because he wasn't accustomed to the light and then he saw two men there, a dark hair man and Ere . Jimmy didn't recognized the dark hair man because he was too scared, and Sanchez didn't recognized Jimmy because he was too drunk. But they know each other. "You are a bad pet, you have to obey, because if you don't obey... I have to punish you" he said and tugged from Jimmy's hair.

Sanchez smirked and let out a sigh. He began to explore the room while Eren was hitting Jimmy behind him. He smirked and grabbed a whip. "Eren, May I continue with the punishment?" he asked and Jimmy hugged himself covering his member, he was always naked, now he couldn't wear clothes. He gulped and lowered his gaze.

"Of course... don't be soft, he need to learn." Eren said and then he picked Jimmy up and placed him against the table roughly. He tied his wrists and his legs to the table and sighed. "And remember pet, you have to pretend, nobody wants to fuck a weeping child and if you are crying all the time I'll punish you again..." Eren said and Jimmy clenched his tears keeping his tears at bay.

Sanchez caressed his legs and pulled out his own clothes, he stepped in front of Jimmy's face and smirked. "Well, you are really small. I'm afraid because I don't want to break you..." Jimmy looked at him and felt his body trembling, he was huge, his body and... He knew that it would be painful.

"Open your mouth" he said and Jimmy obeyed because he didn't wanted to be hit, the dark hair sighed and grabbed Jimmy's head then he pushed his member slowly inside of Jimmy's mouth and moaned a bit. Meanwhile, Eren pulled out his clothes and walked toward Sanchez, he caressed Sanchez's chest and kissed his nape. "He's good, Eren," he said and moved his member faster. Jimmy moved a bit and Sanchez hit his back with the whip. Jimmy opened his eyes and yelled with his member inside, it was awful. He began to cry and Sanchez hit him again pulling his member off. "Don't cry..." he said smirking and crouched in front of him, and then he kissed Jimmy's lips and sighed. The raven just closed his eyes and pretended and kissed him back. "Eren, he doesn’t need to be tied" he said and Eren untied him obediently.Sanchez grabbed Jimmy's hips and pushed him to the table, Jimmy was bending against the wood and he felt his back and his ass exposed, Sanchez spread his legs and pushed his member inside without any preparation. Jimmy grabbed the table and yelled arching his back, it was too painful, he felt his body burning due to the pain. "Come on, I want to hear you screaming," Sanchez said and began to move his hips fast against him. It was awful at the start but then he doesn't feel nothing and he was able to pretend. He gasped and began to moan with each thrust. Meanwhile, Eren was preparing Sanchez's ass for his member, he wanted to fuck him. Sanchez closed his eyes and felt his fingers inside of him. "I'm ready... come on," he said and felt Eren's member pushing inside of him. Sanchez grabbed Jimmy's hips to move his small body against his member, he was easy to control, and while he pushed his ass back to be fucked by Eren. "You are the best with surprises" Sanchez moaned. "I love your pet, he's so tight" Jimmy clenched his teeth and closed his eyes, he was moaning but inside he was crying again.

"I know... he's young and he needs to be tamed, but... give me a month", He said and kissed Sanchez's back, moaning against his skin, he knew that Sanchez liked to be wild and he wanted to be fucked wildly, so that's what he was doing. Jimmy was feeling Eren's on slaughts, because with each of them, Sanchez fucked him deeper and it was hurting him inside. Jimmy listened how the men were moaning due to the pleasure and hated them more than never...

"He could be your son... how old are him?" Sanchez said and grabbed Jimmy's hips tightly. He moved his hips slowly now, hitting Jimmy's bottom.

"Eight..." he said and Sanchez nodded. "I bought him because I know that you loves children..."Eren said and Jimmy just wanted to vomit, despite he didn't was feed that day.

"Oh, fuck... yes..." Sanchez said smiling and bit Jimmy's back, he nailed his nails against Jimmy's skin and scratched his back. Jimmy let out a small yelp and Sanchez came deep inside of him, and a minute after, he felt Eren's cum inside of him. He moaned and nibbled his lower lip. Then he pulled out his member and looked at Jimmy's ass. "Look", he said and pointed Jimmy's hole, he was leaking his cum. Jimmy was gasping and he wasn't able to move. "Eren, I want your son... if you give me the honour, I will give everything to you, money, people to your experiments... think about it", he said and dressed. 

After some minutes, Jimmy was alone again. He was laying over the table still, because he was too sore to move his body, but he promised that someday, he would kill those men. He continued being disobedient, he continued believing that he would have a chance to escape, he continued being wild, just the first year... then he lost all the hope... Now, years after, he was almost a men, and now he wasn't a human, he couldn't remember how to be free, he was now just an empty body, Eren killed his soul, now he was like a living dead... 

And Jimmy now was different, he was too different... he wasn't innocent, he was a bit more stupid, he was a bit mean, he was a stupid rich teenager, and he hated his father with his whole soul. He hated him since always, but his father made something to him when he was 9, and he still having nightmares with it, with him and with the dark hair man.

 

 


	18. Benno's new pet

He had takeover Lompoc has it, Warden, Benno only had one thing on his mine, he wants to breed as many of this Omega and Beta he could get his hands on while his time lasted here. He had a secret underground three-floor building made for his milking station but no know knew about the hind sound proof rooms in his in his quarters and office at the jailhouse.

He was every powerful leave three Beta, gift that is unseen in Beta before. What no one knew what that he was the illegitimate child of the New Mexico crime syndicate Boss, thanks to his mother quick think when she never named her son father on the birth certificate.

He had a young inmate in his cell, A little mimic of Alpha only a low level with no gifts. He was great for breeding, he had claimed man has his in the mass all bending him over a table and fucked him through his jumpsuit. He had been invigorating to have and hold that kind of power over Alpha or anybody for that matter.

He sat in the quiet of the cell, watching the man laid out before him on the bed. His eyes slowly ran covetously up and down the lean naked body, the legs relaxed but arms pulled up by the cuffs attached to the hooks at the head of the bed. The muscles were no longer as defined as they once had been, and the body was leaner. His eyes moved to the wrists that had been rubbed raw by the cuffs. It was clear that his pet had been attempting to escape from his restraints again.

He sighed in annoyance, the sound breaking the heavy silence. It seemed he would have to punish his pet again. How many more beatings would it take before his pet learned his place? He had no desire to leave permanent reminders of the many whippings that Kiet had borne. The only marks he wanted on Kiet's body were the one's that he'd put there; his initials that he'd ordered the doctor to tattoo on Kiet 's neck, the bruises left from where he'd pressed too hard with his fingers and thumbs.

His eyes trailed back up to the man's face. Kiet looked exhausted, darkened rings around his eyes. He smiled, he had kept Kiet awake for most of the night but his pet should have slept through the day rather than struggling against both the restraints and his fate. The sooner Kiet accepted his position the happier he was sure he would be.

He made a mental note to fetch a sleeping draught for Kiet from the doctor in the morning.

His attention was drawn again to Kiet as he gave a soft moan and his eyes flickered open. Blurry hazel eyes locked with his before comprehension entered them and Kiet came instantly awake, his body tensing and pressing further back into the bed, away from his owner.

He smiled warmly at his pet. It amazed him how Kiet could still if only for a few seconds upon awakening, forget where he was and what he was. When he'd first taken Kiet his pet had attempted to fool him by pretending to be asleep when really he was watching what was happening around him and assessing the situation. Clearly a result of his military training. He'd found it entertaining at first but had soon gotten tired of it. He much preferred him this way, slightly uncomprehending due to the drugs he was fed.

He leaned forwards and ran his fingers softly over the marks on Kiet's wrists. He looked up at the quick intake of breath. "I'll have to get the doctor to look at these for me. Perhaps I should see about getting some lined cuffs. What do you think pet?"

Kiet’s eyes met his. "You could always let me go" he replied.

He smiled and brushed his fingers over the raw flesh again before gripping the wrists in his hands. "It's nice to see you still retain your sense of humor pet."

He let Kiet's wrists go and stood up. As he removed his clothing Kiet watched him with resignation.

"I have to say I'm not happy Kiet. I came here fully intending to make love to you. I wanted you squirming under me and begging me for release like you did last night." Kiet turned his face away in shame. 

"But you've completely spoiled my mood". He bent and stroked his fingers over the wrists again. 

"Why do you do this to yourself? You know I'm the only one allowed to mark you." Kiet stared up at him. He was well aware of this fact. It was one of the ways in which he continued to defy his master, marking himself whenever he could. He knew it would always bring punishment but he didn't care, it was a battle between the two of them, the rules known and adhered to.

"No matter." He moved his hands to Kiet's legs and pushing them apart he settled himself on the bed between them. Kiet tried to move away from him but too many weeks spent like this had weakened him and he was no longer the physical fighter that he had been at the beginning of his ordeal.

"No, please", came the harsh rasping plea, Kiet's voice damaged from the almost constant screaming of the first few weeks of his enslavement.

Ignoring Kiet's plea, he pulled him up and onto his lap, draping his legs over his. He ran his fingers over his erect cock, smearing the pre-come onto them. He spat on his fingers to add a little extra lubrication before pushing two of them into Kiet's arse. Kiet's body arched as he tried to move away from the fingers. Normally he would use lube but never when it was a punishment. Kiet moaned in pain when he pushed his fingers deeper and deeper into him, rotating them harshly and deliberately ensuring that he missed the prostate.

Whenever he could spare time from his duties he'd hurried back to his quarters and fucked Kiet, both brutally and softly. He liked to take him fast and hard, forcing the pain and pleasure upon Kiet, making Kiet come hard with him. He also liked long and slow afternoons and evenings of playing Kiet's body, until his pet was trembling under him, sweat adorning his body, the head was thrown back in pleasure, black hair mussed up and lips swollen from kissing.

He'd shown Kiet the delights of fisting. He'd fisted him on a number of occasions, the feel of Kiet's body around his arm and fist a dark viscous pleasure, the memory of which he took with him into his day. Consequently, the Inmate was no longer as tight as he'd been when he'd taken his virginity from him. Even so, he intended that this session hurt his pet and remind him of what he was. It was a time that his pet forgot the past and what he'd once been. He was no longer a soldier, no longer a leader of men, he was a pet to be used as and when his master wanted him. If he chose to take Kiet over the table whilst in the middle of a mess hall he would and had done so. Kiet had no say in his present or his future. The only thing he had any control over was his past.

He pulled his fingers out of Kiet and spread his ass cheeks. Before Kiet could attempt to move away again he shoved his cock inside him with one movement. Kiet's despairing "no" was music to his soul. He held him tightly, new bruises joining the ones already marking his hips, as he continued to thrust deeply into him, the sounds of slapping flesh mingling with his own harsh breaths and Kiet's soft and continued litany of "no, please no".

His thrusts became more and more erratic as his climax drew nearer. Pushing Kiet of his lap and back onto the bed he loomed over him, beginning to ride him hard, Kiet's face gripped between his meaty paws. "Look at me", he demanded. 

Kiet shook his head, his eyes tightly closed. He leaned forward and licked Kiet's right ear, whispering "why do you do this Kiet? Why do you defy me each time? You know you can't win."

They'd danced this way before, he'd introduced Kiet early to the intensity of breath play, withholding Kiet's breath from him as he climaxed, ensuring Kiet passed out in the aftermath of his explosive orgasm. He had no problem with Kiet passing out from lack of oxygen, he would simply hold off until he woke up and then they would start the dance again. He knew Kiet hated that type of play, what it revealed about Kiet. He'd been surprised at just how vanilla Kiet had been when he'd first taken him to his bed.

This time, however, he simply wanted Kiet to look at him, to see the gleaming possessiveness and triumph in his eyes. He moved one hand away from Kiet's head and covered his nose and mouth, pushing him further into the bed. Kiet began to struggle, desperately attempting to dislodge his hand without success. Kiet had learned to give in, but he still hated to look his owner in the eyes at the moment of his climax. He waited for the moment. From past experience he knew exactly when Kiet would open his eyes, and as Kiet did he replaced his hand with his mouth, biting down onto Kiet 's fuller bottom lip, marking him as he climaxed, his cum filling his pet.

Kiet slumped back down on the bed, pained despairing hazel eyes meeting his as his master delicately licked Kiet's blood stained lips before running his thumb over them.

Kiet looked up into the eyes of the man that he'd once called his best friend from Childhood. The man who'd changed beyond all recognition since he'd taken control of him. He could not believe that he once was mad in love with Benno when they were just boys.

 


	19. wounder cream

Crawling, sliding all over him, the feel of the other man's body twining around him … holding him tight and suffocating him like a snake with its prey.

Firuz lay on the cold stiff sheets, sheets so different from those in his quarters back on base. He closed his eyes and tried to think of those sheets; soft Egyptian cotton, the highest thread counts he could find. He'd purchased a number of sets last time he was on home. He loved the feel of them, loved rolling, snuggling into them like a cat. Something he couldn't do here. He didn't know what he'd been given; what drug they'd put into his food or his drink but whatever it was it stopped him from moving, from protesting what was being done to him. His inability to move didn't bother the man on top of him though if anything it ... excited him more.

Small movements were still available to him and so he was able to close his eyes, to try and pretend this wasn't happening to him. It didn't help. Mose Jakande's endless stream of filth poured from his lips as he told Firuz in explicit detail what he was going to do to him over the coming hours. Calling him whore and slut as he spread Firuz's legs and settled between them.

He'd stripped Firuz and sat at his side, on the bed; running his hand up and down Firuz's body, tracing the outline of Firuz's shape before removing his own clothes. The bed was larger than those on base, allowing Firuz to normally relax in these temporary quarters he'd been provided with, allowing him to fling out his arms and legs on the bed ... to enjoy the space. Now though the size of the bed simply allowed him to spread out in a different way. Mose Jakande positioning him as if Firuz were a toy he could play with, a toy to move however and wherever he liked.

Up until now, he'd enjoyed these trips off world, well as much as he could with Mose Jakande as his constant companion. The people seemed friendly and intelligent and willing to provide food stuff to base in return for help on clearing through the Ancient Ruins on their lands; ruins that held a multitude of devices that needed investigation and where possible, repair. He hated being in Mose Jakande's constant company but the other scientist was the Lead Scientist on the team that made contact with the J'Sdians. Because of that, they requested that he be present whenever there came to help. Firuz had tried to argue the point with them, telling them he didn't need Mose Jakande's help but he'd been ignored. He remembered telling Cipher just how much he despised Mose Jakande. He distrusted the man intensely and loathed being in his company. The only reason Mose Jakande was still on base was that despite his 'personality' he was, in fact, an excellent at his job and still useful to her and her plans.

Firuz shivered, sickened by the feel of Mose Jakande's hands exploring him; not hurting him physically but breaking Firuz down, shattering him with their persistent encroachment.

Warm hands slowly starting at his feet, stroking and touching every inch of his flesh. He swallowed as Mose Jakande's fingers were followed by the soft heat of his tongue as he moved up Firuz's legs to his thighs.

One quick lick to his cock and Mose Jakande bypassed it, carrying on his inexorable journey up. Extra time was taken to stroke and lathe Firuz's soft belly; the wisp of Mose Jakande's stubble sharp against his flesh, his tongue dipping repeatedly into Firuz's belly button. His hips were gripped tightly as Mose Jakande came for the first time, his come splattering against Firuz's legs. Firuz whimpered as Mose Jakande rested his head against his belly, his breath gasped out against Firuz's cold and shivering flesh.

He couldn't believe this was happening to him, couldn't believe he was lying here in this place. Lying here drugged and unable to stop what was being done to him. Nobody to help him, the only person close by being Mose Jakande. He squeezed his eyes tighter and hoped that Mose Jakande wouldn't notice the tears beginning to trickle down his face.

Mose Jakande was observant though and when he lifted his head from Firuz's belly and saw the tears he laughed softly, mocking him, calling him the 'Great Firuz' as he licked the tears up; small sounds of pleasure coming from his mouth at the taste of salt and the way the helpless man twitched beneath him.

He laughed as Firuz screwed up his eyes as tight as he possibly could. He moved down Firuz's face, his tongue once again chasing his fingers as they now caressed and stroked Firuz's neck before nipping at his ears, making Firuz reluctantly jerk and groan in pleasure before continuing down. Firuz gasped as his nipples were pinched hard until they stood upright. He groaned as the first one and then the other was drawn into the furnace of Mose Jakande's mouth to be sucked and nipped before being released.

His eyes opened in panic as he was slowly rolled onto his belly. His head was carefully lifted and turned to the side, a pillow placed under it.

"Don't want you suffocating now do we?" the comment was murmured from behind.

His fear increased as his legs were spread again and Mose Jakande's hands moved between them to stroke his thighs and then to softly caress his backside slowly, oh so carefully feeling the shape and contours.

He heard noises behind him and then Mose Jakande was sliding a wet and slippery finger into his cleft, rubbing it against him, circling his hole before adding more and more of the lubricant until it was dripping between his thighs onto the sheets below. Firuz tried to move, to close his legs and stop this from happening but his body wouldn't obey him. He lay there, fine tremors running through his body as Mose Jakande breached his body with one finger. He could feel it slowly invading him, gently moving until a further finger was added and then another, until there were three fingers exploring him as much inside as they had outside.

Mose Jakande's fingers were long and thin and Firuz whimpered as they pumped in and out of him until a fourth and final finger was added. As the fingers moved in and out of him spreading the oil, Mose Jakande's tongue was back at work, soft delicate licks along the top of his thighs and around his cleft. He yelped as Mose Jakande bit down hard, no doubt leaving a mark, letting him know that he'd been there. Not that he'd be likely to forget this, especially with those fingers twisting up and around rubbing against his prostate. He trembled as his cock began to harden and his breath quickened. He was ashamed to realize that he was getting hard from Mose Jakande's ministrations. Mose Jakande's hand came around under him. The man chuckled as he felt the semi-hardness of Firuz's cock.

"Such an eager slut." He told him.

Firuz breathed a sigh of relief when the hands finally left his cock and his ass.

"Oh no," Mose Jakande whispered in his ear, breath ghosting against him. "You don't get off that lightly. I'm going to fuck you like this later. Gonna watch my cock slide in and out of your plump ass and then I'm gonna pull you back until you're sitting in my lap, impaled on my cock!"

He turned Firuz until he was flat on his back again with his legs spread, a pillow under his bottom raising him up, displaying him for Mose Jakande's lascivious gaze. For one moment, his frightened eyes caught the intent and knowing look and then he closed them, trying desperately to escape this reality. A reality where his legs were being spread as wide as possible, the pain inside as Mose Jakande's cock pushed into him, filling him until his balls rested against Firuz, his pubic hair as harsh and unforgiving as his facial stubble.

Firuz tried to think of other things; tried to make his mind go away but he couldn't. Mose Jakande was whispering again, his words filling the space of the room as his cock pushed again and again into Firuz. His thrusts were perfectly timed to match the strokes his hand was making on Firuz's cock, the shots of pain as Mose Jakande bit at his neck.

Firuz groaned as he came, his orgasm leaving him feeling lost and cold inside. All he could feel as he lay there; an empty shell, was the soft licking of Mose Jakande's tongue on his face, licking up his tears once more as he continued to thrust into him.

Time no longer held any meaning for Firuz. He'd no idea just how long they lay together in this room. He knew it was hours though. They no longer needed the overhead lights for Mose to see him, now bright sunlight filtered in through the sheer covers on the windows. The sun shone through and surrounded Mose as Firuz looked up at him. Like a halo! he thought in despair.

He wondered how much longer this could go on when it would stop. Firuz choked back a sob. He didn't want to cry in front of Mose again, didn't want to feel the soft tongue once more licking up his tears, drinking down his despair and forced submission as he was turned and arranged onto Mose's lap.

"Oh yeah!" Firuz cringed at the words. "You're so fucking hot like this, Firuz. I should keep you like this always." Mose traced the shell of Firuz's ear before he bit down gently. Firuz whimpered and Mose chuckled. "You like that, don't you? It's funny but I never thought you'd be such a slut for cock ... my cock!"

He gasped as Mose spread his legs wider over his own and pulled Firuz closer to him. He thought about how he must look in Mose's lap ... impaled on his cock with his head pulled back so Mose could feast upon his ears and neck; licking, biting and tasting him.

Mose thrust up hard and Firuz's head spun as his prostate was hit again. He groaned. "That's it," Mose growled. Firuz groaned again as his cock was softly stroked, Mose's thumb rubbing gently over the weeping slit. So much deeper this time, so much deeper than the previous times ... Mose's cock so deep inside him, tunnelling into him, leaving Mose's mark on him.

Firuz wanted to die. He'd never thought this could happen to him, never realized how this would feel. Oh, he could appreciate how a man looked but that was as far as he'd taken it. He looked, he was human after all. In fact, there was somebody he'd looked at quite more than once but that was as far as it went. He figured there were enough problems finding women that were interested in him to even bother thinking about trying to see if he could take it any further with a man. Besides his work took precedent over everything. It always had and always would. At least that's what he'd told himself on those lonely nights in Antarctica. If anything, the base was ever lonelier; despite his finding friends, close friends. He turned his thoughts away from good Doctor. Didn't want to be thinking of his friend at a time like this. He wondered if he should be grateful for this human touch, however warped and sick that might be. It was all he was likely to receive for the foreseeable future.

His ass was sore from its continued use. Mose had already used him so much, he couldn't remember how many times now. They seemed to fade into one another. He ached. His subordinate couldn't seem to get enough of him. It was almost as though Firuz were a banquet for a starving man, the way he was being feasted upon. Was this something that Mose always wanted to do to him? he wondered. Did Mose fantasize about this when they were working together? He felt sick at the idea, sick from the misuse of his body and sick from the presumed cocktail of drugs in his body. He wondered fleetingly if the antibiotics that Doctor gave him prior to his leaving base would react to whatever drug he'd been given here.

He groaned in both pain and pleasure as Mose continued to fuck him, hitting his prostate again and again. Mose initially moved Firuz up and down his cock, gripping Firuz's hips with his hard fingers, leaving the unforgiving bruises as a patchwork on Firuz's pale skin. As the rape continued his hands left Firuz's hips, to go wandering over his body ... finding and playing with Firuz's nipples and cock. Mose's own hips continued to work for him, thrusting up into Firuz, the soft repetitive movements almost were lulling Firuz into sleep. His head sagged back to rest against Mose's chest. He was so tired; both physically and mentally, but he couldn't drift off, much as he'd like too. Mose was speaking now and he began to focus on Mose's words, words that shocked him to the core.

" ... but you know how it is, don't you? If at first, you don't succeed try, try again." Mose laughed.

"Hmm! They always say third time lucky, don't they? Not that you'll remember anything." He ran his tongue slowly over the shell of Firuz's ear before biting down gently. He carried on softly talking.

"It's a pity really that you won't remember. Although there is also a beauty in that fact. No matter how many times I do this to you, you just won't remember it happening. When you wake up you won't recollect anything about this. My own version of Roofie and it's mine to give to you."

Firuz listened in horror as Mose continued to talk about the drug. Oh my God. he thought. This has happened before. He'd done this to me before and I didn't remember. No! he told himself. It can't be true. He's just trying to play with your mind. Ignore him. He closed his eyes, trying to block out the man's voice, trying to think of something else but he couldn't. All he could think about were Mose's words, what it meant to him. How had' they know though? There'd been no marks, nothing to show for this having happened before. He shivered as Mose softly began to stroke his sensitive cock, his hand moving up and down until he quickly brought Firuz to orgasm. He cried out, a soft cry more of the pain than pleasure. Mose thrust up into him once more and then again, before filling Firuz's bowels with his spunk, his hands tightening on Firuz as he came.

He was pushed off the man's lap and laid flat on his bed again. Mose moved until he was sitting next to him. Firuz listened to the sound of the man drinking and then a moment later his head was lifted and a glass placed in his mouth. He swallowed the drink gratefully, anything to get the bitter taste of come from his mouth. He wondered before what it would be like to suck a man's cock. Now he knew, Mose pushing him to his knees on the floor and fucking his mouth, then later doing the same thing on the bed, straddling Firuz's face as he lay flat on his back, his cock sliding in and out, making Firuz gag as it hit the back of his throat before Mose came in his mouth, laughing as the spunk dripped out of Firuz's mouth onto the sheets below, as he'd desperately tried to swallow, to stop himself from choking.

He twitched as Mose's hands pressed down on the bruises on his hips, pain flaring through him as Mose dug the tips of his fingers into the bruises, pressing down until Firuz cried out in pain. Mose sighed.

"Beautiful. Absolutely beautiful. You should see yourself Firuz - how you look decorated with my marks. I wish these could stay. I'd love you to still have these tomorrow." He sighed again.

"Thankfully I do have some photographs to remember this by, and of course there are always the memories to keep me going until we have to visit again. Amazing stuff they have here." His voice took on a friendlier tone as he continued to press down on the bruises. Firuz bit his lip to stop himself from crying out again, refusing to give Mose the satisfaction of knowing he was continuing to hurt him.

Mose looked up and smiled at him. "They have this fantastic cream. It heals all sorts of things, leaves no trace. Doc would kill to get his hands on it, not that he ever will. You know, you should try and make friends with people off world once in a while, Firuz. Try and make the effort. It's amazing what happens when you do, the things that they show you! But then we all know your capacity for making friends. The only reason you have 'friends' on base is that they can't get away from you." He laughed scornfully as his fingers carried on mapping out the edges of the bruising, the purples already showing up clearly on Firuz's pale skin. He watched Firuz fall unconscious, smiling he become to heal all Firuz’s marks leveling no physical pieces of advice behind.

 


	20. What I want is what I get

I took Toretto's lips into my mouth with bruising pressure, biting and sucking desperate to dwell down deeper into the inmate's depths. I had waited months for such a chance and I was going to take complete advantage of the drunk man being held tightly in my arms, and all it had taken to loosen the Criminal up was some challenging Geometry theorems, a little pure Ale, and some persistent flirting on my part.

O’Conner and Hobbs had been tragically injured when a device exploded in their faces and Mia had been forced to play doctor with the two resident bomb detonators. Poor Roman blamed himself for the disaster believing that if he had been messing with the device rather than the he, it never would have exploded. I of course, seeing this disaster as an opportunity to move in on O’Conner's "claim", offered the Dominic a shoulder to cry on. Just because O’Conner had made it perfectly clear that he was the only Racer to be the center of Toretto's world didn't mean I had to abide by the absurd command. After all, O’Conner and Toretto had never actually showed each other their dipsticks, so who was I to stand back and let O’Conner order me to stay away? Toretto does not where O’Conner mark which make him fair game for anyone.  
  
A whimper from the man in my arms brings me back to the present. I've caused him pain with my crushing lips, I smile with his bottom lip in a firm grasp, and I dig in deeper enjoying the moans of pain coming from his mouth. I feel him attempting to push me away, but I use my height and my weight to keep him against me firmly. I ravage his mouth ignoring his protest and I enthusiastically push him up against wall determined to have my way with him.   
  
"Stop it!" he manages to squeak out as I push him harder into the wall.  
  
"Stop what Criminal? I thought this was what you wanted?"  
  
"Where the hell did you get that idea Bilkins? I mean one minute we're discussing engines, and the next minute you have your tongue down my throat!"  
  
"And that's a problem because?" I smile licking his lips with my tongue.  
  
"Let me go and we'll forget this ever happened," he orders attempting to push me away.  
  
"Not until I fill your mouth and your ass with cum," I inform him while pinching one of his nipples through his thin black shirt.  
  
He looks at me in disgust, "You are out of your fucking mind! Get the fuck off of me now your crude mother fucker!"  
  
He manages to get one arm loose and hits me hard across my left cheek. I don't even flinch at his response and instead I pull him into a bear hug and begin dragging him towards one of the lab tables, "I knew you'd like it rough you little slut." I push Toretto down face first onto the table holding him down with one hand while squeezing his ass with the other, "You're going to be begging me to fuck you before this is over you fucking cock tease, I am finally go to see what O’Conner smiles is all about."  
  
I wouldn't hold your breath if I was you!" he yells attempting to twist his way from underneath me. In response, I unzip my pants, pull out my hard dick, and try to fuck him through his pants. I close my eyes in pleasure when I think about how close I am to his tight hole. Only a pair of Jumpsuit pants is separating my throbbing rod from his cum-hungry hole, and I have to reign in my excitement before I shoot my load too early.  
  
"Oh God, please." he begs prettily.  
  
I use both of my hands to squeeze his hips and pull his feet slightly off the floor. I bear in harder with my cock, "Please what?" Nothing coherent comes out of his mouth when I reach around to grab hold of his erection through his pants, "Do you want me to stop so you can be the tease I know you want to be are or do you want to finally put out like the whore I know you are?"  
  
When I receive no response due to his apparent shame, I proceed to rid him of his clothes as quickly as possible. I'm sure that he is expecting some sort of endearing compliment on my part about his body, but this isn't about him. It's about my needs and my wants, and I don't feel the need to tell him how hot he is or how soft his skin is, or how I'm the luckiest fucker in the universe for getting to touch him.  
  
"Get on your knees and suck me off” I cruelly demand.  
  
He looks like he wants to change his mind, so I grab him roughly by the back of his neck and force him down onto the floor. I push my pants down to my knees, lean up against the table, and pull his face in closer towards my crotch, "Suck it and don't make me ask you twice. I the one who be speaking at your hearing"  
  
He closes his eyes and tentatively takes my cock into his warm mouth. It takes him a couple of minutes to adjust to my mammoth size, and he gags the first few times he attempts to deep throat me, "What's the matter with you bitch? Don't you know how to suck dick? I thought all you pretty boys in the Jailhouse sucked dick on a daily basis."  
  
He releases me from his mouth and looks up in fury, "You keep talking to me like that and you'll never get to find out if I can suck dick good or not."  
  
"Don't threaten me Toretto. We both know you want this massive cock up your pretty little ass, so don't pretend that you're willing to give up the chance," I push his mouth back onto my cock, "Just do what I ask you to do, and you'll get a good long fuck later. You get out of here next week."  
  
He relaxes his jaw and swallows me whole. I can't help but to moan and encourage him on as he sucks my dick so good that my toes begin to curl in pleasure, "That's it Toretto. I knew you'd be a good cocksucker with a pretty mouth like yours."  
  
I slowly peel off my shirt as I watch my dick going in and out of the slut's mouth watching as his own spit slowly begins to leak out of the corners of his mouth. I imagine that his spit is my spunk and I shove harder into his mouth causing him to gag once again. He puts his hands on my stomach attempting to keep me from shoving hard again.   
  
"Damn, they do train you boys well in here. Glad to see my tax money hasn't gone to waste," I tease as I pound into his mouth trying to gag him again. I smile as he struggles to keep up with my quick thrust and I want to come in his mouth, but not this time, "Lick my nuts. I want to come on your forehead," I demand.  
  
He slowly crawls closer to me angling his tongue up towards my hairy sack while allowing the tip of my cock to sit on his forehead. His tongue feels like sinful velvet as he caresses my heavy balls with his wetness, and the idea of shooting cum on his forehead and into his hair is enough to pull me over the edge, "That's it slut. Lick my nuts so I can shoot it all over you. Fuck yeah that's it you fucking whore, lick them. suck that cum out of me." I try to keep my eyes open as I explode sending my sticky seed onto his forehead and into his spiky hair.   
  
I rest my pulsating cock on his forehead rubbing in my spunk as I attempt to catch my breath, while he struggles to keep his neck bent at the awkward angle. I reach down and caress his cheek briefly, "You did that very well. Just like a pro," I run my fingers across his forehead and pick up traces of sperm onto my fingers, "Suck my fingers clean," I order. I'm not surprised when the eager slut licks my fingers slowly and teasingly.  
  
"I bet you expect me to play with you now don't you?"  
  
He blushes shyly, "I was hoping that you would return the favor or at least play with my ass a little."  
  
I shove him away roughly, "You want me to suck your dick and lick your little cunt don't you?" I stare at him intently waiting for a response. When I receive none, I continue to taunt him, "All you bitches are the same. You expect us to get you all wet and ready, but have you ever thought that maybe we would like some tongue action too?" I pull my shoes and pants off and throw them into the corner.  
  
"Why do you need me to lick your ass? You're not the one getting ready to get fucked," he challenges.  
  
I reach forward, grab both of his arms, and pull him roughly towards me, "Well, maybe this isn't about you. You're the whore and you're supposed to do as I tell you," I release him, turn around, and place my shoulders and chest onto the table, "I want you to shove your dirty little tongue up my ass Toretto, and you better do it good or I will fuck you dry."  
  
I feel him spread my cheeks apart hesitantly inching his tongue towards my entrance. I smile in amazement over the amount of control I have over him. I can't believe that I have Major John Toretto on his knees fucking my ass with his tongue, "That's it you, dirty little slut, shove it in as far as it will go." I push back towards him grinding my ass into his face driving his tongue further into my tight hole, "Oh yeah, that's it Toretto. You're such a greedy little whore, aren't you? I bet your all excited right, now aren't you? Thinking about my tongue up your ass, aren't you?"  
  
I hear him groan into my hole sending a vibration of pleasure to my prostate. I feel one of his fingers making its way towards my entrance, "Don't even think about shoving that thing up my ass. As a matter of fact, why don't you shove it up your own ass?" I push my chest off the table with my arms, arch my back, and look over my shoulder at him. I can see his face buried in my ass and I can see his arm reaching behind him to do as I've instructed. I hear him moan as he impales himself on his own finger, and I feel myself getting hard again as his tongue continues to devour my ass.  
  
"I bet you want me to fuck you, now don't you? You want my cock up your little cunt hole, don't you?"  
  
He pulls his tongue out of my ass and wipes his chin with his forearm, "Only if it pleases you."  
  
I can't help but to laugh, "Little bitch learns, quickly don't you? It would please me very much to fuck you." I approach him and guide him down to all fours. I grab his shirt and lay it underneath him, and I push his shoulders all the way down to the floor turning his face to the side, "Don't you fucking move from this position unless I tell you to move. I want to see this pretty ass of yours high up in the air at all times."  
  
I put my knees between his legs and spread them far apart. I bite back a moan of awe as I look out his perfect ass, which is slightly pulled apart giving me a glimpse of his pink puckered entrance. I suck on my thumb coating it with spit, "Tell me you want me to fuck you," I demand as I shove my thumb into his tight entrance.  
  
He instinctively tries to pull away from my intrusion but I hold him firmly in place fucking him slowly with my fat thumb, "Yes. please fuck me."  
  
"I didn't have to hold my breath very long Toretto," I tease him for his earlier comment. I continue to twist and shove my thumb up him adding my index finger into the mix, "I should just shove my dick inside you without any preparation, but I don't want to tear this perfect hole because I do plan on using it whenever I want to."  
  
I hear his breath hitch in excitement with the prospect of me fucking him whenever I want to. Toretto most definitely likes being out of control, "Such a nasty little whore. All you want is my huge dick splitting you into it?"   
  
"Oh God, yes. fuck me with that big dick!"  
  
I yank my fingers out, put my dick at his entrance, spit on the head for lubrication, and begin shoving into the tight bitch. I feel like my dick is going to break as I push past the rigid barrier and plunder into his hot channel. I hear him moan in pain, but I know that pleasure will soon take over as I give him a moment to adjust to my presence. I slowly pull my slick dick out of his hole leaving just the tip of the head inside, "You want more slut?"   
  
"You fucking bastard stop teasing me!"  
  
I laugh wickedly as I shove myself back inside angling just right, so that I can give him true pleasure. I might be sadistic but I'm not stupid. I want the bitch coming back for more, "Like that? You like my dick in your sweet little cunt hole?"  
  
"Yes. yes," he responds softly.  
  
I reach down and put my hand on the back of his neck keeping his chest down on the ground as I begin the build up momentum, "You want my cum, inside your dirty little hole don't you? You want me to fill you up don't you?"  
  
"Oh, fuck. yes. fill me up," he begs reaching his own hand underneath himself to jerk off his own aching prick.   
  
I wait anxiously for him to climax leaning over further biting into his shoulder. All I can hear is the slap of my hips against his ass and the sound of his hand fisting his own erection, and I am dangerously close to spiraling out of control, "That's it you, horny little slut. Come for me and squeeze my cock with your tight ass."  
  
I feel the second he starts to climax. His ass grips my dick with a ferocious intensity pushing me to the pinnacle of my own excitement. As I feel myself jettisoning my wet slickness into his willing body I scream in pleasure, ""I'm filling you up slut! I know you like all my spunk inside you, don't you?" I jerk violently as the last of my orgasm fades leaving me exhausted and fulfilled. I slowly fuck him as I let the last tendrils of pleasure die down, "Damn, you're fucking amazing Toretto. Best piece of ass I've ever had."  
  
I release my hold on his neck and slowly pull myself out of his leaking hole. I notice my own semen seeping out of his well-ridden opening and I can't resist the temptation. I position myself flat on the floor supporting myself with my elbows and begin softly licking the evidence of my release away. I hold him tightly as he jumps in surprise, but I continue to lick him clean.  
  
"That feels so fucking good, lick my little hole clean, shove your spunk back inside me. "I hear him beg.  
  
I do as he asks and I feast upon his red swollen hole collecting my seed onto the tip of my tongue and shoving it back inside his greedy little hole. I can feel him shaking in pleasure, and I feel myself hardening once again, "You want to go another round," I ask pulling my tongue away from his entrance.  
  
before Toretto could answer my world when black, the next thing I know is I found myself in medical wing, with a broken nose, it seem O’Conner had taken a dislike to me, but that was fine with me too, O’Conner was one agent that walked a thin line but he never fail to get his mark, our marks his point every painfully.   



	21. O'Conner take Claim

It has been two days, Dominic has been trying to avoid O’Conner ever since he had accidentally imprinted on Alpha. He did not mean to it just happen and own he had keep head low he only got five more days left in this Jailhouse.

  
“Dominic!” The alpha voice makes him frizzy and unable to control his own body. He stood here like deer caught in headlights. He could fight his need to be claimed by his Alpha, even tho he knew that it was losing a battle he had tried.  
  
O’Conner stalks through the mess hall, each measured click of his boots echoing in the room because he knows what’s been said and he knows what’s been done and he’s mad as unholy hell. He’s talked to Todd, knows for damn certain that it isn’t true – knew before that, knew it wasn’t true the second the rumors had crossed his desk, but he’s a thorough man by nature, so he’d checked with him – and it’s about time he puts an end to that thought.  
  
“Dom,” Dominic drawls, smile lazy, voice slow and friendly, like every eye in the mess, isn’t on the young Omega and his protector, like there’s no tension, like this doesn’t fucking matter, and something in O’Conner clenches and uncurls as he arrives at Dominic’s table, hands clasped behind his back like parade rest, except it’s really just so he doesn’t haul off and slug someone.  
  
Not Dominic. It’s not Dominic’s fault, not really because he’s fucking hot and he’s got a reputation and he and Todd are close, but O’Conner knows he hasn’t done anything to invite nor encourage the rumors. It might be Ellsworth, though, because he’d overheard the Marine talking about Dominic and Todd and the baby that isn’t Dominic’s. (“I have never lain with Dom,” Todd had said, and Dominic’s told him that he hasn’t been with a woman since Letty, and O’Conner believes him; “He is devoted to you,” he’d added, and he hadn’t asked that, but the information soothed him a little anyway.)  
  
“I heard an interesting rumor today, Dom,” O’Conner snaps at Dominic, and Dominic’s eyes search O’Conner’s for his cues even as he cocks his head to the side and smirks.  
  
“Rumors are pretty interesting,” he agrees, and he waggles his eyebrows. “What did I do this time?”  
  
“Imprinted,” O’Conner bites out, and he hears Ellsworth choke behind him and smiles a hard little smile. “and now you have a baby and it’s Mine from imprinting.”  
  
“yes and no I not pregnant,” Dominic says easily, and O’Conner knows it, knows it, but to hear Dominic say it so candidly makes part of him unclench. It makes him feel oddly better about what he’s going to do because he’s never been a cheater; if Dominic had been with a baby, he’d have ended things as quietly as they’d started and gone his own way.  
  
“Didn’t figure,” O’Conner replies, and they’ve talked about how they wanted to come out to the expedition, when and if, and O’Conner had brought this up jokingly but he’d seen the flare of interest and longing on Dominic’s face when he’d said it. He’s partly hoping that he wasn’t misreading that and partly too angry at the situation to care, right now. “Knew you hadn’t slept with Todd.”  
  
He raises an eyebrow, and Dominic gets the signal: this is your chance to back out. Dominic doesn’t hesitate for long before raising an eyebrow of his own. “And how do you know that?”  
  
Go ahead. Not backing out.  
  
O’Conner nods his head a fraction and hauls Dominic out of his seat by his shirt. Dominic’s got a few inches on him, but O’Conner’s sturdy and solid and it’s no problem at all to get him standing straight, looking down at O’Conner. “Because you’ve been sleeping with me,” he says clearly, and there’s the sound of Ellsworth choking on his own tongue as O’Conner pulls Dominic’s head to his own and kisses him, more a claim than a caress. And it’s all he’s planning to do, but Dominic moans into his mouth and it’s needy and wanton and O’Conner can’t help how it goes straight to his dick.  
  
“You’d never,” he growls out, and there’s no question in his tone. Dominic just shakes his head., and O’Conner keeps on hand on the back of Dominic’s neck and runs the other down his back to cup his ass, pulling them closer together, and Dominic makes the sound again in front of everyone in the mess – at least thirty people and O’Conner can hear the frantic clicking of radios and the faint whir of the transporters that means more are gathering at the doors – and O’Conner grinds their bodies together.  
  
Dominic’s as hard as O’Conner is, and O’Conner pretty much has to lean in and kiss him again, drawing Dominic’s tongue into his mouth and sucking on it. There are sounds around them, low voices, but nobody says anything directly to either of them, nobody makes a move to interrupt them. O’Conner’s pretty sure that most of them think this is some sort of elaborate practical joke, and for some reason it makes him incoherently angry, so he uses one hand to unbuckle Dominic’s shirt and shove it from his body while the other works its way into Dominic’s pants, O’Conner’s fingers warm on Dominic’s ass, and Dominic moves his hands from O’Conner’s shoulders to loop around his waist.  
  
“What-” Dominic asks, eyes dark and a little glassy, and there are times when O’Conner forgets just how damn easy it is to get Dominic into that headspace where he just wants to be O’Conner’s, to do what O’Conner wants him to do. O’Conner’s not sure how far he wants to push this, how far Dominic would want him to go if he were still in any way able to make that decision, but then Dominic begs “Please,” and O’Conner drops his hand from Dominic’s chest to his belt and tugs, and Dominic’s only too eager to unfasten it and open his pants up.  
  
“Bend,” O’Conner tells him roughly, and Dominic turns and braces himself on the table and opens his legs as much as he can with his pants around his thighs. O’Conner runs his hand over the swell of Dominic’s ass and dips his fingers between the cheeks, and Dominic’s breath hitches and he pushes back and O’Conner’s already grabbing at the lube he keeps in his uniform pocket. He slicks two fingers and slides them in; Dominic’s loose enough to take it, and he’s never minded the burn.  
  
Sure enough, Dominic moans and presses back onto O’Conner’s fingers, and O’Conner doesn’t even bother trying for a third before he opens his pants and pulls his cock out. He coats himself liberally with lube and positions himself. He’s taken out of the moment for a split-second by the sound of someone behind him saying something, but then Dominic gasps and wriggles and O’Conner pushes forward and they both groan.  
  
It’s smooth and steady, moving in and out of Dominic, and O’Conner’s been sleeping with Dominic for long enough to know what to do, how to finish it quickly for both of them. There’s no need to make this last, not here, not now, so O’Conner moves just so and wraps his hand around Dominic and curls around his back, and he strokes in time with his thrusts and Dominic clenches around him in time, and it’s an almost embarrassingly short amount of time before Dominic’s spilling into his hand and O’Conner’s following him down the rabbit hole.  
  
O’Conner pulls out and makes sure Dominic’s well enough balanced on the table before he buttons himself back up. He helps Dominic back into his clothing and pulls Dominic’s forehead down to rest on his own when he’s done.  
  
“Your Mine,” he repeats, and it’s quieter, meant for Dominic and not their audience.  
  
“all yours,” Dominic rasps out, eyes burning through the distance between them.  
  
O’Conner tilts his head and meets Dominic’s lips in a kiss that’s more tender than anything else, and that’s when O’Conner realizes there’s been no sound from those around them in a while.  
  
When he glances around, the mess hall is empty save for the two of them, and O’Conner doesn’t wonder about who or why or how, not at the moment. He’s just thankful that it is.

Next morning, Brian liked it when he woke up and Dom was still asleep on his stomach. Gently nudging on the back of Dom's thigh caused Dom to move his leg out and up some without actually waking.   
  
With a careful finger, Brian teased Dom's hole. It was still slick and seemed loose enough. Brian licked his lip as he stroked himself into full hardness. Then he held himself up off of Dom and slid into him slow and careful. Dom sighed and smacked his lips together before stilling again.  
  
Brian stifled a groan and started moving slowly, gently, rocking into Dom's heat with a gentle roll of his hips. Dom mumbled and Brian froze. When Dom had relaxed again, Brian started back up with tiny thrusts.   
  
Dom started rocking with the movement and Brian bit back a moan. As it became too much Brian pinned Dom down tightly and began fucking him hard. Dom gasped and his body tightened around Brian's shaft. They both grunted. Brian kept fucking, holding Dom still for his cock.  
  
Dom buried his face in his pillow and rocked to meet Brian's thrusts. Brian could feel his orgasm approaching and he ground into Dom until his shaking stopped. Then he pulled out and rolled Dom over.  
  
With a nod from Dom, Brian thrust the fingers of one hand into Dom's ass as he stroked Dom off with the other. Dom threw back his head and splattered his belly with his come.  
  
They grinned at each other and Dom's eyes were still sleepy as he rolled onto his side. He pulled Brian against him and went back to sleep. Brian kissed his temple and wrapped Dom in his arms. They still had time before the alarm went off.

 


	22. nightmare

He was home he would still hear O’Conner wards in his hear, “stay out trouble, no illegal actives” he gave card to Dom, tell him, “Call Hobbs he got shit lot’s cars that need consent repairs, and he can get the Police concrete to repair their cars, for hold of Los Angeles” he had promised his Alpha that his crew would stay clean. The Alpha had given him a little keep sack a small model 1994 Toyota Supra MK IV. Which he keeps within arm's length on his bedside table.

He had just set up screaming from other nightmare of his time at has a sex slave, before O’Conner come along. He set up against the headboard with his knees up to chest, he kept tell himself that he was home he was safe. His Family was setting around the bed wait for him to tell them what the nightmare is about. Letty and Vince sitting either side of him with Mia next to Letty and Jesse next to Vince, then there was Leon setting across from. This was hard to tell ya family that you had been a sex slave for the warden who gave his personal guards free range on his ass and mouth whenever, wherever, however they feel like use him.

It all started the day after night he had slept with Benno the warden at Lompoc, he remembers it like it had just happened, he remembers every detail of every time he was used and abused. sometimes he wishes he would just take magic pile to make him forget and other time he wished O’Conner had been there from the start to keep him safe, but he would never voice this fact to all family, only Letty and Mia knew about O’Conner for now but he knew that it was just matter of time before the hold family knew the name of his Alpha.

Vince said, “take time your Dom”

Letty rub circle on his back saying, “we all here for you Dom you not alone we are family, nothing going to change that fact” Dom took a deep breath in and slowly exhaled before starting one of many stories he had to tell his family.

Dominic took his place in line, shuffled forward with the others as they moved out of the large cell into the corridor toward what passed for a mess in this place. It was just another large room, with a long table at one end that held bowls, pots of gruel and stale bread. Getting the bowl with the gruel and the bread was not the hard part, keeping it was the trick.   
  
It had taken a few days, but Dominic had gotten the message across that he was not an easy target. So now he only had to watch out when there were new inmates. Which it seemed there was today. Dominic sighed as the shadow passed over him as he gulped down his food. He had only gotten a mouthful before it was knocked out of his hands. The idiot didn't even know enough not to waste food.   
  
"Hear you are a tough one." Dominic looked up at the new slave. He was a large man, almost our inches taller than Dominic. He still had the look of someone who got to eat three real meals a day and worked out. Instead of answering, Dominic just sweeps out his leg, catching the other man off guard, bringing him to the ground. Dominic dropped on top of him, digging his thumbs into the man's throat, holding them there until he passed out. If one of the guards had not pulled him off the man he would have killed him, without a second thought.   
  
At the first blow, Dominic curled into himself and just let the pain of the blows flow over him. He had no idea how long the beating lasted, when it ended he found himself being lifted off the floor, thrown against a wall. Dominic felt his hands being cuffed behind his back. Then a gag was placed over his mouth; in the past, he would have fought it, but he had learned that if you fought, they just made it tighter and left it in longer. In fact, he had learned how to stretch his mouth muscles so that when he relaxed the gag was loose enough that, if needed, he could at least get some water past it.   
  
"Looks like someone wants to spend the day restrained," the guard said as he led Dominic out into the early morning sun. It was not too bad now, but in a few hours, it would be hotter than hell and with his mouth gagged it was unlikely he would be able to get enough water to avoid a problem.   
  
Dominic groaned as he was led to the large wheel. He didn't really understand just what it did, but it had something to with grinding the rocks that were dug up at this quarry, as well as filling the power batteries for the prison. If he had a choice he would be in the mine where it was cool and, if you knew how, you could make it look like you were working but not really work all that hard. He had learned all the tricks. He didn't have a choice anymore, he'd had a chance to be one of the first in line, to be taken into the mine- those jobs being filled before the outdoor ones were assigned- but the beating kept him away until there was only the wheel to fill. It was hard enough to move it when you were not cuffed and gagged, but to have to pull his part while bound would just be that much harder. Then he noticed the idiot who attacked him being put into the harness next to him. He stared at the ground, not looking anywhere else. He didn't want to catch the guard's eye; he was in enough trouble as it was. Odds where he would end up in the guard’s barracks tonight, at least, if not for several nights. He really didn't want their attention during the day as well. He glared at the man beside him, it was all his fault, the first chance he got he was going to make the bastard pay.   
  
Dominic staggered a couple of steps before he realized the wheel had stopped moving. Collapsing to the ground he tried to breath, around the gag. He could hear the other inmates being fed and watered. He waited his turn. He ignored the man beside him as he yelled at the inmate to bring the water to him now. Dominic groaned; if he could he would tell the idiot that he just guaranteed they would be done last, if at all. There was only so much go around and if there were more inmates than food then some got none.   
  
Dominic flinched when a full bucket of water was put down in front of him. "Rules say you have to have water. Nothing about how you get it." Before he could react, Dominic felt a hand on the back of his head, seconds before it was shoved into the bucket and under the water. This was not the first time this had happened, the trick was to judge how long they were going to keep you under. You pulled the water in too soon and you lost your air, you waited too long and you didn't get enough water. Five minutes later, if Dominic could've gasped for air he would have. This time he was more wrong than right. He was sure a couple of times he would drown.   
  
He didn't have to look to know what was happening; the same thing happened to him every day for the first couple of weeks he was there. There was no way one could fight back when chained up to the wheel and since everyone fell to their knees from exhaustion after only a couple of hours, it left an inmate in the perfect position to be raped by any guard who wanted to, or in truth, paid off the head guard for the privilege. He closed his eyes at the first sound of begging and pleading. He tried to ignore the screams and cries of pain. After the first few, he didn't hear the new inmate, he heard his own voice from those first few days, before he learned that no matter what you did or said, or how loud you screamed, or how long you cried, nothing would stop it from happening.   
  
By the time the inmate with the gruel bucket got to them, Dominic had counted four guards using the new inmate, he now knew for sure that he would be in the guard’s barracks tonight along with the new guy, he had heard them talking. Dominic didn't react when the inmate was told to ignore him, that he wouldn't be fed until the gag came out, and when that happened depended on how good he was that night. After what he heard next, he was glad he was not getting fed this time. The guards decided the gruel needed something more, so they all pissed in it, one even shit in it, before forcing the new inmate's mouth open and making him drink it.   
  
The sun was just starting to set when they have stopped again. This was not a usual stop, they should've been kept walking for another two hours at least; not let go until the sun had fully set and it was full dark out. Dominic heard the voices but was too tired, hungry and thirsty to really pay attention until they were closer to him. He was aware of a scanner being run down his back, then being released from the harness.   
  
  
A chain was attached to the collar around his neck and he was being led away. He had no idea where and knew better than to ask, even if he could. He was aware that they were headed back into the pen, but still he kept his head down. Even with his eyes down he was able to see they were headed toward the medical wing of the pen. It took all his control not to let the guards know he is upset by this, let them see a weakness. Dominic learned the first few days here that any weakness would be pounced on and used against you. Like anyone who survived more than a few days, he'd learned to bury and hide any emotion or feeling he had. He just let things happen when he couldn't stop them and stopped them when he could, though as an inmate there were not a lot of things he could stop happening. They finally reached a room Dominic had never seen before. The chain was attached to a ring in a wall and he was left standing there, waiting for whatever was going to happen.   
  
He had no idea how long he stood there, his eyes on the floor, hearing people come and go, ignoring him as if he were nothing more than another piece of furniture to move around. He was almost sure it was hours. He would have done anything to be able to sit, lie on the floor or even go to his knees, which he hated most of all, but the chain was too short, all he could do was stand there after spending all day in the sun, pulling the wheel around and around.   
  
Dominic felt hands at the waist of the light cotton pants he was allowed to wear, as long as he could keep them. They tugged on them until they were past his hips, then let them fall. "Step." The order was accompanied by a slap on the ass. Dominic moved out of the puddle of fabric at his feet. The chain was detached from the wall and he was led down more corridors, further into the wing than he had ever been before.   
  
It was only the change in the floor that told Dominic where he was. The linoleum became tile as he was led into a locker room type area. He could smell the soap and hot water. For just a moment his heart leaped at the idea he would be clean again; washing or being washed in something more than cold water. That moment of joy was crushed when the reasons they would do this rushed into his head. None of them are good from his point of view.   
  
Officer Michael was pissed. The inmate should have been ready. It was not his job to prep them, just move them about between areas. But he also knew if he brought one of Warden’s slave to him in this condition he would end up on the wrong side of a beating. So, he had no choice. He had been warned enough about how dangerous this one was, that he couldn't even let the man do it himself. So that meant he would have to do it. Then again, as he looked over the long lean body, he could get something out of this. From the looks of him, only the guards would have gotten to his ass, and after the first month or so he would have been replaced by other new inmates, so odds were, he would be a good tight fuck. Smiling to himself, Thompson set about securing the inmate.   
  
First, the chain attached to his collar was looped through a ring in the wall so the inmate was facing the shower head and the wall. The chain was pulled tight so that Dominic's head was under the shower head, almost touching the wall. A second chain was put on the back of the collar, stretched to the back wall, pulled tight, keeping him from moving his head. Then cuffs were put around his ankles, the chains attached to them were pulled tight so that his legs were more than shoulder length apart. A second set of cuffs were put on his wrists and pulled tight, so that the small chain of the handcuffs he already wore, was stretched as far as it could be. Dominic felt the cuffs come off his wrists, but before he could do anything his arms were stretched out as far as they could be, then stretched a bit more. Dominic could feel how over-extended his body was; if not for the chains at his neck, he would have fallen over.   
  
The first spray of water was a shock, it was cold, but it soon warmed up. Dominic was left alone as this happened. He was shocked and sickened as he watched the dirty water spiral down the drain. The amount just from water running over him was sickening. He struggled to recall the last time he had been anywhere near clean. The image was of the last day of his court hearing. He cut that memory off as soon as he could.   
  
Dominic's body tried to jump when he felt hands touch him. He was slapped for it. "Take it easy, bitch. I'll clean you up before I do anything. Really, when was the last time you bathed."   
  
If he could have, Dominic would have laughed. Like it was his choice to let layer after layer of dirt, sweat, and God knows, what else build up on his body. Once he knew what was happening, at least for the foreseeable future, Dominic relaxed and enjoyed the hot water and feeling clean. He was even able, for the most part, to ignore the feel of the orderly's hands as he was washed from head to toe, over and over until the last of the dirt and grime was gone.   
  
All too soon the water was shut off and Dominic watched the last of the now clear water go down the drain. Only moments later he was shivering as the cool air touched his still wet skin. That was what he told himself, it was the cold not the knowledge of what was coming next. Dominic knew he was being watched by the orderly as he put the saw horse in front of Dominic. So, he kept his face calm and neutral, even as the chains used to tie his hands were used to lower his upper body over the saw horse, even as his hands and arms were pulled further back and to the side.   
  
Since he had lost track of time, Dominic had no idea how long it had been since he was last raped. He had been a favorite of the guards when he first arrived at Lompoc. But they had moved on to fresher meat soon enough and that left him only his fellow inmates to fight off. Which he did, so they left him alone as long as he kept his guard up. Again, his body tried to pull away when he felt a finger being pushed into his ass.   
  
"Normally, bitch, I just push in. That is what inmates are for- besides work- to take it when a free man wants to do it, but I can't take the chance of doing any noticeable damage. At least not until we see how useful you are. If you come back this way, all bets are off."   
  
As the man had been talking, he had worked his way up to three fingers. That only lasted a few seconds before Dominic felt the blunt head of a cock push into him. Once the head was past the ring of muscles, the man pushed his way home with one hard thrust. Before Dominic could even try to relax to lessen the pain, the man was thrusting in and out of his body. Each thrust caused him to be pushed forward, jamming the saw horse into his stomach and causing the chains to pull his arms and shoulders back. Dominic could feel tears of pain run down his face, and was glad of the gag that keep him from crying out. After a forever that was only a few moments, he felt the man inside him come. The man then collapsed onto Dominic, causing him even more pain. He finally pulled out, then Dominic felt hands on his ass.   
  
"Good, no blood. Now we will just rinse you off and we can go, back to the cells and Warden waiting arms."

He looks around the family, there all were crying, and Leno just pull him forward into a hung, with all them get in on it, the family had a big group hung. Mia couldn’t believe it all this time the warden had told her that her brother is in solitary he was been beating and raped. She was angry, how could they treat her brother like that. They all fell sleep in big bed, has a family, they only one who was missing was O’Conner and his side of the family, Dominic’s Alpha when he come home to reunite with his Omega this family would be complete.


	23. recalling hell

Dominic was setting on his bed with Letty has he recalled and other time he was a beaten and raped. It was how was how sex slave, were trained, they were taken to an area of jailhouse where Warden personal guards are housed until they break and break they would he did, after days of no food or drink with beating daily and gang banging, who wouldn’t break.

  
He pushed Dom's head back into the wall, causing him more pain than he was already in. There was nothing Dom could do, so he waited to see how bad it would get. How bad was pain shooting through his body as the guard used the control device on the collar? It was more painful than the demonstration at the transport station, Dom had a good idea it was not as high as it would go. He writhed on the floor for a few minutes, then the pain stopped.   
  
The guard knelt down in front of Dom's face, grabbed him by the shirt pulling him off the floor. "That was setting two, they used setting one at the transport station. This can go up to ten. Do as you're told and you won't find out what three feels like." There was a pause. "Maybe."   
  
Dom looked up as the door opened. For a second he hoped it was this Warden person; he hated being an inmate Slave, but there was a chance that being owned by one person was better than being available to any and all. It was the other guard carrying a small pot of food, however. Dom closed his mind off, shut down and put himself on autopilot, just wanting to get through the next while as best as he could.  
  
"On your knees, inmate." The words were accompanied by another kick to the stomach.   
  
Dom got to his knees as quick as he could. It was not fast enough for the two men. They had no idea how long they would have before someone showed up to take the inmate away. He was kicked again and again. He kept his eyes down as he listened to what was happing around him. His first clue was when a cock appeared in his line of sight. It was coated with something. He almost choked when he realized what it was. There were two types of substance used to feed inmate, one was the gruel fortified with vitamins and minerals and whatever else was needed to keep a human being alive and working, what he had been eating since he was sentenced. The other was a paste substance, again fortified with extras, both tasted horrible. It was this paste that was coated on the cock before him.   
  
"Open up, inmate. Doc said to feed you. Never said how." Dom hesitated, then the wave of pain hit him. After pulling himself back up off the floor, he closed his eyes, taking the cock into his mouth. Dom had learned a lot those first few weeks of being an inmate Slave, one of those was how to get things like this over with as quickly as possible.   
  
The first thing he did was lick and suck all the paste off. He was hungry, he had not had anything to eat since the night before this all started. As expected, the man's cock reacted to the feel of Dom's tongue and his mouth as he made sure he got every bit of paste off. Without being told, he started to work on getting the man to come. He worked the flesh in his mouth like a pro and that made him sick to his stomach. Tuning out the words as best he could, Dom relaxed his mouth as he felt the cock grow bigger and harder, just before he felt and tasted the liquid that spurted forth. As much as he hated the fact, Dom swallowed as much as he could. He was still very hungry and he was not sure when he would next be fed after this, so he would take all he could. 

Next morning   
  
Dominic didn't think his jaws could hurt more than they did with the gag in. He now knew he was wrong. He was working on one of the guards for the second or third time that morning. He had also done these three or four times to each of them last night. The worst part had been when they had beaten him after he pissed himself. That was what was done in the quarry; there was no separate place for that, they just hosed down the room the slaves were kept in once a week if the slaves were lucky. He was not having much luck this morning. He was so focused on avoiding being punished for failing to obey an order, he fell over when the man was pulled out of his mouth. He stayed down, waiting to see what would happen. 

Letty had help him that night, there were night he was never alone there was always someone from the family with him this first year back home was hardst but he knew with his family's help he would get through this like everything esle.


	24. Undercover

Outside Toretto’s market 18:00 hours:

Dunn AKA Earl Spilner was the fourth undercover that is put into play trying and take down a truck highjacking team. Other three Officer bodies were found burned alive. Dunn who knows nothing about cars to start off with but he had now been under for little over two weeks. He was there as admin person for Harry’s shop, level ten Border Line Beta/Alpha was over his head and top it off his was starting to sexually overly heating over Dominic Toretto, a dangerous combination.  

Dunn grabbed a plate full of something that looked like Lasagna but smelled like Meatloaf, put it on his tray, and headed over to his usual table, a table for one. He knew that the others did not want him to sit with them, and he was perfectly happy sitting alone. That way he didn’t have to put up with any of their sub-par conversations or theories on the Engines or the Racing. He knew that the other Mechanics were jealous of his brilliance and his capacity to think quickly on a moment’s notice. They also tended to ostracize him from their social interactions because they knew that they were not on his level, and they knew that he would be insulted with their unintelligible bantering.   
  
He couldn’t help but notice that Simpson took a quick glance his way and looked away shyly. He definitely had the hots for him. Ever since they had butted heads over the challenger is stuck in the hole fiasco, he had been panting after him like a bitch in heat. He thought that he could offer him something with his perky Omega breast and his perfect pearly white teeth, but he was as dumb as a fluke worm and had the personality of a toaster. He did have to give the guy credit for standing up to him though, even if he did cause that stupid bitch Letty to intervene.   
  
Letty was another sore spot for him. She had berated him in front of his team and castrated him like there was no tomorrow. Who the hell did she think she was? She was a stupid cunt that thought she was better than him because she had brokered a few Speed records throughout the country that no one gave a shit about. Just looking at her made him want to throw up his spleen. She had the perky breast thing going on as well, but she was as ugly as shit on a fly, and she had the personality of a wet noodle, which was only slighter better than a toaster.  
  
He looked around the mess hall if one can call it that, trying to find something to get his mind of the anger that was building up inside him. He didn’t see one person in the room that he could stand to talk to. They were all a bunch of bottom feeders that took orders from men like himself; men who were confident in their abilities, and who had the balls to tell the harsh truth when necessary. He did notice Peter and Letty sitting together in the corner shockingly enjoying each other’s company. He wondered when they had become so chummy. Talk about two people having absolutely nothing in common! Peter was somewhat intelligent, while Letty was nothing but tits and ass for the men to look at. Grodin actually contributed to the cause, while Letty only got in the way with her annoying whining about “Her People” and her commitment to keeping them safe and out of harm’s way. If she loved her people so much then why the hell was she not living on the island with them in caves where she belonged? The only reason why she even stayed in Los Angeles was that because of Dominic Toretto, and that horny bitch didn’t even try to hide the fact that she was dying for a good boning.  
  
He stabbed at his Lasagna in contempt wishing he could choke the life out of every Latino he had ever had the displeasure of meeting. Of all the Bitchers’ forms to meet first, why did it have to be them? Why not someone cool like DSS or the LAPD or even the Interpol, all they had managed to meet, was a bunch of farmers, cave-dwellers, and criminals, who had attempted to lay siege to Los Angeles, but of course, their evil plan was spoiled by every time Kirk and Spock, and the Queen Bitch!   
  
Speaking of Spock, Dunn looked on in disgust as Jessie and Leon walked into the mess hall running their mouths about Jessie’s latest “I am God of all Mechanic” deed. The man really wasn’t the most self-loving prick he had ever known. Jessie was never too afraid to toot his own horn when it coming to cars and make everyone aware of how brilliant he was or how he had single-handily saved the day with his impressive brain and non-stop genius factor. He had thought about making a t-shirt for Jessie with a giant on it not representing Superman, like Jessie would think, Supreme Mechanic, but it would stand for Superior Shit-head! Jessie and Leon were the only two people in Los Angeles that Dunn considered being his equals in intelligence, but they were too full of themselves to give him the time of day. What really pissed him off about Jessie was that underneath all of that bones and condescending bravado was a sniveling little coward who still slept with the lights on, when he slept at all, and Toretto couldn’t or refused to see the truth.  
  
Leon wasn’t much better. He was nothing but a brown-noser who followed Jessie around like a lost puppy. The man was brilliant and could even crack a joke or two, but Jessie rarely gave him the opportunity to shine on his own. Jessie couldn’t stand the competition, so he kept Leon wrapped around his finger, and kept the rest of his Scientific team on the bench waiting for a chance to pinch-hit and drive in the winning run, but they all knew that Jessie would never allow that to take place. Leon and the other Mechanic allowed the Jessie Dictatorship to take root within the first week they had arrived in Los Angeles and that was the way it had been ever since. Dunn and the other Mechanics were rarely given a voice in what took place in Los Angeles, and Jessie liked it that way, and no amount of butting heads with Jessie worked. He didn’t feel sorry for himself or Leon for being under Jessie’s thumb. After all, he knew that it was only a matter of time before Jessie fucked up, and he couldn’t wait for the chance to show Letty and the others that he had the same abilities of Jessie, and he couldn’t feel sorry for Leon because he used to be a Communist living in the good old Soviet Union creating weapons that could kill thousands of Americans in one blow.  
  
As he reached for his warm wilted salad, he heard a shrill laugh that made his skin crawl. He knew who it was without even having to look. It was that cocky pretty boy Han Lue and his buddy Twinkie. Twinkie, he could handle. Twinkie had the guts to say what was on his mind, and he didn’t care who he hurt in the process, but Han Lue was an entirely different story. The boy seemed to think that he was God’s gift to the Omegas because Dominic Toretto chose him for his team. The boy had absolutely no redeeming value. It was true that the boy was pretty, but only with his hat on because he was losing brain cells. He was dumber than a frosted flake, and he had no natural instincts. He couldn’t understand how he had made it onto the team. He thought the Team Toretto were the hardest brunch to get into. He must have given a lot of favors to older men to get accepted in the team. He shivered in disgust of the idea of Han Lue down on his knees taking some wrinkly shrunken-up dick into his mouth. The man was even too stupid to get genially hurt in the field. Yeah, he had been burned by that energy absorbing blob, but only because he stood there staring at it instead of running like a smart person would, and of course all of his friends; including Doctor Bugs, felt so sorry for the pretty boy with his burns.   
  
He stabbed his fork violently into his salad getting more and more agitated with his Los Angeles “buddies”. Bugs was another thorn in his side. What a pussy! Why was he so afraid to use anything that could course damage, but he was afraid to use it even before that incident? Thinking about Harry made him gag on a piece of lettuce and everyone looked on to witness his coughing fit. As he gained his composure, it didn’t go unnoticed to him that not one person had looked ready to help him if he had been choking. You can all go to hell your jealous assholes!  
  
Harry and his friend Parker were nothing but a bunch of butt pirates who got off making everyone feel inferior. So, they were part of the team, and Harry had single-handily saved the world more times than Han Lue could count, they still were no better than him. He knew that he could save the world too if he were given a chance. He had, after all, saved Toretto and the others in the stuck in a car, with his suggestion about blowing the back hatch. Did he ever get a thank you from those pricks? Hell no! Was he ever asked to go to the Race like Jessie? No, because they knew that he would do a better job than Rodney and they would never hear the end of it from the whiner who was afraid of the dark.  
  
As he finished up his Lasagna and salad and reached for his chocolate pudding, his biggest pain in the ass walked into the mess. The lanky form of Dominic Toretto made its way towards him heading for the food line. He looked up at Toretto as he walked by not surprised when he wasn’t acknowledged by the Dominic. He already knew from experience what Dominic would grab to eat; a turkey sandwich on wheat, an apple or banana, and a cup of water or decaf tea. Unlike Jessie, he stayed away from coffee, unless he was really cold, and he avoided fattening food like the plague. The real question of the day was who would he sit with? Would he sit with the Geeks, Jessie and Leon, the Grunts, Han Lue and Twinkie, or the who gives a fuck what group you belong to, Letty and Grodin? He watched Toretto contemplating his choice. Would he sit with the people who are smarter than him, dumber than him, or more boring than him?   
  
“Dominic, over here if you’d please? Leon and I would like a word with you.”  
  
Dunn rolled his eyes in revulsion, how obvious can you be Jessie? You just want us to think that you’re cool enough for the head of the Toretto to sit with. Why don’t you just stand up and announce that I’m so cool and hip that even the beautiful people grovel at my feet! Give us all a break Jessie and take a look in the mirror. The only reason why Toretto gives you the time of day is that because you are on his team and he depends on you to save his pretty ass when he fucks up out in the field, which seems to be on a weekly basis. Surely, Jessie couldn’t honestly think that someone like Toretto would even acknowledge his existence if O’Conner were back? People like Dominic Toretto did not hang out with losers like Jessie or Leon unless they get something out of it for themselves.   
  
He slowly ate his pudding leaning slightly forward, so that he could overhear their conversation from the table in front of him.  
  
“So, how is my favorites duo doing today?” Toretto asked.  
  
“Good, but we need your help with the engine today when you get a chance,” Leon replied.  
  
Dunn heard a slight sigh of dread from Toretto, I’m really busy looking for a site, can’t Vince help you out?  
  
“He says that he is way too busy to help us out, but we all know that he is terrified to be in that monster again. Couldn’t you just give us an hour of your time?” Jessie pleaded.  
  
“Why can’t you get someone else to do it? I think that finding a site is pretty damn important considering the Wars are less than a couple of weeks out.”  
  
“Yes, you’re right, but I think getting that engine up and running for a Race War is important too.”  
  
Toretto relented, “Alright, I’ll give you an hour after I finish eating, but you’re going to have to give me something to do to keep me occupied. You know how quickly I get bored.”  
  
“How about you spend the time trying to prove the Gold Bach’s conjuncture?” Leon suggested smiling obviously wanting to embarrass the Dominic.  
  
“You mean the mathematical paradox about the number one and prime numbers, in which any even number is the sum of two prime numbers?” Toretto replied confidently.  
  
Leon hesitated for a moment undoubtedly surprised that the boy knew anything about physics, “Umm, yes, that’s the one I’m talking about.”  
  
Toretto gave him the famous smile, “Well, in that case, I’ve already proven that one to be true about ten years ago. Got any other theories you want me to prove or debunk?”  
  
Jessie softly laughed at Leon’s expense, “I’m telling you, Dominic, you need to come to one of our Mensa meetings. You would really throw the geek stereotype out the window.”  
  
Dunn clenched his fists up in anger. No one had invited him to join the Mensa group. He had to crash one of their meetings just to get involved in the group. If Toretto came to one of the meetings all hell would break loose. There was no way in hell he would sit back and let them bring an outsider into the group who didn’t even like science. He was just naturally good with numbers and mathematical theories. Wasn’t it enough that Toretto was the hero of Los Angeles? Wasn’t it enough that he had the control over the over cars? Wasn’t it enough that he had the sexiest body in the universe and a drop dead gorgeous smile that sent tendrils of heat to his groin?   
  
“I tell you what Jessie, you figure out how to save us from the Johnny crew, and I’ll come to one of your meetings, on the condition that there is popcorn or at the very least chocolate.”  
  
“Okay, but you have to let us borrow your TV to show some cool PowerPoint presentations we made about our group’s goals and mission.”  
  
Dunn saw the look of disdain that Toretto briefly sent Jessie’s way, but he bit into his sandwich before Jessie saw it. Who the fuck shows PowerPoint presentations on group missions and goals when you got someone like Toretto breathing the same air as nerds and losers? Maybe Jessie wasn’t as brilliant as he thought. If it were him organizing the first ever Toretto Mensa meeting there would be alcohol and lap dances for all. That way, he would be guaranteed of Toretto coming back to another meeting. Of course, he suspected that the Dominic still wouldn’t give him the time of day, even drunk and horny, but he could be quite persuasive when he needed to be.   
  
“Yeah, and we could show you that Parody movie called the Surreal Life: Tatooine,” Leon excitingly suggested.  
  
“You mean that skit with the Phantom Menace characters living together under one roof? That was hilarious, especially the Darth Maul part telling Obi-Wan that he was Qui-Gon’s bitch, and Obi kept denying it even though the whole house knew that it was true”  
  
“Yeah, and that part where somebody slaughtered Jar Jar Binks in the tub, and no one wanted to take the blame for it,” Leon interrupted laughing.   
  
Jessie put his hands up in protest, “You two are like little children. The best part was obviously Mace Windu being played like Shack with the whole Afro at the family barbecue.”  
  
“Don’t forget C-3PO and the whole toaster incident,” Dunn piped in.  
  
Toretto politely nodded, while the other two completely ignored him. His nostrils flared as he watched the trio laughing and pretending that they were the only important things in the Pegasus Galaxy. He wanted nothing more than to show those three that he was important too. He would love to shove his fist up Jessie’s ass and pull his sarcastic tongue out through his shit hole, and he would love to shove Jessie’s rancid tongue down Leon’s throat and make him eat it. Perhaps that would earn him some respect for a change. Toretto on the other hand at least had the courtesy to nod in his direction, so he would only fuck him raw in front of everyone rather than disfiguring him or choking him on Jessie’s shitty tongue. Of course, he could choke him on something much larger.

Mia hands Dominic a small package that he could see it was from a US post office, to see that smile on Dominic's face, Dunn wish he was the course of it, he manage to catch Dominic saying "it from his Alpha". there was nothing about an Alpha in his file, he had to look into that soon. it was a small model car, it was bright green Toyota. Dunn had no idea what kind Toyota he did not like the idea Dominic was getting gift someone other him.  
  
He continued to watch Toretto as he let his fantasy play out in his head. After he had disposed Jessie of his smartass tongue and got Leon to shut his mouth for once, he would proceed to ravage Toretto’s lithe body in front of everyone. He knew that some would stare on in shock and some he suspected would enjoy the show. Of course, in his fantasy Toretto would struggle in the beginning but he would quickly turn into the slut Dunn knew he was, begging for the big cock to be put into his tight little hole.  
  
“You want this Toretto?” he would ask grabbing his large cock with his fist,

“You want me to fuck you right here in front of all of these people you little slut?”  
  
“Yes, please” Toretto would moan.  
  
“You like being laid out on this table naked, don’t you? You love the fact that all of these people are going to see me taking you, don’t you?” He would have to slap Toretto’s ass hard to get a response,

“Answer me slut!”  
  
“Yes, I want them to watch you fucking me!”  
  
“Fine, but first I’m going to choke you with my cock, then we’ll see about the fucking part.” He would get up on the table and straddle Toretto’s chest placing the tip of his cock at Dominic’s lips,

“Suck it your beautiful whore.”  
  
Toretto would have to lift his neck off of the table at an awkward angle, but he knew that the boy could handle being in awkward positions. He would grab Dominic’s head and hold it firmly with both hands forcing his dick down the other man’s throat at a brutal pace. He would ignore the gagging sounds coming from the man and continue to fuck the hot mouth until he shot his bitter seed down the man’s throat. He would only let go of Toretto’s head when he had deposited his entire load into the wanton mouth, and he made sure that all were watching as he defiled their precious perfect hero.  
  
“Did you like sucking my dick Toretto? You need to wipe your mouth. You got some spunk on your chin.”  
  
He knew that he would need a moment to gather his strength for the next round, so he would have to play with Toretto a little bit, and there weren’t many things more fun than teasing a hot little ass like Toretto’s.  
  
“Spread your legs for me bitch,” he would command. Toretto would eagerly comply offering himself up to be conquered and claimed. He would pull the firm meaty cheeks apart roughly and spit a wad of saliva onto the pink puckered entrance.  
  
“Oh, yeah that’s it. That’s so fucking hot,” Toretto would groan.  
  
“You sick fucking slut,” he would smile spitting onto the horny little hole again.

“I bet you would just love for me to shove my tongue up your ass, wouldn’t you?”  
  
Toretto’s breath would hitch in excitement, “Please, please”  
  
“Please what Dominic?”  
  
“Please shove your tongue up my ass. Get me all wet inside.”  
  
“You better be glad you’re so fucking beautiful because I don’t normally go around sticking my tongue up people’s asses,” he would lie.

He knew that there would be no way in hell he would deny Toretto anything. He would happily rim his sweet hole forever if it made Toretto moan and begin pleasure. He would dwell down deep as possible into Toretto covering the screams of joy coming from above. He wouldn’t stop fucking Toretto with his tongue until the slut’s hole was fiery red and seeping in wetness.  
  
“You ready for my cock Toretto?”  
  
“Uh-huh, the ” the poor bastard would struggle to say so out of breath from his previous exertions.  
  
He would look up at Jessie and the others smiling triumphantly as he shoved himself inside the Dominic. He knew that they would be envious, especially Jessie who thought himself as the center of Toretto’s world. He would rock back and forth taking turns looking at Jessie’s saddened face, Toretto’s ashamed face, and his own glistening cock going in Dominic’s body. He would grab the Dominic by his ankles and hold them straight up so that he would get a good look at his own dick pulling almost all the way out and plunging it back in drawing a moan of pleasure from Toretto each and every time.  
  
“See something you like Jessie? Wish it were you instead of me?” he would sinfully ask as he jack-hammered into the willing body.

“You wish it were you fucking this sweet hole, don’t you? I bet you would just love to cream his hole really good, wouldn’t you? Well, that’s just too bad because I’m going to be the one creaming into him. I finally beat you at something you self-centered prick!”  
  
Glad to be coming out on top for a change he looked down at the Dominic, “Touch yourself slut. Jerk yourself off, so you can milk the spunk from my dick,” he commanded knowing that Toretto would do as he was told. It would only take a few tugs before the Dominic was jettisoning his sticky cum all over his fist, stomach, and chest. The muscles clenching in Toretto’s ass would be enough to push him over the edge.  
  
“Oh, yeah, that’s it squeezes it out of me slut. Make me cum all inside you. You know you want it” Just as he felt the warm fluid leaving his body, he would pull it out just enough so that he and the others, especially Letty, would be able to see the milky cum seeping out his cock. He would then shove it back inside Toretto screaming in pure animalistic pleasure as he coated the insides of the hottest piece of ass this side of the earth.  
  
As reality came back to him, the first thing he noticed was that he was as hard as the titanium iris on the car, and the tent in his pants could be seen from the Space. The second thing he noticed was Toretto and the others staring at him in amusement. Jesus, he hoped he hadn’t said any of that out loud, “What are you staring at?”  
  
“Are you alright? You look a little flushed,” Toretto asked.  
  
“Like any of you really care what happens to me.”  
  
“No argument here,” Jessie cruelly confirmed.   
  
“Let’s get going with the engine guys,” Leon encouraged.  
  
As he watched the trio putting up their trays and heading to work on the monster engine, he thought again of his fantasy. He wasn’t sure what he enjoyed more, dismembering Jessie, fucking Toretto senseless or making Letty watch while he fucked the Dominic senseless? All he knew for sure was that his fantasy had provided enough fire in him for an all-night party with nothing but his wrist and memories of Toretto taking it up the ass like a pro. It was good to be him, and regardless of what the other fuckers thought about him, he always knew that he would get the upper-hand when the right time came, and he could only hope that the mighty Letty was there to see it happen, and the sexy Toretto was there on his knees watching him coming out on top. It would be, essay to remind Toretto of his slave life at Lompoc, it was part of the man now and always will be.  


	25. Earl Spilner meets Brian O'Conner

Tanner had been his old training officer at the military school, yeah O’Conner was kind of lost soul when he was kid always getting into trouble, O’Conner only weakness was fast cars, jets, anything that goes over 200 Miles Per Hour, he just could not help himself, no matter how many time his family had asked him too, he always find the underground street race crowd. Just before his eighteen birthday, he had quite a reputation, in the street racing world, they called him Bullet. It was Tanner who turns his life around after two years in Juvenile when he got out both Roman and Brian had been sent to Military school. While Brian had turned his life around he joins the force to become an officer, with the skills he had got from the school.

Brian joined the Los Angeles Police Department, which cost him his friendship with Roman, who did not trust the police. Two months into his earliest tenure on the force, Roman Pearce was arrested for housing stolen cars in a garage. Unknown to Roman Brian had helped cut his sentences in half, but they friendship was never the same again, his only friend had turned his back on him. after that, he could not stand the force but still felt it was his calling so Tanner has talked to Hobbs who took O'Conner in his folded O'Conner become a DSS agent, there best undercover.

It has been years but the name bullet was never forgotten older Racers, he had a rap for doing outrages things with the car. Bullet loved to jumping over thing some called him Crazy Ass White Boy, the boy uses to live on the edge it was like he had a death wish, but no one could discard his skills behind them wheel.

Tanner had come to see Brian O’Conner, he was smart mouth kid that he had taken in under his wings. now he's a grown man still with a smart mouth and short fuse which always get O’Conner into trouble. He ever backs down from a fight and ever lost one either. Tanner was not surprised to find out that Alpha had bonded while undercover in Lompoc with a young Omega inmate. However, what surprised him was that over protective Alpha like O’Conner had not gone after his little Omega the minute his case at Lompoc wrapped up, instead he had taken other case out in New Yoke City going undercover with Mob for five years, when a friend of his from Academy Detective Don Flack asked for his help.

Tanner visit was why Brian found himself in a high-tech beast it’s engine grumbles angrily, he plays his intense eyes over the bank of the gauges and readouts. Pure confidence as he flips switches, he presses buttons on the turbo control. The readout beeps count down from ten, he opens a door atop the gearshift exposing a red button. Brian leans forward, expectant. “ten second quarter mile”.

An empty concrete sea, the bright green Mitsubishi Eclipse with Arizona plates is pounced a massive intercooler replacing the front bumper. 2… 1… zero, Brian stomps the gas hit the little red button the engine screams the turbine howls, last gear, the rear tires spin smokes the Mitsubishi Eclipse shimmies a best then vroom! The car rockets forward, Brian shifts 2nd gear struggling for control, fishtailing. 3rd gear, the car hits 90MPH, then, the front end begins to float then, Brian misfits, gears grind the spins out corkscrewing across the parking lot. The world outside rotates a few times the car stops, the engine backfires and stalls.

Frustrated, Brian sighs, sits in silence a beat, this scares him and that passes him off. He checks his watch Brian hits, the wheel “shit”.

He starts the car and cautiously pilots it to the exit, Brian’s Mitsubishi Eclipse pulls up under some shade trees. Brian sits behind the wheel with the sport page, he’s watching, Toretto’s lunch counter, a small sandwich shop, a half block away, he been coming here every day for the past two weeks, yesterday had been a good day when Dom got his little gift, it was good to see his Omega smile like that, the young man had been through hell and back. Over the past five years, Brian had been sending small package to keep to remind his Omega that he even far from his thoughts.

Brian watched the Toretto’s lunch counter a small alone figure behind the counter, Brian knew that it was Mia Toretto a miner still in school senior year. When she not at school she at the lunch counter working. Movement catch Brian eyes and he saw a pickup pull up with Harry’s Pro emblazoned on the door. It Harry’s new helper, the boy has been coming to the lunch counter every day for past few weeks. He body screams undercover to Brian trained eyes.

The lunch counter outer walls are airbrushed race cars and submarine sandwiches, all unbelievably lifelike. Mia Toretto slices a beefsteak tomato with practiced precision, a stunner she a look with warm eyes just in time to see Agent Dunn exits pick-up. Brian watch Earl Spilner turn on the charm, he seems entirely disingenuous and sincere.

Earl said, “Hi Harry sent me, he said you know what he likes”

Mia said, “corned beef on a French roll with extra mustard. Do you know what you like?”

Brian had to bit his tongue when he sees the agent checks her out, fucker, she not yet eighteen, he was going to beat the live daylight out this guy the first chance he gets, Brian knew it was only matter of time.

From the angle, he could work out what they tow were talking about, he could make out the mister smooth said, “probably isn’t on the menu” Small growl came from the back of the shop, he knew that his Omega was not too happy with where this discussion is going.

The sports page was getting crushed in Brian’s hands, but Mia had shut the guy down by replying “Probably not, but our sandwiches are good”

Earl said, “Give me a sub with everything” the guy hands her a twenty and looks at the photos on the wall as she makes a change. There were race cars, track scenes, several feature Dug Toretto, a square-jawed racer posting with his race cars. On the adjacent wall, there’s a life-size painting of Doug helmet underarm a race winning a smile.

Earl asked, “nice who painted it?”

Mia said, “me”

Earl is impressed and young Mia beams. But the moment was lost when Dunn opens his big mouth saying, “Guess talent runs, in the family” Dunn asked in the same breath “How’s a guy get a shot racing Dominic?” Brian could see the look of disappointed in Mia's eyes before she covers it up. She slaps the change in his hand. Mia begins making the order. Dunn looks at the coffee in Mia’s mug it ripples with vibration. Something is approaching Rumbling. Brian could see four cars streak past his Mitsubishi Eclipse. Their turbos Whine waste gates hiss, he could see the dust and the Noise fades. He turns his attention back to Mia and the undercover agent fresh out of Quantico, his first undercover case and he all over the place.

Mia and Dunn are talking the girl is good getting information out of Dunn Brian roll his eyes has Dunn comment about him, be him, have his own thing. Mia asked if Harry been busting Dunn ass. He has been there for three weeks own hope that Harry was just testing him. Brian would like to test him few rounds in the boxing ring would be a good test for the kid.

When Mia tells him that it would not let up, Earl AKA Dunn, gives mock weariness, Brain would see from his car some bright yellow Civic glides to a silent powerless stop behind Harry’s pick up. It was Vince’s Civic, Vince is a tough customer in a wife beater, his shaved head peppered with fight scars. Tatted and ripped Vince is an intimidator, his sidekick Jesse lanky and baby-faced, a wry instigator, types on a laptop plugged into the car’s CPU.

Jesse window is down so Brian could make out what he was saying. Jesse said, “check it out Vee, see this hole and peak? That’s why you are unloading a third. I lengthen injector pulse and you’ll bust ten. Watch I’ll ask Harry.

Vince said, “that ain’t Harry”

Mia wraps two sandwiches in wax paper she tells Dunn, “I’m sure you got big dreams and all but racing in LA’s for keeps”

Dunn shows pure confidence when he tells her, “you haven’t seen my car”

Mia said, “make sure you have good shoes, it’s a long walk back to Arizona”

Mia is the first to see Vince watching and becomes serious, Dunn notices the change follows her eye line to the yellow Civic outside reacts. Mia hands him a takeout bag.

Brian did not catch what Dunn had told Mia but from her reply, he could guess. Mia said, “no you won’t” young girl has a secret little grin. As Dunn crosses the exit, he looks back and exchange smiles with Mia. from the change in Vince faces Brian could tell that he did not like see that. Brian shake his head, Vince and Jesse talk about Dunn and Vince was look for fight, and his young sidekick did not help matters.

An iridescent blue Celica GT and a Magenta Eclipse with subtle yet trippy flower graphics park across the street, from the Celica, emerge, Leon, tall half black cocky. Letty exits her eclipse a cute young Latina who get her thrills from racing. They lean against their cars and trade knowing looks.

Letty said, “what would you do if Vee wanted to get down with you?”

Leon said, “shoot him”

Vince was out of his car like a shot stepping quickly around it to bump shoulders with Earl as he made his way to Harry’s truck. Dunn has no backbone but his body language tells Brian that he doesn’t want to fight Vince, Dunn makes a rookie mistake tell a man like Vince to be cool when he is looking for a fight. Vince shaves Dunn back a step, tell him. “don’t tell me what to do I ain’t you bitch…”

Wham Dunn nails him with an uppercut clacking Vince’s teeth together. Vince throws a strong series of punches but agent blocks what he can and take the rest. Waiting for an opening agent kicks Vince’s groin, kicking his knee and tosses him to the ground in one reactive blitz. Brian was impressed the kid would hold his own, but this was not what he wanted, he tells himself, give him excuse kid, I'll rip you apart.

Brian unbuckled his site belt, but when see his Omega make his way out of the back of the kitchen through a curtain with a small pistol tucked into his small of his back. What they see is Dunn twisting Vince’s arm like bubble gum, Vince in submission, the sibling trades amazing looks with each other, Vince never gets whooped. Brian watched with pride has his Omega hops the counter one hand leaving a greasy print and the other grabbing the snubbed .38 in his belt. Mia tells him, “don’t you shoot anyone”

Dunn grinds his sketches on Vince’s neck, Leno and Letty coming running to Vince aid. Dominic explodes from shop charges Dunn pistol-whips him. Crack Dunn drops to the ground stunned seeing stars. Blood trickles from behind his ear, Vince struggles to his feet. Dominic said, “you crazy kick his ass” Vince gives Dominic a wounded look.

Dunn Said, “he was in my face”

Dom go him his personal space it makes Brian little uncomfortable when his Omega gets in the personal space someone else. But Dom holds his own telling Agent “now I in your face” Brian watched has Dunn and Dom trade strong-willed glares. Dominic gives Vince a nod and Vince grabs Dunn’s wallet. Open it, show it to Dominic.

Earl’s Arizona driver’s license, Dunn stands, woozy, Dominic take the wallet from Vince. Dominic read the name “Earl Spiller, sound like a serial killer name” he throws it back hard at Dunn who fumbles to catch it. Dominic wronged him off,

Brian exit his car and lean against watch the show unfolded Dominic tells, the kid not to come around here. Kid tells him that he works around here, and to which Dominic replied, “For Harry? No, I’ll call him you’re fired. Don’t come back, you do, you’re stupid, ass shit”

Dunn wipes trickling blood from his neck, Dunn glances at Mia. who though unhappy for Dunn, knows Dominic always triumphs, Dunn think different, Fixes Dominic with a look Intense and hopeful. Earl said, “you and me, quarter mile, how about it?”

The team laugh but before Dominic could say anything Brain asked, “in what, Harry’s truck?”

Dunn spin around, for the first time he sees the green car, he could not tell what kind but it looks a lot like the one he had been given for this case to race should it become to it. Dunn yelled, “who hell are you?”

Brian never got a chance to say Jesse answered for him, “Oh my god, you’re him, oh my God, they said that you died, no one sees you in years, where have you been Man” the boy was hyper it like he was meet his hero from the first time.

Vince, Letty and Leno looked at him like they did not know what Jesse was talk about, he said, “his living legend seven years ago no one in the racing world want to race him anymore, he car this... well it the model Dom got in the mail the last month. The silver and blue skyline, it a known has the bull from Barstow, New Yoke, Chicago to Miami. Anyways right before he turns eighteen, he highjacked a police automobile, jumped a bridge slammed through the police blocked and end up cursing five car pile-up one of this cars in the pile-up was police chief. So, they send him up river for two years, by God will thankfully no one was hurt”

He turned to Brian and adds, “you got caught while your partner got way with the price. A Norev Porsche 911 Turbo 3,3L black convertible”

Brian got off the car walked towards the group and when he caught one of agent thoughts, he grabbed the man by the neck pinned him to the side of the truck. Brian's eyes flash dark cold ice blue, growling he whisper so only Dunn can hear, “counite that line of thought could get you killed, do your job leave my family out of it, understand me” Dunn nodded his head, for the first time the young man showed fear.

Letty, Leno, Vince, and Dom can’t move they are frozen in place, Brian chokes the man growling to release them. When Dunn pulls a gun out Brian grabbed the gun twist Dunn resit in one move the gun was in Brian's hand and he shaved the barrel of the gun into Dunn's mouth pull the pin and place a finger on trigger. He snarls “release them” take his free hand he to hold the young agent balls and squeezed hard course the man to scream out in pain, Brian then took the gun and hit the agent in the face breaking his nose. Letty, Leno, Vince, and Dom found them free move again. He leans in and whispers in agent's head “keep your cover get lost now or you found yourself pulled from this case” no one else hears what was said to a fearful man. He looks like he was deer caught in the headlights, in that moment he was lost face with Toretto and his crew.

Dunn Frowns, Dominic crosses to the shop pull Brian along with him, herding Mia inside, Dunn looks down sees the sandwiches have been crushed in the Melee. Dunn yelled, “you own me some food”

Dominic said, “hook him up Mia”

Dominic locks eyes with Dunn the intensity of his stare gives Dunn a chill. Dominic enters the shop pull Brian long for the ride and the Alpha lets him too. They are followed by Vince, Leno and Letty give Dunn a long hungry look disappears inside. Jesse last gives Dunn a haughty look saying,” you gotta earn the right to race the Dominator” Dunn snarls spooking Jesse.

Dom kissed Brian hard, pulling onto his lap God how he missed his Alpha, sure they meet up one in while somewhere in the country before Brian went undercover into NYC mob, to find Don partner killer but now we race tonight.


	26. Alpha and Omega play time

After Lompoc Brain had told him that he was going to topping from bottom until Dom was ready to submissive to him willing without feeling like he had no other choice. Brian had shown him a strength he didn't know anyone could possess and he was trying to communicate that with their foreplay. Brian's keening moan when he slid his tongue over his jugular solidified his idea and he rolled off of Brian.

Brian caught his breath and he looked at Dom who seemed in the same boat as he was catching his breath. He asked, "What the hell man? You get me wound up then you flop on your back without a word."

Dom looked at Brian and as he ran his fingers through Brian's curls he asked, "All this stuff..." Brian propped himself up on his side and Dom's hand slid down the neck to rest on his back.

Brian sensed the importance of the moment and asked, "Baby?"

Dom answered him with a deep kiss and pressing their hips together. Brian's brain was short-circuiting again and he went to straddle Dom's hips so he could ride Dom but Dom gripped his hips and panting for breath he said, "You...me."

Brian was about to burst out of his skin and his head thudded against Dom's shoulder. He sighed, "I'm trying but what do you want?" after been undercover for five years, been way from Dom was hard, but it was part of his job, and Dom understood it or he thought he did.

Dom heard Brian's confusion and loss of patience and he said, "I want you to fuck me."

The words were enough to take Brian's breath away and it took him a few moments to catch up with the game plan again. He balanced on his knees and he said, "Your stomach or hands and knees will be best for this round." Dom knew and turned over onto his stomach. He felt the loss of Brian immediately - they'd gotten so used to face to face sex that not seeing everything he wanted to make him feel cold.

While Brian didn't drape his body over Dom's, he kept it close and found the lube bottle they tossed to the edge of the bed. He tilted the bottle into the palm of his hand and found the liquid still warm. He rubbed his hands together and then started to rub Dom's lower back. He was looking after his lover, his best friend, his submissive and his partner for life. Today wouldn't be about fucking - he'd make sure he showed Dom the very best of his lovemaking skills.

He relaxed Dom with his back massage and then took one of Dom's earlobes between his teeth and sucked on it. Dom moaned and arched his body into Brian's, feeling the shiver as Brian pressed closer. "No teasing, honey."

Brian whispered, “I got you, baby.” He kissed Dom’s temple after that and he found the lube bottle again. He nudged Dom onto his hands and knees and coated two fingers in the slick before he ran his free hand along his spine followed by his mouth. He let the slick fingers massage Dom’s entrance as he took Dom’s dick in his other hand and stroked gently.

Dom moaned at the sensations and knew Brian would take good care of him. He spread his knees wider and in between feeling a firm stroke on his dick, Brian’s teeth on a knot in his spine, and one of Brian’s slick fingers pushing passed the ring of muscle, he couldn’t help the keening moan he let out. Brian slid the other finger in while Dom was distracted and worked Dom into a bumbling mess before he added a third finger. It took Brian a solid five minutes to make sure that he wouldn’t hurt Dom and he pulled his fingers free and slicked himself up ready to make love to Dom.

Brian eased himself inside Dom, wary of any sudden movements from him, and when he bottomed out he let out a moan himself. Dom couldn’t believe the emotions he was feeling, having Brian inside him, he wanted to prolong it but he felt the head of Brian’s dick brush his prostate without even moving and he shivered. Dom canted his hips better and moaned as he felt Brian shift above him.

“Bri, baby…” Dom gasped.

Brian snapped his hips in response and he draped his body over Dom’s and laced their fingers together as they fell into their own rhythm of lovemaking. Brian ran his mouth over Dom’s neck and shoulders as his hips moved at a good angle for both of them. He was glad that Dom was trusting him to make him feel good and show him that there was strength in either position. Brian nudged at Dom’s jaw and Dom met him for a half kiss at the angle they were currently in.

Brian asked, “You good?”

“Yeah. Getting real close though.” Dom said as he pushed back against Brian.

Brian untangled himself from Dom and he gripped his hips as Dom clenched his ass around him. “Fuck Dom.” Brian panted as his pace picked up.

Dom rode out the waves of pleasure Brian was causing and cried out as his orgasm hit him all at once. His come splattered onto the sheets below him and Brian stilled above him as he felt Brian’s orgasm fill him and Brian collapsed against his back before he slid out of Dom as carefully as he could. Brian’s dick was still half hard so he slotted himself between Dom’s cheeks and kept the friction up. Brian panted against Dom’s damp skin and felt the last of his orgasm push him over the edge and he rolled off of Dom. He took Dom’s hand in his and he said, “I love you.”

Dom curled up by Brian not caring about how sticky they were and kissed his hand. “Love you too Brian.”

Dom knew the two of them would be all right and that he had found a solid partner for life. The only thing he had to decide at the present was which position they would do for round two - he was thinking he was partial to face to face with his legs wrapped around Brian’s waist so he could see Brian in ecstasy. He shivered at the thought and burrowed closer to Brian, slotting together comfortably. A short nap would recharge them and they would eventually get out of bed after all they had a race to win tonight.

 


	27. Dominic's deflowered

Dominic look around his family they were getting ready for the race that night always had felt like home to him, it was in his blood but he remembers the first time he lost a race here, it had cost him a lot he had been Johnny paly thing for 24 hours. He knew it would have been a lot longer if it had not been for Letty and he was every thankful for her more than she will ever know.

Fourteen-year-old Dominic was show off and almost had himself and Letty killed when the car flipped but doing so he had lost the race to Johnny, he had lost all four 1993 Honda Civic EJ1s if that was not bad enough his ass belonged to Johnny now too.

Before Dominic could say more, Johnny was kissing his neck again, full of sudden, possessive intensity, nipping at the tender skin along his jugular. A slow gasp escaped the racer's lips, investing to become a quick, hasty drawing of breath as Johnny went back to undoing Dominic's trousers, and slipping down his boxers. Then, fingertip by fingertip, he wrapped his hand around Dominic's erection, beginning to move, feeling Dominic arch into it a little. The racer's previously bowed head now rocked backward, onto Johnny's shoulder, eyes half-closed in what seemed to be slightly shocked ecstasy, wall-pressed palms showing white knuckles due to the pressure he was applying to them, in response to what Johnny was doing.  
  
Johnny began to draw his hand up and down faster, eliciting a soft groan of, "...yes..." from Dominic, the building pleasure obvious in the way his whole expression never stopped flickering as if the world was constantly fading and being reborn in the depths of his mind. And finally, the heat in Dominic's hips grew too much, his shuddering gasp heavy as he came, warm and wet, eyes now drifting open once more, full of what seemed to be dazed confusion - as if that reborn world seemed suddenly different.  
  
For a moment, neither of them moved beyond the deep, almost synchronized breathing that slowed to normality again, bodies resting together as the last shivers passed. Then, withdrawing his hand slowly, Johnny lowered his head to whisper in Dominic's ear. "See? I told you... special."  
  
A second later, he stepped back, finally giving Dominic what actually qualified as breathing room. He drew something from a side pocket - a long strip of fabric that looked rather distressingly, and accurately, like a tourniquet - using it to dry his hand. Silence remained as Dominic turned slowly, doing up his trousers whilst Johnny proceeded to do the same... until, eventually, they were fully-clothed, face-to-face. He throws Dominic over his shoulder and into the back seat of the car and drives off. He asked his cousin to take sleeping Dom to the top floor play room.

 _Oh._  He'd forgotten that this was one of the Play rooms with chains in it.  
  
The idea had formed in his head before he could stop it before he could remind himself that Toretto was likely to react with more than a little alarm to anything like  _that_... but once the idea was there, it wouldn't go away.  _At all._  Not even if he tried to occupy himself by running kisses down the racer's neck, lingering over the sensitive flesh at the top of his shoulder, listening to Dominic moan lightly in response.  
  
The boy had such a wonderful voice. Johnny had called it  _"grating"_ , once... but if truth be told, he'd probably only done, that out of - what? Tactical irritation? Defensive lying? Either way, not even another needy sound from Dominic could deter the thoughts gathering in Johnny's head, constant and unavoidable.  
  
Slowly he ran his fingertips back down Dominic's arms, taking hold of his hands and lifting them up, pressing them into the wall a little above head height. There was no negative reaction to this - he'd done it before, and Dominic had almost seemed to like it at the time. But then, as Johnny released his grip on the racer's right palm, reaching out to grasp the heavy metal cuff at the end of the closest chain, Toretto snapped back to reality with incredible speed, expression going from slightly dazed pleasure to intense shock in the briefest of instants.  
  
"What do you think you are  _doing_?!" he gasped, eyes wide in clear horror.  
  
Trying to be re-assuring - something that never featured highly among Johnny's life skills - Johnny let go of Dominic's other hand, allowing himself to run two fingers along the side of the other boy's cheek. "Relax, Racer. As I said before... I won't hurt you."  
  
Which, alas, was not a statement that fit well with what happened next. "Don't," Dominic breathed, shaking noticeably. "I can't... I won't... I don't want... I..." He seemed to be fighting for some sense of coherence, some way to make himself form whole sentences rather than strings of desperate, half-connected words. "I... I'll scream. Someone will hear, I know it... I mean it, I..."  
  
In response to what was actually a very dangerous threat, Johnny did the instinctive thing - he went straight for his knife, drawing it from its sheath with a low, metallic  _clink_ , lifting it to Toretto's neck and resting it against his skin. "If you do that," he began, voice deathly serious, "one of two things will happen. Either they will assume I am interrogating you further and ignore it all, or they will burst in here, see what is going on, and shoot us both." That might have been a slight exaggeration... but it was pretty damn close to the truth.  
  
Dominic went shockingly white, face taking on that  _oh-God-I'm-doomed_  expression of his. "You didn't mean any of it, did you?" he half-blurted. "This... all of it... you're just using me for..."  
  
And every one of those words was like salt in an already open wound, to the point where all Johnny could do was lay the fingers of his other hand over Toretto's lips for a second, not wanting to hear anymore, wishing he could better communicate how much he  _did_  mean everything he had said. "Shhhh," he whispered, rocking closer so they were almost forehead-to-forehead. "Listen to me, Racer. I did mean it... all of it, I promise you."  
  
Still shaking, Dominic boy aged to make eye contact again. "Then why are you trying to do something like  _this_?!"  
  
"Because I want to be close to you... and because I want you to trust me."  
  
" _Trust_  you?" Dominic repeated. "You're holding an extremely sharp  _knife_  to my neck! In what bizarre and wholly alarming world does that constitute a reason to have any trust in you whatsoever?"  
  
Johnny laid his fingertips over Toretto's mouth again, for a moment. "Trust me," he repeated, slowly, saying no more.  
  
"I... I..." the race began, obviously trying for another sentence, and losing it completely under the effects of Johnny's stare. Exactly what he had been going to say was never clear, but as the words trailed off, dying before they could be heard, Dominic bowed his head - indicating, as before, some sense of concession.  
  
For a moment, Johnny let the silence endure; knowing from experience how effective it could be. Eventually, he slipped his hand under Toretto's chin, slowly lifting it, stroking his thumb across the other boy's jaw as he made eye-contact again. He considered saying something further, considered trying to rationalize all of this until it made some kind of clear sense, perhaps even for both of them.  
  
But no more words came, not even from Dominic, who was so incredibly quiet now - to the point where it felt quite unnatural. But there was something about him, something about the way he had suddenly stared at the floor, some kind of genuine acceptance flickering behind his conflicted expression. Johnny took the chance whilst he still had it, carefully lowering the knife and slipping it back into its sheath - for now. Then, movements slow but determined, he reached up again, fixing the end of the chain around Toretto's right wrist, feeling the brisk but silent intake of breath this action elicited. It was almost intoxicating, that mixture of fear and anticipation and... yes, definitely acceptance of some kind... all radiating off the boy with incredible  _reality._  
  
He leaned to repeat the action with Toretto's left wrist, aware of the coldness of the metal beneath his fingertips, the way it clinked lightly, tantalizingly, closing into place around the racer's arm. A moment later, Dominic gave a slight experimental tug on both sides, just enough so that he could feel the degree of restriction - and at once his eyes widened considerably, deep breaths suddenly halting in his chest.  
  
"Oh God..." he gasped, voice wavering.  
  
"It's all right..." Johnny replied, almost gently. "I promise, I'm not going to hurt you."  
  
"You... you're sure? I mean... you don't exactly have a good track record..."  
  
"Trust me... please..."  
  
And before the racer could say anymore, Johnny moved back in, laying a new kiss against Dominic's half-shaking lips - keeping it slow for the moment so as not to overwhelm him too much. Fingers trailing down the other boy's exposed arms, Johnny could feel some of the incredible tension within Dominic starting to fade a little, the flicker in his eyes moving from blank fear to... what?  
  
Johnny had always been very, very good at reading people... and that was one of the interesting things about Dominic Toretto. He could be really quite challenging to work out, even if you knew most of the relevant factors in a situation. And right now, there was still something intriguing about that expression on the racer's face, the way he half-shivered at the contact, seemingly unsure as to whether he should arch away from it, or arch into it.  
  
After a moment, Johnny finally decided to do what he'd been thinking about doing for quite some time - and slowly, slowly, he re-drew the knife, a slight  _chink_  filling the air as he did. That sound always had such a wonderful effect. It was why he did it - naturally - why he knew  _exactly_  how to draw the blade, the right angle to use, so as to create the light but intense little noise so perfectly...  
  
Dominic's eyes flickered wildly again, gaze following the blade unblinkingly, halting in mid-breath once more. Without saying a word, Johnny smoothly raised the knife to the racer's right wrist, laying the tip just below the edge of the metal cuff. Then, pressure light to as not to actually break the skin, Johnny gently ran the blade down Dominic's arm, taking his time, savoring the quiet, almost delicate sound that the action elicited. As the point curved lingeringly over Toretto's elbow, the racer gasped slightly, a shiver running through his body.  
  
Leaning closer, resting his forehead against Dominic's again, Johnny continued to trace the blade lower, over the softer skin of his upper arm. In response, Toretto's eyes drifted shut, a low moan escaping his lips, head tilting to the side slightly. "See?" Johnny whispered in his ear. "I told you... told you that you can trust me. I want you to. I  _need_  you to..."  
  
And Dominic let out another quiet gasp as the knife slipped over his shoulder, across his chest, curving around and beginning to slide slowly up his neck. Johnny could feel electric sensations rolling down his own back at every sound, every movement, every reaction that Toretto made. He wanted to stay here, like this, forever; to never have to face the moment when Dominic was going to walk away, far away...  
  
No. Those thoughts could wait. This moment... and everything in it... was all that mattered. Moving the blade again, Johnny ran it lightly up Dominic's other arm, tracing right up to the center until it reached his wrist. Then he lifted it up and over the metal of the chain, letting the tip drift up the racer's palm, causing his fingers to uncurl as it moved.  
  
"... _Oh_..." Dominic breathed, as the point brushed across his fingertip, head rocking backward against the wall.  
  
After a long, silent pause, Johnny returned the knife to its sheath, before running his hands along Toretto's arms again, lingering over every second of contact. All the way down, circling his nipples, and then slowly back up, constantly moving as he drifted in for another kiss. And as his tongue stroked over Dominic's, as that sudden shiver of bliss rippled across his shoulders, the Johnny felt a sudden, persistent need to feel Toretto's skin against his. Without stepping away, he let his hands find the buttons of his own jacket, undoing them one by one until the garment joined Toretto's shirt on the ground.  
  
And then... oh, then he could sense the warmth flowing from Dominic, so utterly real that it was almost intoxicating, blending across into his veins, flooding his entire form. The heat continued to build even as he let his hand shaking down Toretto's body, unzipping his trousers and gently stroking him through the fabric for a moment, before slipping his boxers out of the way, and taking hold of his cock.  
  
The chains  _clanked_  audibly as Dominic arched at the contact, moaning softly even as Johnny continued to kiss him, hand sliding back and forth. The memory of when they had done this before... the sense of it all... was burned strongly into the Johnny's mind, and all he wanted was to perceive those things once more, to  _feel_  those things once more... to know, by everything Toretto did, that the connection he felt was a mutual one.  
  
That this was  _real_.  
  
Dominic gasped, head dropping a little, now coming to rest against the side of Johnny's. They were breathing in unison again, each intake of air more ragged and juddering than the last, over and over, until Dominic came, exhaling heavily as he did, a softly whispered  _"Yes,"_  escaping his lips.  
  
For a moment, they didn't move, letting the light shivers pass in the cool, still air. Then, with not-fully-sated haste, Johnny raised his free hand, working the clasps on the chains, slowly freeing both of Toretto's arms, and was surprised to find those hands against his shoulders, almost at once. Holding on. Staying close.  
  
It was a gesture that sent fresh echoes of warmth through Johnny, causing him to lay another firm kiss against Dominic's lips, undoing his own trousers as he did so. Though the racer still bore that perboyently shocked expression, he didn't resist as Johnny turned him briskly around, pressing close to whisper in his ear. "I want you. Here. Now. Like this. But... if you don't want to... I won't."  
  
When it came to that question... no matter what... even considering everything that had happened before - he couldn't do this if Dominic wasn't openly comfortable with it. If he said no... the sense of rejection would hurt like hell. But if the question wasn't spoken... everything could be so much worse.  
  
"I... yes... I want to."  
  
"If you need me to stop..."  
  
"You'll hear about it, believe me."  
  
And it felt so... odd... as Dominic said that because there was so much of his usual tone lurking behind the words. Most of the time they'd spent like... this... the racer had seemed so different, yet in that moment, there he was again: the boy who had originally been so enticing, even despite the trouble he had caused. Maybe even because of it.  
  
Slowly, Johnny trailed the fingers of his free hand down Toretto's back, leaning down to run a trail of kisses across his shoulder. Tongue lingering against his skin, he found himself listening to Dominic moan ever-so-quietly the whole time. Only when the racer's breathing seemed calmer did Johnny shift position - and in the absence of any kind of lubricant, he ran his still-wet hand along his own erection, before slipping slowly and carefully into Dominic from behind.  
  
Both boys gasped at that, a sudden electric sensation seeming to pass between them. Toretto laid his palms against the wall, using the pressure to push back, and allowing Johnny to move deeper. He kept it fairly slow, to begin with, despite the sudden knowledge that today was not the first time the racer had done this. But even at the almost hesitant pace, the heat in his hips was enough to make him want to cry out Dominic's name - and only the fact that someone would most definitely hear kept him from doing so.  
  
_"Oh yes..."_  Toretto breathed once more, back arched a little, allowing Johnny to lie right against him. His hands suddenly slammed over Dominic's as the ripples of pleasure became hot, intense waves, sliding through his blood, burning at his soul, so real that it almost hurt to remember that all of this was so terribly contingent.  
  
But not in that moment. In that moment, the rest of existence dropped away, and there was nothing but him, nothing tangible but the feel of Dominic's skin against his own, Dominic's hips grinding back against his, Dominic's breath catching in his chest as Johnny began to move faster. The racer's hands slipped slightly against the wall, and their fingers tangled together, gripping tightly, pressing into the cold stone with almost painful firmness.  
  
"Tell me this means something to you," Johnny whispered in his ear.  
  
"Would we be... here like this if it didn't?" Dominic gasped back.  
  
"I just... I want to hear you say it."  
  
"All right... this means something to me... This... God... is so frighteningly real and yes, it hurts like hell that I have to go back but... I have to... and I..."  
  
"Shhhh," Johnny whispered. "You don't have to say anymore..."

At that point, any further coherent words faded away, lost in the bliss of those final seconds before Johnny finally came, gasping Dominic's name to keep from screaming it. Neither of them moved, as the warm, leaden sensations slowly set in, every movement feeling distant, detached... and unwelcome. He didn't want to move an inch, beyond what was required to keep breathing. No. He wanted to stay pressed against the boy who made the whole world seem a different color, the boy whose absence was going to make life gut-wrenchingly painful... the boy who was, in every way, so amazingly special.  
  
Slowly, carefully, Johnny slipped back out of Dominic, and at once, the racer turned around again, half-collapsing against Johnny's chest. Both of them were shaking a little, sweat-drenched, drawing air in ragged gulps. For several moments, they stayed like that, Dominic resting his palms on Johnny's shoulders, and Johnny letting his arms wrap around Dominic, one hand on his back, one against his head. He stroked his fingers through Toretto’s hair, over and over, eyes closed so that this might just last forever.  
  
But it couldn't. Eventually, he had to step away, and there was an oddly awkward moment as they both worked on putting their clothes back on, the coldness of the room becoming suddenly evident now they were no longer so close together. Finally, having watched Dominic's skin disappear beneath that pale blue shirt, Johnny seized the front of the fabric, pulling the racer into one last, utterly desperate kiss, tongue tracing every inch of his mouth.  
  
"This is it," he said, as they broke apart. "In less than an hour, you're scheduled to be taken back to the race wars, If Letty wins against me tonight you be returning to you family."

Of course, he did return back to his family, but it would not be the only time Johnny get to play with him. Johnny was crazy, Kinky son of a bitch. He was thought too much he give Brian a look that says help me, O'conner know what he needs and so he take DOm up to their room for a little one on one before the race wars.


	28. Dom needs Brian's help

Toretto has to work for it. O’Conner enjoys that. O’Conner makes him work for it. O’Conner likes to see the other boy break a sweat.

Toretto doesn't do any of the things that ordinarily pop O’Conner's arousal balloon, like talk, or god forbid remote. O’Conner doesn't want to hear a running narrative of how good it is, how hot he is, how hard he is, how tight he is. With the exception of a few terse instructions regarding preferences, all O’Conner wants to hear, before the climactic gut-punched groan, is the grunts pushed out of a boy who's working hard -- or the chesty phlegm-voiced expulsions of air released by a boy who knows how to breathe when he's being worked over. Those are all he ever hears from Toretto during sex. Even better, because O’Conner has never clued Toretto into the trick of making him come, Toretto will work himself to exhaustion trying to grind an orgasm out of O’Conner, never succumbing to the temptation to finish him off the easy way so he can rest.

O’Conner can lie back and enjoy Toretto hammering his ass and whipping his dick until Toretto's sheened in perspiration, hair matting on his brow, and hold off triggering himself to come until he's as plundered and stripped as he needs to be, and Toretto's put in the work to earn the payoff. O’Conner can slouch against the wall and watch Toretto bob and suck until salt droplets bead on his upper lip and drip down to catch in his eyelashes, and not come until he's scoured raw and Toretto's mouth is lax and blown. O’Conner can haul Toretto to his knees on the mattress and pound him into his braced, straining arms until the headboard's juddering loose and sweat's trickling along the dimples in corded muscle, and deny his own orgasm even through the sucking ass-spasms of Toretto's. With no kisses, no tenderness, no soft murmured pleasure sounds, O’Conner can hold back until Toretto's shot.

Toretto gets that. Toretto relies on that. O’Conner wrings him dry -- twists him in his fists like a soaked washcloth until it's the bed or the floor that's sopping wet and all the aching pains flushed out of him and he's limp and empty and nothing hurts for a little while. O’Conner brings him out, and then does that thing in his head, and shoots -- pulling out just before, to make his own contribution to the fluid drenching the place; shooting on Toretto, sometimes, but more often aiming down or to the side, because what's squeezed dry should stay dry, and what's purged should be left to evaporate. Toretto's never issued the terse instruction  _Don't pull out_. He wouldn't mind if O’Conner stayed in when he lets go. But defaulting to politeness isn't the reason O’Conner doesn't shoot into him. Today O’Conner's not shooting at all.

He's flipped over to give Toretto more leverage. Toretto's drilling his prostate, sending twitching ripples up his back with every thrust, raking his cock over the sheet-rucked mattress. Toretto's gone past muscle fatigue into a zone of focused exhaustion, tinged with surreality by the afternoon light beyond the window shades and the low-wattage bulbs in the motel lamps, Earth sunshine, and incandescence that his back brain still hasn't adjusted to. He's earned his payoff twice over and counting, O’Conner will be pacing in the next briefing because he can't sit down, and there's no question anymore that this isn't O’Conner holding out because he needs a more punishing session than usual. This is O’Conner when he can't get off.

They're here because the case should be enough for O’Conner and his crew team should be enough for Toretto and they're not. They're everything, but they're not enough, and sometimes they're such a glaring reminder of what's missing that the release of this harsh, impersonal rutting feels like the only possible relief.

Harsh rutting, check. Release, not so much.

Toretto eases himself down on his arms, chest almost but not quite touching O’Conner's back, an intimation of the kind of skin-on-skin that they instinctively avoid. Toretto thrusts deep, thighs straining, arms straining, and drops his face to within a breath of O’Conner's head.

"Brian," he says, in a low voice. There's only one male voice that has ever called O’Conner that name in bed. He may never hear that voice again, the way Toretto may never hear the murmur of the sea around Atlantis, the soft, subliminal voice of the living city whispering in his genes. They're both here because home is Out There, lost to them, taken from them.

"Brian," he says, soft against the DSS agent's ear. It's a trick that will only work once.

O’Conner fucks him to drive his own demons out, to exhaust himself and numb himself. O’Conner fucks him for the same reason he fucks O’Conner. They're both here for the orgasm as much as the workout, or they'd be getting this in the gym. But rough, relentless fucking gets Toretto off, and what gets O’Conner off isn't actually fucking at all. What gets O’Conner off is one very specific kind of intimacy, a kind that as things stand is available to him only in his mind, a kind that for whatever reason his imagination can't seem to conjure up right now -- a kind that Toretto isn't supposed to have any clue about, and a kind that he can imitate, this one time.

It's a cruel mercy. He should let it go. Work doggedly and patiently until O’Conner throws in the towel, gives up on coming, writes off whatever's screwing with his head today, says  _Stop. Forget it. Not gonna happen._  If he were taking O’Conner's cock, he'd have no choice. He'd have long since come and he'd be kneeling or lying back and relishing the overload of fast jabbing thrusts into his mouth or his ass, savoring however much extra boning O’Conner had the stamina to provide before he decided to finish. But he's driving, here. The options open. And this is ending, either way. After this, it's over, whether he blows it with one crossing-the-line syllable or watches it die the death of the thing that isn't working anymore. O’Conner's a good guy. They'd still hook up when he was in town if it kept working for Toretto. But it won't work for Toretto if the brutal relief isn't mutual. This is it. Go down swinging, not looking.

"Brian," he says, in his gentlest, tenderest murmur, in a voice that barely sounds like his, and isn't meant to.

O’Conner growls a startled curse into the mattress under his face and convulses under Toretto. His right fist slams into the pillow-buffered headboard, and the sudden violence of that, the raw beauty of muscled arm driving hard bone, the impact jarring through the bedframe, tips Toretto over before he's ready. A surprise for a surprise; that's fair enough, he thinks, before thought dissolves in savage ecstasy. Then he's back, thinking that he didn't even think to pull out, wouldn't have had time if he had, vaguely wondering whether O’Conner will be pissed or the shots were a nice extra jolt for him while he was coming. He's balls-deep up a DSS agent's ass, lying heavily on him, full weight, full length. He's kept his head up, somehow, so their faces don't touch, but the DSS agent's hair is tickling his jaw and he's catching a lemony scent of shampoo. When he pushes up to get some distance, a monumental effort on rubbery arms, a fresh bloom of sweat breaks out across his shoulders and low on his back.

"Fucking hell, Dom."

"Sir."

"Never do that again."

"No, sir."

"I don't mean unloading into me. I mean the other thing."

"Yes, sir." He won't. It'll never work again. He doubts that they'll ever be doing this again. Probably O’Conner means 'to anyone.'

It's the longest conversation they've had outside of the job, and it's over. He withdraws, goes into the shower, steps out when O’Conner steps in.

They dress efficiently, in silence. The haggard tension is gone from O’Conner's face; he looks relaxed and calm. Same way Toretto feels. But he hasn't re-armored yet, his eyes haven't gone hard and distant, and they've got the same heartbreak in them that Toretto can feel on his own. The same fierce determination not to give into it.

"I won't ask how you knew," O’Conner says.

"That you have a kink for subordinates saying your first name, sir?" Toretto replies, expression open, guileless.

"Sure," O’Conner says, flat and unreadable. "That."

To spare O’Conner having to -- or because he won't, since sex has always provided the temporary equality of the athletic field, and the DSS agent has never pulled rank on him in private -- Toretto says, "I know there are a lot of other ways you can make me sweat, sir."

O’Conner cocks his head, then gives a noncommittal grunt and turns to scoop his wallet, keys, phone and pager off the TV stand. "we leave to the Race war get soon."

Toretto nodded his head he has a small smile he was good to go; the night is looking every promising.


	29. Dunn called in for update

Toretto’s Garage a towing truck pulled up on the back are two banged up police cruisers, that were involved in highjacking this morning, in the past year the garage had been getting more banged up cars from law enforcement agencies. Dom and his crew look over the cars and they knew that they would get these cars back on the road by the next week if the parts get to the US from Japan. Brian had called Hobbs telling that he did not think that agent Dunn had the balls or the knowledge about cars to capture Johnny and his crew.

Earl driving around Harry’s Pick up an unmarked with toe plainclothes pulls up behind him, it whoops the siren, red and blue lights flash behind the grill, Dunn reacts pulled over the driver exits this is Sergeant Tanner, older crusty is his police lesion, he approaches Dunn notices the black eye and broken nose, Dunn smiles innocent, “what’s the Problem?”

Tanner asked, “who thumped you?”

Dunn lied, “jack handle fell on me”

Tanner said, “have to come in, they hit this morning four black civics shipping container from Japan DVDs Play stations, Notebooks computers. Insured for a million seven, the boss wants to see you, see you there”

A beat Tanner pauses, he can tell something is wrong Tanner returns to his unmarked, Dunn look worried. A half hour later pickup pulls into the garage of a monstrous home high in the Hollywood hills.

Set up in the living room of this palatial home evidence seals are taped all over the doors, there’s no furniture take out containers everywhere. A bank of monitors shows Caltrans traffic camera views, throughout Los Angeles. Dunn enters with the same confidence he brought to the sandwich shop, the watch officer, a heavy desk jockey in Dockers, eyes a frozen burrito in the microwave. He gives Dunn a warm smile.

Watch Officer, “you nail these pieces of shit, we’re counting on you”

Dunn said, “they don’t know what they’re in for Sir, whaddya think of this place?”

Watch officer, “I should have been a drug lord”

Dunn grins and climbs the massive staircase, he stops at the tall door watch a hand on the nob he sigh,

Set up in an Ornately tasteless bedroom, On the wall, a photo chart is labeled illegal racing teams, there’s black teams, Asian teams, Chicano teams, name and faces we will see again. There are charts and graphs, teacher comments from preschool, this is scientific crime fighting at its best.

There is a mugshot of Dominic, photos of Vince, Jesse, Letty and Leon and even Mia, her photo obviously taken from quite a distance, these photos were on the different board and the headline read Assets. Tanner and Muse, young plainclothes sit before the boss desk.

Agent in charge was a Special Agent Bilkins a young really laid-back triathlete and ruthless bureaucrat in sporty casuals. They are waiting for Dunn who enters and lights up the room.

Bilkins said, “Dunn want a Coke or water or anything?”

Dunn said, “no I am good Bob thanks”

Bilkins look at Tanner and Muse but they are fine so the other agent turns to Dunn smile saying, Hobbs turn up his badge on his hip alongside his gun, he intimating, big man that look like he could snap Dunn’s neck.

 “now we all here, Gentlemen, we’re big time, I must have had fifty calls today. A lot of every important people have their eyes on us. Hate to ride you back recruit Dunn, but you’re our best shot" Hobbs and Tanner both rolled their eyes, they both knew that O'Conner would have been a better choice for this case but Bilkins wanted to one of his agent undercovers.

Tanner said, "let’s get the brief”

Dunn points his finger at Dominic and say, “Had my first contact with Toretto today, it went well, I’m sure I can get in with them”

Tanner said, “I told you to stay away from Toretto and his crew? It, not them, that much we are sure of”

Dunn said, “They’re thugs, they lack the sophistication” Tanner and Hobbs hide they smile behind their hands only two who knew that it was crew cover, they were open and cooperate with them for years now.

Bilkins said, “why, focus there?”

Dunn looks at Mia’s picture and softens a notch, he has to go back somehow. “This world revolves around him this pecker-neck, worship him he’s never lost a race; Race Wars is happening in a week. It’s the burning man, off illegal racing. We knew our suspects are deep in the scene skills right? They will be at race wars to beat Dominic Toretto, King of the quarter mile, I’ll be there too because after the racing’s done and everyone’s raving on ecstasy our suspects will have a criminal buddy hug and brag about bad they are when they will open their mouths I will hear them”

Tanner said, “Race Wars huh? San Bernardino Sheriffs have been trying to get in there three years running. How are you going find the thing, Dunn? They don’t exactly up posters”

He taps Mia’s photo, I’m going to work the sister, she’ll know”

Hobbs said, “you’re in is going to be at the end of war race, let’s set up party crash, you pick up Dominic and give him ride to get him back home, and that will be your in, to the team. You do have your advances pursuing drive course under your belt”

Dunn said, “yes sir”

Hobbs said, “just one more thing, don’t make a move on others Alpha’s Omega especially Toretto, his Alpha his overly protective type, Right Bilkins”

Hobbs saw the look on Dunn's face and he laugh could be heard has he left.

Bilkins said, “I was leery putting a greenhorn undercover, but you’re soldiering well out there. I ever had the privilege to meet your father, but I’m sure he’d be quite poured of you”

Tanner said, “Amen to that” Dunn beams, he nods heartfelt thank you.

Tanner said, “you do what Hobbs tell ya just remember that is an eighty-thousand-dollar car and we have to return it without a scratch on it. Be careful, Johnny’s a psycho, killed three police officer few dozen racers, I hate for you to get a bullet in the back of the head”

Dunn takes a second to the information to sink into this head and Dunn reply, “that will never happen to me never” Tanner looking at him whit more to say but he just claps Dunn on the shoulder and nods for him to go.


	30. Racer and Cops

Limp BIZKIT pumps, the city below wears a beautiful suit of lights. Below, the Coliseum draws car headlights like moths to a flame. Lime Green and Sky Blue Supra rolling slow the Alpine THUMPING, Dunn, Jotting License numbers, hides his FBI radio under the seat. A couple MINISKIRTS wipe Frame Making Dunn smile.

Don’t note the other lime green Supra with navy blue paint plashed on front doors, with a V8 cover on the hood that is barely realizable. Brian was sitting in the car listening to the short-wave radio but his Omega’s crew was yet to arrive.

Exposition Boulevard at night, this is what it’s all about, cruising LA’s tribes brought together by their cars, Chicanos, Asians, white boys, Blacks. Dunn is in a slow-moving line of awesome cars, Low riders, Plush Humvee, Pimp Daddy Mercedes and Beamers And of course street racers in a rainbow of intense colors.

Dunn Passes a parked Lowrider, brimming with hot girls as two homies playing videogames on a built-in console. Dunn gets lots of smiles from the chicas, As a dozen different BASSLINES thump. Dunn pulls into a huge parking lot where racers gather, his Blue and Green Supra gets lots of stares and nods.

Dunn parks get out of the car and sit on the hood. Hector Silva approaches him shaved head a tattoo on his neck. Built like a fireplug, he chicks out the Supra.

Hector said, “sweet ride, Big ass intercooler what’ Cha running under there?” Dunn gives Hector a look nice try Hector smiles.

Hector said, “Gotta find out the hard way huh?”

Dunn nods, “yes they tap fists”

Hector points at his car a vicious looking Acura Integra two of his Homies stand there looking bad, their lowrider caddies repose in B.G. Hector said, “Quarter mile, thousand bones”

Dunn said, “No man I can’t”

Hector said, “why you out here then?”

Dunn said, “waiting for the Dominator”

Hector gestures at the Japanese team gathered around a Black Civic, A black team is busy preening a Gold 66 Chevelle. Hector said, “get in line and know that home-boy won’t race for less than your car

Dunn said, “I know the stakes, Whose civic?”

Hector said, “Danny Yamato’s goes light speed he’s the cat with the fine-ass hottie. Bruthas be running a supercharged 327. Old school Chevys’re more played out than Stairway to Heaven, sadness” eyeing the supra he adds “maybe you got it, luck dud”

Hector crosses back to his Z, Dunn has his eyes on the Japanese, Danny Yamato, the boss looks sharp in the knit Versace shirt, his arm draped around his exquisite Girlfriend, an approaching engine growls Ferociously Heads swivel, finding. Dominic rolling up in a fiery red Mazda RX7, it is one scary vehicle, Dominic gets out as intimidating as his car. Adlibs of girls shouting his name, his popular.

Brian is on the wire with Hobbs telling him to hold off the cops until he hears from him. Hobbs asked, “they know what coming?”

Brian said, “all but Dominic knows, the cops know to let the kid get away?”

Hobbs said, “We good to go on signal”

Brian said, “10-4, O’Conner out”

Mia step out of the Dominic RX7, she sees Dunn reacts they trade smiles, Vince pulls up with Jesse then Letty’s Eclipse and Leon’s Celica. Everyone get out and gathers Mia with them. Leon has a scanner listens to the police dispatchers. Danny Yamato and Edwin Bishop Jailhouse big cross to Dominic shake. Edwin asked, “How are we doing this?”

Jesse begins taping Dominic’s hands with Cloth tape Dominic nods for Hector. Brian had fine joined them, he said, “you race me pour race speed no Nos, loser miss out on racing Toretto, no money in this Race either”

Dominic smiled saying, “let’s do this”

Dunn said, “I want in on this”

Dominic looks over to the Alpha, he knows that his Alpha love race rockets, its something about his man that he never could get around but he also knows that Brian can do muscles cars too.

Brain said, “pop the hood”

A beat as Dunn considers it, them Dunn agrees crossed to his car, Dominic gives Jesse, along with Brian they follow Dunn. Jesse said, “let’s see how they do it in Arizona, who built it?”

Dunn said, “my cousin and me”

Dunn opens his hood, Wow it looks like something out of a spaceship, Jesse reacts, admiringly does the math.

Jesse said, “one point eight cars of boost, Twin turbo nitrous, eight fifty CC injectors, Greddy exhaust, HKS intercooler and mega flow racing wastegate, Type R blow-off, you know it’s ported and polished with HKS cams, Lotta R, and D in there 600 plus horse at the wheels. You wish you built this, I wish I built this”

Brian smile, he gives Dom a nod he wanted the car, he said, “should be interesting both cars is even let’s see what you got, Spilner”

Mia seem a happy, she and Letty share a look, when everyone was in their cars, she come over and said, “when this goes to shit, come see me I can give to left home”

Dunn said, “it all way home”

Letty said, “not to mine home” he gives him small smile.

Four cars line up long side Brain green supra, Japanese team Civic is next Brain car, blacks with the 66 Chevelle, another young man from the rich family from Hollywood a white Mercedes GT sport Follow by Dunn’s Green and blue Supra.

Letty called this race and they were off, the GT Sport took the lead, the car got a great pickup and grant, Brain was right behind him, with civic behind Brain and third place was Dunn, he was right behind the Civic, the Japanese would not let Dunn past. 66 Chevy was the last place, Dunn had to make sure that he kept the Black team last. He really wanted a shot at Dominic Toretto.

Brain shift his gars and take the turn with easy bumper to bumper with GT sport, He could see that Dunn was side by side with Civic about a five mater behind him with the 66 Chevy burning up the last place for now.

Brian smile the next turn should be come up, he places his car in the inside of the turn and GT sport want to wide, too wide, Brian speed by take the first place spins his car 180 shift-gars, hit the car in reverse, really pick up speed he was up away from GT sport, he could see the U-turn in his mirror, he takes the left to right U-Turn and hit the car in drive, head towards the GT sport head on. He playing chicken with the other young man, picking up speed Brain don’t blink the GT sport don’t move they are now with in ten meters off each other, coming closer and closer in the last second GT sport wavers the driver lose control and crash into bus stop, there are no people around at this time of the night. Just has Brain pull across the finish line, he slides the car to a stop a half meter from where his family is standing watching. Just has he get out, Supra, 66 Chevy and Civic driver over the line in tie group.

Brian family look at him like he was crazy Toretto was in his arms, he kissed Dom, the kiss is full of promises of must more to come. Racing has always made Brian horny. He whisper in Dom's ear, “I want his car, It need a better driver”

Hector said, “line them up” the three cars line up and long side Dom’s RX7, engines in scream in the night Dominic leads the way followed by Edwin’s Chevelle, Danny civic and Dunn’s Supra, the teams caravan after them and along line sexy spectator cars, Sunn is thrilled he looks over what he sees, Vince civic driving alongside Jesse and Vince starting.

Dunn look back coolly and guns it pulls ahead get on Dominic tail, who turns onto a boulevard, the caravan follows racing down Boulevard starting line. Dominic suddenly stops screeching to a halt, Edwin stops aligning his bumpers with Dominic’s Danny too. Dunn gets the pictures stops too late, Dunn back up to the others.

Dunn could see up ahead a dozen cars fan out with practiced choreography as they stake out a drag strip, blocking side streets, oncoming lanes their divers coordinating on the Nextel phones. Spectator cars park on the roadside a quarter mile’s worth a lowrider caddie. Sports, the driver hops out and spray-paints a finish line Leon pulls up Mia in his passenger seat.

At the starting line, Hector arrives gets out and stands between the waiting racers. Edwin’s Chevy, he sits behind the wheel a bead of sweat on his forehead, his engine snaps and pops hungrily, he looks over at Danny Yamato and grins.

Edwin said, “got race?”

Danny reply, “got balls” he tightens the four-point harness locking him into the Recaro seat the interior is stripped a big nitrous tank where a rear seat should be. He reaches back opens the tank’s nitrous valve.

Dunn’s Supra he chicks his watch nervous mouth dry looks over at Dominic what he sees, Dominic stares back with piteous disregard. Dunn is a nuisance to be dismissed. Dunn seels himself he’s made a decision, saying to himself, “screw it, I’m beating him” he looks over his gauges and readouts, Dunn begins punching buttons. His turbo controllers Beeps, He starts the racing program on the dash computer.

Dominic’s car a handmade interior with an experimental feel, Dominic puts in tiny earphones and clicks play on the MP# player in his pocket Music blasts in his ears. Another gift from his Alpha while was undercover in NYC. Dominic checks his computer, hits some buttons gives Hector a nod and cool.

Hector slowly raises both arms, the four drivers making the same move left hand grab the steering wheels left foot to step on clutches, a Right hand grabs gearshifts and right foot light on the gas. For tachs blipping around 2000RPM.

Hector ‘s arms drop, engines scream the four floor it clutches up tries spin and catch three cars surge forward. Supra tires spin lost traction is lost time, he clutches correctly and takes off. RPMs climb, the turbo whine, shift light off the throttle, RPM drops the bypass hiss clutch, 2nd gear throttle RPM climb 50MPH stage one intro, solenoid clinks open Nitrous floods the intake manifold Boom! Adding another 100-horse power, Dunn is slammed into his seat. RPM climbing. Shift light off the throttle cultch in 3rd gear cutch out throttles faster and faster 80MPH the car shaking again shift light off the throttle clutch 4th gear cutch pedals up stomp the gas 100MPH. the car shudders violently making Brain’s teeth chatter. Jittering chaos Warning lights redlined gages, shrill alarms, smoke fills the car, the engine strains.

Brain watched His Omega was leading with Edwin close behind, then Danny with Dunn gaining his exhaust shooting flame. Edwin’s Chevy moving Dunn passes him, Edwin yells “no!”. Brian gets on wire lets Hobbs the cop moves in a minute after the racing finished. Letty is worry about Dom but Brain tells her that he be fine, everyone needs to stick to the exits plan.

Dominic’s car he shifting precise mechanical 100MPH waiting for the perfect moment the music in his ear nears crescendo. Dominic hits the nitrous, stunning acceleration. Smooth sailing a beautiful SLO-MO waltz to Dunn’s frantic jitterbug. The road ahead inviting and open, his engine howls its controlled war cry. In his rear-view is Dunn’s supra a neon specter right on his bumper.

Dunn’s Car passing 110MPH scary rattling Dunn pulls alongside Dominic RX7 the world outside blur, the wind whistles into the car, the gages mounted on the window pillar pop off more smoke wires in the dash short sparks. Two bolts pop off the floor plating, hit the roof by Dunn’s head. He keeps going impending disaster.

Dominic’s car he drives with Zen precision the harmony of man and machine he casts an almost lazy glance at Dunn’s green and blue supra alongside, a beat of eye contact Dominic throws it into 5th gear, the computer hits the nitrous Vroom he sees the finish line up ahead.

Brian watches the last minutes of the racing his Omega is ahead of Dunn with Edwin is couple lengths behind, then Danny. He sees Dunn’s car Shudders when the kid hit 5th gear. The Supra speed up it now nose to nose with RX7. The two were dead even has the finish close in Dunn pull ahead, by niche.

At the finish line, laser bean shoots from the curb to curb a timing device Hector’s home boy videotapes the approaching cars yards to go.

Brian would tell that Dominic seems to will his car forward squeezing out ever last horse power. Brian could tell that his Omega is pushed his baby up over 149MPH Dominic takes the lead by hair Dominic’s front bumper breaks the laser beam he wins. Brain tells the team to move and he watched Dunn cross the line thousandths of a second after. Several car lengths behind Edwin crosses the line then Danny a split second later.

The racer gets out of their cars Hector pulls up in his Integra, get out hands the titles to Dominic who casually folds them tucks them in a pocket never expecting any other outcome. Dominic sees Earl leaning against the supra, grinning like an idiot high on adrenaline and danger. Dunn said, “I almost had you”

Dominic said, “you never had me, you never had your car, over clutching, watching he shift light, not double footing like you should, lucky that final Nos boots didn’t blow the welds on the intake”

Dominic nods Hector who squats beside the Supra Looking for fluid leaks angry about its mistreatment he gives Dunn a look.

Dominic said, “me and the mad scientist gotta rip apart the block and swap out the bearings you smoked, don’t matter if you win by an inch or a mile. Winning’s winning. I used just enough to get me there. you got schooled, learn your lesson and go home”

Suddenly from Hectors’ Nextel filtered voice “Cops, Cops, Cops” which was repeated by Hector three times.

Spectators scramble as shouts echo the waring approaching sirens O.D Dominic dives in his Rx7, shouts to his fellow racers, “you know where to bring my cars”

Screech he splits Dunn sees could find Mia or any one of Dominic crew, or Johnny for that matter, they had left has before the main race had started, what was up with that he wonders. The sound of a helicopter a searchlight sweeps the street from high above. Cars scatter like cockroaches unsure then he jumps into the supra and peels out after Dominic just has planned. Flashing lights as six black and whites roar on to the boulevard.

Dominic makes a sharp right into a major street and another sharp right into a parking garage. Under a small building full of doctor’s officers the red RX7 corkscrews down finds a space by the stairwell, Dominic exits with a car over, heaves it over his baby. He exits the stairwell walks along towards the MTA subway entrance down the block. A cop car in a big hurry blasts right past him he feels like the cat that ate the canary. Until he hears two growling cop v8’s behind him chirping tires opening doors. In the alley Dominic sprints into it, they’re blinding trapped Dominic squints into them and hears, c’mon get in hurry up! Earl doesn’t have to ask twice, Dominic runs to the supra hops in the passenger seat.

Dom says, “go before they block us in”

Dunn has an impish grin as he punches the gas. A cruiser stops in front of the supra Blacked Dunn throws it in revisers peels out backward down the alley. Other cruiser blacks this end the supra brakes skidding backward closer to the cop car, about to T-bone it Sunn whips the wheel turning backward on to the sidewalk, he clears the cruiser, throws it into 1st and mashes the gas the supra take off and accelerates up the street. Turn left into a small street, making a sharp turn to a driveway, cuts through the block turn rights into Washington Boulevard.

Dunn yanks the handbrake jerks the wheel, the world outside t=rotates as the car does an 180, cat rolls backward, 1st gear, storms the throttle tires spin smoke stopping his car shooting it forward. But now facing the two cruisers they’re coming right at him traveling abreast Dom reacts, sunn doesn’t flinch he throw it in 3rd stomps the go juice and goes, the supra threads the needle, barely slipping between the two police cars. Dom gives Dunn a look well done but he saw this move before from his Alpha.

It was right after his case at Lompoc was done, he had come close to shitting himself. He remembers what Brain had said back then and so he tells Earl, “we got spoof the helicopters, kill your lights and stay on the side streets” and Earl kills his lights and stays on the side streets.

 Unknow to Dunn and Dom, Brain has watched the hold thing, he did not leave the area until he knew his Omega was safe. He peels in the backroad heading home where his jeep was waiting for him, he his family would be there too.

 


	31. Dom new ten second car

Brian got home when Dom was not there he turns around to take his cell phone, called Hobbs, “need a location on Dom?”

When the location came through he peeled his jeep out and took off, known no cop would pull DSS vehicle over. He took off towards Johnny turf. Which was now the last known location on Dom and Dunn. If Johnny even suspects that Earl is FBI both Dom and Dunn would be killed. Hobbs said, “the rest of team will meet you on road”

The two of the talk about what happened tonight, these want just our guys. It was hole dam Department. someone, somewhere fucked up I am going to found what happen, you get Dom home safely. Was the last thing Hobbs said to Brian who was pissed.

Meanwhile in the Supra Dom and Dunn talk while driving. Dom says, “you the last person I expect to show up, you know”

Dunn said, “yeah hope I can keep my car”

Dom said, “I am grateful, but you’re not keeping your car.”

Dunn find out that knows about his time in jail has a kid for boots cars, well it Bullet record, that Agency gave him. it was also Bullet taste in the car that he got for a cover story too, but he now wondered if the FBI had done their homework, did they know that Bullet is Dom Alpha.

There is an Ominous Rumbling in the distance Growing louder Dunn and Dominic's trade looks, the Supra is surrounded by something out of manga cartoon, six Hurricane Motorcycles with wicked graphics, the riders are in nice designer casuals. They box in the car forcing him to slow, the rider alongside Dunn’s window aims a Mac-11 machine pistol with a sound of suppressor screwed on the barrel.

Dom said, “Stop man, these fools don’t play” reluctantly stops the car.

The Riders dismount and remove their helmets Vietnamese with bleach blonde spiked hair. They surround the car, Dunn and Dominic show their hands. Lance Nguyen with the Mac-11 holds it discretely inside his helmet.

Lance said, “Get out unless you want to get blasted”

Dunn and Dominic get out a new crimson Mustang speeds towards them making a dramatic entrance, a striking Asian GIRL in the passenger seat out steps Lance’s boss, Johnny Tran, in a $500, Platinum jewelry, a regally imposing class act with a scowl, he crosses to Dominic.

Johnny asked, “Toretto why are you here”

Toretto said, “what up, going give me short at the stang?”

Johnny said, “no you cheat”

Dominic said, “I never cheat on one in a drag, not my fault you brought your little sister’s big wheel to a man’s race”

Dunn looking at Dominic like he’s crazy, so is Johnny. Johnny said, “food your thought, you not from long beach and yet here you are talking shit”

When Johnny asked Dunn if the car was his, he makes a mistake tell Johnny the Dom had just won it the in race. When Dom tells Johnny, that he has not taken delivery. Johnny said, “then it’s nobody car? Somebody put a lot of work in this lot of time what do you think Lance” he gives a Lance a nod, Lance grins, the high rate machine pistol sounds like ripping canvas. Bullets punch into the Supra glass shatters, Lance pours hot shell casings from his helmet into the compartment on his bike. Snaps a fresh Mag into the Mac, Johnny leaves the forty into the car it shatters on the nitrous tank. Fumes swirl like a heat mirage. Johnny lights a cigarette with a matchbook he let the whole book ignite Dunn wrinkles his nose, smells gasoline, he says, “don’t do it, don’t fry it” Johnny and his cousin leave, Dunn yells Nos and the flames reach skyward. Dom and Dunn watch the Supra burn like a blast furnace. They trade looks and run for it has the supra gasket to the nitrous tank melts and the tank detonates blowing the carbon fiber body panels off like paper, shattering the frame. A jagged piece of roll cage sizzles past Dunn's head when the worst is over Dunn and Dom dare to look back, burning tire rolls towards them pathetically, they trade a look and walkway. The two silhouetted by flame.

DSS team saw the fireball and dive towards it not along before they drive pass the bikes and Mustang, about ten minutes after they saw Dom and Dunn walking towards them. Pull up they get into the jeep. Brian asked, “you okay?”

Dom and Dunn both nod, but Dom said, “sorry car gone Johnny blow it up”.

Brian said, “car is replaceable you are not” Dunn saw a small smile on Dom's lips. This Hobbs was right, this alpha is over protective but that was okay with him he was after Mia, not Dom, Mia was more his type anyways. What Dunn and Dom did know was they rest of the team when to the crime scene to meet police and collect advice against Johnny.

Dom asked "Mia?"

Brian said, "Safe back at the house with Letty and Leno, Letty had to distract the police so Leno could get Mia out" Dom nodded his head that always the plan Letty and Leno were the two Brian trust to keep Mia safe at all times other them Dom.

Toretto House is a modest working class big trees in the front yard, the team’s cars parked on bare oil-stained dirt, a light on in the second story window. Mia’s studio Candles Incense trippy music wild painting cover the walls planets and suns and chrome nudes caressing in a void of stars. With an airbrush stylus in her steady hand, Mia adds highlights to a canvas of sensuously amorphous feminine curves. She hears a car pull up and looks out the window, what Mia see Dom, Brian, and Earl exit Brian's jeep. He had found them. She does a double take yes, it is Earl, the smile that blooms om her face says everything. She returns to her painting, surprised to discover her hand is now trembling.

Toretto house shabby old furniture with few electronic luxuries, a great sound system Leon Jesse Vince and Letty split a 12 pack and playing a racing video game. Dominic enters with Brian and Earl shuts off the TV.

Dom said, “you guys are really worried”

Vince tosses beer at him and Brian, Dom give it to Earl. The team reacts.

Dom said, “he’s cool, don’t see you looking for me”

Vince said, “cops almost got me, that shit was orchestrated”

Brian know someone, somewhere was looking to move up in ranks or some big shot in town, either way, someone, somewhere stuff up.

Dominic said, “came in from every direction, they had undercovers watching us” Dunn just sips his beer, Dominic hops on the couch, adds, “vee beer”

Vince tosses him another beer Letty pats the empty cushion next to her, smiles at Earl, she beams as Earl crosses and sits by her, Dom tells “homeboy stymied the cops, it was artistic this cat is sick”

Earl smiled, Dom adds “then rolls us to long beach, pissing off the locals. They put his ride out of its misery with a Mac, While damn Clip. Then Sneaky Johnny had a Vietnamese Barbecue. That car Blow apart like the space shuttle”

Vince said, “Goddamn gooks, they value nothing because they got it all, five hundred dollar shirts, engine’s worth thirty large. Drinks got all the best shit, you know they’re crooked they’re seamstress” They’re pretending not to Dunn hangs on Vince’s every word.

Dominic said, “honey you have badge and gun why they still running around here,” he asks, his Alpha,

Brain said, “because they are good at covering they badly tracks Baby”

Next day Brain said to Dunn lets go for a drive, the two of them walked into the war room. Brain enters with a big grin, Tanner, Muse, Hobbs, and Bilkins are tense. Bilkins pulls a large Airlock from his drawer inside is Dunn’s FBI radio, Fire scorched ash white.

Bilkins said, “here’s your radio, DSS recovered the UC car full of Bullet holes and burnt to a crisp. Highway Patrol expects it returned in good working order.

When Dunn did not answer Brain answered for him, “it wasn’t street legal, that’s why it was rotting in their yard they can’t auction it. It was an impound didn’t cost them a dime, let them bitch, Bob, they can’t produce a receipt saying they bought it”

Tanner said, “agent O’Conner right” Dunn taken black did he just call Dom Alpha Agent? that why Dom crew is known asset. were they undercover too? there was lots of question in his head that need answers too!

Before Bilkins could speak brain makes a time out, sign saying, “they loss is our gain sir” Brain and Dunn shared a look and they both knew what other was thinking Dunn moved to the mugshots and begins moving them around Bilkins, Tanner and Muse watch curiously family Dunn get to the Viet long beach team. He swaps Lace’s photo with Johnny Tran’s,

Dunn said, “Sneaky Johnny is the shot caller, Lance is the just a triggerman. Carries a silenced Mac submachinegun. He sliced and diced the supra, Johnny Tran did the cooking, I say we put them at the top of the suspect list”

He turns to face the others and said, “I’ve been sitting on Toretto’s couch, drinking his beer getting the short of course on who’s who” taken a beat he tells the softly “I am in.”

Tanner look at Brain who nod his head, he then put Vince mugshot and add to the suspect list too. Bilkins look at him and so does Hobbs. Brian place a question mark over the photo.

Brian said, “I have no proof, but Vince one who knows that Trans a dirty, he had details about the value of their clothes, vehicle parts, Drinks, personal items and last he had a chance to save Dom but he took off saved his own sink. He also lied he did not have a single police car on his tail, he was out there before any turn up even before I let the rest team know that the heat coming.”

When Bilkins through start to run along the line of burying Dom Brain growled and a killer’s ice-cold eyes on the leading agent and tell him to forget it, or he finds himself on desk duty from here on out. Bilkins smile nodded his head. He really did want to be the wrong side of Alpha he knew what would happen and he knew that his superiors would pissed if he did anything too cute the interagency relationship with DSS and LAPD too.

Dunn said, “I need another car”

Tanner said, “Wilshire OPG has a Porsche”

Brian said. “that will not work Sargent, it’s all about race power, I’ll kick around the impounds and see what I can scare up for Dunn”

Brain and Hobbs were looking at one other they had a whole conversion with each other without a word been speak out loud, Bilkins, Muse, and Tanner watched when Hobbs raised an eyebrow and asked “you sure about that O’Conner” he just Told Hobbs with a look that Johnny had help on inside of agency crime unit.

Brian nodded his head Luke said, “leave it with me, I take care of it”

Brian turned to Dunn saying “let go hunting” they had walked three lots, look under the hoods of the imports. Dunn was learning lots about engines. When they find one Brain smile this it, this is the one. It was a battered Nissan 240SX, the entire passenger side is crushed, the front trim missing, the windshield shattered headlights dangle from their wires. Mia watches Earl get out and enter the shop, Mia stifles a laugh, saying “nice shit-box, Dominic’s at the house”

Dunn said, “I came to see you”

Mia said, “here I am now you saw me, Dunn wondering what is wrong helps her unload the truck.

Mia said “Earl, I think you’re in good hands with Letty, a lot of guys like her you’re lucky she’s real picky you should go for it. she’s so pretty”

Dunn and Mia go back and forth tell Mia that he not into Letty, that maybe he into Mia. when had Mia asked if there was someone loving you in Arizona?

Dunn said, “maybe, and maybe I didn’t love that someone back and maybe that’s why I left Fresh start”

Mia said, “you say goodbye”

Dunn said, “I didn’t runway, I’m not like that let’s have a drink tonight and I’ll tell you the whole sordid saga, we’ll kick back and have some laughs”

Mia said, “on the curb with some forties?”

Dunn said, ‘we can do better than that, how about Margaritas and Mariachis, Nachos?”

It takes a little while to get Mia agree to dinner, when done help her, he take the 240SX up to the house. Dominic and Jesse are VW bug in the shade of the trees, A speaker thump crosses to the bug. Brian was inside bug going over some papers he must have come here right after finding the car.

Dunn said, “got a car”

Jesse and Dominic cross to the battered, shattered Nissan, Dominic give Dunn a look and Dom said, “Dude that’s ten-second car”

Jesse adds “you gonna tow it or push it across the finish line?”

Brian watches the exchange and nodded at Dunn, unfazed Dunn pops the hood, Motions for Jesse to take a look, Jesse does, like what he sees. He says, “Ho My God, a skyline motor” Jesse grins at rare find digs in the engine, love at first sight, Dominic sees for himself and smiles.

Dom said, “good find, man” Brian give Dunn smile that just said I told ya so before he turns back to his papers.

Jesse said, “this will decimate all after you put fifteen grand in it, more if we have to overnight parts from Japan”

Dunn don’t have the money Dominic gives his alpha who give a nodded his head at his Omega before Dom said, “put it on my tab at Harry’s Race Wars is coming up heard of that?”

Dunn said no, when Dom tells him, “it something to see, Earl I want you to roll out there with us. Gonna make money off your ass, you’ll make twice back what I loan you racing suckers no shortage of them. Then if you’re down I’ll race you again we’ll go double or nothing”

Brian look up from the kid face he could tell this kid was hooked, so much for his FBI job, his done for, it Jesse who said, “don’t do it”

But the wronging falls on deaf ears, Dunn is tapped fists with Dominic saying, “shit yeah I down”

Jesse shake his head saying, “I’ll give you a part list the special-order stuff you have to get on now”

“Where do I do the Wrenching” Dunn asked. Dominic starts walking up his driveway unlocks his large garage. Toretto garage Dominic Opens the door Light spills in Dunn standing next to him. Racks of tools cover the walls of tools. Lathes and drill presses gleam the machine old and but well maintained. Dominic said, “my tools are you Tools” Dunn looks at Dominic and smiles in gratitude.

When the rest of the team come by Vince is not too happy to see Dunn interacting with Dom and Jesse. Brian stays and watches them, Vince, Letty, Leon make a beat line to Brian. Vince said, “He’s on Dominic ‘s ass like a fag in heat, he gets on mine I’m putting a bullet in his head”

Letty said, “shut up Vine, don’t start shooting people, he’s just tripping on being in LA, He don’t know what it’s about yet”

Vince said, “you know he’s trying to hook up with Mia, fool’s dying to hit it”

Letty said, “Mia won’t kick down I will”

Leon said, “I know you will Letty”

Brain and Dominic were out for a drive so they gave Dunn lift, Dunn in the backseat and Brian in the driver's seat. Dominic riding shotgun, which was rare, but to this day Brian driving scare Dom shitless. The man drives like he has nothing to live for but still, he has full control of the car has its slip and cut through the traffic on road.


	32. Dom's needs to sumit

Dom and Brain arrive at the warehouse where Dom dad racing car was kept, it was where they come when Dom wanted to play when he feels the need to submit. Brian remembers when they that talk about his need to let go and be tied up, gagged, tested, use of toys Dom had sum it up well by calling it kink funkery. It was something Brian had left behind when he left his hometown all these years ago but for Dom, he was willing to step back into the domineering role.

Small room in the warehouse was converted into a play room for the two of them. With four post wooden frame bed. Saint Andrew cross and full grid work where he would move his Submissive all around the room without untying him.

"Sorry, Dom," Brian says, not feeling all that sorry. "I've still got to get through these requisition forms."  
  
Dom doesn't answer. Of course, he can't answer, since Brian made sure the gag was nice and tight this evening. He just kind of moans a little around it and squirms on the bed next to Brian's desk chair, pulling on the rope binding his hands over his head. A glance tells Brian the blindfold is secure and the plug is still in place. Dom's cock is hard against his belly but not leaking yet, and he hasn't made the signal -- three taps of his left heel -- that serves as his safe word. He can stand to wait a little longer.  
  
Brian's had not always been conscientious about his paperwork, but lately, he's had extra incentive to do it quickly as well as thoroughly. Dom's never actually complained about waiting, but it's been nearly an hour already, and Brian doesn't want to push his luck. Well, not too far, anyway.  
  
Fortunately, the requisition forms are easy. Brian knows what they need like he knows the back of his hand. So, he's more than halfway through when Dom makes a sound around the gag.  
  
"Something the matter, Dom?" Brian says, not moving from his chair. Dom has started leaking. Clearly the bullet vibe Brian inserted into the plug is doing its job.  
  
"Mmmph, mmmrph, nnnngh," Dom says, and Brian grins.  
  
"I know what you mean," he says. "Too bad I've got all this paperwork."  
  
Dom makes another muffled noise and hitches up his hips, but Brian turns back to his keyboard, hitting the keys a little harder than necessary to make sure Dom can hear him. Dom lets out an audible breath through his nose and lowers his hips back onto the bed.   
  
Dom manages to stay quiet for another fifteen minutes, but by the time Brian's done, Dom's belly is slick with pre-come. Brian closes his computer quietly and considers his options. Dom's a little too close, he decides and reaches between his legs to turn off the vibrator and slide the plug out.  
  
Dom whimpers at that, and Brian says, "Now, now, Dom. No getting ahead of me."  
  
Brian strips quickly. He's hard already -- getting through the last fifteen minutes wasn't exactly a cakewalk for him, either -- but now that it's playtime for him, too, he's got a little more patience. And there's so much of Dom laid out on the bed for him.  
  
Dom likes to think he has secrets. Brian knows a lot more than Dom thinks he does. So, he starts by circling the bed and then lowering himself to rub the tip of his cock up the sole of Dom's left foot.  
  
Dom gasps against the gag and his cock twitches and leaks some more.  _Yeah,_  Brian thinks.  _You didn't know I knew about that one._  He strokes Dom's right foot with his cock more slowly, up and down, while Dom shivers. Brian stalks around the bed and leans in to trail his cock along Dom's bound hands, enjoying the drag of soft hair and the bite of the rope.   
  
Next, it's Dom's head, and he spends a little longer there, smearing a drop of his own pre-come onto his bold head. He remembers Dom fluffballs hair before the warden had shaved it off back in Lompoc.

Dom's breathing hard through his nose by now, his hands clenching against their binding, and Brian figure it's time to change things up a little. He has a second plug out and waiting, and he slicks it up reverently. It's not the biggest one he owns, but it's the nastiest, with three bulbs, a wicked curve, and a ripple of texture right at the base. Plus, it has a convenient handle, which means it's really easy to maneuver.  
  
Dom arches when he gets the first bulb in. He bites down on the gag at the second. By the time the third bulb is in, he's making a stream of muffled, incoherent noises while his cock bobs over his belly.

"You want that gag off?" Brian asks. He knows Dom knows what that means.  
  
Dom nods jerkily, the blindfold still tight over his eyes.  
  
"Okay," Brian says. "But don't think this means you're allowed to talk."  
  
Dom nods again, and Brian reaches to untie the gag, his fingers fumbling a little at the knot even though he tied it for easy undoing. But he finally gets it off and tosses it on the floor, then climbs over Dom until he's straddling Dom's shoulders.  
  
"Take it, Dom," Brian says, leaning forward to feed Dom the head of his cock. "Take as much as you can."  
  
Dom tips his head back and opens his mouth, and Brian slides in. The first time he did this, he kept it pretty shallow, but that was before he realized Dom has absolutely no gag reflex. Brian still doesn't know how he does it, but he thanks his lucky stars as he presses into Dom's slick, eager mouth.  
  
"Oh, and by the way," Brian says. "If you can come from this, go right ahead."  
  
Dom whimpers around his cock, and Brian can feel him move, hips twitching like he wants to fuck the air. Brian starts moving himself, sliding in and out while Dom starts doing sinful things with his tongue. Brian does his best to hold back, but it's hard after all that anticipation. Too much damn paperwork, that's the problem, and Dom's moans around him really aren't helping, either.   
  
"Dom," he says no more than fifteen strokes later. "Oh, God." And then he's coming hard, flooding Dom's mouth until Dom finally chokes and gulps and chokes some more. Brian pulls out and Dom gulps a little more, then lifts his head to give the tip of Brian's cock one last, sweet suck.   
  
Brian lets him do it until it's too much, then pulls off and turns to see how Dom's cock is doing. Dom's belly is even wetter, but his dick is still red and swollen, the handle of the plug poking out obscenely between his legs.  
  
Brian's pretty sure Dom doesn't need much in the way of stimulation, but he's been awfully patient. With a firm hand, Brian tugs the plug out slowly, each bulb making a soft sucking noise, then shoves it back in just as his mouth closes over the tip of Dom's cock.  
  
With a heartfelt groan, Dom lifts off the bed and comes, filling Brian's mouth and then stripping his own stomach when Brian pulls off. It lasts an impressively long time, and when he's done, Brian eases the plug out and wipes him up gently with the towel he'd left ready, then stretches out next to him and unties his hands, chafing his wrists and then easing them down to his sides. The last thing Brian does is remove the blindfold.  
  
Dom's eyes are closed, his mouth half-open, his lips still streaked with Brian's come. As Brian watches, Dom's tongue comes out, licking up the traces he can reach.  
  
"How'd I do?" Dom asks, his eyes cracking open.  
  
"You did great," Brian says softly. It's the closest they ever come to talking about the stuff that matters. "Really top-notch, Dom."  
  
"Good," Dom says. "That's good."  
  
"You know," Brian adds because he's just come and he wants this out in the open, "you wouldn't have to wait so long if you didn't give me all your damn paperwork for the Garage. Dom," he adds, and this time the honorific is as close to sarcastic as it ever gets.  
  
"I'm a busy man," Dom says, which is ridiculous, because he just spent an hour and a half tied up, plugged, gagged, and blindfolded on the bed. "I don't have time for paperwork. In fact," he adds, looking up at the ceiling," I'm pretty sure I'm not going to have time to edit and proof all the book reports that accounts want on Monday."  
  
"That's a real shame, Dom," Brian says, and the warmth in his chest isn't entirely post-orgasmic haze. "Those things could take hours."  
  
"Oh, at least that long," Dom says, and his face is completely deadpan, but Brian can hear the smile in his voice.


	33. Who is he?

Dunn had little breathing room he had to go see his little pet, the one he keeps at his hideout on the other side of the city. Mike was a world-class forger, papers, passports, green card, birth certificate, ID, you name it he could get you one. Dunn loved to tie and do kinky things to his victims, it makes him hot and horny to see pain and needs in their eyes. The best thing is he was doing it right under agent Bilkins nose.

"There," Dunn said, smiling at the way Mike shivered as he wiped the oil off of Mike's body. "All ready now."  
  
"Oh God," Mike moaned, swallowing hard. He tugged at the ropes binding his hands to the wall. They didn't give. His legs tensed but didn't move from the way he'd been spread open. Dunn's knots around his ankles weren't going to budge.  
  
"Hush," Dunn said, leaning over to lick Mike's nipple. "Let me get the candles."  
  
"Please." Mike's voice broke as he pleaded, his hips bucking up into the air.  
  
Dunn smiled, getting the colorful candles that they'd gathered over the last several months. It wasn't often that they had the guarantee of a night free. The wax play wasn't quick either to set up or to clean up. Dunn lit the first candle, letting the wax melt before he slowly held it over Mike's chest.  
  
"You ready?" Dunn asked.  
  
"Yes," Mike breathed, panting. He licked his lips, watching the flame of the candle instead of Dunn's face. "Please."  
  
Dunn smiled, tilting the candle and letting the wax slowly drip down onto Mike's body. He held the candle high, a yard over Mike's body so that the wax would cool somewhat before it hit his body. Mike gasped and groaned as the first drop hit his stomach. He whined, raising his hips as if trying to get closer to the candle. Dunn chuckled and let another drop of wax fall onto him in a different spot. He continued adding streams of wax over Mike's body, painting his chest in streamers of gold and green. He covered Mike's stomach with blues. His thighs were painted red.  
  
"Dunn!" Mike growled eventually, his eyes desperate.  
  
"What?" Dunn asked, grinning at Mike's struggles against the ropes. "Did I miss a spot?"  
  
"Dunn!!!"  
  
Dunn laughed, lighting the white candle. He slowly dripped wax over Mike's balls, holding the candle lower so the wax was hotter as it hit. Mike started cursing, his eyes shut tight. He held perfectly still, waiting for each drop of wax to hit his genitals. Dunn took his time covering Mike's cock with white wax from the base to the tip. Mike moaned constantly, his eyes flying open as the wax finally hit the tip of his cock and dripped into the opening.  
  
"Ahhhn!" Mike shouted, coming explosively over the wax covering his stomach. "Uhh. Oh fuck. Dunn!"  
  
Dunn set the candle aside and grinned at Mike. He bent close and kissed him tenderly. The smell of wax and fire filled the room, mixing with Mike's scent. Dunn smiled. He'd thought it was a weird kink at first but now he thought he might understand at least a little of why Mike loved it so much.  
  
"You're beautiful," Dunn whispered. "My own work of art. What do you think Mia Toretto would be so proud or petrified?"

Mike said, “you are crazy Moose, just remember our client pay us for service”

The man smiled and said, “don’t wrong love, Johnny will die”

Mike said, “before the FIB find out you true Identity?”

His partner smiled saying, “they dumbass the whole lot of them have no idea, we be, long gone by the time they find out” The cell phone ring it Bilkins asked Dunn to come in.


	34. Mike remembers Dom

Mike looked at the photo of Toretto and he remembers the kid from school days, he was this hot ass boy that had all the Alpha and Beta give him all they spare time. They would do anything for the kid in hopes of getting into his pants. He was no different. Licking his lips, he remembers all the times he would watch Dominic shower after game or gym class.

I remember the first time I lay my eyes on him, Dominic Toretto first day of first grade, he was one of this over achievers good at everything he did from sports to studies anything he did he did well. He was everything good in this world and I was all kinds of wrong. You get the picture; we never mix in the same crowds in school or social. He came from a Celebrity family and I came from a crime family. My father was the mob boss of Chicago. Toretto’s father Was racer, a Celebrity.

The thing is, we got older from boys to teens and I start to see him more than just the little boy that did no wrong. Somewhere in my teens, I start to notice how nice he looked, soon my favorite class was gym because I got to see him naked after class in the shower.

He was a beautiful olive sink, chocolate eyes and tie little hole that I was hard for. I imaged that I would take him right there in that gym shower push his face into the tiles, pinning his body up against the wet cold tiles with mine and one hand that was holding some cloth to covering his mouth so he could not scream for help. He would try to struggle to try to get free and I would push my hips in an angle that the friction would make me impatient for his hole. My hard cock was pushed up again his butt cheeks and all I want to do was fuck him hard and fast.

My dick is so hard with my free hand I guide it into the tie virgin hole raw, without any perp work I would push inside. He would scream in the now wet cloth after stuff in his mouth. When I push inside him, he screams and cries out in pain. My cock’s head push into the tie hole and I let him struggle it only made me want him more. I whisper in his ear, “I am going to fuck so hard and fast you will see stars.”

I ram my full length inside in one quick move before pulling almost all the way out and ram in again. In and out faster and harder with each ram, I keep going deeper and deeper I could feel the blood that was now lubricating his hole has I fuck it hard. The rhythm picks up more speed it off the chests I can feel my arousal coming to head from my toe it builds up with a few fast and furious push in his gluteus ties and his head push against my shoulder has his seed shot out of Toretto all over the tile wall. It pushes me over the edge, filling his hole with my seed push him back against the cool tile I am panting. Within few minutes, I withdrawal and I hear him hiss in pain Toretto fall to shower floor like boneless being, I clean myself up and leave him there crying for someone else to find and cold water from the running shower will wash away any evidence I left behind.

 


	35. Fatehr's car

Seen the 1970 Dodge Charger R/T set the warehouse, remind Brian the first time Dominic and he was here five years ago right before he went undercover in NYC. He had learned what got Dom locked up in Lompoc at seventeen years of age.

Dom had told him that he had his dad had built 1970 Dodge Charger R/T together, he called the car a beast, she runs nine seconds flat, Dom dad was a diver, Dom has never seen so much torque chassis twisted coming off the line. Dom’s Old man barely kept her on the track.

When Brain had asked what his best time in her was, Dom reply was not what he was expecting, Dom had told him “never driven her, scares the shit out of me. Guess I don’t have my pop’s balls”

Brian could tell he wasn’t kidding Dominic takes framed newspaper clipping down from the wall and hands it to Brian, It’s Headlined. RACE FAVORITE KILLED in FINAL LAP.

Dom said, “He died doing what he loved, quit pipe fitting at the navy yard and hit the Pro Stock car circuit. He was coming up last race of the season just turned seventeen, Ken Jorgenson this old salt he was beating came up from inside the final turn and clipped his bumper put him into the wall at hundred twenty” Brian never forget Dom pained eyes.

What came next hit hard at Brian Dom said, “I watched him burned to death could hear him screaming” the way Dom choked with emotion, something he has ever seen in Dom before not even when he was beaten and rap at Lompoc.

then he got to the heart of the matter, Dom said, “Week later I ran into Jorgenson at the Pomona Raceway, I wailed on him with a wrench until I wailed on him until I could not lift my arms, almost killed him”

he hangs the clipping up where he found it. before counite, “I was wrong as hell it was just an accident, I live my life a quarter-mile at a time, Brain for these few seconds man… It’s just me and my ride and a little road. Nothing else matters the mortgage, that loser sandwich shop, my team, and all their bullshit for this few seconds I’m free”

Dom looked so embarrassed by his show odd sentiment, he looks at Brain could see fear, Pain mix in his eyes. But it was okay, Brian gave him sympathetic and warmth of friendship and love binding them together.

He had been sitting on the tool listen to Dom who kept moving around while he told his story. When he come to stand in front of Brain, he places both hands on Dom's hips and pulls him closer until Dom was standing in-between Brian legs. He did have any towards that could comfort Dom so he pulled Dom head down and he kissed the young man with everything he had left in that moment to let Dom know just what could not be said in words. That night was the night they had completed they bond by mating.

Dom set out of little back room coming up behind his mate he hug him from behind and his mate and asked, “what are you think about”

Brian has a ghost of a smile has he said, “the first time” the answer takes Dom back to that night he had totally submitted to Brian.

I looked up at Brian, feeling a little nervous. “It’s okay,” Brian said gently as he tied my wrist with a silk scarf. One that Mia had left here the last time he was here, that was the day they had buried the old man.

“You can stop this anytime you want.” I nodded nervously. I trust Brian, I really do, but he had never tied me up before.

“You have your safe word,” he reminded me. I nodded again.

Brian leaned down and kissed me gently. “I’m not going to hurt you,” he promised me. 

“I know,” I said, trying to sound confident. I watched as Brian climbed off the old warned down a bed and stripped his clothes off. I love his body. I tugged at the scarfs that held my wrist above my head, more to test how they felt. I really hoped he didn’t plan on whipping me or anything like I’ve seen in many of his pornos over the years. 

“Are you scared?” Brian asked me, running his hand down my flat chest.

“A little,” I admitted softly.

“You can stop this whenever you want,” he reminded me.

“Okay,” I said, trying not to let him hear how nervous I was. Brian climbed onto the bed and kissed me, running his hands down my sides.

“You look hot like this,” Brian said licking a strip up the center of the chest.

“Are you excited?” he asked

I licked my lips slowly. “Yeah,” I admitted softly as if my half-hard cock didn’t already state that.

Brian tugged at my nipple where I sued to wear a ring with his teeth. I gasped a little and arched into him. 

“What do you want?” Brian asked huskily, sucking on the other nipple.

“You,” I moaned, tugging at my restraints.

“I want you to fuck me. mark me, make me yours” I am god-smacked how easy I am when it comes to Brian.

“You have to beg me,” Brian said huskily as he started to lick his way down my torso.

I tugged again at my bonds, wanting to touch him. “Please, Brian,” I said, pushing my hips up.

“Please, what?” He teased, licking the head of my cock.

“Please, fuck me,” I said instantly. “Please, Brian.” He hummed and engulfed my entire cock for a moment then released it. I groaned in disappointment, the moaned as he licks a circle around my hole.

“Fuck, Brian, please, make me your” I begged.

“Hmm,” Brian moaned against me. “Please what? What do you want?”

“I want you,” I said, pulling against the silk that held me captive. “I want you to rim me.”

“Is that all?” He teased, licking the folds around my hole.

I panted, pushing my ass up to him. “I want your tongue in my ass,” I admitted, thrusting up against him.

He made a sound in his throat but shoved his tongue into my hole. I moaned loudly and pulled against my bonds, wanting to touch him, to touch myself. “Yes,” I moaned.

I was a writhing mess within minutes, I wasn’t even pulling at my bonds again, just tossing my head side to side as Brian held my hips still. I blindly kissed Brian when his lips finally touched mine.

“Please, Brian,” I begged, once again pulling at the silk that held my hands above my head.

“You so easy, so needy for my cock, love the way you beg,” Brian said in my ear as he placed his condom-covered cock against my ass.

I arched my back and gasped when he started to push into me. “Please,” I said again. “God, Brian, more, please.”

He pushed the rest of the way in with a sudden movement then stopped, waiting. I tugged my arms again, whimpering in frustration, wanting to touch him. “Fuck me,” I gasped out.

“Gladly,” he said and began fucking me. I thrashed under him, pulling at my bonds, thrusting my hips up, tossing my head side to side. Fuck, it felt so good. Brian pressed his mouth to mine as I started to cum, swallowing down my cry of pleasure. He groaned into my mouth a minute later, cumming, I could feel the condom has it push angle like beg again sting walls of my anal. 

“Fuck, Dom,” he breathed after a minute, easing himself out of and off of me.

I nodded, panting. “Are you going to let me go now?” I asked. He lips touched mine again and I felt him untying first my ankles then my hands.

“Like that?” He asked a minute later, having wiped the cum off of my stomach and chest.

I nodded, pulling the silk tie from over my eyes. “Yeah,” I said softly.

“I’m glad,” he growled into my mouth. 

“It’s okay, right?” I asked slowly, my eyes closed so I didn’t have to look at him. “That I enjoyed that?”

He chuckled. “Oh, yes,” he said. “It’s wonderful. I can’t wait to see what else you like.” I smiled and curled against his side. I looked forward to seeing what else I liked, as long as it was Brian I was trying it with.

Dom kissed the back of Brian's neck, they had some great memories in here over the years but that first time was one of Dom best he said, “that night you completed our bond and mated with him forever make me yours, one of the best things I did was to give myself over to you Brian”

Brian turned to face his mate, kissed his Omega, whispering in between kisses “mine”


	36. Mia kicks it

Dunn coming around to Toretto see Vince at the when he tells Dunn Dom not here, Dunn asked “how would you and Jesse like to help get Johnny for blow up the Supra”

Vince look at him and then asked “what you have in mind”

Dunn said, “some big short came by the shop he has deep pockets, going to be at the race wars, we check out Competition make it sure money maker, kill to two stones with one shoot”

Jesse gave Vince a look and Vince said, “alright let do it”

Bilkins office the next morning Dunn walked in to find Bilkins back in chair finishing Dunn’s report, Tanner and Brian await his verdict Bilkins set the report down looks dryly at Dunn and smiles, “let move on this”

Dunn smiles relieved Tanner gives him a wink, Bilkins said, “because I’m dealing with a federal DA, and Judge, they’re not rubber stamps like LA, superior, first thing the DA will ask me is how you developed this information”

Dunn said, “Reliable confidential informant”

Bilkins said, “I need a name, it won’t leave this room”

Tanner nods from Dunn to say it, Dunn hesitates. A nervous ripple through his composure as he makes a decision Dunn said, “Vince, he witnessed the assault on Henderson, He provided the umbers off the VCRs, He saw the four black 1993 civics parked inside the premises. Let’s get the affidavit into the judge get signed off the hit this piece of shit with a tactical platoon now. We got mass reasons to take homeboy down”

Tanner said, “going native on us Dunn?”

Dunn grins his enthusiasm is contagious, Bilkins said, “worry not, Dunn, we’ll go in forty-eight hours after we work up a raid plan, we will romp and stomp meanwhile get on the field and keep your ear to the ground”

Dunn smiled stands pull out a small note book and toss on Bilkins desk, say, “there more, that Toretto memory book, back when he was teenage, page 135 it detailed recording of when Johnny and his cousin Lance raped him at places that Johnny call his play house, Toretto was only fifteen at the time, that rape I know we can’t nail the assholes for rape but if would get DNA sample and run it, I am sure we get hit for unsolved current case”

Bilkins turn the page to 135, and scanned the page he turns green has he start to read, feel sick in to his stomach, he slammed the book close. Bilkins said, “we have nail this son of bitch”.

Dunn said, “Sir in the light of Vince’s cooperation, it would be unfair of us to pursue any unrelated criminal matters against him”

A moment later Bilkins said, “you’re right, we’ll leave them all alone” That made Dunn’s day he not to show it as he exits once safely outside the officer he grins big.

Hot day, Dunn, Dominic Jesse Leno and even Vince strip 240SX that would be added to Brain’s collation of imports. Tearing out everything seats, windows, trim, carpet, everything goes.

The Nissan has been stripped to the unibody frame, Chains and blocks attached to it, Dunn, Dom, Vince, and Leon use wrenches and sledgehammers to straighten it. Their shirts are off, sweat pours, Jesse uses his watchful eye leasers and reflectors to guide them. Mia takes frozen meet from the big freezer outside she can’t take her eyes off Earl.

Jesse said “okay, there, perfect” they stop laboring, Dunn notices Mia, they trade lingering smiles.

Dominic noticers and crosses to Dunn, he nods to Dunn to go ahead. Dom said, “you break her heart, I’ll break your neck”

Mia works on the meatball sauce Dunn enters, she’s ready with a glass of ice water. Dunn said, “thanks, how’s my painting coming?”

Mia said, “I haven’t started yet, I want to know more about you first”

Dunn traces his finger along the rim of his glass, Dunn said, “Wouldn’t this be nice with a little salt around the rim, a little premium tequila, crushed ice, Lime juice?”

Mia said, “yes I pick you up at ten”

The day would not have gone by soon enough for Dunn, it been while seins he had female in his bed, Mia was beautiful, and she was legal age to bed, unlike that little kitten he had all this year ago back in when he was in college. He licks his lip how he wants to have Mia in his play room in underground hideout he had out there in the hot desert. He would make her scream his name again and again.

That night at the cantina real a cozy and relaxed, candles on the tables, Mariachis in B.G Mia is absolutely radiant in a sexy little dress, and all Dunn want was to get her out that dress. She licks the salt from her margarita.

Dunn asked, “so the painting?”

Mia said, “I really haven’t started, the photo I took it’s your expression when I pain someone’s face I’m really painting their feelings. You looked so content sitting there, I thought I’d get a good photo but there was so much anger in your eyes, what are you so angry about?”

Dunn said, “come on, it’s just a bad picture”

And that, that. An uncomfortable silence then Mia asked “Miss Arizona”

Dunn said, “no I was Mr. Arizona” Mia give a little laugh the tension broken.

Misa asked, “Okay, you got me, have a lot of families back there, mister?”

Dunn darkens a little bit saying, “No I don’t I have an uncle who watches out for me, my daddy he passed on”

Mia said, “I know, Dominic told me what happened?”

Dunn loos into her gentle brown eyes, saying, “some evil scumbag snuck up from behind and shot him in the head, for a damn wallet, he’d a stepped up to my pops like a man outcome would have been different, He was such a good guy, I’ll get the punk who did it, I’ll get him”

Mia said, “how’s your mom taking it”

Dunn said, “bad they were super close, still in love after like thirty years, I guess she couldn’t live without him, she got sick next thing I know I’m at her funeral”

Mia said, “that’s so sad, I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have been taking you there”

Dunn said, “it’s part who I am”

Mia asked “is that why you’re so angry”

Dunn looked at her surprised by the obvious, he nods his head, yes, Mia squeeze his hand reassuringly. Mia said, “Amazing, how the folk leaves their mark huh? My dad was away for seven months out of the year but when he was there. Dominic worships him, he has a shrine for our dad, the only thing that made dad happy was building and racing cars, but he was a wonderful father when he was home, every night he help me with my homework and he would have this Sunday BBQ and if you didn't go to church you didn't get food. When dad was racing he been gone for months and it took a lot of my mother, she did a runner New York or New Jersey, not sure which. I kind off, wished she’d taken me with her, Dad was never the same after that, future looked bright for a while, we took in some strays and made our own family Dominic got his operator’s license and drove big rigs and I was in art college speeding tickets and student loans killed those dreams” It was Dunn turn to give her a reassuring squeeze.

Dunn and Mia cross the parking lot, walk over to her car he found out that Dom have been banned from the tracks for fighting. They arrive at her Honda Accord Mia unlocks it and pops the hood. Mia said, “three-point tow V-six with not cams sleeved and ported. Tanabe exhaust G-force chip, airflow intake Ball bearing turbo”

Dunn asked, “Dom hooked you up”

Mia said, “I hooked me up, Earl. I got grease in my blood remember? Wanna talk car? I can get that from anybody. I want more, get in, I’m driving”

They get in her hot accord, it moves rocketing westward on Mulholland Drive, A carpet of shimmering light below, Dunn white knuckles the door handle Mia whips through the turns with hair-raising precision, a naughty smirk on her face.  Mia passes a huge Mercedes into oncoming headlights! She cuts back in her lane with an inch to spare, she Laughs Dunn looks at her thinks She’s insane and love it.

Segundo Beach, near LAX main runway and an abandoned housing development some CHOLOS from Venice party around a bonfire, Dunn and Mia sit on the hood and share a pack of Twinkies, watching the moon set over the ocean. Dunn said, “Thanks for bringing me” Dunn is relaced at ease like we haven’t seen him before. Mia looks Dunn at his moonlit features against the starry sky. Like one of her paintings. Ever so cautiously she takes his face in her hands and stares deeply into his eyes.

This is how I want to paint you she thinks before they kiss, gentle and tentative at first them passion and hunger take over they kiss deeply Dunn slides his hands up her thighs pulls her closer, she shews on his ear and breath hot, he hooks a finger in the waistband of her panties and Tugs.

Mia said, “no not here”

Dunn asked “where”

Mia looks around with a naughty smile, Dunn take them into one of the abandoned unfinished home, this one had been lived in there was mattress on the floor and he picked up an unused zip ties that were thrown on the floor. He leads Mia towards the mattress, he said, turn around I want to get out of this dress” his voice soft. Mia obeyed immediately, Dunn removed jacket from her shoulders and discard it on floor.

Lifted her hair off her neck feel of her soft sink beneath his index finger, he reaches with the tip of his finger, he follows the line of her spine down her back to start of the zipper. Hooking my finger into her back of the dress he pulls her close, she flashes against him. he buries his face in her hair and breathed in her scent, she smells good, Sweet, like fall her fragrance is comforting reminding him of time of plenty and happiness.

Inhaling her delicious scent skin his nose from her ear down her neck to her shoulder. Kissing her as he goes. Slowly unzip her dress and kissed, licked and sucked his way across her skin to her other shoulder. She shivers beneath his touch. Unfasten her halter-necked dress fall to the floor at her feet.

She not wearing a bra, he like that, he cups her breasts and feel her nipple pebble against his palm. “put your arms around my head” he tells her.

Lorded his lips brushed against her neck, she does what she told and her breasts lift farther into his palms. She twists fingers into his hair, the way he likes, she tugs it just so good. Her neck exposed he takes advantage kissing her where her pulse hummers all a while his fingers teasing and tugging at her nipples. Earl asked “Shell I make you come this way” her body bows a little.

“you like this do you?” he asked while he worked her nipples all Mia can say is “umm” as she loses in the feel that he gave her.

He insists “tell me!” he asked again continue to his assault on her nipples.

Mia managed “yes sir” she is breathless, she rewards from Earl reply “good girl”

He gently pinches twists his fingers and her body buckle against his while she moans, her hands tugging hard at his hair. He tells her, “I don’t think you ready to come yet”

He still his hands just holding her beasts his teeth tug at her earlobe he whispers, “besides, you have displeased me so perhaps I won’t let you after all” He kneads her breasts and tugging she groans and grinds her as against his erection.

He shifts his hands to her hips holds her steady and glance down her panties, cotton white easy to hook his fingers into them and stretch them as far as they’ll go. Then push his thumbs through them seam beak they tear apart in his hands. He throws them at her feet and she gasps.

He traces his fingers around her ass insert one into her vagina, she wet every wet he says, “Oh yes my sweet girl is ready”

He spins her around and slip his finger into his mouth. Umm salty he said, “you, teats so fine” her lips part and her eyes darken with want, she looks a little shocked.

“undress Me” he keeps his eyes on her, she tilts her head processing his command, but hesitates.

“you can do it” he encourages her.

Sudden he thinks she going to tough him. and his not ready shit, instinctively he grabs her hands “no the Shirt” he wants her on top, he doesn’t want her to be scared off by the scars he has.

He releases one of her hands but the other one he places over his erection. Which is fighting for space in my jeans. “this is the effect you have on me Mia” she inhales gazing at her hand. Then her fingers tighten around my cock and she glances up at him with appreciation, he grins “I want to e inside you take off my Jeans, you’re in change” her mouth drop open.

“what are you going to do with me” his voice is husky, her face transforms bright with delight and before he can react she pushes him. Laughing has he fall onto the mattress, mainly at her bravery. But also, because she touched him and he don’t painc and she removed his shoes than his socks but she’s all over the place.

He wants her aroused wondering what she does next, she steps out of her pumps crawls up the bed sits astride on top of his thigh and slips her fingers beneath the waistband of his jeans. He hips flex enjoying a shameless Mia when she tugs at his pubic hair.

“in my pocket condom!” her eyes flash with obvious delight. Her fingers rifle through the pocket diving deep brushing his erection

“Ah” she gets a reaction from him.

She produces both foil packets and tosses them on to the beside his head. Her fingers reach for the button on my waistband and after two attempts she undoes it.

She unzips the Jeans and shifting down my legs “lift your hips please” give him that sweet smile and Earl dose with that she pulled them and he kick them long with box off onto the floor. She sits cross him eyeing his cock liking her lips. She looks hot, dark hair falling in around her beasts. “Now what are you going to do” he whispers only to have her eyes flick to his face and she reach up grasps his firmly squeezing hard her thumb burns over the tip of his cock.

She leans down taken his cock in her mouth, fuck she suck hard and his body flex beneath her. “Jeez Mia, Steady” his hiss through his teeth.

She shows no mercy as she flatters him again and again, fuck her enthusiasm is disarming. Her Tongue is up and down his cock is in and out of her mouth to the back of her throat, her lips tight around his cock.  It’s as overwhelming erotic vision he could come just watching her eyes two dark pools direct down at him.

His eyes showed his need to be in her, he gives her packets of the condom. She ripped the packet with her teeth she keen, remove the condom and pitch the tip then roll it on him, she make sure there no air pockets on the end of the sucker.

“now I want to be buried inside you” he said and suddenly sit up so he was face to face with her. He lifts her and with the other hand he positions his cock and lower her slowly onto his cock. He breath escapes his body as eyes close and pleasure thrums noisy in her throat.

“that it baby feel me all of me” he tells her.

She feels good I hold her letting her get use to the feel of me, like this inside her. “it deep this way” his voice is hoarse as he flexes and tilt his pelvis pushing deeper into her.

Her head lolls as she moans “again” she cries out. She breathes and she open her eyes, they are blaze into his with wanton, willing he love that she wants this, has much has he does. He does what he was asked, she moans again throwing back her head her hair tumbling in a riot over her shoulders slowly he recline onto the mattress to watch the show.

“you move Mia, up and down, how you want take my hands” I hold them out and she grabs them steadying herself. She lifts again and this time he raises his hips to meet her as she come down.

“oh yes” close his eyes he savours every delicious inch of her, together they find their rhythm as she rides him over and over and over. She looks fantastic, her beasts bouncing, her hair swinging her mouth slack as she absorbs each stab of her pleasure, her eyes meet his full of carnal need and wonder, she is beautiful. She cries out She almost there, he grabs her hips holding her as she shouts throwing her head back throw her Orgasm. His hands tighten on her hips has he silently lose himself as he exploded, the condom expands inside her has he fill it up with his seed.


	37. Good Cops vs Bad Cops

They were spending the day fix up the 240SX, While Bilkins, Tanner, and Muse are going over raid plan with SWAT police, and everyone gets really to hit three locations at the same times, it is almost 1700 hours and he had met the other because he wanted to take part in the take down. He takes off in the pickup and in the parking lot at Harry’s, there is an unmarked car waiting for him.

Muse is driving, Bilkins up front with Tanner in back alongside Dunn, He showing Dunn the plans of the raid.

Tanner said, “we hitting three locations, there are seven gang members in the garage, Team one got that, Lance Nguyen’s is team two, Johnny Tran was observed at his residence, He ‘s team three”

Dunn asked “who team three”

Tanner hands Dunn a black hood and a flak Jacket, saying, “we are”

Dunn grins and pulls on the scary black hood, Tanner adds, “much better”

Eight SWAT cops in Black battle gear Slap home magazines KERCHACK! Let the bolts of their weapons slide home. The Van stops, they doors fly open SWAT cop flying out of the back of the truck, running towards Johnny Tran’s garage, A second van sails out right more SWAT flour flashbangs explode four Mechanics older Vietnamese, throw their hands up as a wave of sixteen op commandos rolls towards them. They are Violently tackled.

Other SWAT running through the garage seven of Johnny team watching video on two couches in the corner. They are ferocious, taken down by a wall armed offensive line.

Lance’s place he finished brushing his teeth just out of the shower a towel around his waist, He douses himself with talcum power. Goofs off in the mirror a silly beat, SMASH! The window breaks, Lance stares incredulously at SWAT cop aiming his MP 5 at him, its laser dotting his forehead. WHAM the door is kicked in Lance is tackled by two SWAT cops. A third SWAT cop in B.G talks into his radio “Base, Team two, Bingo”

Radio voice said, “Copy, Gonna buy the the big man and the team a steak” suspect was listen in.

Johnny Tran’s house solidly middle class nicely decorated. Johnny sits at the dinner table with his mother, father and his teenage sister, two older aunts and their husbands.

Wham, the front door is kicked open the boom of a flashbang. Dunn runs in with a shotgun, scary as hell with the black mask, He kicks Johnny out of his chair, drops a knee on his neck and shoves the shotgun under his chin. Muse, Tanner, and Bilkins follow aiming a weapon at Johnny’s terrified family. His mother and aunts scream. Johnny said “take whatever you want please don’t hurt us”

Dunn grinds Johnny’s face in the carpet and handcuffs him. they haul Johnny to his feet his father crosses to him, gives him an ashamed hurt look it becomes an angry glare and his slaps Johnny, who looks away.

Dominic, Brian, Letty, Leon, Mia, Jesse, and Vince are at the house they were sitting around the table, having dinner when Brian cell phone rang, it was Hobbs. What he had to say was something that worried Brian. Johnny had a crime lab boy on the payroll along with two officers, one a beat cop the other a SWAT. Brain said he meet Hobbs and rest of the team at the station.

He looks at his family saying, “sorry, corrupt policies need to be taken down” he kisses Dom then adds “don’t wait up”

Dom said, “I don’t have to say it, do I?”

Brain said, “I am always careful” smiled leaned in kissed Dom again.

DSS team walked into the 145th station, in Long Beach, in full tactical uniform the unit stormed the station with them was IA officer in charge of the case that DSS unit had handed to them only a few days ago. IA officer Trager Wild was former Navy seal, a no-nonsense kind of guy that put country, family, God in that order. Trager was known to run tie ship he always handed the DA air tie case and he couldn’t be bought.

They first when to the crime lab where they detained Doctor Margret Mann for tapering with advice. Then they apprehended the captain of the Detectives Mark Dees with Police misconduct for destroying evidence.

The DSS and AI officer waited for the return the SWAT team to arrest Corporal Wayne Wilson for Police misconduct, tampering with advice and destroy evidence. When Brian asked Wilson’s Lieutenant which location Wayne hit today, it did not surprise Brian that they dirty cop had been at location one. Brian orders a full review of all vest videos one all three location. He wants an air tie case against Johnny and his crew. He needs to know that his family was safe. Taken in Tran’s associates in the department was big step ensure the safety of his family, but the guy came from money and in this city money talks which mean he most like would get Bail.

Brain had to be really for anything in this Dogfight, his family’s lives depend on it. Yet he could not shake this feeling that something bad was going to happen. The alpha was at rock and hard place, most likely someone one was going to get hurt, this pissed the alpha off and that was every dangerous thing for the Johnny and his crew too.


	38. Racing makes Brain horny but what about Dom?

Brian had spent most of the afternoon bent over the hood of Dom's 1970 Dodge Charger working on the engine when he heard noises of someone entering the garage. He didn't bother stopping even as the person stopped next to him. There was only one person with access to this garage beside himself.

"What the hell are you doing to my car?"

Brian smirked before straightening up and looking Dom in the eyes. "Someone has to get her in working condition and I don't see you in here."

Dom snorted and smacked the back of Brian's head before moving towards the side of the car. "Shut up and keep working on my car. I want this with us when we go."

"Yeah, yeah." Brian placed his wrench down on the engine and moved towards Dom. "How is everything else going? Dunn and Mia?"

"She likes him, and she won't shut up about him. it worries me something about him just don’t sit well with Vince and I just want her happy" Dom smirked as he crossed his arms over his chest. "So, I just guess that I am here when it does fall apart."

"Well, she's will be okay Dom, she is a Toretto after all." Brian leaned back against the car and casually, oh so casually even though they both knew exactly what he was doing, placed his hand on Dom's hip. "Mia knows what she about. How many times do I have to keep do you have to be told she not a little girl anymore?"

Dom said, “She is my little sister, she always be a little girl to me”

Brian shrugged his shoulders and withdrew his hand. "Now get off your ass and help me fix this. It's your car, you know."

"I know." Dom gave him a look over and Brian lifted his chin at the careful scrutiny. Brian had on his ratty shirt and threadbare jeans, and he knew he had engine grease on his face. "Have I ever told you that you look good on my car?"

"See, now I know you've hit your head too hard. You've got me mistaken for some car bunny and I gotta tell you, I don't look at all good in a bikini."

"You're not that hot, but you have your moments. Mostly it's the car." Dom loomed, over Brian before giving him a quick kiss. "Now get back to work on my car."

Brian barked out a laugh and shoved Dom away. "Without any incentive? Come on, you can do better than that. Where's that blowjob you promised me last week?"

Dom snorted and stepped away from Brian, giving him a look. "You must have been hearing things. I don't do blowjobs."

"Right. It must have been some other muscled, bald headed guy I was making out with. Of course." Brian picked up his wrench and went back to the engine.

He heard noises of Dom looking through the tool box and getting under the car, the wheels of the creeper squeaking with its need for someone to oil the wheels. Brian made a note to himself to do that later before Dom scolded him for showing a lack of appreciation for his tools.

An hour later, Brian decided to call it a day. The light was fading through the dirty window above them and he could feel the faint pangs of hunger. Brian closed the hood and reached for a nearby rag to wipe the grease off his hands. "You about done, Dom? I'm going to grab some dinner."

"Almost." Dom's voice was muffled from under the car and Brian went around the side to see Dom's legs dangling out. Brian placed his foot on an open spot on the creeper and dragged it out so he could see Dom. "Or not. You're buying dinner."

Brian snorted and held out his hand to help Dom up. "Sure, if you don't mind cheap burgers and greasy fries. I know a place a couple of blocks from here."

"Just as long as you're not cooking. Your sandwiches are for shit. You can repair some two-bit engine out of a wreckage into a thing of beauty, you can shoot any weapon from close or far but you can't slap some meat between two pieces of bread."

"I'll show you meat." Brian purposely turned his back on Dom as he took a step towards the door. That's when Dom yanked him back and shoved him against the car.

"Is that so?" Dom said in his gravelly heavy voice as he pushed his crotch against Brian's ass. "Maybe you should show me. You've always been a bragger. 'I almost had you.'  _Please_."

Brian chuckled as he pushed back. "I was just lulling you into a false sense of security. Got you now, don't I?"

"Yeah, yeah. Take off your jeans."

As Brian snapped off the button and pulled down his zipper, Dom grew impatient and yanked down Brian's jeans. Not all the way, but just enough so he could see the tantalizing peek of Brian's crack. Then he pushed it down until Brian's ass was completely visible.

"See, what'd I tell you? You look good on my car. I should fuck you on it." Brian let out a choked moan as Dom reached around to grab his dick. "On second thought, I'm not going to fuck you."

"The fuck you're not going to fuck me." Brian pressed back, grinding his bare ass against Dom's crotch. "If you're not going to fuck me, I'm going to scratch the paint of your car with my keys."

Brian had barely finished his sentence when Dom pushed his sweats down just enough to let his cock out and began thrusting it against Brian's ass. "Not going to fuck you. I'm going to come just like this."

Brian laughed and braced himself against the hood of the car, giving Dom more access to thrust against him. "You ass. I just took a shower."

Dom snorted. "Liar. You passed out in bed with me after we had Chinese." He bent his head to mouth Brian's shoulder. "I can taste your sweat." He held Brian's cock with a firmer grip and began to stroke him in time with the thrusts of his own cock.

Dom released his cock and Brian started swearing. "You'll get there." Dom used his hands to spread Brian's cheeks apart as he continued to slide his cock right in between.

Brian heard Dom's deep groan before he felt his come splash against the small of his back. Before Brian could complain, Dom spun him around and sank to his knees. Brian gazes him a quizzical look as Dom opened his mouth and...

Holy shit! Brian would have jerked forward, but Dom's powerful hands braced his thighs down and he couldn't budge as Dom sucked him in.

He still kept trying to roll his hips to get more of Dom's mouth on him though. Then Dom did something with his tongue and that's it, Brian came down his throat like an explosion.

Dom pulled away and Brian struggled to tuck himself back in without jostling his sensitive cock too much. To distract from the fact that he came like it was his first blowjob (and to be fair, it was, with Dom), he said, "It's good to know working on cars makes you horny. I'll remember that next time I want to get laid."

There was an unfamiliar glint in Dom's eyes as he smirked at Brian. "Yeah, you're right. It was the car." Dom knew that his alpha would do anything to keep him happy, but he also knew that Brian would take it out on his ass if he set out off line and sometimes he does just to see what punishment his Alpha would dish out.


	39. call of duty

Brian take Dunn for drive take Supra out, with Brain in the driving site and Dunn holding on to the door handle has Brain weaving in and out of traffic has they drive through Los Angeles but he stuck to the speed limit.

When the radio call came in for Brian it was LAPD something about officers wait at the location. He replies “10-40, on the way ETA 5 mins”

The address was on the other side of the city, Dunn did not see how in the world they would get there in five mins.

The supra pick up speed and soon Brain Fly by a black and blue not one, not two, not three but four, he takes a tie right turn down at alleyway flying down, turning right again at the end of the Alley, flying pass a school bus, cutting a sharp left for the entering the motorway head out of the city with two FIB undercover vehicles on the tail. Dunn was called crazy and wild and he was up for a thrill has much has the next guy but the way Brian drive has if he had anything or no one to lose, like his, not a bonded Alpha, it scared Dunn shitless.

A break in the traffic he pulls the brake and spins the car 180. His driving backward down the motorway, he rolls down his window and gives the agent in the two cars a finger. When he sees the exit coming up he spins the car again and flies out of Motorway, he speeds is up over 220MPH now. Dunn holds on to his life, unconsciously Dunn draws a cross and pray but he asked “you drive like with Dom in the car”

Brain smile, this time when Brain takes a left turn Dunn’s head hit the window. Brain says, “Dom crazy son of a bitch, 10% angel 90% devil, I love him but sometimes he drives me nuts and I want to shoot him other time his best, well almost”

They lost the FBI vehicles the Supra skids spin has Brain park it at the carb, Dunn gets out to take a moment before he is steady, on his feet. There Four officers all them smile at him, one of the hand papers over to Brain and he scan it and smiles Saying, “let do this”

Two more police vehicles and SWAT van pulled up along with Hobbs.

Dunn asked, “do what”

Brain said, “execute the warrants, make no mistake is son of bitch will rather be killed than taken in so watch your six”

Hobbs said, “so you on the motorway O’Conner did really have to give the Agent Bilkins’s boss the finger”

Brian smiled without say a word he gives tow hand singles to three over officer to go behind the house and tells Dunn to go with them, tow officer will stay here and Kelly with me and Hobbs, we take the front”

Brian rang the bell and the answer they get is a shot through the door, Brain said, “we breach on three, one, two, three, Go, go, GO” the teams break down the doors throwing a flashbang and storm the single floor house. They apprehended people in the house have they cleared room by room and when one of them try to run they end up running right into the two officers out front of the house.

However other try to run out the back-push pass Dunn, Brian took off after him, the alpha was fast on his feet. Brian was like a wild animal chasing down his prey, the guy had broken nose and cut just above his left eye when Brain marched him back.


	40. Dirty SWAT officer

Life is monotonous. The same thing day in, day out. The rush of the train, lights in the dark, people and smells. Cologne, perfume, the seething mass of unwashed bodies and the vast array of aerosols humanity had traded for simple  _water_. Worse, when it was raining like today and the water mixed with all those smells -- so horrible it was better to breathe, in short, tiny little breaths and hide behind a newspaper.   
  
The same people day in, day out. The same lifeless people, with lifeless faces, eyes cast down like macramé versions of themselves, dark shadows for eyes. Dark colors and dark hair, dark hands and dark minds, hollow and quiet. No spark, here.   
  
Except.  
  
The man is blue, meant to serve and Protect. He's smelled like a new Apple, naivety in his bright, bright eyes. He's waiting to be tarnished. Scuffed, white on a baby doll's face. Better him than someone else -- others won't put back together what they've broken.  
  
He says, "Hello," and Officer Kale says, "Hello." And they wait.  
  
It isn't long. The lights go on forever until Officer Kale's sure the end of the world will never get here. There are people, and eyes, dark eyes on him, as if they know his dirty long before he was caught.   
  
He says, "We're almost there."   
  
Officer Kale knows. Two stops, three, the rush of people in and out, and then they're rushing again until --   
  
He says, "Now."   
  
They get off together, one blue uniform and the other dark and scary. They walk, side by side. The graffiti on the wall screams. There's a war on, son. The Vietcong are waiting to kill you. Join the army!  
  
Officer Kale laughs, sick and broken.   
  
The bathroom is empty. It's always empty. There are needles everywhere. It isn't safe. The lights are flickering, and here people are telling you  _Brenda's a bitch_  and  _my dick is huge_  and  _sell your soul._  
  
He says, "Suck me."  
  
The floor is rough on Officer Kale's knees. It always is. One of these days he's going to get something nasty from it. Something's going to cut him. Glass crunches under his kneecaps, and his fingers flex on corduroy, and the slow zip loud with the buzzing of the broken light bulb.  
  
He says, "Deep."  
  
It hurts. Officer Kale tastes ashes and death, sour on his tongue. Urine and sweat and something else, something ugly and wonderful. He opens his mouth wide, as wide as he can, and pushes--  
  
He says, " _Yes."_  
  
Officer Kale smells cock, and himself. He smells sweat and filth and shit, and coke in his clothes. He smells detergent and expensive leather shoes and suddenly he can't breathe at all.  
  
He has his fingers in Officer Kale's hair, gripping hard at the base of Officer Kale's neck where it hurts the worst. He's pressing Officer Kale's head in close. Too close. All the way deep, and it's what Officer Kale not want. He's choking on dick; it's swelling his throat closed. He panics, and hears,

"Shhh," and feels the rough corduroy and the rasp of his chin against it. White noise and black spots in his eyes, and still -- he can't breathe.   
  
His head is eased back. He breathes once before dick is shoved back in, and he's choking, the seam of his pants  _hurts_ , and he panics just like every time, jerking, shoving, but Hobbs is too good at this to let Officer Kale go. He holds until Officer Kale doesn't think he can stand one more minute of it, and then  _out_.  
  
"No," Officer Kale gasps.  
  
He says, "Yes, Officer Kale."  
  
Again. He pushes, and Officer Kale's lips stretch across the width of his dick, and it's in his throat. He can't breathe and he convulses on the floor, and the only steadying tie to this world is Hobbs's fingers fisted in his hair. His head is pulled back but there's no moan of distress -- Hobbs pushes and rocks and uses Officer Kale's mouth. Slick cock, and wet dribbles down his chin, and a rough pace he can't keep. Any minute he thinks he'll scream for mercy, that he'll ask it to stop, but then there's another thrust, another.  
  
Hobbs pushes and stays, and it's longer than the last time, even more than the first time they did this. He pushes and keeps Officer Kale's head steady; he can't breathe, he's dying pinned on the edge of Hobbs's cock, and he wonders if someone will find him and write something on the wall about him --  _cocksucker._  
  
Still, he stays until Officer Kale's eyes are rolling back in his head and his fingers are tingling, until all the blood in his body bursts out of his cock. He comes and comes, and still Hobbs is there holding him still, still, he won't let him go, and Officer Kale is so grateful he sobs.  
  
Hobbs hisses, and jerks back, and then white. All over Officer Kale's face, his chin, in his hair and his mouth.   
  
Officer Kale pants, and unsteady, but he doesn't lean against Hobbs. This isn't about that.   
  
Hobbs crouches down and licks until the white is gone and Officer Kale smells like coffee and come. He licks into his mouth, across the bruised stretch of each corner of Officer Kale's mouth, down his stubbled chin and up, over his temple. When he's satisfied he buttons his pants and pulls a small white baggy out of his pocket. He drops it at Officer Kale's knee and turns to the door.  
  
He says, "This is your punishment for turning you back on boys in blue, cocksucker like you would love it at Lompoc"  
  
Officer Kale's throat aches. "Yeah," he says, and tastes sour and black on his tongue.

Hobbs some down smirk asked, “the question is can the cop like you survive?” Officer Kale hold body pale with fear, has Hobbs pulled him by his hair of fall and to booking.


	41. Punishment

Two days before the race wars and Tran and his cousin were free on bail, he and his cousin had come around to the sandwich shop and accused Vince of been rat, they had threatened Dom. Which did not sit well with O’Conner, but what really upset him was the fact that Dominic had not back down either which the only ex-escalated the situation O’Conner come took Dom way for the remainder of the day. Brian was going to punish his Omega for endangering himself like that.

During the drive, Dom had fallen asleep which gave O’Conner an idea. When Dom finally regained consciousness, it was a familiar feeling. He was trussed up like a turkey, securely bound to a chair in what looked like their room at the warehouse.   
  
“What is it with you tying me up?” he asked the air, expecting a response immediately.  
  
O’Conner wait for few mints before saying, “Perhaps I realize it’s the only way to keep you still.” Dom narrowed his eyes.   
  
“Brian.”  
  
“Dom.” He inclined his head and then just kept on staring until Dom was forced to look away first. He tried to cover it by making an obvious show of looking around the room. Brian let him think he’d bought the act. For the moment.  
  
“So, Why are we here? And where is the team?” he asked his mate.

“They are all well back at work get cars ready.”  
  
“And how long have I been here?” he asked, struggling vainly against his constraints.   
  
Brian showed the palm of his hands and gave the approximation of a shrug.   
  
“Great. And what do you want? Cause I got to tell you, I’m not inclined to give you anything right now.”  
  
Brian tilted his head in a way that made the hairs on the back of Dom’s arms stand up.  
  
“Who said anything about you  _giving_  me anything?”  
  
Then Brian leaned down, his hands settling on Dom’s knees and then moving up his legs towards his groin. A slow, soft movement that was far worse than any swift attack.   
  
Dom knew he should say something, laugh off the intensity he could see in Brian’s eyes. But that same intensity was keeping him grounded, sending bolts of energy along with his spine, terrifying yet necessary all the same.   
  
His lips were dry and he licked them, but that only encouraged Brian more.   
  
“What are you doing?” Dom asked, voice quieter than he had intended.   
  
Brian stood abruptly and Dom felt bereft at the loss of contact.   
  
“We didn’t get a chance to talk the last time we were here. There were certain things I wanted to do, that I was not able to accomplish.”  
  
As he spoke Brian walked around till he was standing behind Dom and trailed a long finger against Dom’s cheek. Dom found himself leaning into the touch before he caught himself and jerked back, it was not the time or place he had to keep his mind on the race war, not his mate.   
  
“We don’t have anything to say to each other, we didn’t need any words” Dom replied, willing this to be true. Whatever  _thing_  he and Brian have, he was more than happy to ignore it for while. Or Brian’s.  
  
“Dom,” Brian breathed, the simple act of saying his name making Dom’s cock twitch traitorously. “You disappoint me.”  
  
“Yeah, well, get over it,” Dom replied, but there was no heat to his words. Only a growing certainty that Brian could do whatever he liked right now and he wouldn’t be able to stop him. Wouldn’t want to stop him.   
  
Brian seemed to sense the change and grinned, his eyes seeming to glow in the shimmery light. He calmly leaned down and licked a line from Dom’s neck to his jaw, then nibbled at his ear. Dom bit his tongue to keep quiet and futilely willed his erection to go away.   
  
“Are you comfortable?” Brian asked in as conversational a tone as a Brian ever used. “Your bonds not too tight?”  
  
Dom’s sarcastic reply died on his lips as Brian pulled the ropes binding his arms behind his back even tighter. But he did groan when Brian began to move around him, and tied more ropes about his body, concentrating his attention most precisely on the ropes around Dom’s thighs.   
  
“There, much better.”  
  
“Go to hell,” Dom snapped. Brian just smirked, amusement dancing behind his eyes.   
  
“Don’t worry. I plan to take you with me.”  
  
And then Brian settled on Dom's legs and was kissing him. Forcing his mouth open and his tongue between Dom’s teeth. Dom considered biting it off but it was too close to what he wanted; his body was craving this too much for him to risk losing it.   
  
He blinked rapidly at that, trying to process what he really meant. But the blood was rushing to a different part of his body entirely and his brain wasn’t up to scratch. Later. He’d worry about it later.   
  
“God,” he gasped as Brian ripped open his shirt, his hand settling on Dom’s chest.   
  
“You never forget your first time,” Brian whispered and Dom didn’t know what he meant. He’d been with Brain, many time before; it wasn’t much of a novelty these days.   
  
But then Brian used his other hand to pull at Dom’s trousers and Dom groaned in relief as the Wraith relieved his aching cock from its confines.   
  
“Don’t,” Dom whispered, not sure whether he was telling Brian not to start, or not to stop. But Brian ignored him, moving his hand over the tip of Dom’s cock, studying the reactions to every move he made.   
  
Dom inwardly groaned as his body moved the little way it could to meet the thrusts of Brian’s body against his own. It was like his brain was no longer telling him what to do. It was all need, and desire, and fear. Every low-level fear that spiked through his chest every time Brian’s hand pressed down a little bit harder. He couldn’t work out whether it would have been better if Brian  _were_  simply fucking on him – at least he'd know how to react to that.  
  
“I’ll make it good,” Brian murmured, a threat laced with the promise of things to come.   
  
“You…I…” Dom bit his tongue and drew blood. No matter how much he wanted to, how desperate he started to become, he wasn’t going to beg. He hated it when Brain played these games, punishment only this time he knew it was coming but still he hated it.  
  
Brian didn’t seem as bothered by this as Dom thought he would be. But then Brian could recognize surrender without having to hear the words.   
  
“So, good,” he murmured into Dom’s ear, biting down on his neck and starting to slowly rock forward, his hand moving across Dom’s cock, his body pressing against him. Brian kept up a constant rhythm that slowly started to send Dom insane. Each time he sped up a little, only to slow down again Dom thought he would send him over the edge, but he didn’t. He couldn’t move – couldn’t pull away and more infuriatingly he couldn’t push back, couldn’t give as good as he got. And Brian’s hand kept lying dormant on his chest and Dom didn’t want to think about how fucking hot that made him and his mouth kept moving along Dom’s neck and jaw until Dom did start to beg – a keening noise in the back of his throat the signal Brian had been waiting for.   
  
So, he let Dom come and watched with interest as his body emptied of everything it had and kept on twitching until Dom was spent, his breath coming out in harsh pants.   
  
“Told you,” Brian purred and he laughed as Dom refused to look him in the eye. “We must do this again sometime.” He wiped his hand on Dom’s trousers then pulled him in for another kiss, his mouth dominant and claiming and Dom’s sullenly pliant.   
  
“I’ll be back in a little while.” He turned to go then, boots softly scraping across the floor.   
  
“Hey!” Dom called. “You can’t just leave me like this!”  
  
But Brian didn’t turn back, didn’t slow down, just kept on walking. After all, it wouldn’t pay to let Dom have it all his own way say only one-word “Punishment”


	42. perfect drug

Owen Shaw's just together enough to hope the rest of the team made it back to the base and out of this country. Whatever that syrupy stuff the Cipher keep forcing down him is, it's strong. He just wants to lie back and smile at everything when the high spreads through him. It's like he's being licked all over by puppies that love him. Getting up is too much trouble, trying to get away doesn't even occur to him. He hovers in a haze of feeling golden all day and eats the meal they bring him at dusk to make the guard smile.  
  
He sleeps all night and wakes aching and thirsty. The guards have more of the syrup and he fights them, but there are five of them and its swallow or choke.   
  
It doesn't take long for his tense muscles to melt and the happy feeling to come back. The guards leave him sitting on the floor, fascinated by the grain of the wood. He stays there for hours -- or maybe it's minutes, everything is fluid and warm while he's high -- before a distant sense of discomfort makes him crawl back over to the bed. It's a long way away, so far, he thinks he'll never get there. The dust hanging in the light from the high window transfixes him, dancing just for him so that he forgets what he's doing for another long time.  
  
Pulling himself up onto the bed makes everything go up and down. He bounces when he falls on the mattress and laughs, wondering if he'll keep going up and up to the ceiling. The ceiling's pretty, plastered white and incised with decorations. Owen Shaw tries to follow the patterns but keeps getting lost. He reaches up to trace them because his arms are so long he knows he can touch them, but the ceiling falls away, so far away it's farther than the sun.  
  
Later, the guards bring him a bowl of stew and a soft piece of bread to eat it with that Owen Shaw consumes slowly, letting the tastes soak into his mouth. Chewing takes concentration and he keeps losing track because of the way it feels to lick his lips and suck on his fingers.   
  
Sleep drags him down with his fingers in his mouth and the bowl still a quarter full.

He's groggy and painfully thirsty when he wakes up and there's an itch underneath his skin that makes him rub at his arms restlessly. He suspects they're drugging his food in addition to the syrup. There's nothing to do in the room: there's just the bed, a bucket, the white walls, the door and the window. He uses the bucket and paces back and forth unable to sit still until the guards come again.   
  
He turns his face away when they bring out the dark bottle, but when they hold him and put it to his lips, he drinks because he knows they're going to force him to anyway. It's sweet as honey and, as soon the taste blooms on his tongue, he wants more and eagerly drinks everything in the bottle.  
  
The restless feeling fades into a pillowy sense of happiness. The guards guide him out of the room and into another where he's undressed and washed. The water sliding over him glitters brighter than diamonds. Owen Shaw tastes the droplets off his skin, licking his own arm, then chasing other trickles with his fingers. The hands on him, working lather over his skin, feel wonderful, but the soap tastes bad when he puts a puff of foam in his mouth and he makes a face that has everyone laughing at him. Owen Shaw laughs with them, then arches and twists into the warm water again as the soap is rinsed off his body.  
  
They dress him in loose pants and a silky shirt that Owen Shaw strokes compulsively against his nipples as they take him back to the room. He curls up on the bed and hums to himself.  
  
Dinner is strange: sugar-crunchy flowers on thick, wide noodles that taste nutty and buttery when Owen Shaw presses them to the roof of his mouth.  
  
He doesn't remember the end of the meal when he wakes again, but he's on the bed and the dish is long gone. It's been four days, he thinks, and he's starting to worry that maybe the others didn't get away. Wouldn't they have come back for him if they had? He isn't sure anymore, so much has changed with the team and commander. Maybe they'll realize they don't really need him or miss him much and leave him here.   
  
He reminds himself that it's the drugs and depression affecting his thinking. He just has to hold on. He's scratching at his calves through the fabric of his pants without realizing it when he's telling himself they'll come for him soon. He jerks his hands away, but forgets again and starts scratching at the inside of his thighs, so he has to sit on his hands instead. His mouth is cotton dry and his gut begins cramping as the morning slowly, so horribly slowly, creeps onward.  
  
Owen Shaw's curled in a ball and rocking himself, rubbing his skin against the coarse blanket on the bed, when the guards come this time.  
  
They still don't say anything, but he doesn't mind. They have another bottle of the syrup. One of them steadies it because Owen Shaw's hands are shaking as he gratefully reaches for it. The good feeling comes back with it, washing away Owen Shaw's sadness and worry so he doesn't feel sick any longer. He loves everything and everything loves him back. The guards are touching him because they love him and he melts into their hands happily, letting them move him and do anything they want. Even the air is caressing him.  
  
He doesn't remember eating that evening.

In the morning, Owen Shaw's tense with anticipation, waiting for the guards to come, hoping they won't be late this time. He doesn't really care if the team got away or if anyone is going to rescue him. He'll stay here forever as long as he can have some more of the syrup. They come and his mouth is watering for it as soon as he sees the beautiful bottle.  
  
Owen Shaw drinks it all and licks at the bottle's mouth, then dabs his little finger inside to catch any last drops. He sucks them off with a sigh of a satisfaction.   
  
The guards leave him on the bed this time, his thoughts creamy and mellow, his arms and legs so heavy and liquid they're sinking through the bed. Everything's molasses-slow and swimming back and forth.   
  
He's vaguely curious when they come back in the afternoon and walk him down halls that telescope and ripple with pretty lights until they reach an echoing room Owen Shaw remembers in confusion. This is where the Cipher served a formal dinner to the team. The glossy wood table had green clothes on it and all sorts of dishes, but the windows on one side and the mirrors on the other wall are the same.  
  
There are just two people at the massive table this time, but Owen Shaw knows them both. He sways forward and smiles at the Cipher and Connor Rhodes. Hi, he thinks he says, but nothing comes out. He hasn't talked in days and it's like he's forgotten, but it's okay. The First Minister is talking to Connor Rhodes and Connor Rhodes is looking at Owen Shaw.  
  
Connor Rhodes gestures and the guards nudge Owen Shaw and he's drifting closer and closer to Connor Rhodes. Connor Rhodes takes Owen Shaw's chin in one big hand and turns his face toward the windows. The light glows from them, making white auras around everything and shining off Connor Rhodes's hair. Owen Shaw leans into Connor Rhodes's hand and hums. Connor Rhodes is here for him and that's even nicer than if his team got away, because they don't really need him, and Owen Shaw's a little lonely sometimes, though the honey-happiness helps.   
  
Connor Rhodes turns Owen Shaw around to face the shiny table. Everyone else has gone away. Owen Shaw sighs because the mirrors on the wall show Connor Rhodes's still there, right behind him. It's easy to bend over the table at Connor Rhodes's urging and lift his hips so the loose trousers can slide off. The slither of the fabric over his thighs teases at Owen Shaw's senses.  
  
He watches in drowsy contentment as Connor Rhodes opens his own pants and draws out his penis and wonders if he's dreaming, but Connor Rhodes begins tenderly caressing and stroking Owen Shaw's body. His own penis swells into an aching erection that Owen Shaw rubs wantonly against the polished surface of the table. Connor Rhodes teases and inflames Owen Shaw, the high of the drug mingling with arousal to bring Owen Shaw to the state of desperation. He sees his reflection gasping open-mouthed, arching his back like a cat in heat to rub his ass against Connor Rhodes's hips. Connor Rhodes's claws tease inside Owen Shaw until he's writhing on the shallow penetration, wanting more, wanting Connor Rhodes to push inside. He's still high and there's no shame, no hesitation, no thoughts, only want. Anything outside this room, beyond his body, is far away and unimportant compared to the sensations overwhelming Owen Shaw with the wild need to have Connor Rhodes fuck him. It's all a dream, so he moans and keeps at the pleasure and signals with every part of his body that he's ready for more.  
  
Connor Rhodes holds Owen Shaw's hips up and in place as he thrusts inside. There's a red streak of pain running through the sweet thick haze of the drug, but Owen Shaw's penis only swells harder, smearing his belly wet with pre-come, and slapping against it as Connor Rhodes works in and out of him. The friction of the cock inside him heats Owen Shaw from inside out and wordless cries escape him with each stroke. 

He mewls when Connor Rhodes hits his prostate, buzzing electric jolts shooting up his spine and into his penis and balls. Connor Rhodes goes on and on, metronome perfect and inhuman. Owen Shaw sinks into the endless sweet dream of a fuck until his legs give out, but even then, Connor Rhodes just lifts Owen Shaw and holds him in place, pressing into him, filling him, lighting up the place inside Owen Shaw and Owen Shaw is gone. He's wrapped in love, full and ecstatic.   
  
Come splatters the Cipher's table as Owen Shaw convulses with his orgasm, stripes of white on the dark wood. Owen Shaw lays his cheek against the cool surface, sliding backward and forward with Connor Rhodes's movement, hanging in Connor Rhodes's hands, floating in his embrace.  
  
He comes once more before Connor Rhodes does and would end up boneless on the floor if the criminal didn't catch and sit Owen Shaw up on the table. One nudge and Owen Shaw would topple over.  
  
Connor Rhodes goes away and the guards come back. They carry Owen Shaw this time. He wonders when he'll wake up from this dream, but instead one of the guards offers him a sip of syrup and Owen Shaw stops caring.   
  
The next morning he's sore inside and out and spends hours puking and then crying for someone to come and give him some syrup, too miserable to keep straight if Connor Rhodes was there or he hallucinated him. When the guards come, Owen Shaw is ready to do anything.   
  
One of them pours some syrup on his cock. Owen Shaw licks every trace away and sucks him deep, wrapped in the first rush of the drug's high. He knows it's a drug in the syrup, but it doesn't matter anymore, only getting more does. There are more doses after that and Owen Shaw floats in a stretched taffy cloud of warmth and loving joy that he doesn't want to ever end. Cipher smiled she had found the perfect way to control her subjects.


	43. Dominic's memory book

The DA was reading the memory book that Dunn give in has advice to his handles at FBI. It was Dominic recalling what was done to him at the age of fourteen.

Another nightmare and another sleepless night, that how I found myself sitting at the desk writhing, I told to put down and file it away that it may help me get over what that monsters did to me. there so many questions I have and yet none of them will ever be answered, Why Me? why did I have fall for the pretty words and followers? Did he ever really love me or was it all lie to get me into that house, so his crew and he could do what he did to me?

I just turn fifteen yesterday, Vince, Letty and me were at the local pizza place just hung out been teenagers, when older much cooler Johnny Tran and his friends came in. I had just got my driver’s license learners, he was who every boy wanted to be with every boy but me, the day I meet Letty she was beautiful but just a girl that was into cars, wasn’t sacred to get graces on fingers, know how to throw down with the guys, I was trying to impress her not Johnny. He saw my birthday gift from dad a 1993 Honda Civic EJ1s and he wanted to race but everything went to hell when I lost.

Johnny had owned my ass for the 24 hours, I never really gave it any through to what he wanted to do to me when I took the bet, I did not think I would lose, my bet with Letty for date was all I could see but when lost everything was turned upside down, my life would never the same again. Not only did I lose my car but my friend's cars too, four beautiful black 1993 Honda Civic Ej1s. I lost much more an anyone really can know.

Everyone tells me that Johnny sexual abused me that night, but to me, it did not seem like it. At the time, how can it be abuse when I had said yes, but now think about it, after all, that had followed I don’t know what to think.

I was just fourteen when he had Kissed me, right there for all to see, has if he had claimed me has his. He did a lot more than just kiss me. Johnny was kissing my neck again, full of sudden, possessive intensity, nipping at the tender skin along my jugular. A slow gasp escaped the racer's lips, investing to become a quick, hasty drawing of breath as Johnny went back to undoing my trousers, and slipping down his boxers. Then, fingertip by fingertip, he wrapped his hand around mine erection, beginning to move, feeling myself arch into it a little. I bowed head now rocked backward, onto Johnny's shoulder, eyes half-closed in what seemed to be slightly shocked ecstasy, wall-pressed palms showing white knuckles due to the pressure he was applying to them, in response to what Johnny was doing. Johnny began to draw his hand up and down faster, eliciting a soft groan of,

"...yes..." from my lips, the building pleasure obvious in the way my whole expression never stopped flickering as if the world was constantly fading and being reborn in the depths of my mind. And finally, the heat in my hips grew too much, I shuddering gasp heavy as I came, warm and wet, eyes now drifting open once more, I feel dazed confusion. If my body reacted in this way, If the words yes slipped from my lips how is it abuse. I just don’t understand.

I remember that night at the track, for a moment, neither of us moved beyond the deep, almost synchronized breathing that slowed to normality again, bodies resting together as the last shivers passed. Then, withdrawing his hand slowly, Johnny lowered his head to whisper in my ear. "See? I told you... special." In that moment, I did feel special like I was more to him like I meant something to him. What fool I was, to believe all the lie that he feeds me.

What followed was something I never got get, he throws me over his shoulder and throw me into back sit of his car and locked me in. He then gets into the car's driver's seat and drives off, we were heading up to a long beach, I never been this far out from Echo Park before, this was all new to me. He was speeding down the road that my body kept rolling around in the back sit. At one time, I remember I hit my head on the back of the driver sit, window and door. That last hit hurt right one my temple then everything when black.

When I came around I found myself in a room with no windows, there was skylight on the roof, it was night all but with the full moon it was enough to light the room, it may have had been a dungeon, there were chins cuffs on the far wall there was steel bench it doesn’t look every comfortable.

Even then I never through he would hurt me, that was not scared at this point when Johnny came in he locked the door behind him and he walked right up to me. Slowly he ran his fingertips back down my arms, taking hold of my hands and lifting them up, pressing them into the wall a little above head height.

There was no negative reaction to this - he'd done it before that every night, and had almost seemed to like it at the time. But then, as Johnny released his grip on my right palm, reaching out to grasp the heavy metal cuff at the end of the closest chain, I snapped back to reality with incredible speed, expression going from slightly dazed pleasure to intense shock in the briefest of instants.

"What do you think you are  _doing_?!" I gasped, I was horrified, trying to push him away, when Johnny let go of mine another hand, allowing him to run two fingers along the side of the other my cheek. "Relax, Toretto. As I said before... I won't hurt you."

Which, alas, was not a statement that fits well with what happened next. "Don't," my breathing, shaking noticeably. "I can't... I won't... I don't want... I..." I was fighting for some sense of coherence, some way to make himself form whole sentences rather than strings of desperate, half-connected words. "I... I'll scream. Someone will hear, I know it... I mean it, I..."

In response to what was actually a very dangerous threat, Johnny did the instinctive thing - he went straight for his knife, drawing it from its sheath with a low, metallic  _clink_ , lifting it to my neck and resting it against my skin. "If you do that," he began, voice deathly serious, "one of two things will happen. Either they will assume I am hurting you and ignore it all, or they will burst in here, see what is going on, and shoot us both." That might have been a slight aggerated. But it was pretty damn close to the truth, if his father found out what he was doing they were both dead.

The hurt I asked him "You didn't mean any of it, did you?" he half-blurted. "This... all of it... you're just using me for..." he had just I was special and I was someone to him.

And every one of those words was like salt in an already open wound, to the point where all Johnny could do was lay the fingers of his other hand over my lips for a second, not wanting to hear anymore, he had said. "Shhhh," he whispered, rocking closer so they were almost forehead-to-forehead. "Listen to me, Toretto. I did mean it... all of it, I promise you."

I know now that was all lies to get into my pants and I ate it all up believed him I let him chin my hands and make me with that _knife_  on me to make me and… I let him… Ho God… I let him fuck me in that room while I was chined, Part of me was scared and part of me wanted what he did to me. but I never wanted it. it was my first time, it hurt so much, there was blood. But my body like it I came again this time twice before he filled my ass up. Then he let me go say that I was now his all his and that he would never hurt me. Lie, lie, lie that was the biggest lie Johnny had told me that night.

For while few days it was really good between Johnny and me, he was like a real boyfriend, picking me up and taking me to and from school. But he never did give me the cars back, he kept them I wish I could forget that last time I saw these cars, the night of hell the kind the nightmare is made off.

Two weeks after I turn fifteen Johnny want to take me way for the weekend, I remember been excited and happy I was when he asked me “Dominic I want to take you away for the weekend to see if this thing we been playing is something you want to has much I do”, my bag was packed and I was ready I weekend away with Johnny. I never told anyone who I was going with and I did really know where he took me. I fifteen the through of weekend with my boyfriend was the great idea to me.

We’re driving for hours and most the time I slept most of the way, when I got up there was beautiful beach one side and another side was views of mounts the views were beautiful. There in front of them was a big house, pool, tanning court and a collection of Honda cars along with the four cars he lost to Johnny there was 1998 Honda CBR 600 F3, 1997 Honda CBR 900 RR Fire Blade, 2001 Kawasaki KLR 650, 1994 Honda Civic Coupe and 2000 Honda S2000.

They have been drinking while Dom had beer Johnny was harder alcoholic drink, mixing all these drinks, whiskey, Bandy and many different cocktails from Manhattan to Blue Hawaii. He was getting drunk fast and scared me, this side of Johnny was a side I have not seen before. He would lose his temper at down of a hat when he drunk.

he said in what sounded distinctly like an order, "let's get some dinner."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm not really hungry."  
  
Johnny paused and looked back at me. "I don't recall asking if you were hungry. I told you to accompany me and that's what you will do. Are we clear?"  
  
I couldn't recall ever being so dictatorial with his men. For the first time, I was truly scared of Johnny. Thinking on my feet, I decided the easiest thing do would be to comply.  
  
"Sorry," I said somewhat meekly, walking toward Johnny who had already exited the room into the hallway.  
  
"Not to worry, Toretto, I'll deal with that later when we get back to our room."  
  
I walked beside Johnny through familiar hallways, all the while considering Johnny's choice of words – "our room". I was positive he had heard Johnny say those words.

While he had been running those thoughts through his mind he had unconsciously slowed his pace a little. Johnny had moved ahead of him, but stopped and looked back at me. "Come on, damn it! Pick up the pace!"  
  
"Yes, sir," I responded as he quickly closed the gap between them.   
  
"Just where is your head today, anyway, Toretto? Do I have to ride your ass every minute to get you to do your job?"  
  
"No, sir," he responded. "Sorry, sir. It won't happen again."  
  
Johnny smiled, "Good. Now let's get food. I'm hungry. You got me up so damned early this morning. I can't wait for this day to be over."  
  
"Food sounds good."  
  
"Of course it's good – I told you that's what we're doing."  
  
"Yes, sir," I responded, growing increasingly confused. Apparently, in reality, his was not my boyfriend but something else. And apparently, this Johnny is the boss of me.

As they made their way to the kitchen I observed that the faces looked familiar we were not alone like I first through we be when he had asked me to come way for this weekend. In the dining room, they grabbed their food and found sits for two. I was accustomed to eating with his team but, he decided to follow the course of least resistance and follow Johnny's lead – the little power-hungry ogre, I thought with a touch of spite.  
  
Johnny ate more quickly than me, clearing his plate completely while I was only half-way through his dinner. Sticking with his character, Johnny stood from the table when he was finished and simply said, "Come!" I guessed that that was his cue to follow Johnny so he reluctantly stood and followed the retreating form of Johnny.   
  
He decided that he needed to come up with some other description for the man I was following – this was not Johnny, not the Johnny that I knew. This man might look like Johnny but he was absolutely not the Johnny he knew. Lacking any better idea, I decided to call this man Johnny 2 the drunk fool.  
  
Johnny led them down hallways to a doorway. The door opened as Johnny approached, admitting him and I. Looking around I observed what appeared to be an apartment, for lack of a better term.  
  
Johnny was across the room shedding his jacket and taking off his boots. I considered what I should do when Johnny looked his way. "What's wrong with you tonight, Toretto? You've had your head up your ass all evening. Get to it," he said pointing toward the boots and jacket he had dropped on the floor.  
  
Guessing that he was supposed to do something with them, I hurried over and retrieved the items. He placed both items in a closet whose door was open nearby, hoping that that was what he was supposed to do.  
  
Johnny had left the room but I didn't see where he had gone. Nor did I know what I should do at the moment. I walked across the room and looked out the window, taking in as much of the accommodations as I could. In the back of my mind I had hoped that Johnny's description of "our room" had meant that they would be sleeping together but after the last few mints, I was not sure if this is what I want.

"Toretto!" he heard Johnny yell from another room, "get you worthless ass in here! I trained you better than that! What is wrong with you tonight, boy? Huh?" he asked, walking up to me and smacking me face. 

"Where are you tonight?"  
  
"Sorry, sir. Just really tired, I guess."  
  
"And whose fault is that?"  
  
"Mine, sir," he said, hoping he had the proper response.  
  
"Finally you got something right. About fucking time!" Johnny responded. "I can see I need to give you a refresher tonight before we got to bed."  
  
I didn't have a quick come back to that one so I opted for keeping my mouth shut, never an easy task for me. I always seemed to be mouthing off with some smart reply at the very worst possible moment. Somehow, though, in this situation, I managed to keep my mouth shut.  
  
"Since you seem to be dumber than a Jenuvian Sand Beetle today, get into the bathroom, shower, and come back in here when you're finished. Got it? Did I make it simple enough for you?"  
  
"Yes, sir," I responded. Adjourning the bathroom Johnny had pointed out, I shed my clothes and started the shower. The warm water washing over his body was always relaxing, even if tonight it had a spectacular challenge.   
  
I couldn't go anywhere until Johnny asleep and so he had to remain in character, even if it was a fucked-up character. Turning off the water, I toweled off but when I turned to grab my pants I momentarily panicked when I discovered that my clothes were gone. Wrapping the towel around himself, I stepped out of the bathroom and asked Johnny a simple question, "Do you know what happened to my clothes?"  
  
"I got rid of them. You're supposed to be naked, but since you can't seem to remember any of your training I decided I needed to help you." I don’t remember been trained or told about any of this.  
  
Before I could respond, Johnny yelled at him, "Toretto! Where the fuck are your bracelets?" is he talking about the gift he gave me for my birthday. I never got around to open it, it was sitting on my bedside table at home. Family commitment kept me from opening it, right I was glad.  
  
Like so many other things today, I didn't have a clue how to respond. "I don't know," was all he could come up with on the fly.  
  
"You, dumb fuck! You couldn't even find your ass with both of your hands tied behind your back!"  
  
I didn't know why, but Johnny seemed seriously pissed. On top of that, my clothes were missing and he stood before the other man in nothing more than a towel. Talk about your awkward situations.  
  
Johnny walked across the room to a drawer, pulled something out, and approached me. Grabbing my left wrist, he slapped some sort of band on my wrist, doing the same with the other wrist. I looked at whatever Johnny had just done. The bands, or bracelet as Johnny had identified them, were metallic and somehow looked solid. If I hadn't seen them loose and hadn't seen Johnny slap them onto his wrists, I would have sworn that they were one circular piece of metal.  
  
Johnny reached down, grabbed the towel from my waist, ripped it off and threw it across the room, leaving a very naked and nervous me standing in front of Johnny. Johnny turned and walked to one side of the room. When he saw that I was still standing where he had left me, he looked exasperated and gave a simple order, "Come!"  
  
Not knowing what else to do, I walked toward Johnny. When I stood one foot from Johnny, I saw Johnny reach out to a panel on the wall. With no warning, I felt something pulling my arms upwards until they were above his head, stretching out his body so that he was standing on his toes.  
  
Panic set in but I fought it down, not knowing of an alternative. I panic only increased when I felt Johnny's hand reach out and rub across his chest, down his stomach, ending in his crotch.  
  
"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.  
  
"Whatever the fuck I want. You seem to have forgotten, but I own you. You are mine to do with as I wish. Clearly, I failed in your training so I need to give you a refresher training tonight."   
  
Johnny spun me around, leaving me facing the wall. I heard Johnny moving around, opening drawers. I heard the sound of metal dropping onto something else, probably a table nearby. There was silence for a moment followed by a stinging slap across his backside. I grimaced, not expecting Johnny to do what he had done.  
  
Turning my head, I saw that Johnny was holding a riding crop with a broad leather piece on the end. I saw Johnny reach back and then I felt another sharp sting strike his back. Another swing, another strike, this one on his butt. Involuntarily, I tried to swing away from the implement. I quickly discovered that my mobility was extremely limited and that there was no escape.  
  
"Be still!" Johnny ordered.  
  
Another strike, this one harder. I grimaced but remained still and silent. Another ten strikes followed, each one stinging as much as the earlier strikes.  
  
Johnny stepped away momentarily, dropping the riding crop and picking up another implement – this time a thick wooden paddle. Returning to his position behind me he swung and connected, the paddle leaving a mark on my butt and somehow stinging more than the riding crop had just moments earlier.  
  
Swing, strike. Swing, strike. Swing, strike. The pattern repeated. I tried to focus inward and center myself to help me ride out the pain. Ten swings and ten connections. Another ten swings and another ten connections. I lost count.   
  
Johnny dropped the paddle and picked up the riding crop again. Spinning me around, Johnny swung the riding crop, connecting with my stomach. The crop stung.   
  
Johnny swung and connected again, this time slightly lower on my stomach. Turning slightly, he connected with the other side of my exposed stomach. He swung and connected with my chest. I grimaced again in pain but kept my mouth shut.  
  
Another strike back on my stomach was followed by a strike that connected with my exposed dick. Despite my best intentions, I cried out in pain, lifting my legs up to try to protect my crotch from other strikes.  
  
Unexpectedly, I felt Johnny's hands grab his head. my vision was filled with a close-up view of a very angry Johnny. "You stay still! Do you understand me?" When I didn't answer, Johnny slapped my face and yelled, "Do. You. Understand. Me?"  
  
I nodded his head.  
  
"Good," Johnny said with a small, evil smile. I dropped my legs but kept my body tense, dreading whatever Johnny had in store for me next. He was seriously hating this man with increasing intensity.  
  
He saw Johnny pull back and swing the riding crop again, trying to mentally brace myself for the sting that was to follow. Instantly my mind went blank, replaced by a white-hot intensity of pain. White dots appeared in my eyes, blocking out my vision. Johnny had swung and connected with my testicles with enough force to send my body swinging from whatever was holding me aloft.  
  
It took several minutes for my mind to clear. I wanted to lift his legs to protect my balls from a repeat, but too much of my brain was overwhelmed with the pain.   
  
I didn't know what to expect next but I knew it wouldn't be fun. Johnny walked – maybe stalked would have been a better word – around me as he hung, exposed in front of the man. On his second circuit, he raised a hand and rubbed it across my nipples. Involuntarily, my nipples hardened and stood erect.  
  
Johnny stepped away momentarily before returning with something I couldn't identify. At first, I thought that Johnny was holding a simple chain but then I noticed that there were clamps of some sort on each end of the short chain. I couldn't imagine what Johnny could do with the implement. I didn't have to wait long to see what Johnny had in mind.  
  
Johnny reached out and placed a clamp on each of my nipples. Without planning to, I gave an involuntary cry of pain – a new type of pain that he had never experienced. In my fifteen years of life, I had never once paid much attention to my nipples. They were, for all intents and purposes, evolutionary baggage that served no purpose into me until I become of child baring age.  
  
The pain that I was experiencing was an entirely new experience for me. I panted for air while I fought down the urge to cry out in pain. The clamps were not just simple clamps but were some sort of alligator clip that dug into my flesh. I could see drops of blood on one of my nipples. Johnny twisted something on the end of each clamp, tightening the grip that the devices had on my nipples. Johnny dropped his hands to the chain linking the two nipple clamps, tugging a little on the chain which magnified the pain I was experiencing.  
  
Stepping away momentarily, Johnny came back carrying a small weight that he attached to the chain between the two nipples. The weight exerted additional pressure and more pain on my tender nipples. I panted a bit more but refused to vocalize my pain.  
  
Disappearing once again, Johnny returned with something else that I couldn't identify. I wasn't left wondering for long as Johnny reached down and wrapped a big collar of some sort tightly around my testicles. Whatever it was it was seriously pinching my nuts.  
  
Johnny stepped away again only to return a few seconds later with more weights. I gave an involuntary shudder trying to prepare myself for more weights on my nipples. I was surprised when Johnny's hands dropped to my crotch and attached the weights to the ring around my balls. Toretto felt the weights pulling my balls away from his body, introducing an entirely new pain to the smorgasbord of negative stimuli I was feeling.   
  
Again, the man disappeared and again he reappeared with more lead weights that he attached to my already sagging nuts. I had no idea how much of this I could bear of if it was doing damage to my tender bits.  
  
Without realizing that Johnny had stepped away again, I saw the man reappear in front of him holding some new instrument of torture. I felt pressure on my penis, looking down to see a clamp of some sort had been attached to my penis. It really pinched in a disturbing manner.  
  
I squirmed and tried to pull away, which simply earned me a slap to my face. Johnny applied other clips to various parts of my body – my stomach, my chest, my legs. Whatever the clips were they seriously pinched my skin. At around 20 clips Johnny ran out of clips.  
  
Stepping away once again I dreaded whatever fresh hell Johnny had in mind for me. When Johnny didn't reappear in front of me, I gave quiet thanks for a momentary break. my thanksgiving didn't last long when he snapped back to the moment with a new, sharper slap to his butt. Johnny had grabbed a leather strap that was most efficient in bringing pain to me.  
  
Again he pulled back and again he swung, again producing a sharp welt on my ass and a fresh spike of pain. Johnny repeated his assault on my back and ass, bringing fresh cries of distress from me. After twenty strokes, my back and ass were covered with bright red welts.   
  
Johnny stepped up and ran his hands over the welts on my ass, causing me to cringe from a whole new pain. Johnny suddenly slapped my ass with his open hand. He stepped back and swung the leather belt again, connecting over and over and over again with my back and behind.  
  
As if he wasn't in enough pain already, Johnny stepped back in front of me and added additional weights to his already distressed testicles. Evil Johnny smirked, moving in close to my face. Quietly he asked one question. "Who do you belong to?"  
  
Without hesitation, I guessed the correct answer, "You." He wanted the pain to stop and if this did it, he was willing to play along.  
  
"Good, Toretto. You finally got one right. But you forgot to call me 'sir'." Momentarily silence allowed me to stare into the eyes of his tormenter. "Remembering some of your lessons now, are you?"  
  
"Yes, sir," I readily agreed.  
  
"Good. I'm tired and want to go to bed but I can't until I'm sure you know your place and know who you are. Are you remembering your place, Toretto?"  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Whose are you, Toretto?"  
  
"Yours, sir."  
  
Johnny disappeared from his sight for a moment, during which time my head fell forward and I exhaled, realizing that I had been holding my breath. I didn't know where Johnny went but he apparently left the room. I breathed deep, trying to focus myself on enduring whatever else Evil Johnny had in store for me.

For the first time, I looked up at my arms, wondering what it was that was suspending my arms above my head. I was hanging from my wrists which were becoming quite sore from supporting my entire body weight. The room was darkened but I was unable to figure out what was holding me upright.  
  
Taking advantage of Johnny's absence, I dropped my head forward and closed my eyes momentarily. My eyes shot open a minute later when I felt the sting of something striking my face. Looking, I discovered that Johnny had picked up the riding crop again and had used it on my face.  
  
"Good. Can't have you falling asleep in the middle of your training."  
  
Tossing the riding crop to the floor, Johnny picked up something else that made my blood run cold. I felt my body flush with anxiety as I saw an electrical device akin to a cattle prod in Johnny's right hand. Flicking a switch on the device, Johnny moved it forward to barely touch the skin on my stomach.  
  
Despite his intentions to remove stoic, I screamed in agony as I felt an intense shock where the device touched me. "Please, stop," I begged.  
  
"I'll stop when I'm done. You need to learn your place. The only way you learn is by associating it with something, in this case, severe pain. You'll think back to this night, remember the pain, and remember your place. And you didn't call me 'sir.'"  
  
"Yes, sir," Toretto responded. "I won't forget, sir."  
  
The device moved forward and touched my belly button briefly, causing another flash of intense pain. I tried to raise my legs to shelter my torso from further shocks, but Johnny immediately touched the device to the backside of my leg, causing me to abandon that strategy.  
  
"Please, sir," I tried again. "I'll remember, sir."  
  
"Of course you will because I'm going to work you until it's burned into your memory."  
  
"Please, sir."  
  
"You want more?" Johnny asked, knowing full well that that was not what I wanted.  
  
Johnny touched the device to the area just above my penis, which caused me to jerk back. This, in turn, caused the weights on my balls to swing wildly causing further pain. Noticing the weights, Johnny said, "I think you need some more weight there, Toretto."  
  
"Please, no more, sir," I practically begged.  
  
"You're a big tough boy, Toretto. You can take a little pain."  
  
Looking at what Johnny was holding I sucked in another breath and again held it in as more than twice the present weight was added to my already aching nuts. The added weight caused tears to come to my eyes.   
  
The vicious streak in Johnny that had been on display all evening took a new downturn as he pressed the electrical wand against my exposed and stretched testicles. I screamed a blood-curdling scream as I felt pain like I had never experienced before in my life. Tears streaked down my face.  
  
I had never been so thankful before as I was when I saw Johnny turn off the prod device and put it aside. Johnny returned with some sort of a black mask in his hands which he put over my eyes, taking away one key sense. I tried to center myself once to fight down the urge to panic, and to prepare myself for whatever fresh hell was in store for me next.  
  
I felt a new sting on my ass as something that felt like a cane sliced through the air, connecting with the tender skin of my abused ass. Johnny delivered another blow to my butt before moving around and delivering a couple of blows to my belly. He moved back around and struck my legs.  
  
One particular blow caused me to temporarily lose consciousness. The pain of that blow was so intense my mind could no longer process the pain and simply shut down. I had no idea how long I was unconscious but guessed that it was not very long when I felt the cane come down on my butt once again. I could only begin to guess at the marks evident on my body from the abuse Johnny had inflicted upon me that evening.  
  
I felt Johnny's hands grab my left leg and pull it backward, exposing the underside of my foot. Wondering why he was doing that, I felt the sting of another blow, feeling surprised at how much that blow hurt. His tormenter inflicted another dozen blows before dropping that leg and moving to the other foot.  
  
Their encounter was interrupted by the sound of a doorbell. Figuring Johnny would ignore the interruption, I was shocked when I heard Johnny bellow, "Enter!"  
  
Normally I would have felt embarrassment, but in my pain-filled state, I hoped that the person at the door would see my state and help me get free of this maniac.  
  
An unknown man's voice reached his ears. "Sorry to interrupt you, Johnny, but I need your approval to dispatch Teams 8 and 9 to extract Team 2 – they're in trouble again."  
  
"Who did they piss off this time?"  
  
"They were on a simple Meet and Greet mission so we're not entirely sure who, Johnny."  
  
I felt the cane come down on my ass once again, causing me to snap back to my present predicament.   
  
"Very well. Let them suffer for a few minutes and then send the teams to save their sorry asses once again. Send them for punishment when they're back with Lance. I'm getting sick of their fuck-ups."  
  
"Of course, Johnny. May I have your signature authorizing these actions?"  
  
"Here, take a few swings at this sorry excuse for a fuck-up while I sign off."  
  
I had hoped that whoever was in the room would be horrified by the sight of me swinging naked and beaten and would help me escape. Those hopes were dashed when I felt the cane come down hard on my back once again. Whoever was wielding the cane didn't pause between strokes like Johnny had done. This new person simply hit and hit and hit – hard – pausing only long enough to pull the cane back and swing again.  
  
One final, especially vicious stroke caused me to black out once again. When I came to this time I didn't hear the man's voice so I guessed that I was unconscious a little longer this time.  
  
The cane was replaced by what felt like dozens of little whips striking his side. I cringed, cried, and tried to pull away. Johnny – I was guessing – ignored my cries and simply kept striking and striking and striking my aching and brutalized body. I thought that Johnny's muscles must be hurting from the effort he was expending to swing the various implements.  
  
Feeling a nasty swipe that hit his tender testicles, I cried out in agony, sagging forward on my already sore wrists. "No more, please. No more."  
  
"We'll stop when I think you've learned your lesson. Not before. And you forgot to call me 'sir', again. I've reminded you and reminded you. No more Mr. Nice Guy. You've just earned more punishment." This was him be nice, what kind of hell was he going to put me through now.  
  
"Please, sir, I've learned. No more, please." I beg him to stop.  
  
I felt Johnny's bare, open hand strike my butt. Instead of pulling away and striking again, Johnny kept his hand there, stroking my butt. Focused on the pain, I was simply grateful that Johnny wasn't beating him anymore at the moment. While grateful for the lack of further pain I missed the fact that Johnny was rubbing my ass with both hands, clearly growing excited.  
  
Stepping to the wall, Johnny touched a button which caused the force holding me upright and in place to be turned off. Not expecting this turn of events, I fell forward heavily, hitting the floor violently and painfully. I simply grateful to no longer be hanging up like a side of meat.  
  
The sound of rustling clothing reached my ears, but I was too far gone to process the input I was receiving until I felt Johnny kick my legs apart and then I felt something liquid being poured over my butt. Johnny's hands were once again on my ass, only this time working some of the liquid into the crack of my ass.  
  
Johnny's fingers delved in deeper and deeper, pressing into my which caused a whole new set of warnings to go off in my mind. I felt the weight of Johnny crash down on my back and nearly freaked out when I felt something hard pushing into my butt. Johnny was getting ready to fuck me! No! No! No! I desperately tried to get away but found that I was now immobilized on the floor.  
  
Trying to thrash Johnny off my back earned me a painful fist to the back of my head. "Hold still, you, worthless sack of shit!" Johnny thrust forward and impaled me, shoving his entire erection fully inside me unprepared body.  
  
I screamed from the new pain that assaulted my senses, tossing my head from one side to the other, unable to believe what was happening to me. Johnny thrashed on top of my body, thrusting over and over again. Apparently, the beating had only excited him because thankfully he reached orgasm fairly quickly. The spent man collapsed on top of my bruised and battered body.  
  
Without a word, Johnny pulled his dick out of my ass. I was totally spent and could have fallen asleep if my entire body hadn't ached. Instead, I felt a vicious kick to my right leg that caused him to roll away.   
  
"Not a very satisfying fuck, Toretto."  
  
Beyond speech, I simply lay on the floor. Johnny touched something on the wall and I was pulled upright to once again hang in the air. Those damned wrist bracelets or straps or whatever they were interacting with an unseen device in the room.  
  
I simply hung from my wrists, feeling the strain of my weight on my already tender and bruised wrists. With no warning, I felt something new and, if possible, worse hit my back. I couldn't see what implement Johnny had picked up but it felt Johnny was beating me with a whip made out of barbed wire or razor blades. I could only begin to imagine the damage this was doing to my back.  
  
The pain. my entire focus was the pain. I lost track of where I was, of how many strikes Johnny inflicted on me, of where the blows landed, of how much time had passed. my entire focus was occupied by pain. An overwhelming, mind-numbing, blinding pain.  
  
I had no idea how many strokes Johnny had taken. All I heard was the whoosh of the whip swinging through the air and then the snap of it connecting with my body. Pain. So much pain. Too much pain. More pain than one man could possibly bear.  
  
With no warning whatsoever, Johnny pressed the button on the wall and again Toretto was dumped on the floor, hitting with a bone jarring force. Since I had had no warning whatsoever, I had landed wrong, causing more pain.  
  
From the sound, Johnny had left the room. I could hear the sound of water running, assuming that Johnny was taking a shower. I rested as I was able, appreciating my brief respite from the pain of Johnny's abuse.  
  
After about ten minutes the shower stopped. A few minutes later Johnny re-entered the room and pressed another button on the wall, releasing the force that had held me in place on the floor. He reached down and yanked off the mask that had blinded me. "You're a mess, clean yourself up and get into bed." Johnny walked away and left the room. I curled up into a quasi-fetal position, nursing my sore and aching body.  
  
I didn't know if I fell asleep or passed out, but some time later I realized that I could hear the sounds of Johnny snoring in another room. Pulling myself together, I looked around the room for my clothes, or anything I could use to cover myself.   
  
The clips around my nipples were easily removed, but it took me a few minutes but I finally figured out how to remove the horrible collar and weights around my testicles. Finding my clothes, I attempted to dress, sending another blast of pain throughout my body from the bending, the pulling, and the cloth against my skin.  
  
It took about five times longer than it would normally have taken me to dress, but I managed to get myself dressed. I slipped my boots on my feet wasn't able to bend over to tie the laces. Listening to Johnny's snoring, I slipped out of Johnny's room into the hallway. It must have been late because the hallways were deserted. Did not know how I made it to the car I got in and took off and did not stop. my recovery had been along painful one. I hate Johnny for all the pain he put him through but most of all I hate myself for fall for his floury words and make me fall in love with him. I still can’t believe that I once loved that man with every bean of my body, however now I can say I feel nothing by hated towards that animal.

the hardst thing was to keep the pain and my wounds from my family but I am thank full for my father race team's doctor who never one told anyon about what Johnny had done to me. he big shock came from the Doctor had gottan Johnny to leave me along. I don't know how but I am greatful and never foreget his help. I am glad he never want to the police I never want to relive this nightmare.


	44. other highkacking

Thud onto the roof of the trailer the big rig rumbles and hardly any traffic at this time just heavy haulers, A Gasoline tanker, a car carrier, a flatbed with a huge bulldozer.

The big rig, the Peter built tractor pulls a nondescript white container with Japanese export seals, on its padlock. Humming the clock 4 am He reaches for a thermos. Rage Against the machine blares somewhere behind him startled his coffee spills, He peers into his mirror squints lifts an arm for shade, he hears a performance, engine Roar, its turbo squealing looks out the window,

He glimpses his own reflection in the glistening hood of a black one headlights blinding Vroom! vroom! vroom! Three more tricked civics appear like rockets Criss-Crossing in front of the truck.

The little black cars cavort playfully around the semis as they zoom up the freeway. Fading in the distance. Trucker sucks air through his teeth, unamused by the deadly antics, “stupid damn kids”

Our big rig passes and the on-ramp from which the four civics suddenly appear, their engines music screaming. They box in the big rig as it enters a long tunnel. Trucker watches in disbelief as the sunroof of the lead car opens and Bandit emerges wearing an odd helmet and mask He raises a spear gun with a finger t

He trucker stabs the emergency button on his CB radio. “I’m being jacked! I-5 north at the 110 interchange!”

STATIC there is no signal in the tunnel, the bandit shoulders the spear gun aims at the big rig and fries, a spear pierces windshield barbs extend anchoring it. Bandit clips the spear’s cable o the roll cage. The driver punches the gas the cable pulls taught and the windshield is yanked from its frame. It shatters against the highway.

The bandit unclips the cable from the roll cage and he loads another spear into the gun. Firing again this time spear slams into the seat next to the driver. This time the cable clipped to the arrow… Bandit climbing out the sunroof revealing a cable reel on his chest. He rides the civic like an insane surfer.

The Bandit leaps into space… hits a button the winch on his chest ratchets him to the big rig. Bandit bounces against the grill. Trucker watches the bandit hurl the hissing canister through the missing windshield while smoke fills the cab and the trucker slumps.

Big rig swerves wildly the trailer whips right than left. Nearly jack-knifes the bandit climbs across the hood. About to smash into the tunnel wall. He maneuvers into the driver’s seat and he works the wheel and gears with skill. The big rig pulls away from the wall straightens out accelerates. It exits the tunnel and cut a hard right toward an offramp.

Bandit gives high sign the little black cars fall in behind like ducklings. The big rig moving too fast outside tires screaming it threatens to tip screeches to a stop at the bottom of the ramp. Two cops get out aim their p9’s up to the ramp. Only to have the big rig engine Howls, its air horn blows in warning. Two cops trade looks dive out of the way as whim the cruiser is smashed backward into a bus stop shelter with a collision repair advertisement. The rig barely manages the turn followed by the four civics. An officer screams into his radio. Sees the civics have on plates. Two police cruisers slide sideways into the empty road heavy duty V8’s Growling.

The civics simultaneously scatter down four different sides strokes, two cruisers force no the big rig a good distance ahead. It pulls off San Fernando, down a side street heading for the old warehouses along the LA river.

Big rig smashes through a metal gate headlights hit a warehouse’s wall finding large wooden doors as the big rig swerves. Crashes through the doors, exit warehouse big rig crosses the parking lot heading for the LA river it flattens a chain-link fence and crosses a service road and punches through the second chain-link fence. LA River the big rig careens down an embankment a helicopter arrives and hit it with the night sun. the big rig rolls down the cement channel precarious out f control.

Police car shattered doors are now an ugly pile of wood, the cop car swerve follows the side of the warehouse. Passes through flattened fence, now cruising the service road. It runs parallel to the river two cop cars zoom up the road following the big rig in the riverbeds blow to their amazement it heads right for a forest of concrete columns supporting a large bridge.

Rig collides with a huge unyielding column, the of the warehouse a door opens the stolen big rig emerges the door closes crane through the big rig’s exhaust into.

The trucker is passed out on a pile of scrap cardboard at the bridge a cop approaches the smashed cab gun drawn, he pulls at the crumbled door, a body falls out it turns out to be a CPR dummy. The cop peers in the cab see a cinderblock on the gas pedal. Another cop shines his light inside the open doors of the shipping container it’s empty.

The next morning at Toretto garage two police cars arrived one would need a left side mirror, front wheel, side panel and front bumper need replacing. The other mirrored the damage of the first car. Mia asked “the officer hurt”

The police officer played “no ma’am, they both fine but the trucker has is in the hospital, with minor injuries”

Brian came out of the garage asked “other jacking”

Mia said, “seriously Brian you going to do something about it, clearing the police need help to catch these assholes”

Brain said “every cop in LA knows Trans behind the jacking it must matter of finding the advice”

Brian could see Vince car turn the corner but he doesn’t stop he keep driving leave the area. Brain did not have advice that Vince was involved but his gut says that he is, and he can’t shake this feeling. His eyes narrowed at the car that zooms past the house. He teeth grind together, he was angry, if Vince was involved there no way he wants the man anyways never his family.

Brain exhale slowly and turn to the garage call out “Letty check the cars out and invoice them please”

Letty said, “sure B, this way officer”

Brian said, “come, sister I give you left to class, I got make a run to Harry’s before heading into the office.” he tells Mia.

The two talks about Dunn or Earl has Mia know him Brian know that Mia was in for painful break up with Dunn when she finds out he is UC agent. It not that the FBI, but the fact he lied to her to them all. Brian may know that it part of the job, but that does not mean that he is okay with a lie to his family. When asked her if she wants him to check him out she only give him a look at say Don’t you dare. Brian smile settles for a warning her “just take it slow don’t get to the far head of yourself with him” which she agrees too thankfully.

 


	45. Family

Pacific coast highway north of LA the ocean dashes itself against the rocks the 240SX cruises north purring low and throaty it slows and stops for a red light. Brian behind the wheel, Dominic in the passenger seat. They enjoy the beautiful California day. Brian is ecstatic about his reborn Nissan, Dominic in the passenger seat, a laptop opened on his knees. Making adjustments to the fuel mapping program.

Dominic said, “Okay standby and go”

Brain stomps the gas clutch up the car take off, Dominic tells, “Shift! Double clutch! Shift! Shift!”

Brian works through the gears, the car passing 120MPH when Dominic tell him, “Floor it! wind her out”

The engine nearing redlines, screaming in protest. Dominic said, “Break! brake! stomp the damn breaks!”

Brian does, the car swerving wildly as it bleeds off speed the anti-lock brakes jackhammering. Brain barely keeps it on the road. Dominic looking at Brain saying, “Drive hard, smash the throttle like bug, kick the clutch in shift hard use force pimp slaps”

Brian asked, “pimp slaps?” Dominic slaps Brian’s head.

Dom said, “like that” Brian gives him a look, Dominic smiles then Brian smiles they stop at a red light, Brian’s Beeper goes off he ignores it. a Black coverable Ferrari was waiting at the lights its Vanity plate reads heart the biz.

Dominic looks at the guy behind the wheel he has a gorgeous elite model riding shotgun. He said, “nice car, what it cost?”

The guy eyes Dominic like a bug only to have Dominic just grins back. The guy was being a dick when he played “more than you could afford pale Ferrari”

He revs the engine. He wants to impress his girl the lights are about to change Brian and Dominic trade looks Dominic said, “smoke him”

The lights turn green and Brian mashes the gas, Beats the Ferrari off the line Brain works the gears, the speedometer climbing fast. Brian’s Nissan blows away the Ferrari. It shrinks in the rereview as the frustrated guy give up.

Brain eases off the throttle, he and Dominic tap fists and for kick, Brian gets on the radio and call in for white and blue to pull the Ferrari over for speeding. Dominic smiled saying “homeboy got jipped”

Brian said, “he was being a dick, no one get way been a dick to one of mine” Dominic smiled this was one of the reasons he loves Brian he never stood for disrespect towards the family.

Brain pulls up to the funky restaurant, there are surfer dudes and chicks, bikers and their babes. Dominic and Brain exit the car, Brian’s beeper off again. He looked at it and reply the message. It was Hobbs and it was not good news but anything he and his family did already know, a bit late with the news that Johnny and his goons were out on bail.

Seating at the table have lunch with his Omega who knew him so well asked: “so what is wrong Brain?”

Brain knew brushing it over like he does with Vince and other never would work on Dom. Brain said, “I had talked to with Mia this morning about Earl, she does not want to me run a background check, I still don’t trust the guy not to hurt her. Something is off Dom, just can’t do shit about it, it pisses me off” it was truly something about Dunn was pissing him off, something was not sitting well something in his gut that says there something off about this guy. But he couldn’t do anything about not personally or professionally and it was pissing him off.

They have lunch it been a while senses they two of them got way for little one on one time during the day. This being the longest that Brian been home without running out for a case. Brian was the best UC DSS has and it not bad thing the man knows how to drive and has a reputation and even a street named Bullet. No one outside the family knows that is DSS agent, it all hush, hush and the family are great at keep secrets like Brain is not the only one to wear a badge and gun their Beta Letty was SWAT, but only Brain and Dominic knew of that fact.

She not along there was Leon who had been army ranger serviced two tours, when he returns to states he had got into racing has it is the close he coming to get the thrill he gets in a battle. Brian had put the files on both of them when he had first met them and found both to be great officers with clean records and both made great UC officers too, that is if they choose that line of work one day.


	46. race wars

The day of the race war was here when Dominic and the team wake Brian had already left, the Supra was gone too Dunn had stayed the night he had Jesse would go together to the race wars long with Mia, Dominic, Letty, Leon, Vince would meet Brian there. the best thing about racing is that Dom know that he would be getting laid tonight because anything makes Brian horny like racing expect maybe hunting down a suspect.

Brian’s Nissan rockets across the bleak landscape, Brian holds the toy car Dominic gave him ahead lonely intersection quarters the desert. A Leathery old man the only sign of life for miles sits on a rock. He watches Brian’s car pull up, Brian shows him the toy car. The old man points out the road leading to the mountains.

Through a long lens and dancing heat ripples he sees a gathering, Vague indefinite then color and from imposing themselves as they move. The Woodstock of underground racing, held at an abandoned airport. Hundreds of amazing cars, hundreds of people. Rap thumps from dozens of speakers.

Two runways run drag races long lines of paired cars await their turn engine noise rises and falls with each quick race all a while music booms from a hundred stereos.

Brian’s 240SX approaching a parking area near a Tent City, Brian navigates through an eclectic crowd everyone from gangbangers to suburbanites. He’s wary, watchful looking for answers on the faces he sees.

Bleacher has been set up along two runways, old tires and hay bales for safety, displays show off their times. Cars awaiting their turn two by two, inspectors in white lab coats check them out, soap numbers on windshields. Brian walking through the cars He sees Jesse’s VW waiting in line to race. He crosses to Jesse and leans in his window they tap fists.

Brian asked, “Yo Jesse, where’s everyone at?”

Jesse points, now Brian sees Dominic and rest of the family even Dunn, standing by their cars which are parked in the staging area near the runway.

Jesse asked, “wish me luck”

Brian sees the worry on Jesse’s face he asked, “what up”

Jesse said, “I’m racing for cars”

Brian look at the car and asked, “ain’t this your dad’s car? You can’t bet what’s not yours”

Jesse said, “no, look it, I’ll win this fool’s car then me and my pops can roll together when he gets out of prison”

Brian said, “not if they lock him back up after he kills you. Call it off who is racing?”

Brian looks over Jess’s car, at the racer he’s paired with Brian does a double take when he sees that another racer is Johnny Tran, driving his Mustang. He glares at Brian, who glares right back. Brian said, “you, better win”

An official with a clipboard wave Jesse and Johnny forward, It’s their turn to race. Brian watches Jess pull up to the starting line. The time displays are reset to zero, Stoplight between the lanes glows red. The light turns yellow, the two drivers tense with anticipation. Jesse grabs the shifter pushes in the clutch trades looks with Johnny.

The lights turn green Vroom theirs spin as the VW and Mustang launch like missiles. Jesse’s head is thrown back he pulls ahead for an early lead. Them Johnny closes the gap until they are dead even they burn through the gears. Jesse gives Johnny the finger and hits the nitrous, He shoots ahead several lengths. Johnny is not worried, “too soon my child” he sings to himself.

Johnny eyes his gage cluster the track ahead calculating them hits the nitrous. Johnny’s mustang busts the finish first. Them Jesse by half a car length with tears in his eyes. Dom makes eye contact with Brain both share a look before Dom shakes his head sadly at Jesse’s loss. Them Mia and his team. All are in shock when they see Jesse keeps going. Vince yells at him “Where’s Jesse going?”

He right out the gate gaining speed smashes through the outer fence and is gone. Dominic’s family and Dunn trades surmised looks, Brian runs over and joins them. Brian stands in-between Dom and Letty.

Brian said, “Jesse raced Sneaky Johnny for pinks”

Dom yell “dammit” it was a problem his family did not need, He watches Johnny up and gets out of his out of his Mustang. And is quickly joined on foot by Lance and dozen surly long beach Viets.

Johnny said, “I won that my car now, where’s he taking it?”

Dom said, “to the car wash or something you’ll get the car we’re not shysters just by cool”

Johnny looks at Dominic scowls, his team menaces closer, Vince looks ready to chew Lance’s off Leon Letty even Mia are ready to scrap. A Crowd gathering.

Johnny said, “Be cool? Cops were up in my house shaming me in front of my family because one your team dropped a dime on me. cops were talking about one of your team members on the radio”

Brian and Dom both react Dom vocal about it saying, “Bullshit, I never dropped a dime on, anyone. I’m not down with the man”

Johnny points at Dunn accusingly says, “bullshit, your blue eyes butt boy is the man, the team out there jacking trucks I bet it’s your team. Don’t’ even thin you’re putting your sins on me. I’m sick of you messing with my team. It’s stopping now”

Crack Dominic nails Johnny on the tip of his jaw, Pete throws a combo leading one on Dominic’s forehead. Brian growls just had Dom goes nuts, savaging Johnny with vicious series of blows. Vince and Lance punch each other Johnny crew surges forward Brian swings at two Vietnamese who rush at him. Letty stands her ground throwing solid punches. As does Leon. Mia clotheslines a Vietnamese guy running at Dominic with a screwdriver. He goes down on his back the screwdriver is suddenly seized from his hand as several sequoias sized Samoan security guards waded into the fracas, separating the combatants.

Guard said, “get back you all are not squabbling here”

The teams trade hard stares as they part Johnny his eyes split and bleeding wipes blood from his face flicks it at Dominic. Brian stood to watch Dunn walk away with Mia, he jaws lashed together his blue eyes narrowed icily. He knows people like Johnny would not through around accusations lightly. Letty chat his eyes and he tells her, “Letty get me mug shot of his face”

Letty asked, “what you going to do”

Brian said, “exactly what Mia told me not do”

Dominic said, “you going run a background on him”

Brian said, “I have too, people Johnny don’t make thing like that up”

Letty said, “but I know his not cop that much I know”

Vince said, “you ran is name through the police database?”

Letty nodded her head all awhile Brian's eyes were fixed on Dunn. Watching him get cozy with Mia which worries him a lot. Letty said, “you could always get Hobbs to do it”

Brian said, “Leno take him a drink, a bottle I want some DNA and fingerprints to run has well”

Vince said, “why DNA”

Brian said, “call it gut feeling call it training call what you want but the bottling line is this If what Johnny said was true and his not a cop who hell is he and who is working for?”

The family turns they attaching to the next race Letty and over ergo Beta who pissed her off. Brian smiled and said “smoke him” give her other 10 larger to make good size a bet of 30 larger. Brain know the car from his time in Chicago there for he knows the guy got the cash to burn.

It was good to watch Letty win by more than few car lengths, going to see Leno have a drink with Earl, Mia, Letty afterward. They had all a part to play Officer Kale said that he knew there was someone at the depo that gave highjacker the detail of which trucks are rich for picking, but he did not know the who that person was. It was the only useful tip the fucker had given them.

 


	47. Dom's pink hloe

sunlight filled the room Brian was laying in bed on his back with Dom curl up to his side and his bold head on Brian’s shoulder, Dom's hand throw over Brian’s chest and one of Dom's legs throw over Brain’s pelvis. Both of the naked which exposed Dom’s beautiful pink hole, lay there together Dom, his facial expression was peaceful Brian admired that perfection.

Dom blinks his eyes open to the slow rub of Brian's finger inside him. Over and over, round and round, until Dom is impossibly hard. It was Brian favorite way to wake up his Omega in the morning. Sometimes he would make Dom come just by fingering his hole, another time he would fuck Dom into the mattress. Ho yeah, Brian has a thing for Dom's hole. For Dom, there's nothing quite like the feeling of being bent over a table, pants around the ankles, while Brian stuffs him with a butt plug. It consents reminder that he is loved.

At nights, Brian always eases the plug out, washing Dom with deft, careful fingers while Dom kneels on the bed, his work clothes having been systematically removed after a long dinner with the family where Brian watchers Dom squirm on the plug, knowing what's coming and wanting it so badly. After dinner and the wash and removal of the plug, Brian spends a long time kissing and licking Dom's smooth hole, as he presses his lips to the pucker, while Dom moans in lustful agony, his dick and balls still trussed up and throbbing. Brian innocent, doe-eyed bastard and no one got Dom so hard in his life.

after long, long moments of this torture, Dom finally feels the curl of Brian's wet tongue pressing against his entrance. He shudders as it slides in, questing, searching, Brian's plump lips surrounding the area and his hot breath on Dom's sensitive skin. Dom's legs shake and he invariably emits noises he'd be ashamed for anyone else to hear. Brian's hands grip Dom's hips, squeezing, letting Dom know how much Brian enjoys this. He takes his time about it, too.

finally, when Dom's hole is fluttering with need and dripping with Brian' saliva, and Brian's lips are red and his eyes blown, Brian gets the special tube of lubricant. It’s lick-able eatable lubricant, It's a different flavor every week, this time blueberry. Brian carefully rubs it over the pink entrance as Dom squirms.

Brian said, "Be patient, Dom. I want you nice and slick. It wants to look pretty for me."

Dom moans at the ridiculous words, his cock throbbing in its confining strap. And that's when Brian plunges into him, all ten inches. Brian likes Dom best this way--on his hands and knees, arse begging for it. He'll fuck Dom until Dom is keening and then whip off the restraint, finally allowing Dom to come in a spasm of pleasure so pure it's pleasing.

Sometimes Brian likes Dom to sit on his lap, facing away, while Brian screws him unmercifully, hips grinding. Brian can go an entire hour if he's already come once, and Dom has walked around with a sore arse many times.

last night after the race wars, as soon as they arrive home, Brian has Dom up against the wall, his hand gripping Dom's chin none too gently and just like that Dom's hard as granite in his cargo pants. Brian's touch turns gentle as he strokes the side of Dom's face. "Why don't you run us a bath, yeah?" Brian says, taking a step back.  
  
Dom nods lean in and kisses Brian before heading for their spacious bathroom, walking just a little bit funny due to the large stiffy in his pants. The bathroom has a huge shower stall complete with a built-in seat that Brian's fucked Dom on plenty of times, but tonight Brian specifically said bath, so Dom heads for the giant round tub in the middle of the room and adjusts the taps, filling it with hot water that quickly steams up the room. He flips on the Jacuzzi feature and begins shedding his clothes. a tingling anticipation running through his limbs. 

Brian smiles when he comes in a moment later to find Dom lounging in the water, and sets two glasses of wine on the tiled edge before lighting some candles. When Brian is fully undressed and has eased himself into the steamy water, he slides over to Dom.  
  
"First of all," he says, handing Dom his wine, "I love you." He kisses Dom lightly on the lips, and Dom smiles.  
  
"I love you, too." Brian takes a sip from his wine glass before putting it down.

kisses Dom hard, knocking the wine glass from his hand and entwining their fingers. Dom struggles to keep up with the sudden, frantic onslaught. He wraps his legs around Brian, pulling him closer in the swirling waters of the Jacuzzi as Brian plunders Dom's mouth, his hands around Dom’s neck and head.

Dom feels Brian's hand running down his side and along the small of his back until it reaches Dom's arse crack, and then Brian's fingering Dom's hole, rubbing circles over it as he continues to suck on Dom's tongue and lips. Dom is dizzied with want--he can't think; he can only feel. Brian's other hand encircles his cock, stroking, Brian twists his hand. Then Brian pushes Dom to turn around and lean over the tub, and Dom quickly complies, his bare arse rising out of the water for Brian to grip and admire.

"Mine," Brian says again, voice laced with satisfaction. He opens the cheeks and blows over the hole, making Dom shiver. Dom spends twenty minutes staring into the mirror opposite, barely able to keep his vision clear while watching Brian eating him out. Watching while the feeling is doubly stimulating, and Dom finds himself in a frenzy of need, begging for Brian's fingers or cock, he doesn't care which.

When he finally feels the first, long finger slips inside him, he cries out, a tear escaping one eye as he bucks his arse backward for more.  
  
It's a long time before they finally climb into bed that night, skin warm and wrinkled from the bath, and when they do, Brian keeps his hand on the Dom ass.

And this morning he plans on playing with Dom’s hole too, Dom blinks his eyes and smiled at his Alpha before he kisses his way down south towards Brain’s cock and ball-sac, his hands moving to hold the Brain's thighs as he slowly brings him to an erection.  
  
Brain pets Dom's head with loving hands, murmuring to him, but Dom isn't listening. He's closed his ears and his mind, knowing only his need. When Brain is completely stiff, Dom brings his mouth off him with a soft *pop*. Dom kisses his way up Brain's body while Brain gets some lubricant from bedside table where he had left it the night before. Brain greases himself up as Dom on his knees leans against the footboard of the bed. Brian gives Dom's hole a small stroke with his finger before pushing his cock all the way in with one smooth stroke. Dom yells—the burn and stretch feel incredibly good. He widens his stance as Brain pulls out and pushes in again, harder this time, lifting Dom's feet off the mattress.

"Harder," Dom says through clenched teeth, wanting to feel it, and Brain obliges, twisting his hips and driving in again. And again. And again, until Dom is moaning continuously. One of Brian's hand stays on the small of Dom's back while the other is on Dom’s left shoulder, holding him in place as he fucks him. Dom's face is pressed into the wooden frame of the bed, the scent of upholstery sharp in his nostrils as his hole is filled over and over with Brain's long cock. Brain lifts Dom's thighs and begins fucking short and close, making Dom grunt and shudder, little tingles of pleasure shooting up his spine until all the tenseness from his body bleeds out and there's only sweet sensation. They both come simultaneously, something rare.


	48. Bilinks play's with rookie

Dinners at Tanner's aren’t a part of the list of Muse's favorite activities. He still hasn't got used to Tanner's (so often disapproving) stare and he doubts he ever will, but Tanner is Bilkins's panter of this case and so he had to learn to survive in his presence.

Thankfully, Tanner's attention isn't concentrated solely on them today. In fact, news of John's proposal to Melissa makes Tanner practically ignore both him and Bilkins which leads to Bilkins teasing Muse under the table, sliding his foot up and down Muse's ankle.

Tanner is so enraptured in discussing the wedding plans that he doesn't even protest when Bilkins and Muse leave the room with a lame excuse of 'going to see something in Bilkins's old bedroom,' but Muse doesn't miss Melissa's knowing smirk.

"I still think it was Melissa who proposed," Bilkins says once they are out in the hallway.

"And bought herself a ring?"

"John told me he had the ring for months but waited for the right moment. If you ask me, I think he was gathering the courage. But have you noticed the ring on his hand? I've never seen him wearing one before."

"Well, we'll have to ask them. Later," Muse says, pulling Bilkins towards his old bedroom.

He kicks the door closed right behind them and presses Bilkins against it. His lips on Bilkins's neck, he works on unbuttoning Bilkins's shirt, sucking a bruise over Bilkins's collarbone.

"Muse," Bilkins breathes out.

After unbuckling Bilkins's belt and unzipping his jeans, Muse turns him around, not meeting any resistance.

“You're going to be a good boy and do what I say, okay?" he whispers into Bilkins’s ear.

He waits for Bilkins's nod.

"Good. Shirt off."

He helps him strip it off. Barely touching Bilkins’s wrists, he leads his hands up, settling them against the door.

"I forbid you to come until I tell you to," he says and Bilkins lets out a quiet whimper.

Muse kneels down and pulls the jeans and boxers down Bilkins's legs, letting them pool around his ankles.

"Legs apart," he commands and Bilkins obeys, resting his forehead on the door.

Muse spreads his arse cheeks and leans closer, stopping inches from Bilkins's butt, only breathing over the exposed skin. He glanced up at Bilkins. His shoulders are tense, his hands flexing, fingers scrambling over the wooden surface. Muse moves forward the rest of the way, licking a path from Bilkins's balls up to his tailbone. He breathes over the wet trail and Bilkins shivers. Muse dives in once more and runs the tip of his tongue around Bilkins's clenching hole.

He laps at the circle of muscle until it’s loose enough to wriggle a tip of his tongue inside. A drop of precum drops from Bilkins's cock and he’s pressing back to get Muse’s tongue deeper.

Muse pulls away abruptly, stands up and drapes himself against Bilkins's back.

"You want this, don't you?" he says in a low voice, rubbing his erection, still trapped under his jeans, over Bilkins's crack. "You want me to fuck you hard."

"Yes, please," Bilkins answers, breathless.

"Good boy," Muse said, joining their lips in a long, wet kiss. "I want you on all four on the bed. But before that..."

He reaches into the back pocket of his jeans for a condom packet. He puts it into Bilkins's palm, gives him time to step out of his shoes and clothes, and leads him from the door towards the bed. He sits down and motions for Bilkins to kneel in front of him.

"Put it on me," Muse commands and allows Bilkins to unzip his jeans, smirking when Bilkins gasps in surprise at not finding any underwear.

Bilkins tears the packet open, ready to roll the condom on, but Muse stops him.

"Use your mouth," he says, touching Bilkins's chin.

Bilkins puts the condom in between his lips and starts lowering himself on Muse's cock. He goes as low as he can and bobs his head up and down a few times, looking up at Muse for any further instructions. Muse tangles his fingers into Bilkins's hair in a clear signal for continuing and Bilkins closes his eyes to better enjoy the weight of Muse’s cock on his tongue. Muse loves watching him like that.

"Enough," Muse says after a few minutes of enjoying the full force of Bilkins’s amazing blowjob skills. Muse's cock slides from Bilkins’s mouth with an obscene pop. "Get on the bed."

Bilkins climbs on the mattress and Muse positions him to his own liking. He pulls his own shirt off, tossing it to the side, fishes out a packet of lube, slicking himself, and drags the head of his cock over Bilkins's entrance.

Bilkins lowers himself to his elbows, his head hanging low.

"Relax," Muse says, sliding his hand up and down Bilkins's spine, giving him a little more time to get ready before he starts pushing in.

Once fully seated, he doesn't pause, holding Bilkins by the hips to steady him as he thrusts into him.

"You're so tight," he groans, slowing down a bit. "The stretch must be pretty intense... And you love it, don't you?"

He picks up the pace once more, Bilkins's breathy moans the best sound in the universe.

"I bet you think about that unlocked door. Anyone could enter and see you getting fucked open in here, see you come all over your childhood bed."

Bilkins tries to brace himself on his hands again but doesn't succeed and lands back on his elbows.

"I'm close," he moans.

"Not yet," Muse says, resolute.

"I... I can't."

"Yes, you can."

Muse stops and pulls out, urging Bilkins to move into the center of the bed, and follows him there. He slides back in and resumes his ruthless pounding, making sure to aim his cock just right to stimulate Bilkins’s prostate. He watches Bilkins biting his lip, little-frustrated noises escaping him, his fingers gripping the sheets, and feels his own release approaching.

"Come," he says and Bilkins exhales, his cock spurting cum all over his stomach, the clenching of his internal muscles milking Muse through his orgasm.

They stay like that for a few minutes, catching their breaths and calming their heartbeats, Muse caressing Bilkins's sides. Bilkins hisses when Muse finally withdraws.

"You okay?" Muse asks, tying off the condom.

"Never better," Bilkins answers.

"I don't think there's any chance for them to believe we were just looking at your photos," Muse says.

"I don't think there ever was," Bilkins says with a grin and rolls on top of Muse who squeals happily and all the conversation topics are forgotten for the moment.

 


	49. Alone time

Other a long day and another day without and word from Jesse, Brain had a BOLO out on Jesse and the car. Dom had been under a lot of stress these days worried about Jesse known Johnny and his crew was out there looking for Jesse and if they find him they will kill him.

Brain had asked Dom to wait for him at his place out West Hollywood. Brain little house was had all the toy for them to play together. Sure, they kept few butt plugs, Vibrator, cage or two, and cock ring around at Dom’s place.

So that was how Dom found himself knelt in the foyer, his hands clasped behind his back, his eyes locked on the floor. He didn’t look up when the door closed or when Brian stepped over him to take off his coat and pour himself a drink. he could stay in that position for hours, but Brian wasn’t in the mood to test him. It had been a long day at the end of a very long week for both of them.

“Come here.”

he promptly dropped to his hands and crawled to Brian’s side, risking a glance through his lashes as he approached, his dark eyes flashing with devotion before he averted his gaze. Did he realize their roleplaying were as much for Brian’s sake as his? Without them, Brian would already be pushing him to the floor and drilling his ass. he would enjoy it, but it wasn’t what he really wanted. Or what he deserved.

“Bedroom.”

he led the way, his tight ass an alluring target, his hole stretched from the thick vibrator Brian inserted that morning. He flicked the remote in His pocket. Dom shivered but didn’t slow. Brian flicked it up another notch and left it on. Dom’s cock swelled and hardened, but that was his only visible reaction. Brian wasn’t surprised. Dom could make it through a meeting and racing with a vibrator against his prostate and keep his poker face.

he assumed his position at the foot of the massive bed, waiting for the next glimmer of Brian’s favor. Once, Brian showered Dom with His love, open and honest with His extreme devotion to this beautiful, amazing man. The more Brian loved him, heartbroken, he attempted indifference, played at a coldness he could never feel. But Dom came crawling back it always finds himself back in Brian company.

Brian never forgets the day that Dom asked if they could play these games where he would be Brian slave and Brian would be his master. He held his slave close, pleasing him, training him to take his only pleasure in Brian’s happiness.

“You may begin.”

Dom sprang into motion, eager for the ritual. he stripped Brian’s clothes away, wrapped him in a warm towel, fetched Brian’s dinner and a glass of wine, then settled at Brian’s feet on the bed. Brian ate while he massaged sweet smelling oil into His sore feet, working the tender muscles and tired tendons. He’d pulled double shifts and even two overnight to catch criminal this week, racking up an impressive amount of overtime and killing himself in the process.

“That feels so good. And this food is amazing. You’re going to become a world-class chef.”

Dom didn’t look at him, but Brian could see the blush creeping over his cheeks. he was pleased by the compliment, perhaps even surprised. Brian didn’t know why. Cooking came to the Toretto like everything else--easily. Still, he believed he was terrible even as he fed Brian like a bloody king.

“Tell me about your day.”

“we spent the morning working on the police car that you smashed last week and the afternoon in a with the account.”

“I have you know that I did not smash the car, damn truck smash into the car”

“huh.” Dom tries to hit a smile,

“this time we have an eyewitness and one of the fools is in lock up.”

“you took after one of the cars didn’t you while FBI and police chase their tails going after the truck.”

“Things were hairy from the moment I opened the doors at the station with one of the suspects.”

“At least you don’t have to work tomorrow. Living with me does have a few perks.”

“More than a few. But I really should go in.”

“No. I’ll tie you to this bed if I have to.”

“Oh really?”

“Yes, really. I’m not going to let you work yourself to death, especially when you haven’t had good sleep in a week. The cops will survive without you for a day.”

“So, did you.”

Dom looked up. “Just barely. I need you far more than these FBI agents ever could.”

Brian swallowed. “Bring me your collar.”

Dom’s face lit up and he scrambled to get off the bed, visibly relieved when Brian secured it in place. Brian kissed the clasp against his throat.

Brian circled, like a wolf stalking its prey. He didn’t do this often, but when he did… well, let’s just say that Brian took to his new role has Dom’s master all too brilliantly. He was a bloody natural. But you wouldn’t hear any complaining about it, fuck no you wouldn’t.

 

“Dom Toretto, bound and gagged. At my mercy. What would your sister think?” Brian crouched down to whisper close to Dom’s ear. 

“What do you think she would do, if she knew you were at the mercy of an officer? An Alpha? Hm? Dom, don’t you know it’s rude to ignore a question when it’s been asked of you.” 

A low keening sound erupted from behind the gag in Dom’s mouth. Brian smiled and patted the side of his Dom’s face. 

“There, there, pet. Do you want the gag off? Is that it? Do you want everyone to hear your screams? Your begging? Do you want that darling?”

Dom moaned again but shook his head. Brian’s smile turned into a smirk; he knew how much Dom loved that gag, knew how it made Dom feel secure like his noises were just for Brian’s ears only. And Brian would never deny Dom anything he wanted.

“Good boy.” Brian stood up and walked back towards his’s bed, taking a moment to consider the various objects scattered across it. He glanced back at Dom’s bent over form, at the red tip of his cock that he could only see a hint of. It was such a shame to hide such a lovely thing, but Dom wanted to be bound wrist to ankles and Brian had done it for him. It wasn’t the first time Dom had asked to put in this position; it was his favorite after all. 

Brian turned back to the bed and quickly plucked a vial of oil from the bed, along with a short string of beads. The beads were made of some precious stone, rubbed smooth and polished until they shine; they would not look out of place on a noblewoman’s neck. But these beads would never belong there, would never be seen outside this room.

Brian kneeled down behind Dom, running a soothing hand along his back, lightly dragging his nails down his spine. He felt a jolt in the pit of his stomach as he saw the thin, light trails that bloomed on the pale skin. It made him look owned. It made him look like Brian’s.

Silently, Brian coated his fingers in the oil and brought them to touch softly against Dom’s entrance. The sudden sensation of something there made Dom jolt forward as much as his bonds would allow, then push back, shamelessly asking for more. 

Brian methodically prepared him, staying clear away from the spot he knew Dom wanted him to touch. When he was able to push three fingers deep into Dom with little resistance he knew Dom was ready. Brian slowly withdrew his fingers, teasing, knowing how frustrated it made the Dom. 

He carefully covered the first bead with oil and set it at Dom’s entrance, but he did not push forward. Brian waited, holding the bead—which was no larger than the width of his thumb—against Dom. He waited until the tell-tale signs of Dom’s impatience showed and small pleading sounds could be heard from behind the gag. Through his legs, Brian could see Dom’s cock, stiff and red and it was dribbling from the tip. 

“Do you want it, Dom? Do you want me to fill you up with these beads; let you feel them pressing together inside you? You’re very tight, you know. I’m not sure if they’ll all fit,” Brian spoke casually, almost offhandedly. “But I suppose we’ll have to see, now won’t we?” 

The first bead was always the most difficult to get in, so much of Dom resisting the small round stones. But after, it’s so much easier. After that first one, Dom’s body became greedy; pulling the rest of the beads in, sucking them into himself, no resistance. It makes Brian flush with arousal just thinking about it, about each bead getting sucked into Dom’s greedy little hole. 

When they’d reached near the last few beads, it got more difficult. Dom was already so full, the beads inside surely pressing against the walls inside and that one spot that shoots lightning up his spine and makes him see stars behind his eyelids. If only he could move, shift them inside himself. 

Instead of pushing another bead in, Brian decided it’s time to play with his favorite toy. With a small tug, he pulled on the string of beads, causing Dom to jerk his hips and let out a muffled yelp. Brian gave another tug, and another, and another, until Dom was practically writhing. Dom continued to make pleading noises from behind his gag, begging Brian to let him have his release. 

Brian knew Dom was near his breaking point, so he gentled his tugging to a slow, steady pull. One by one the beads were pulled out. Every couple beads Brian started to tease again, pushing a bead back in and tugging it out several times; a parody of fucking that makes Dom’s cock twitch against his stomach. 

When there is still a few beads left inside Dom Brian leaned over his curled form and placed his lips next Dom’s ear. Dom panted through his nose, eyes closed, body trembling. Small throaty whimpers escaped ever so often, serving to remind Brian just how close to the edge Dom was. 

“Are you ready pet? Are you ready to come?” Dom groaned and nodded his head as frantically as he could. Brian smirked in satisfaction and sat back adjusting his grip on the string. “Then come for me.” 

Dom’s hips jerked forward at Brian’s command pulling the string taught. Brian continued to pull out the beads, but faster than before. The feel of it sent Dom over the edge. Thick, white ropes of come painted the floor and his chest, and Dom shook through his orgasm, pushing his hips forward as much as he could. His thighs tensed and his toes curled and Brian sat back and watched with a smile and hooded eyes.

When Dom finally stopped coming—it had felt like hours and really Brian would never forget the beauty of Dom’s body when he completely let go—he twitched with the aftershocks of it. His skin felt charged, oversensitive, and he let out a small sob when Brian ran his hands up and down his back again.

“There, there Dom. You did well. You were so good for me pet.”

Later, when Brian had released him from his bindings and they were curled up together on Brian’s bed, Dom would press a kiss to Brian’s chest, right where his heart was and Brian would hold him tighter before both fell into deep slumber.

Brian know it was only for few hours come tomorrow Dom would be stress over Jesse once more, He had the day off he would stay close to the family, something tells him he had to stay home, and he would last time he did not listen to his gut he had got shot in the middle of the war zone n one of three tours but he had learned his lesson the hard way.


	50. Johnny and Lance's on the run

The next morning the family was sitting around the breakfast table when Brain asked: “Mia where Earl?”

Mia said “Vince was right he was cop, he wouldn’t be around anymore”

Brain place plate of toast leaning over her, he gave her shoulder a squeeze for comfort.

Letty asked “his cop and so am I, I am still family what the difference if you love him give him a chance”

Mia said “that what he said, you know. He pointed out that you and Brian are officers. Well, I tell you what I told him, you and Brian have never lied about who you are what you are. He did, how am I going to trust him and I don’t know if I could do what Dom does, Just sit around waiting for Brian to come home safe and sound not know whenever the phone rings if it that call that tells him that Brian been hurt or killed. I don’t know if I have what it takes to live like that” she looks a little sad, she did really fall for Earl or Dunn or whatever his name is.

Letty said, “you do have what it takes you know how I know, you do it every day, it not only Dom who do that it every member of this family does it every day not just for Brian and me, you do every time you asked the officer that bring this bang-up police car if anyone was hurt. You are much stronger than you think little sister”

Mia give her small smile saying, “Thanks, Letty”

The family sat down and Brian blessed the table and says, “the heavenly spirits thanks for this meal, thank you for Mia who cooked without who we starve. we give thanks to this who are no longer with us, pray that you keep this who are way safe and return to us safely, Pray for our brother Vince to recover but most all thank you for fast cars for without which we do not have this crazy family. Aman”

Around the table everyone reply’s, “Aman”

Letty said “let’s eat” they all dig into the food.

Leno asked “how ya got the highjacks”

Letty and Brain shared a smile before Brain said “simple bait and trap”

Dom asked “the story Brain tell us the story, not cryptid four words answer”

Letty and Brain smile and Brain started, the story of “DSS had to hash out a plan to get the highjacking team red-handed, they had taped Johnny phone’s everything was in motion, Hobbs and the team would wait in the truck and the drivers would cooperate has they fear for their lives. We contacted the one company that been hit fewer teams within a year and the CEO had given a green light for us to use one of their shipments has a simple bait and trap”

Letty adds “I was called into SWAT to replace the officer Kale with my team despite been on medical leave and I was happy to be back at work. Everyone in the department knows that Brian and I love racing it would come in handy should they run, but to this to work we had to find another way to communicate with the DSS team so the suspects would not know what hit them.”

Brain counited “These truck, had to be worth a lot of money to attamed the suspects to jack the truck whit all the heat on them and it had to be items that can be sold quickly and easily, and what better than jewellery, men and women’s watches, Neckless and all kinds of different stones, plus signed sport goods, even old vintage toys. In total, the goods on this run was worth close to 100 million bucks”

Leno’s Joked “100 million why did not we robbed that shit”

Letty said “we lose our contracts with the police and DSS to repair and resort their car and both these contracts combined are worth lot more than 100 million, besides l love my job with SWAT” she smiled that smile the lobbed side one that could drive men wild.

Brian was sipping his juice and Letty tells them “Brain suspected that Vince was in coot with Johnny when it came to highjacking, he needed the money for his mother, she is in the hospital fighting cancer. The medical bills were eating way at all the saving they had. The treatments were expensive, they were low on money. Keep it between DSS and SAWT made sure that Hobbs could pull some strings to ensure that Vince was kept out of prison, and it would give a good back story for future UC work for Vince”

Dom said, “why did not he come to us, if he was shot on money why we are family, I thought we were why didn’t he come to us”

Brain said “too proud to admit he needed help”

Leno said, “he was stupid that why been proud nearly go himself killed”

Brian said, “Johnny and his cousin are still out there somewhere”

Leno said, “and Jesse”

Brian said, “he will come home, I just Johnny and Lance don't find him first”

Letty said, “they will raise they ugly heads when they do we have to be ready”

Mia asked, “back to story you two, did you really think you change the subject and drop it with us come we know you two too well to fall for that”

Letty laughs saying “the highjack team got a shock of their life when they open up jacked trailer, there were goods but there was well armed full suited DSS team inside wait for them when they open the doors. SWAT around the drivers but Johnny and Lance were on bikes and the two were armed. They were planning to kill their own team and take the loot for themselves”

Brian said, “Johnny shot one of the tires, the rubber shared off the magnesium rims grind on the asphalt trailing sparks. I was in my car and I could see the rig is swinging back and forth the two trailers oscillate back and forth in ever increasing arcs. I saw in the mirror that Lance was getting position to shoot out my tire. So, I stomp the brake whips at the wheel my car spins suddenly staring Lance is staring at my side of the car. He couldn’t correct in time it was too late Wham he hits and ricochets into column Lance was thrown off the bike explodes when my partner got out of the car in full SWAT suit. We got one driver and Vince who was shot by the trucker when he tries to get into cab”

Brain said, “the car rolled and thankful that she took her own car because of roll-cage, I got radio confirmation on her stats and picked her up. Johnny picks up Lance and took off but not before he shot a few rounds at us. My cruiser is dying on us, the engine howls as it shews itself to scrap THOOMP! The small explosion under the hood and the engine quit. She’s was out and we need a ride. One of SWAT picked us up”

Letty said, “this hold time Vince tangled up hang off the rig, and the team one of the trailers of the rig the trailer with the DSS team inside. Jim Street is behind the wheel and Brian tell him to pull up long side the rig and keep her steady. Brian gets out through the sunroof, hanging over the side of the car his legs bracing him. He extends his arms reaching for Vince. Brian grabs Vince’s by the belt with both hands he pulls him onto a bearhug and yells Street to stop”

Brian said “I lay Vince on the street and Kneels over him, he is pretty torn up, the cable has mutilated his right forearm. He has bad road rashes”

Letty said “I asked him if he knew what he was doing, he just tell me to give him my belt, so I do and He tourniquets Vince’s arm just below the armpit. When He started CPR pushes, I got ready to blow air into Vince’s lungs. I told Vee that I kick ass if he dies”

Brian said “we administer CPR for a long time after a set of chests thrusts I check for a pulse to our relief Vee had one. I knew that if someone did get IV into Vince was would be dead in ten minutes. So, I call Highway Patrol”

Flash back to the afternoon before Brian into the phone “this is DSS Brian O’Conner, I’m off duty. I need a life light roll out my twenty’s the 86 highways at the mile mark fifty-six. One trauma victim, 22-year-old, 6 feet, 180 he’s in shock bleeding out and in cardiac arrest”

Caller asked “Okay buddy, I’m putting them in the air, gimme your serial number really quick”

Brain said, “one, nine, six, four, seven, Alpha Bate Nine, eight, seven black ops Navy Badge number one nine six zero four”

Letty continued the story for the family “Brian cover Vince body with his has the debris swirl in the powerful chopper’s rotor wash. It is a maelstrom of lights and noise. Just has copper lands two paramedics pop out and run towards the camera with aid pack and a trauma board. They strapped Vince to the board Brian help carry him to the waiting copper. When told me to get in we both left with Vince. Crew Chief slams the door and gives a thumb up and the pilot twists the throttle, the desert drops away. I watch Brian who watched the paramedics start Iv’s on Vince and prep bags of blood expander. I could see the worried in his eyes and all I left was angry at Vince”

Brian said “Vince has a long way to recover, in the meantime Leno and Mia you finish of these police cars, while Letty stay if they come around you know what to do, Dom and I got find Jesse. It's time he comes home” they all agreed with their Alpha.


	51. ones lost now found

Dominic is relieved he gets in the Buick and its massive engine Roars to life, Brian get into his Supra both the cars depart with haste. In San Pedro near the Los Angeles Harbor facilities, Dominic’s Buick pulls behind a warehouse. Brian’s 20SX stops alongside it. the last words Mia had said play in Brian's head, “don’t get killed you bring yourself and them home”

Brian and Dominic exit their cars at the same time weapons ready they trade a look they’re in this together. Dominic points the way he and Brian Cross to some dumpsters. Checking weapons Dominic fumbles with shotgun. “give me shotgun, I shoot like you drive”

Dom hands the shotgun to his alpha and in return, Brian hands him his Glock. They crouch behind the dumpsters. Eyeing a warehouse, it looks like no one is here this quiet Sunday morning. Brian said “or cording to Vince the guy who moves Johnny shit, this is where he keeps it all”

Dom said, “Ted Henderson” Brian is observing the area with his trained eyes. The big doors open and it feels like a trap, Brian knows that DSS team did get this warehouse last night.

Brian said, “let’s run for it” They back up for a good running start and run as fast as they can for the intimidating opening, Daylight pours into the dark warehouse from the partly open door. Brian charges inside then Dominic. Brian dives behind a row of pallets followed by Dom. They lay flat on the concrete floor panting.

It’s full of the latest stuff everyone wants. Motorcycles, Big screen Tv’s Luxury cars and parts VCR’s DVD players. Brian and Dom take in the panorama of them. Not a soul in sight expects for Jesse bound and gagged eyes brimming with agony and dread because he is chained to the undercarriage of a Chevy Suburban, hanging from a gantry Carine. It is slowly beings lowered to the cement floor. With its wheels removed Jesse will be squashed like a bug. He thrashes madly screams into the duct tape on his face.

Trade incensed looks Dom points at the cane Control box, mounted to the far wall of the warehouse a perilously exposed stretch of the open floor leads to it. Brian whisper “Wherever Johnny is assuming he’s covering that controls”

Before Brian could stop his Omega was off running across on man’s land. Johnny appears ducking out from between a row of stolen BMW’s he levels the Mac-11, at Dominic with a sadistic grin. Brian sucks in a fresh one shoulders the big gun, Johnny opens fire his Mac firehoses lead bullets to tear into the big screen tv’s and motorcycles as they chase after a running Dom. He dives between two hurricanes.

Boom, Brian fires, taking out a Beemer windshield, it hit, Johnny jerks backward disappearing between the Beemers. Dom fire the holding clip of Brian gun it’s empty. Brian run out in the open cycles the pump gun sprints towards Johnny’s position. He hits the ground rolls. Johnny slaps home a fresh magazine he lays on his belly to shoot under the cars at Brian. The mac clicking against the cement.

The Alpha hears the and fire at the noise Boom, buckshot sizzles under the car, a ricochet zings into Johnny's shoulder. Brian is up running towards the cars. Johnny sees Brian’s feet running towards him. Strafes Brian feet Brian Jumps onto the huge Tv bullets chew up its base where Brian’s feet would have been.

Dominic sees a motorcycle Helmet he also sees the suburban is maybe 2 feet of the floor, he had to act he grabs the helmet stands and runs towards the suburban, Helmet under his arm like a football. Aiming the empty gun in Johnny’s direction he yells “It’s me Johnny want me, get me come on Johnny”

 Johnny Tran pops up like a demonic piece of toast aiming at Dom and Brain runs for the control. Dom dives for the suburban. Tosses the helmet under the axle. Johnny open fire bullets shred the suburban Brain Slaps the emergency stop button, the motorcycle under the helmet cracks in two.

Jesse's nose touches cement, Johnny whirls on Brain Johnny finger tightens on the trigger Brian one hand on the stop button and other gripping the shotgun. Boom Johnny jerks out of sight behind the cars as buckshot splits his chest open.

The suburban appears to be solidly resting on the floor on Jesse Brian works the controls and the suburban is suddenly lifted several feet from the floor. Dominic crosses to Jesse his head hangs limp then his eyes open and begins thrashing every much alive. Dom grins from ear to ear. Brian leaps onto the hood of a Beemer and sees Johnny sprawled behind it, He jumps down and kicks the Mac out of the way Johnny is no a threat he’s dead.

The rest of DSS team was finally called in and when they took the warehouse apart, they found Lance body too, it seems like DSS was clean up FBI mess yet again. Brian walked Jesse outside an arm around his waist with Dom right behind them. They went home to rest of the family.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thanks if ya want me to continue with 2 fast and 2 furious than let me know. thanks stick with me.


End file.
